indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Махабхарата. Сабха-парва (книга вторая)
МАХАБХАРАТА КНИГА ВТОРАЯ САБХАПАРВА ИЛИ КНИГА О СОБРАНИИ ПЕРЕВОД С САНСКРИТА И КОММЕНТАРИИ В.И.КАЛЬЯНОВА НАУЧНО-ИЗДАТЕЛЬСКИЙ ЦЕНТР «ЛАДОМИР» МОСКВА 1992 СВЕТЛОЙ ПАМЯТИ МОЕЙ ДОРОГОЙ МАТЕРИ ОЛЬГИ ПОРФИРЬЕВНЫ КАЛЬЯНОВОЙ ПОСВЯЩАЮ СКАЗАНИЕ О ДВОРЦАХ СОБРАНИЙ Глава 1 Вайшампаяна1 сказал: Тогда в присутствии Васудевы 2 Майя 3 сказал Партхе,4 обратившись к нему с кроткими словами и с почтительно сложенными ладонями, приветствуя его снова и снова: «Ты, о сын Кунти,5 спас меня от разгневанного Кришны 6 и от Паваки,7 желавшего сжечь меня. Скажи, что я должен сделать для тебя?». Арджуна8 сказал: Тобою и так уже сделано все. Будь счастлив и ступай себе, о великий асура! 9 Будь всегда благосклонен ко мне, как и мы благосклонны к тебе. Майя сказал: О повелитель, то, что ты сказал, достойно тебя, о бык среди мужей! Я хочу сделать что-нибудь приятное (для тебя), о потомок Бхараты! 10 Я ведь великий зодчий, поистине Вишвакарман 11 данавов.12 Поэтому я хочу сделать что-нибудь для тебя, о пандава! 13 Арджуна сказал: Ты считаешь, что избавлен мною от опасности, (угрожавшей твоей) жизни. Даже если это было так, то я все равно не могу позволить тебе сделать что-нибудь (для меня). Но я не хочу также, чтобы желание твое было напрасным, о данава! Сделай что-нибудь для Кришны, — это и будет наградой для меня. Вайшампаяна сказал: И Васудева, понуждаемый Майей, о бык из рода Бхараты, с минуту подумал о том, что ему следует поручить. И попросил его Кришна выстроить дворец: «Построй такой дворец, какой считаешь ты, о сын Дити,14 (достойным) царя справедливости, такой, какого не мог бы воссоздать, даже рассмотрев его со всем вниманием, никто из людей во всем этом земном мире. Построй, о Майя, такой дворец, в котором мы могли бы видеть осуществленные тобой замыслы: небесные, асуровы и человеческие».И вняв тому слову, Майя возрадовался тогда и с радостью составил (план) дворца для пандавы, подобного небесным чертогам. Затем Кришна и Партха, сообщив, как должно, обо всем царю справедливости Юдхиштхире,15 представили ему Майю. И Юдхиштхира тогда воздал ему должные почести. Майя принял их и, встреченный сам с почетом, воздал ему ответные почести. И тот сын Дити, о владыка народов, рассказал там сыновьям Панду 16 о деяниях первородных божеств,17 о потомок Бхараты! Отдохнув некоторое время и обдумав (все), тот Вишвакарман приступил к сооружению дворца для благородных пандавов. В соответствии с желанием партхов и благородного Кришны он, полный великого блеска и могущества, совершил в благоприятный день торжественные священные обряды. Ублажив тысячи дваждырожденных 18 приготовленным в молоке рисом и раздав им разнообразные богатства, он отмерил для того (дворца) участок площадью в десять тысяч локтей, дивный видом, восхитительный, отличающийся благоприятным расположением во все времена года. Так гласит глава первая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Г л а в а 2 Вайшампаяна сказал: Пожив счастливо в Кхандавапрастхе,19 Джанардана,20 достойный почитания и чтимый с любовью партхами, решил отправиться (домой), чтобы повидать отца. Попрощавшись тогда с царем справедливости и с Притхою,21 он, большеглазый, достойный почестей всего мира, склонился головой к стопам сестры своего отца.22 И когда она поцеловала Кешаву 23 в голову и обняла его, многославный Кришна увидел тогда свою сестру. Подойдя затем к ней с нежностью, великий Хришикеша,24 прослезившись, сказал милой, приятноречивой Субхадре 25 полные смысла и правды слова, добрые и выразительные, достойные и несравненные. Она тоже почтила его и, сказав слова, предназначенные для передачи своим родственникам, несколько раз приветствовала его (склонением) головы. Попрощавшись с нею и благословив красавицу, Джанардана из рода Вришни 26 увидел затем Кришну 27 и Дхаумью.28 И лучший из му-жей почтил, как надлежит, Дхаумью. Утешив затем Драупадн 29 и попрощавшись с нею, мудрый и всемогущий Джанардана вместе с Партхой подошел к своим братьям.30 Окруженный пятью братьями, будто Шакра 31 бессмертными,32 Кришна, бык из рода Яду,33 почтительно одарил тогда богов и брахманов 34 венками, молитвами, поклонами и разного рода благовониями. Исполнив все обряды, он, лучший среди неколебимых, собрался в путь. (Приношением) сосудов с кислым молоком, плодов и зерен побудив достойных почитания брахманов произнести «свасти» 35 и раздав им богатство, он затем обошел вокруг них слева направо.36 Взойдя на чудесную золотую колесницу, снабженную знаменем с изображением Таркшьи,37 палицей, диском, мечом, луком шарнга 38 и другими видами оружия, он, лотосоглазый, в благоприятный лунный день и миг, при счастливом созвездии, отправился в путь (на этой колеснице), влекомой его конями Сайньей и Сугривой.39 И тогда царь Юдхиштхира из-за любви (к Кришне) взошел вслед за ним на (колесницу), и, отстранив его возницу Даруку, лучшего среди возниц, владыка кауравов 40 сам взял поводья. Арджуна тоже, взойдя (к ним), стал обмахивать слева направо большую голову (Кришны) белым опахалом из буйволовых хвостов, снабженным золотой рукоятью. А отважный Бхимасена 41 вместе с близнецами 42 ехал позади Кришны, окруженный жрецами и горожанами. И Кешава, сокрушитель вражеских героев, провожаемый братьями, сиял подобно учителю, (которого провожают) любимые ученики. Попрощавшись с Партхой и крепко обняв его, поклонившись Юдхиштхире, Бхимасене и обоим близнецам, Говинда 43 сам был ими заключен в объятия и принят с почетом обоими близнецами. Условившись затем должным образом (о новой встрече) и велев пандавам вернуться вместе с их спутниками, Кришна, сокрушитель Мадху,44 отправился в свой город, словно это был второй Пурандара.45 А те провожали его глазами, пока он не скрылся из виду, а (затем) они еще долго провожали Кришну мыслями, исполненные любви и привязанности к нему. Но Кришна миловидный быстро исчез с глаз тех, чьи сердца так ненасытно жаждали видеть его. А партхи, те быки среди мужей, с мыслями, обращенными к Говинде, перестали (следовать за ним дальше) и как бы неохотно возвратились в свой город. Кришна тем временем на своей колеснице прибыл в Двараку.46 Так гласит глава вторая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Г л а в а 3 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Майя сказал Арджуне, сыну Притхи, лучшему из побеждающих: «Прошу у тебя дозволения: я уйду, но скоро вернусь. На север от Кайласы,47 близ горы Майнаки,48 в то время, когда чествовали всех данавов на берегу озера Биндусарас,49 мною был сделан красивый сосуд из драгоценных камней, который находился во дворце Вришапарвана,50 верного данному слову. Если он стоит еще там, я захвачу его и вернусь, о потомок Бхараты! Затем я буду строить для славного пандавы дворец, услаждающий душу, живописный, украшенный всеми драгоценностями. Есть также в озере Биндусарас превосходнейшая палица, о потомок Куру, положенная туда царем Яуванашвой 51 после того, как он убил ею в битве всех врагов. Пестреющая золотыми шишками, тяжелая и крепкая, способная выдерживать любые тяжести и убивать всех (врагов), она равняется сотне тысяч (обычных палиц) и подходит для Бхимы,52 так же как для тебя лук гандива.53 (Есть там) и громкозвучная большая раковина девадатта,54 принадлежавшая Варуне. Все это я дам тебе, без сомнения». Сказав так Партхе, тот асура отправился на северо-восток. А к северу от Кайласы, близ горы Майнаки, есть замечательная скала Хираньяшринга,55 состоящая из крупных драгоценных камней. Там же находится и прекрасное озеро Биндусарас, где царь Бхагиратха 56 (впервые) увидел Гангу, (прозванную) Бхагиратхи,57 и жил многие годы; где всемогущим владыкой всех существ 58 было совершено сто наилучших жертвоприношений, о первейший из рода Бхараты; где для красоты были сооружены жертвенные столбы из драгоценных камней и жертвенники из золота, прекрасные, хотя они и не были сделаны согласно установленным образцам; где, совершив жертвоприношения, достиг успеха тысячеглазый супруг Шачи; 59 где пребывает, создав все миры, вечный владыка (всех) существ неистовый (Шива), окруженный тысячами духов;60 где Нара и Нараяна,61 Брахма,62 Яма 63 и Стхану 64 — пятый (из них) совершают жертвоприношения по истечении тысячи юг; 65 где Васудевой, исполненным веры, постоянно совершались жертвоприношения, длившиеся тысячу лет, ради расположения к себе достойных (лиц); где Кешава расставил тысячи и миллионы жертвенных столбов, покрытых золотом, и ярко сверкающие жертвенники. Отправившись туда, Майя взял палицу и раковину, о потомок Бхараты, а также всю хрустальную утварь для дворца, которая принадлежала Вришапарвану. Все это захватил он вместе со своими слугами ракшасами.66 И принеся те (сокровища), тот асура выстроил несравненный дворец, прославленный в трех мирах,67 дивный, состоящий из драгоценных камней, прекрасный. И дал он тогда Бхимасене превосходнейшую палицу, а Партхе дал несравненную раковину девадатту. А дворец тот, о великий царь, состоял из золотых колонн и занимал площадь в десять тысяч локтей. Подобно тому как сверкает (дворец) Агни,68 Солнца или Месяца, так и он, дивный, блистал красотой необычайной, словно затмевая (своим) блеском сверкающий блеск солнца. Дивный, горя, как жар, он сиял чудным светом. Красиво сооруженный Вишвакарманом,69 он простирался ввысь к самому небу, напоминая собою гору, уходящую в облака,70 — длинный и широкий, величавый и безупречный, удаляющий усталость, обставленный необыкновенной утварью, окруженный стеной из драгоценных камней, бесценный и полный всяких сокровищ. Ни Судхарма,71 (дворец) дашархов,72 ни дворец самого Брахмы не были наделены такой красотой, — столь несравненным сделал его Майя. И дворец тот по велению Майи охраняли и содержали восемь тысяч ракшасов, по прозванию киннары,73 двигающихся по воздуху, страшных, огромных телом и могучих силой, с красными и меднокрасными глазами, с ушами наподобие раковин, искусно сражающихся. Во дворце том Майя устроил бесподобный пруд, где были лотосы с лепестками из камня вайдурья 74 и стебельками из драгоценных камней, где также были (живые) лотосы и белые водяные лилии и кишели стаи разнообразных водяных птиц. Он был пестрым от цветущих лотосов и прекрасных черепах и рыб. Он имел красивый спуск к воде, был лишен грязи и полноводен во все времена года. Был он прекрасен в уборе жемчужных брызг, вздымаемых ветром. Подходя к нему, выложенному драгоценными камнями и жемчужинами, (посетители), даже всматриваясь, не могли распознать (что в нем вода) и неожиданно падали в него. Вокруг того дворца росли разнообразные большие деревья, всегда цветущие, темно-зеленые, дающие прохладную тень, усладительные. И были там вокруг благоухающие рощи и лотосовые пруды, украшенные лебедями и утками карандава и чакравака.75 Вбирая отовсюду благоухание с цветов, растущих в воде и на суше, ветер ублажал им пандавов. Выстроив такой дворец в течение четырнадцати месяцев, Майя объявил об этом царю справедливости. Так гласит глава третья в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Г л а в а 4 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда царь Юдхиштхира вступил в тот дворец. И владыка людей насытил десять тысяч брахманов рисом, приготовленным на молоке и топленом масле, медом и (другими) яствами, а также кореньями и плодами. Он одарил их неношенными одеждами и разноцветными венками, и дал властитель каждому из них по тысяче коров. И восклицания брахманов «счастливый этот день!» гремели, как бы достигая небес, о потомок Бхараты! И когда Юдхиштхира, лучший из рода Куру, почтив божества разнообразной музыкой, и песнями, а также разного рода благовониями, вошел (во дворец), его, благородного, развлекали там силачи, плясуны, борцы, сказители и певцы. И оказав (всем) такие почести, пандана тот вместе с братьями наслаждался в том прекрасном дворце, как Шакра на небе. Во дворце том вместе с пандавами восседали и мудрецы; там восседали и цари, съехавшиеся из различных стран: Асита Девала,76 Сатья, Сарпамалин и Махаширас; Арвавасу, Сумитра, Майтрея, Шунака и Бали; Бака, Далбхья, Стхулаширас, Кришна-Двайпаяна 77 и Шука; Суманту, Джаймини, Пайла и мы, ученики Вьясы; 78 Титтири, Яджнявалкья 79 и Ломахаршана 80 со своим сыном; Апсухомья, Дхаумья, Анимандавья 81 и Каушика; Дамошниша, Трайвани, Парнада и Гхата-джанука; Маунджаяна, Ваюбхакша, Парашарья и оба Сарики; Балавака, Шинивака, Сутьяпала и Криташрама; Джатукарна, Шикхаван, Субала и Париджатака; величественный Парвата и отшельник Mapкандея; 82 Павитрапани, Саварни, Бхалуки и Галава; Джангхабандху и Райбхья, Копавегашравас и Бхригу; 83 Харибабхру, Каундинья, Бабхрумалин и Санатана; Какшиван и Аушиджа, Начикета и Гаутама; Пайнга, Вараха, Шунака и Шандилья, великий подвижник; Каркара и Венуджангха, Калапа и Катха — эти отшельники, сведущие в законе, сильные духом и обуздавшие чувства, и многие другие, опытные в ведах 84 и ведангах,85 лучшие из мудрецов, знающие закон, чистые и безупречные, прислуживали во дворце благородному (царю), рассказывая ему священные предания. Царю справедливости прислуживали также лучшие из кшатриев:86 прославленный Мунджакету, благородный и справедливый душой, Вивардхана и Санграмаджит, Дурмукха и могучий Уграсена;87 Какшасена, владыка земли, и Кшемака непобедимый; Камала, царь Камбоджи,88 и могущественный Кампана, который один заставлял постоянно трепетать яванов,89 как бог Громодержец 90 — асуров калакеев; 91 Джатасура 92 и царь, повелитель мадраков,93 Купти и Кунинда, царь киратов,94 а также цари (стран) Анги 95 и Ванги 96 вместе с Пундракой,97 Пандья 98 и царь Удры99 вместе с Андхракой;100 Суманас, царь киратов, Чанура, повелитель яванов, Деварата и Бходжа,101 который (прозывается также) Бхимаратхой; Шрутаюдха, царь Калинги,102 и Джаятсена, царь Магадхи; 103 Сушарман, Чекитана и Суратха, сокрушитель врагов; Кетуман и Васудана, Вайдеха и Критакшана; Судхарман, Анируддха и могучий Шрутаюс; неприступный Анупараджа и Кшемаджит, щедрый в жертвенных дарах; Шишупала 104 вместе с сыном и властитель Карупга,105 а также неприступные юноши вришниев,106 одаренные божественной красотой: Ахука и Випритху, Гада и Сарана, Акрура и Критаварман,107 и Сатьяки, сын Шини; также и Бхишмака,108 Ахрити и могучий Дьюматсена,109 кекайи,110 могучие лучники, и Яджнясена 111 из рода Сомака.112 Там (были) и могучие царевичи, облаченные в антилоповые шкуры, изучавшие под руководством Арджуны военную науку, а также юноши, о царь, потомки Вришни, обученные (военному искусству): сын Рукмини,113 Самба 114 и Ююдхана,115 сын Сатьяка. Эти и многие другие цари, о владыка земли, постоянно находились там, а также Тумбуру,116 друг Дхананджайи,117 Читрасена 118 вместе с советниками, гандхарвы 119 и апсары,120 искусные в пении и музыке, а также в игре на цимбалах, и киннары, искушенные в размерах, паузах и владении голосом. Побуждаемые Тумбуру, пели все гандхарвы. Воодушевленные, они распевали, как подобает, дивными голосами и, услаждая сынов Панду и мудрецов, прислуживали им. И сидевшие во дворце (мужи), строгие в обете и верные обещанию, прислуживали Юдхиштхире, подобно тому как па небе боги прислуживают Брахме. Так гласит глава четвертая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 5 Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда благородные пандавы восседали там, и восседали там великие гандхарвы, о потомок Бхараты, туда во дворец пришел, странствуя по всем мирам, мудрец Парада,121 наделенный великим могуществом, в сопровождении мудрецов Париджаты и мудрого Райваты, Сумукхи и Саумьи, о царь царей! Божественный мудрец, одаренный неизмеримым величием и быстротой мысли, (был) рад увидеть пандавов, находящихся во дворце. Увидев, что пришел мудрец Нарада, (Юдхиштхира), лучший из пандавов и знаток всех законов, быстро встал вместе с младшими братьями и радостно приветствовал его, поклонившись со смирением. Предложив ему сиденье, достойное его, знаток закона ублажил его драгоценностями и любовью от всего сердца. Принятый с почетом всеми пандавами, тот великий мудрец, искушенный в ведах, спросил Юдхиштхиру о главном: о божественном законе, любви и мирской пользе.122 Нарада сказал: Служат ли твои богатства (поставленным целям)? Находит ли разум твой удовольствие в законе? Пользуешься ли ты радостями жизни? Не слабеет ли дух твой? Придерживаешься ли ты на глазах у людей благочестивого поведения, согласного с законом и пользой, поведения, которому следовали твои древние предки, о владыка людей? Не нарушаешь ли ты закона ради пользы, или пользы ради закона, или же обе (эти ценности в жизни) ради любви, сущность которой есть наслаждение? 123 О лучший из побеждающих, отдаешься ли ты пользе, закону и любви, распределяя соответственно время, о знаток времени и податель даров? Испытываешь ли ты должным образом, о' безупречный, методами царя 124 семь средств (против врага),125 а также свою собственную силу и слабость и четырнадцать (средств врага)? 126 Испытав себя самого и врагов, о лучший из побеждающих, и заключив с ними мир, предаешься ли ты, о потомок Бхараты, восьми занятиям? 127 Не отступились ли (от тебя под влиянием врагов) шесть твоих главных должностных лиц, 128 о бык из рода Бхараты? Располагая богатством, все ли они свободны от дурных привычек и всецело ли преданы тебе? Не нарушается ли (тайна) твоего совещания (всякими) домыслами или посланниками, проявляющими беспечность, либо тобою самим или твоими советниками? 129 Заключаешь ли ты мир и начинаешь ли войну в подходящее время? Придерживаешься ли ты соответствующего образа действий по отношению к нейтральному и «срединному» властителю? 130 Сделаны ли тобою, о герой, советниками (лица), равные тебе по уму, честные, искушенные в жизни, знатного рода и преданные тебе? Ведь победа у царей бывает тогда, о потомок Бхараты, когда она основана на совещании и если ее (подготовка) хорошо скрыта советниками, опытными в совещаниях и шастрах. 131 Не подпадаешь ли ты под власть сна? Пробуждаешься ли в установленное время? Размышляешь ли ты в последнюю часть ночи о мирской пользе, о знаток полезного? Не совещаешься ли ты только с самим собой или со многими? Не распространяются ли (результаты) совещания, устроенного тобою, по всему царству? Поразмыслив о делах, быстро ли ты начинаешь исполнять те (из них), которые легче начать и сулят наибольшую выгоду? Не препятствуешь ли ты подобным делам? Все ли отрасли хозяйства (земледелие и другие) находятся под твоим наблюдением? Не внушают ли сомнений (действия должностных лиц), ведающих ими? Или же все (те отрасли) оставлены (без надзора)? Ведь постоянное наблюдение 132 за ними является залогом (успеха). Знают ли (твои люди), о царь, дела твои, которые уже закончены или почти закончены, и не ведают ли, о герой, про те дела, что еще не начаты? Обучают ли (военной науке) 133 царевичей и всяких военачальников учителя, опытные во всех шастрах? Приобретаешь ли ты за тысячу глупцов одного ученого? Ведь ученый может в годы больших невзгод принести большую пользу. Обеспечены ли все крепости сокровищами, зерном, оружием и водой, орудиями (всякого рода), а также ремесленниками и лучниками? Даже один советник, если он мудр, храбр, самообуздан и осмотрителен, может доставить царю или царевичу великое счастье. Испытываешь ли ты у врагов восемнадцать главных должностных лиц 134 и на своей стороне пятнадцать 135 при посредстве шпионов — трех (там) и трех (у себя), не известных друг другу. Наблюдаешь ли ты внимательно и с неизменным старанием за всеми врагами, сам оставаясь не разведанным ими, о сокрушитель врагов? Отличается ли хорошим поведением твой домашний жрец, благородного ли он происхождения, широко ли известен и независтлив, повторяет ли шастры 136 и пользуется ли уважением? Используется ли тобою (для совершения ежедневных обрядов) перед священными огнями ученый и честный (брахман), знающий обряды? И сообщает ли он тебе всегда в надлежащее время о том, когда исполнено жертвоприношение и когда оно должно быть предпринято? Искушен ли твой астролог в ангах, 137 способен ли объяснять (расположение) светил и достаточно ли опытен во всех знамениях природы, предвещающих бедствия? 138 Используются ли (тобою) главные слуги на высших должностях, средние — на средних и низшие — на низших? Назначаешь ли ты лучших советников, прошедших испытания, 139 унаследованных (тобой) и честных, — на высшие должности? Управляют ли советники твоим царством согласно (твоим указаниям), не держа подданных в постоянном страхе сурового наказания, о бык из рода Бхараты? Не презирают ли они тебя, как жрецы — (человека), отступившего (от религиозного пути), или как жены — грозного супруга, любящего (других женщин)? 140 Является ли твой главный военачальник смелым и храбрым, умным и стойким, честным и родовитым, преданным тебе и способным? Пользуются ли твоим вниманием и уважением все начальники войска, искушенные в сражениях, видавшие подвиги и доблестные? Выдаешь ли ты войску в установленное время причитающиеся ему пищу и плату? Не лишаешь ли ты (войско того, что ему положено)? Ведь из-за задержки в пище и плате эти наемные слуги 141 гневаются на (своего) владыку, и подобное зло, (проистекающее) от затруднений (такого рода), считается весьма опасным. Все ли главные люди (в твоем государстве, начиная с советников и ниже) преданы тебе и все ли они благородного происхождения? Всегда ли они готовы отдать свою жизнь в бою ради твоих интересов? Конечно, (в твоем государстве) не бывает так, чтобы один человек неограниченно управлял по собственному желанию, как ему заблагорассудится, многочисленными делами, относящимися к военным вопросам? Выполняя (порученное) дело с мужеством и со старанием, пользуется ли (у тебя за это) слуга большим уважением и получает ли больше пищи и платы? Людей, образованных и воспитанных, искушенных в (различных отраслях) знаний, жалуешь ли ты богатством по их заслугам и достоинствам? Поддерживаешь ли ты жен людей, принявших смерть ради тебя или оказавшихся в бедствии, о бык из рода Бхараты? Оберегаешь ли ты, о сын Притхи, словно своего сына, — врага, пришедшего к тебе из страха, или оробевшего, или же побежденного в битве и прибегнувшего к твоей защите? Беспристрастен ли ты, о владыка земли, ко всем на земле, словно мать и отец, и не боятся ли тебя? Услышав, что враг твой находится в беде, о бык из рода Бхараты, выступаешь ли ты с поспешностью против него, рассчитывая на (свои) войска трех видов, 142 после того как ты разведал о том, на чем держится тыл (врага),143 выяснил (возможности его) поражения и определил свое решение, о царь царей, и выдал плату своему войску вперед? Предлагаешь ли ты скрытно (в целях раздора) 144 драгоценности, о укротитель врагов, начальникам войска во вражеской стране в соответствии с их заслугами? Стремишься ли ты, о сын Притхи, победить (своих) врагов, беспечных и не обуздавших своих чувств, лишь после того как ты сам сначала победил себя самого, обуздав свои чувства? Перед тем как ты собираешься выступить против (своих) врагов, применяются ли тобою, как надлежит, (четыре) средства (политики): мирные переговоры, подкуп, сеяние раздора и открытое нападение? Выступаешь ли ты в поход, укрепив (сна-чала) свое собственное царство, о владыка народов? Выступаешь ли ты против (врагов), сделав все необходимое, чтобы победить их? И победив, оберегаешь ли их? Отражает ли врагов твое войско, состоящее из четырех видов, а каждый из них из восьми частей, 145 будучи хорошо обучено и ведомо военачальниками? Сокрушаешь ли ты, о великий царь, в битве своих врагов, не упуская во вражеской стране ни времени сбора урожая, ни времени неурожая, 146 о укротитель врагов? Исполняют ли свои обязанности твои многочисленные должностные лица в своих и чужих пределах и охраняют ли друг друга? Оберегают ли твои доверенные слуги, о великий царь, твои яства, умащения для тела 147 и благовония? Охраняются ли твоя сокровищница, амбары, перевозочные средства, арсеналы и женские покои преданными тебе слугами, всегда способствующими твоему благополучию? Охраняешь ли ты в первую очередь себя самого от (прислужников), находящихся внутри (дворца) и вне его, о владыка народов, а затем их от своих родственников и друг от друга? Не сообщают ли тебе в первую половину дня твои (должностные лица) о непомерных расходах на напитки, игры и развлечения, а также на женщин? Покрывается ли твой расход половиной, одной четвертью или же тремя четвертями дохода? Помогаешь ли ты постоянно деньгами и зерном родственникам, старшинам, престарелым, купцам, ремесленникам и обездоленным, пришедшим за помощью? Всегда ли счетчики и писцы, поставленные (надзирать) за приходом и расходом, сообщают тебе в первую половину дня о приходе и расходе? Не отстраняешь ли ты от занятий без явных провинностей (слуг), преуспевших в делах, желающих тебе благополучия и пользующихся всеобщим расположением? Используешь ли ты, о потомок Бхараты, после тщательной проверки, людей лучших, средних и худших соответственно (их качествам на различных) должностях? Не допускаются ли к твоим делам, о владыка народов, люди жадные или вороватые, недоброжелательные или несовершеннолетние? Не притесняется ли народ в твоем царстве стяжателями или ворами, юнцами или женщинами, или же самим тобой? Преуспевают ли земледельцы? Сооружены ли в твоем царстве большие и полноводные пруды на должных расстояниях (между ними), и не зависит ли земледелие всецело от небесных ливней? Не испытывается ли недостаток в семенах и пропитании у земледельца? Отдаешь ли ты благосклонно в долг, взимая только соответствующий прирост на каждую сотню? Ведется ли у тебя все хозяйство, 148 о сын, честными людьми? И занятый в хозяйстве, преуспевает ли твой народ, о сын? Наблюдая за пятью (ведомствами), обеспечивают ли пять честных и мудрых (должностных лиц),149 действуя совместно, благополучие в твоей стране, о царь? Для защиты (твоего) города устроены ли деревни подобно городам, а окрестности городов устроены ли подобно деревням? И все ли они входят в его 150 подчинение? Обеспечены ли они войском, а равным образом укрепления и неукрепленные места? 151 Снуют ли по твоей стране под наблюдением надзирателей бывшие воры (в целях охраны)? 152 Утешаешь ли ты женщин, и хорошо ли они тобою охраняются? Не доверяешься ли ты им и не разглашаешь ли им тайну? Ложишься ли ты, предаваясь удовольствиям, после того как услышал ночью от шпиона (обо всем) 153 и поразмыслив о том, что нужно делать дальше, а также разузнав о людях, находящихся внутри (жилища)? Спишь ли ты первые две стражи ночи, 154 о владыка народов, и размышляешь ли о законе и мирской пользе, после того как встанешь в последнюю стражу? 155 Вставая в положенное время, показываешься ли ты, знающий счет времени, людям, хорошо наряженным и в сопровождении советников, о пандава? Стоят ли по сторонам от тебя люди, облаченные в красные одежды, красиво наряженные, с мечами в руках, для твоей охраны, о укротитель врагов? Хорошо испытывая (всех), относишься ли ты, как (бог правосудия) Яма к тем, которые заслуживают наказания, о владыка народов, и к тем, которые неприятны тебе, и к тем, которые тебе приятны? Устраняешь ли ты всегда, о Партха, телесные недуги при помощи снадобий и соблюдением поста, а душевные — услугами старейших? Всегда ли врачеватели, пользующие твое тело, опытны в искусстве врачевания, состоящем из восьми видов, 156 расположены благосклонно и преданы тебе? Из-за высокомерия, или ослепления, или же из-за страсти, о владыка народов, не оставляешь ли ты иногда без внимания истцов и ответчиков, явившихся к тебе? Из жадности или ослепления не отказываешь ли ты в средствах к существованию людям, прибегнувшим к (твоей помощи) из-за доверия или любви к тебе? Будучи подкуплены врагами, не пытаются ли иногда вступить с тобою в спор, объединившись вместе, горожане и другие жители твоего царства? Подавляется ли твой слабый враг при помощи войска, а какой-нибудь сильный путем увещевания или же применением обоих средств, о Юдхиштхира? Преданы ли тебе все главные правители? Покоренные тобою, готовы ли они жертвовать жизнью ради твоих интересов? Воздаются ли тобою брахманам и людям благочестивым, в соответствии с их заслугами во всех науках, почести, благоприятствующие твоему преуспеянию? Следуешь ли ты закону, основанному на трех ведах и соблюдавшемуся древними? И поступаешь ли ты в соответствии с теми обычаями? Получают ли в твоем доме брахманы, отличающиеся добродетелями, в твоем присутствии хорошую и сладкую пищу и вознаграждение (по окончании празднеств)? Глубоко сосредоточенный в мыслях и исполненный самообладания, стремишься ли ты всегда совершать жертвоприношения Ваджапея 157 и Пундарика 158 со всей полнотой? Почитаешь ли ты своих родственников, старших и престарелых, богов и отшельников, священные деревья, ставшие чайтьями 159 (в деревнях), столь благотворные (для людей), а также брахманов? Таков ли твой разум и таково ли твое поведение (как только что было указано), о безупречный? Способствуют ли они долгой жизни и распространению славы и содействуют ли закону, любви и пользе? У того, кто придерживается этого образа мыслей, царство не гибнет. И тот царь, покорив (всю) землю, наслаждается безграничным счастьем. Не лишается ли жизни благородный и честный человек, с чистой душою, будучи из алчности клеветнически обвинен в воровстве (твоими должностными лицами), невежественными в шастрах? Не отпускается ли (на свободу) этими должностными лицами из алчности настоящий вор, о котором (еще ранее) было известно, что он занимается этим ремеслом, схваченный с поличным и (немедленно) вслед за тем допрошенный, о бык среди мужей? Подкупленные деньгами, не рассматривают ли твои советники неправильно тяжбы, о потомок Бхараты, если таковые возникают между богатыми и бедными? Отвергаешь ли ты следующие четырнадцать недостатков царя: неверие в бога,160 неправду, гнев, нерадивость, проволочку, непосещение мудрых, праздность, необузданность мысли, совещание только с одним, совещание с людьми, не осведомленными в вопросах выгоды, бездействие в отношении дел, по которым уже приняты решения, разглашение тайны совещания, невыполнение благоприятных планов и чрезмерное пристрастие ко всякой деятельности (без должного размышления)? На пользу ли тебе изучение вед? Приносит ли пользу твое богатство? Плодовита ли твоя супруга? Доставляют ли плоды твои познания (в шастрах)? Юдхиштхира сказал: Каким же образом изучение вед бывает полезным? Каким образом приносит пользу богатство? Как может быть супруга плодовитой? И как могут доставлять плоды познания ( в шастрах)? Нарада сказал: Веды приносят пользу в том случае, когда (изучение их) сопровождается поддержанием священного огня и возлиянием ему. Богатство тогда считается полезным, когда им наслаждаются и раздают его. Супруга в том случае считается плодовитой, когда она доставляет наслаждение и рождает сыновей. Познания (в шастрах) тогда приносят плоды, когда они приводят к добронравию и хорошему поведению. Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав это, отшельник Нарада, великий подвижник, спросил вслед за тем справедливого Юдхиштхиру. Нарада сказал: Приезжают ли в (твои владения) купцы издалека с целью выгоды? Взимается ли с них пошлина соответственно указаниям (твоими должностными лицами), живущими за счет пошлин? Почитают ли в твоем го-роде и в твоем царстве этих людей, доставляющих товары, 161 о царь, и не обманывают ли их хитрыми уловками? Прислушиваешься ли ты постоянно, о сын, к напутствующим в законе и пользе голосам престарелых людей, осведомленных в вопросах закона или пользы? Преподносятся ли тобою в дар дваждырожденным мед и топленое масло ради благосостояния земледелия, скота, цветов и плодов, а также закона? Даешь ли ты всегда достаточно материала 162 и вознаграждения всем ремесленникам не позднее чем через каждые четыре месяца? Проверяешь ли ты сделанное и хвалишь ли ты исполнителя перед людьми добродетельными, о великий царь, и вознаграждаешь ли его, оказывая ему уважение? Придерживаешься ли ты, о бык из рода Бхараты, всех предписаний (мудрецов), (особенно) предписаний в отношении слонов, коней, колесниц, о превосходнейший? Изучаются ли в твоем доме, о бык из рода Бхараты, предписания, касающиеся военной науки, а также правила применения (всякого рода) приспособлений, столь необходимых для (защиты) городов? Известны ли тебе, о безупречный, все виды оружия и магические заклинания, а также тайны применения ядов, губительных для врагов? Охраняешь ли ты свое царство от опасности огня, от опасности (появления) ракшасов? Заботишься ли ты, знаток закона, как отец, о слепых, немых и хромых, уродливых и тех, кто лишен родственников, а также о странствующих отшельниках? Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав эти слова (отшельника), лучшего среди брахманов, поклонившись ему и почтив его стопы, благородный царь, бык среди кауравов, возрадовался и сказал Нараде в божественном облике: «Я сделаю так, как ты сказал, ибо мой разум теперь еще более укрепился». И сказав так, царь именно так и поступал и (в свое время) овладел землею, опоясанной (со всех сторон) морями. Нарада сказал: Тот царь, который таким образом охраняет четыре касты, счастливо проводя время в этом мире, попадает (после смерти) в те же области (другого) мира, где находится (царство) Шакры. Так гласит глава пятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 6 Вайшампаяна сказал: После слов великого мудреца царь справедливости Юдхиштхира почтил его и с его дозволения стал отвечать по порядку на его вопросы: «О благостный, определение закона, какое ты дал, справедливо и правильно. Эти предписания выполняются мною как должно, в соответствии с моими силами. Все деяния, надлежащим образом совершенные некогда царями, несомненно принесли соответствующую пользу, ибо они были предприняты по важным причинам и ради (достижения) надлежащей пользы. Мы тоже хотим следовать по их справедливому пути, о владыка, но мы не в состоянии следовать тем же путем, каким шли те, кто обуздал свои чувства». Приняв с почтением те слова (Нарады) и ответив ему так, справедливый Юдхиштхира после минутного (раздумья), выбрав подходящее время и убедившись в том, что отшельник Нарада сидит вполне удобно, премудрый сын Панду, сидя рядом с ним, спросил его, способного перемещаться во всех мирах, в присутствии всех царей: «Одаренный быстротой мысли, ты странствуешь всегда по многим и разнообразным мирам, созданным некогда Брахмой, наблюдая все. Видал ли ты где-либо прежде такой дворец собраний или же лучший, чем этот, о брахман? Скажи мне о том — я спрашиваю тебя». Услышав то, что было сказано царем справедливости, Нарада, улыбаясь, сказал пандаве сладостным голосом: «Среди людей, о сын, я прежде не видел и не слышал о дворце собраний, сделанном из драгоценных камней, о царь, который был бы подобен твоему, о потомок Бхараты! Все же я расскажу тебе о дворце собраний царя усопших, 163 мудрого Варуны, 164 Индры, 165 а также того, кто имеет жительство на Кайласе.166 Я также расскажу тебе о дивном дворце собраний Брахмы, удаляющем усталость, если у тебя есть склонность слушать, о бык из рода Бхараты!». И когда так было сказано Нарадой, царь справедливости Юдхиштхира вместе со своими братьями и в окружении всех тех царей почтительно сложил ладони рук своих. И великий духом царь справедливости так промолвил в ответ Параде: «Расскажи о всех тех дворцах собраний. Мы желаем слушать тебя. Из какого материала построены те дворцы собраний, о брахман? Какое пространство они занимают? Какой они длины и ширины? И кто прислуживает Прародителю 167 в том дворце собраний? Кто прислуживает Васаве,168 царю богов, и кто — Яме, сыну Вивасвана? 169 Кто прислуживает Варуне и Кубере 170 в каждом из дворцов собраний? Обо всем этом расскажи нам всю правду, о божественный мудрец! 171 Мы все вместе желаем слушать тебя, ибо велико наше любопытство!». Когда так было сказано пандавой, Нарада ответил ему: «О царь, слушай же все по порядку о тех дивных наших дворцах собраний». Так гласит глава шестая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 7 Нарада сказал: Дворец собраний Шакры, дивный и сверкающий, обретен им в результате собственных деяний. Обладающий блеском, равным Солнцу, он был выстроен, о потомок Куру,172 самим Шакрой. Способный двигаться по воздуху всюду по желанию (владельца), он простирается на сто йоджан 173 в ширину, на полтораста йоджан в длину и на пять йоджан в вышину. Удаляющий старческую слабость, печаль, усталость и страх, благоприятный и благотворный, снабженный покоями и сиденьями, украшенный дивными деревьями, он чудно прекрасен. В том дворце собраний, о Партха, на великолепном сиденье, восседает владыка богов 174 вместе со своей великой супругой Шачи 175 и в сопровождении (олицетворенных) Красоты и Богатства,176 о потомок Бхараты! Принимая невыразимый облик, с короной на голове, с красными браслетами на руках, в незапыленных одеждах, в пестрых венках (восседает он) вместе со Стыдливостью, Славой и Великолепием.177 Там постоянно прислуживают благородному Совершителю ста жертвоприношений 178 все Маруты,179 о царь, из коих каждый ведет жизнь домохозяина,180 а также Сиддхи 181 и божественные мудрецы, Садхьи 182 и сонмы богов. Все они вместе со своими последователями, в божественном облике и красиво наряженные, прислуживают благонравному царю богов, (могучему) укротителю врагов. И божественные мудрецы все, о Партха, прислуживают Шакре, чистые, смывшие свои грехи, сияющие подобно огням, всемогущие, употребляющие сому,183 свободные от пороков и усталости. Парашара 184 и Парвата, Саварни и Галава, Шанкха и Ликхита,185 а также отшельник Гаураширас; Дурвасас 186 и Диргхатапас, Яджнявалкья иБха-луки, Уддалака и Шветакету, и владыка Шатьяяна; Хавишман и Гавиштха, и царь Харишчандра; 187 Хридья и Ударашандилья, Парашарья и Кришихвала; Ватаскандха и Вишакха, Видхатри 188 и Кала; 189 Анантаданта и Тваштри,190 Вишвакарман и Тумбуру, а также (мудрецы), родившиеся от (женской) утробы и не родившиеся от утробы, питающиеся воздухом и живущие огнем, — все они прислуживают Громодержцу, владыке всего мира. Сахадева и Сунитха, и Вальмики,191 великий подвижник; Самика и Сатьяван, и Прачетас,192 верный данному обещанию; Медхатитхи 193 и Вамадева, Пуластья, Пулаха и Крату; 194 Марутта 195 и Маричи,196 Стхаиу и Атри,197 великий подвижник; Какшиван и Гаутама,198 Таркшья и отшельник Вайшванара; отшельник Калакаврикшия, Ашравья и Хи-раиьяда; Самварта 199 и Девахавья, и могучий Вишваксена— (все они), а также небесные воды и растения, Вера, Разум и Сарасвати; 200 Польза, Закон и Любовь, а также молнии, о пандава; несущие воду облака, ветры и громы; Восточная страна света и двадцать семь огней, уносящих жертву; Агни и Сома,201 а также Индра и Агни, Митра,202 Сави-тар 203 и Арьяман; 204 Бхага,205 Вишвы 206 и Садхьи, Шукра 207 и Мантхин,208 о потомок Бхараты; и жертвоприношения и дары (даваемые брахманам), планеты и гимны все и заклинания, что сопровождают жертвоприношения, —все находятся там. И там, о царь, очаровательные апсары и гандхарвы плясками, музыкой и песнями, а также различными забавами услаждают, о владыка людей, царя богов — Совершителя ста жертвоприношений, восславляя сокрушителя Балы и Вритры 209 хвалебными гимнами, благословениями и (представлением всякого рода) деяний и подвигов. Все брахманические и царственные мудрецы 210 и все божественные мудрецы — в венках и украшениях: одни приезжают туда, а другие уезжают на различных сверкающих, словно огни, небесных колесницах. Брихаспати 211 и Шукра являются туда вместе. Эти и многие другие, с душой обузданной и соблюдающие обет, приятные, светлые видом, на небесных, подобных месяцу, колесницах (приезжают туда) по слову Брахмы, о царь, а также Бхригу и семь мудрецов.212 Это, о царь, дворец собраний Совершителя ста жертвоприношений, виденный мной, по названию Пушкарамалини («Окаймленный гирляндами голубых лотосов»), о великий царь! Теперь слушай меня о (дворце собраний) Ямы, о безупречный! Так гласит глава седьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 8 Нарада сказал: Внимай, о Юдхиштхира, я расскажу о том небесном дворце собраний, который выстроил Вишвакарман для сына Вивасвана.213 Тот сверкающий дворец собраний, о царь, простирается на сто йоджан в длину и столько же в ширину и тоже громаден, о пандава! Блеском сияющий подобно солнцу, способный двигаться всюду по желанию (владельца). Не слишком холодный и не слишком жаркий, он услаждает сердце. Нет в нем ни горя, ни старческой дряхлости, ни голода, ни жажды и неприятностей. Нет там ни печали, ни утомления, а также (всяких) неблагоприятных настроений. Всевозможные предметы желаний, будь то божественные или человеческие, имеются в том дворце, а также в изобилии вкусные яства и лакомства, о укротитель врагов! Там — венки с тонким запахом и деревья, вечно покрытые цветами, есть там также вкусная вода, холодная и горячая. В том (дворце) святые царственные мудрецы и чистые брахматические мудрецы, о сын, радостно прислуживают Яме, сыну Вивасвана: Яяти,214 Нахуша,215 Пуру,216 Мандхатри,217 Сомака и Нрига; 218 Трасадасью, Турая. Критавирья 219 и Шруташравас; 220 Арипрануд и Сусипха, Критавега, Крити и Ними; Пратардана,221 Шиби,222 Матсья,223 Притхвакша, а также Брихадратха; 224 Айда,225 Марутта, Кушнка,226 Санкашья, Санкрити и Бхава; Чатурашва, Садашворми и царь Картавирья; 227 Бхарата, а также Суратха, Сунитха и нишадец 228 Нала; Диводаса,229 а также Суманас, Амбариша 230 и Бхагиратха; Вьяшва, Садагава, Вадхрьяшва, Панчахаста н Притхушравас; Рушадгу и Вришасена, и Кшупа, наделенный великой силой; Рушадашва, Васуманас, Пурукутса,231 Дхваджин и Ратхин; Арштишсна и Дилппа,232 и великий духом Ушинара; 233 Путдарика, сын Ушинары, Шарьяти,234 Шарабха и Шучи; Анга, Аришта и Вена, Духшанта,235 Санджая и Джая; Бхангасвари и Сунитха, а также Нишадха и Твиширатха; Карандхама и Бахлика,236 Судьюмна и могучий Мадху; Капотароман, Тринака, а также Сахадева и Арджуна; Рама, сын Дашаратхи,237 и Лакшмана,238 а также Пратардана; Аларка и Какшасена, Гая и Гаурашва; Рама, сын Джамадагни,239 а также Набхага 240 и Сагара; 241 Бхуридьюмна и Махашва, Притхвашва и Джанака; 242 царь Вайнья,243 Варишена, Пуруджа и Джанамеджая; 244 Брахмадатта и Тригарта,245 а также царь Упаричара; 246 Индрадьюмна, Бхимаджану и Гая, Пришта, Ная и Анагха; а также Падма и Мучукунда, Бхуридьюмна и Прасенаджит, Ариштанеми и Прадьюмна, Притхагашва и Аджака. Сотня царей из рода Матсья,247 сотня из рода Нипа и сотня из рода Хая; одна сотня царей, по имени Дхритараштра, восемьдесят — по имени Джанамеджая; сотня царей, по имени Брахмадатта, и сотня героев, по имени Ирин; также и царственный мудрец Шантану 248 и твой отец Панду; Ушадгава, Шатаратха, Девараджа и Джаядратха; и царственный мудрец Вришадарбхи вместе с Дхаманом, сопровождаемым советниками; а также тысячи других царей по имени Шашабинду, которые отправились (на небо), совершив много великих жертвоприношений коня 249 со щедрыми дарами (для брахманов), — эти святые царственные мудрецы, снискавшие славу и широкую известность, о царственный мудрец, прислуживают в том дворце собраний сыну Вивасвана. И Агастья и Матанга,250 и Кала и Мритью,251 а также исполнители жертвоприношений и Сиддхи, и занимающиеся йогой; 252 усопшие предки из разряда: Агнишватта,253 Пхенапа,254 Ушмапа,255 Свадхаван 256 и Бархишад,257 а также и другие, принявшие (свой) облик; Колесо времени 258 и воочию сам величественный Уноситель жертв; 259 люди, совершившие злодеяния, и те, кто умерли во время летнего солнцестояния; 260 также и слуги Ямы, которые назначены управлять временем (предназначенным для всякой твари и вещи); а также деревья шиншапа и палаша 261 и растения каша и куша 262 и другие в их олицетворенном виде, свободные от недостатков, — все прислуживают там царю закона. 263 Эти и многие другие присутствуют во дворце собраний царя усопших. Невозможно всех перечислить по их именам и деяниям. Ведь обширен, о Партха, тот дворец, прекрасный и способный двигаться по желанию (своего обладателя). Он был построен Вишвакарманом, после того как тот долгое время предавался подвижничеству. Тот (дворец) сверкает и искрится собственным блеском, о потомок Бхараты! Туда являются отшельнки-сапньяси,264 занятые суровыми подвигами и соблюдающие благой обет, правдоречивые, мирные, преуспевшие (в подвигах) и очистившиеся святыми деяниями, — все с сияющими телами и в незапыленных одеждах, в различных браслетах и венках, все со сверкающими серьгами и украшенные как знаками достоинства своими собственными добродетелями и святыми деяниями. Величавые гандхарвы и сотни апсар всюду выступают там, (услаждая) всех музыкой и пением, смехом и плясками. Кругом, о Партха, его наполняют тон- кие благовония, сладостные звуки и дивные венки. Сотни и сотни тысяч благочестивых (людей), одаренных красотой и мудростью, прислуживают тому величественному владыке созданий.265 Таков, о царь, тот дворец собраний всемогущего царя усопших. Я расскажу теперь также о дворце собраний Варуны, по названию Пушкарамалини («Окаймленный гирляндами голубых лотосов»). Так гласит глава восьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 9 Нарада сказал: О Юдхиштхира, небесный дворец собраний Варуны сияет призрачным блеском. По своим размерам он равен дворцу Ямы и окружен сверкающими стенами и арками. Он был построен Вишвакарманом среди вод, окруженный деревьями из дивных драгоценных камней, приносящими цветы и плоды. Он изобилует также вьющимися растениями — синими и желтыми, черными и темно-бурыми, белыми и красными, и кущами деревьев, покрытых гроздьями цветов. Там издают сладостное щебетание сотни и тысячи разнообразных птиц, неописуемых и красивых видом. Приятный для пребывания, тот дворец ни холоден и ни жарок. Восхитительный, охраняемый Варуной, он имеет (множество) покоев и обставлен (всюду) сиденьями. В нем восседают Варуна вместе с Варуни, 266 облаченный, о потомок Бхараты, в дивные одежды с драгоценными камнями, украшенный (всевозможными) украшениями. Убранные венками, привлекающие (взор) дивными гирляндами цветов, Адитьи 267 прислуживают там Варуне, владыке вод. Васуки 268 и Такшака,269 и змей Айравата;270 Кришна и Лохита, Падма и могучий Читра; змеи Камбала и Ашватара, Дхритараштра и Балахака; Маниман и Кундаладхара, Каркотака и Дхананджая; Прахлада и Мушикада, а также Джанамеджая — все со знаменами, отмеченные благоприятными знаками и с широкими капюшонами, — эти и многие другие змеи, о Юдхиштхира, без устали прислуживают в том (дворце) благородному Варуне. Также и Бали,271 сын Вирочаны, и царь Нарака, покоритель (всей) земли; Прахлада и Випрачитти, и все Калакханджи; Сухану, Дурмукха и Шанкха, Суманас, Сумати и Кхана; Гхатодара и Махапаршва, Кратхана и Питхара; Вишварупа и Сурупа, а также Вирупа и Махаширас; Дашагрива и Вали, Мегхавасас и Дашавара; Кайтабха и Витатута, Санхрада и Индратапана — все (эти) сонмы дайтьев 272 и данавов со сверкающими серьгами, в венках и коронах, все облаченные в дивные одежды, все получившие дар и храбрые, все избавленные от смерти и связанные узами закона, все хорошего поведения и соблюдающие благой обет всегда прислуживают там благородному богу Варуне. Также и четыре океана,273 и река Бхагиратхи, и (реки) Калинди,274 Видиша,275 Венна 276 и Нармада,277 быстро текущая; Випаша 278 и Шатадру,279 Чандрабхага 280 и Сарасвати; 281 Иравати 282 и Витаста,283 Синдху 284 и Деванада; 285 Годавари,286 Кришнавенна 287 и Кавери,288 лучшая из рек, — эти и другие реки, а также места священных омовений и озера, и колодцы с источниками в их олицетворенном виде, о Юдхиштхира, водоемы и пруды тоже в олицетворенном виде, о потомок Бхараты, а также страны света, и земля, и все горы, и водяные обитатели — все прислуживают благородному (Варуно). И сонмы гандхарвов и апсар, искушенных в песнях и музыке, восславляя в том (дворце) Варуну, все прислуживают ему. И все горы, которые изобилуют драгоценными камнями и вызывают усладу, олицетворенные, прислуживают тому владыке. Таков, о бык из рода Бхараты, прекрасный дворец собраний Варуны, виденный мной во время моих прежних странствий. Теперь слушай о дворце собраний Куберы. Так гласит глава девятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 10 Нарада сказал: Дворец собраний Вайшраваны,289 сияющий белизной, о царь, занимает в длину сто йоджан и семьдесят йоджан в ширину. Он сооружен самим Вайшраваной, о царь, силою своих аскетических подвигов. Обладая блеском месяца, он представляется вершиной Кайласы для полубогинь, парящих в воздухе. Несомый гухьяками,290 он кажется прикрепленным к небесному своду. Дивный, он украшен высокими золотыми деревьями. Лучистый и сверкающий, издающий небесное благоухание и восхитительный, напоминающий вершины белых облаков, он выглядит плывущим (в воздухе). В нем на великолепном, прекрасном, как солнце, сиденье, покрытом дивными покрывалами, снабженном чудесными подушками для ног, восседает величественный царь Вайшравана, облаченный в разноцветные наряды, со сверкающими серьгами и другими украшениями, окруженный тысячею жен. Чистый, благоухающий ветер, обвевая душистые леса высоких коралловых деревьев 291 и унося благоухания голубых лотосов с небесной реки, называемой Алака,292 и сандаловых лесов, прислуживает ему, услаждая душу и сердце. Там боги вместе с гандхарвами, окруженные сонмами апсар, распевают с волшебной мелодичностью звуков дивные песни, о потомок Бхараты! Мишракеши и Рамбха, Читрасена и Шучисмита; Чарунетра и Гхритачи, Менака и Пунджикастхала; Вишвачи и Сахаджанья, Прамлоча, Урваши и Ира; Варга и Саурабхейи, Самичи, Будбуда и Лата — эти и тысячи других апсар, искушенных в плясках и пении, о пандава, толпами прислуживают Дарителю богатств. 293 Всегда полный (звуков) дивной музыки, плясок и песен и никогда не пустеющий от толп гандхарвов и апсар, тот дворец собраний кажется чарующим. Гандхарвы, по прозвищу киннары, и другие, по прозвищу нары; 294 а также Манибхадра 295 и Дханака, Шветабхадра и Гухьяка; Кашерака, Ганда-канду и могучий Прадьйота; Кустумбуру и Пишача, Гаджакарна и Вишалака; Варахакарна и Сандроштха, Пхалабхакша и Пхалодака; Ангачуда и Шикхаварта, Хеманетра и Вибхишана; Пушпанана и Пингалака, Шонитода и Правалака; Врикшавасьяникета и Чиравасас, о потомок Бхараты, — эти и многие другие якши 296 сотнями и тысячами, Бхагавати 297 и Шри,298 а также Налакубара 299 и я сам, и много других, подобных мне, всегда бывают в том (дворце). Бывали там и наставники, а также другие божественные мудрецы. И трехглазый Пашупати 300 с трезубцем в руках, сокрушитель глаз Бхаги,301 величественный супруг Умы 302 вместе с богиней, не знающий усталости, о тигр среди царей, окруженный сотнями и тысячами, целыми сонмами духов в виде карликов, уродов и горбунов с кроваво-красными глазами, быстрых, как мысль, питающихся мясом, мозгом из костей и жиром, страшных для слуха и ужасных на вид, вооруженных различными видами оружия и стремительных, как ветер, — всегда прислуживает своему другу Дарителю богатств, о царь! Таков тот дворец собраний, виденный мною, о царь, и способный двигаться по воздуху. Теперь я расскажу, о царь, об удаляющем усталость дворце собраний Прародителя. Так гласит глава десятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 11 Нарада сказал: Некогда, во времена Деваюгй, 303 о царь, величественный Адитья, 304 не знающий усталости, спустился с неба в мир людской, желая посмотреть его. Странствуя в человеческом облике, он, увидев (еще раньше) дворец собраний Самосущего, 305 рассказал мне всю правду о дворце Брахмы, о пандава, неизмеримом в своем блеске, дивном, существующем в мыслях, о бык из рода Бхараты, неописуемом, услаждающем души всех существ. Услышав о достоинствах того дворца, о потомок Панду, я, желая увидеть его, о царь, сказал Адитье: «О величественный, я хочу видеть дворец собраний Самосущего. При помощи какого подвижничества или каких деяний, о владыка света, применением какого подходящего зелья или при помощи какого волшебства можно сделать это, — скажи мне, о величественный! Каким образом я мог бы увидеть тот дворец?». Тогда величественный Сурья,306 наделенный могуществом, взяв меня с собою, направился во дворец собраний Брахмы, где нет пороков и не ведают усталости. Он имеет такой вид, что его невозможно описать, о владыка людей! Ибо он поминутно принимает иной вид, не поддающийся описанию. Я не знаю ни его размеров, ни очертаний, о потомок Бхараты! Я никогда не видел прежде подобной формы. Дающий приятную усладу, тот дворец, о царь, ни холоден и ни жарок. Попав туда, никто не чувствует ни голода, ни жажды, ни утомления. Сделанный будто из разнообразных столбов, разноцветных и ярко сверкающих, тот (дворец) не поддерживается ими, — он вечен и нетленен. Превосходя своим сиянием блеск месяца, солнца и огня, он сверкает на небесном своде, будто озаряя светило дня. В нем постоянно восседает великий Прародитель мира, о царь, создавая миры силой майи (божественной иллюзии). И властителю (мира) прислуживают владыки созданий 307 Дакша,308 Прачетас, Пулаха, Маричи и Кашьяпа; 309 Бхригу, Атри и Васиштха,310 Гаутама, а также Ангирас; 311 Разум, Воздушное пространство и Науки, Воздух, Жар, Вода и Земля; Звук и Осязание, Форма, Вкус и Запах, о потомок Бхараты; Природа и ее Видоизменения, а также и то, что является другой причиной мира; 312 Месяц вместе со Звездами и Созвездиями и лучезарное Солнце; Ветры, Жертвоприношения и Возвещение о цели (их совершения), а также Жизненные основы, — эти и многие другие прислуживают Самосущему, а равным образом и Польза, Закон и Любовь, Радость, Отвращение, Покаяние и Смирение. Туда являются вместе Гандхарвы и Апсары — двадцать (родов) и другие семь их (племен), и все Локапалы (Хранители мира); 313 также Шукра и Брихаспати, Будха 314 и Ангарака; 315 Шанайшчара 316 и Раху, 317 а также все (другие) планеты; Мантры, и Ратхантары,318 и (обряды) Хариман, и Васуман; 319 Адитьи вместе с верховным владыкой,320 названные по различным парам; 321 Маруты, и Вишвакарман, и (восьмеро) Васу,322 о потомок Бхараты! Сонмы всех усопших предков и все жертвенные возлияния; Ригведа и Самаведа, Яджурведа и Атхарва-веда, о пандава, и (различные) Отрасли наук, о владыка народов! Итихасы,323 Упаведы 324 и все Веданги; Сосуды (для хранения сомы)325 и Жертвоприношения, Сома и все божества; стих. Савитри,326 (известный также под названием) Дургатарани, и Речь в семи видах; 327 Рассудок, Настойчивость и Слуховая память, Мудрость, Разум, Слава и Прощение; Гимны Самаведы и Хвалебные гимны, а также различные Песнопения; Толкования вместе с Доводами — все в олицетворенном виде, о владыка народов! Равным образом Мгновения, Моменты и Минуты, а также День и Ночь; Половины месяца, Месяцы и шесть Времен года, 328 о потомок Бхараты; Годы, пять Юг (Циклов пятилетия) 329 и Сутки четырех родов; 330 и дивное Колесо времени, вечное, неразрушающееся и неизнашивающееся; а также Адити,331 Дити и Дану,332 Сураса,333 Вината 334 и Hpa;335 Калака, Сурабхи и Деви,336 Сарама,337 а также Гау-гами; 338 Адитьи, (все) Васу и Рудрьт,339 Маруты и оба Ашвина; 340 Вишведевы,341 и Садхьи, и Питары (Усопшие предки),341 быстрые, как мысль; а также Ракшасы и Пишачи,343 Данавы и Гухьяки, Супарны,344 Змеи-Наги 345 и Скоты — все прислуживают Прародителю. И бог Нараяна, и божественные мудрецы, и мудрецы, которые (называются) валакхильями,346 а также (существа), которые родились из утробы, и те, которые не происходят из утробы, и все движущееся и неподвижное, что можно видеть в этих трех мирах, — все это, знай, о владыка людей, было видено мною там, а также восемьдесят тысяч отшельников, удержавших свое семя,347 и пятьдесят (тысяч) мудрецов, имеющих потомство, о пандава! И все те небожители, насмотревшись там вволю (на Прародителя) и отвесив ему поклон головой, возвращаются восвояси. Принимая приходящих к нему счастливейших гостей — богов, дайтьев, змей-нагов и отшельников, якшей, супарнов, калейев,348 а также гандхарвов и апсар, неизмеримый умом Брахма, Прародитель мира, милостивый ко всем существам, Душа вселенной, Самосущий с неизмеримым блеском, оказывает им внимание по заслугам и ублажает их приветливой речью, почестями, богатыми дарами и предметами удовольствий, о владыка людей! И тот дворец, доставляющий счастье, о потомок Бхараты, (всегда) бывает полон (гостей), о сын, приходящих и уходящих. Исполненный всякого великолепия, обслуживаемый толпами брахманических мудрецов, сверкающий богатством Брахмы, он кажется дивным. И каким представляется в мире людей твой дворец, о тигр среди царей, таким же непревзойденным является во всех мирах тот дворец, виденный мною. Эти дворцы собраний были видены мною прежде у богов, о пандава! Этот же твой дворец — наилучший из всех в людском мире. Юдхиштхира сказал: Большинство царей, названных тобою, о лучший из красноречивых, находится, ведь, как ты говоришь, во дворце собраний сына Вивасвана, о владыка! Во дворце же собраний Варуны пребывают, как упомянуто тобою, о владыка, большинство нагов и главнейших дайтьев, а также рек и океанов. Во (дворце) владыки богатства (находятся) якши, гухьяки и ракшасы, гаидхарвы и апсары, и божество с изображением быка на своем знамени.349 Во дворце же собраний Прародителя (находятся), как упомянуто тобою, великие мудрецы, все разряды богов и все виды наук. Во дворце же Совершителя ста жертвоприношений (пребывают), как тобою кратко упомянуто, о отшельник, боги, гандхарвы и различные великие мудрецы. Но тобою, о великий отшельник, назван только один царственный мудрец, а именно Харишчандра, живущий во дворце собраний благородного владыки богов. Какие совершены им деяния или аскетический подвиг, связанный твердым обетом, ибо он, стяжавший великую славу, соперничает с самим Шакрой? Ты, о брахман, видел также ушедшего в мир предков отца моего — блаженного Панду. Как ты встретился (с ним)? И что сказал он, о величественный? Я желаю узнать об этом, хочу услышать от тебя обо всем, ибо любопытство мое чрезвычайно. Нарада сказал: Что ты, о царь царей, спрашиваешь меня по поводу Харишчандры, о владыка, о том я расскажу тебе, (я поведаю) о величии того мудрого (царя). Он был могучим царем-самодержцем, властелином всех царей. И все цари на земле были подчинены его власти. На одной только победоносной колеснице, разукрашенной золотом, он доблестью своего оружия покорил семь островов, 350 о владыка людей! Покорив всю землю вместе с горами, лесами и рощами, он, о великий царь, приступил к совершению великого жертвоприношения Раджасуя. 351 Все цари по его повелению принесли богатства, и при том жертвоприношении они стали раздавать пищу дваждырожденным. И дал там владыка людей с радостью жрецам богатства в пять раз больше, чем они просили. И когда пришло время гасить жертвенный огонь, 352 тот (владыка) одарил разнообразными богатствами брахманов, пришедших из различных стран. И брахманы, удовлетворенные разнообразными яствами и предметами удовольствий, коих было предложено им столько, сколько они сами захотели, наделенные грудами драгоценных камней, стали все говорить (о Харишчандре): «Своим величием и славой он превзошел всех царей!». По этой причине, о Партха, Харишчандра отличается от тысяч других царей, — знай о том, о бык из рода Бхараты! И по окончании великого жертвоприношения могущественный Харишчандра был помазан на трон великодержавного государя и блистал величием, о повелитель людей! И другие цари, которые совершают великое жертвоприношение Раджасуя, (достигнув неба), блаженствуют вместе с великим Индрой, о потомок Бхараты! И те, которые нашли смерть на полях сражений, не обращаясь вспять, блаженствуют вместе с ним, достигнув его обиталища,353 о бык из рода Бхараты! И те, которые вследствие сурового подвижничества оставляют здесь свое тело, — те тоже, достигнув того же места, вечно сияют там блаженством. И твой отец Панду, потомок Куру, о Каунтея, 354 видя блаженство царя Харишчандры, изумленный этим, сказал, (чтобы передать тебе), о потомок Бхараты: «Ты в состоянии покорить всю землю, поскольку твои братья послушны твоей воле. Соверши (затем) высочайшее жертвоприношение Раджасуя». О тигр среди мужей, исполни его волю, о пандава! И (тогда твои близкие) вместе со своими предками отправятся в тот самый мир великого Индры. Говорят, что это великое жертвоприношение, о царь, сопряжено с многочисленными препятствиями. Ибо брахма-ракшасы, 355 вредящие жертвоприношениям, ищут для этого слабые места. Вслед за (началом жертвоприношения) может последовать война, способная причинить гибель на всей земле. При этом малейшая случайность может стать причиной этой гибели. Поразмыслив об этом, о владыка царей, делай то, что (найдешь) подходящим. Будь всегда бдителен и готов к защите четырех каст! 356 Преуспевай и блаженствуй! И ублажай дваждырожденных дарами! Итак, мною подробно рассказано тебе о том, о чем ты меня спрашивал. Я распрощаюсь (теперь) с тобой и отправлюсь в город дашархов.357 Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав это партхам, Нарада, о Джанамеджая,358 удалился, окруженный, о царь, теми мудрецами, с которыми он пришел. И когда ушел Нарада, Партха вместе со (своими) братьями, о Каурава, стал размышлять о высочайшем жертвоприношении Раджасуя, о потомок Бхараты! Так гласит глава одиннадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О ДВОРЦАХ СОБРАНИЙ СКАЗАНИЕ О СОВЕЩАНИИ Глава 12 Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав слова мудреца (Нарады), Юдхиштхира стал тяжело вздыхать. Размышляя о совершении жертвоприношения Раджасуя, он не находил себе покоя, о потомок Бхараты! Услышав о таком величии благородных царственных мудрецов и подумав о достижении (блаженных) миров 1 совершителями жертвоприношений благодаря их благим деяниям и особенно о Харишчандре, блистательном царственном мудреце, совершившем (столь великое) жертвоприношение, он пожелал сделать приготовления к жертвоприношению Раджасуя. И тогда, почтив всех участников (своего) собрания и сам встреченный с почетом всеми ими, Юдхиштхира начал обсуждать (с ними необходимость) жертвоприношения. И тот бык среди кауравов, о владыка царей,2 не раз поразмыслив (об этом), склонился к мысли начать приготовления к жертвоприношению Раджасуя. Одаренный необычайной доблестью и силой, охраняющий суть закона, он снова стал рассуждать о том, какое благо от этого может произойти для всех людей. Проявляя благосклонность ко всем подданным, Юдхиштхира, лучший из всех знатоков закона, делал для всех добро без всяких различий. При таких обстоятельствах люди питали к нему доверие, словно к отцу, и не было у него ненавистника, — поэтому он стал прозываться Аджаташатру («Тот, чей враг еще не родился»). Созвав тогда советников и братьев, он, лучший из красноречивых, снова и снова спрашивал их о жертвоприношении Раджасуя. И тогда советники, вопрошаемые им, сказали все вместе премудрому Юдхиштхире, желавшему совершить жертвоприношение, такие глубокомысленные слова: «Повелитель людей, хотя он и является царем, все же стремится полностью обрести все достоинства великодержавного государя посредством жертвоприношения (Раджасуя), благодаря которому он, уже помазанный (на царство), достигает совершенств Варуны. Поскольку ты, о потомок Куру, заслуживаешь совершенств великодержавного государя, то друзья твои считают, что (наступило) время для (совершения) жертвоприношения Раджасуя. Время для того жертвоприношения, при котором (жрецами), исполнившими суровый обет, устанавливается шесть жертвенных огней 3 в сопровождении гимнов из Самаведы, зависит само по себе от совершенства кшатриев.4 Тот, кто успешно добивается (осуществления) всех жертвоприношений, включая и Дарвихому,5 и в конце жертвоприношения — помазания (на царство), называется поэтому „Всепобеждающим". Ты способен, о могучерукий, (совершить такое жертвоприношение). Мы все находимся в твоей воле. Поэтому, не колеблясь, прими, о великий царь, решение (устроить) жертвоприношение Раджасуя». Так сказали его друзья поодиночке и все вместе. Услышав их справедливые слова, смелые, желанные и веские, о владыка народов, пандава, тот истребитель врагов, мысленно согласился с ними. И выслушав слова друзей, а также зная свои возможности, он снова и снова погружался в мысли о жертвоприношении Раджасуя, о потомок Бхараты! И мудрый, он вновь посоветовался со своими братьями, с благородными жрецами и советниками, а также с Дхаумьей, Двайпаяной и другими. Юдхиштхира сказал: Как может мое стремление (совершить) превосходное жертвоприношение Раджасуя, достойное великодержавного государя, (увенчаться успехом) благодаря только моей вере и словам? Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда так было сказано тем царем, о лотосоглазый, они молвили справедливому Юдхиштхире такие слова: «Ты достоин, о знаток закона, совершить великое жертвоприношение Раджасуя!». И когда жрецы и мудрецы так сказали царю, советники и братья его одобрили те слова. Но тот царь, сын Притхи, премудрый и самообузданный, стал снова про себя обдумывать ото, желая блага для всех людей. Учитывая свои силы и средства, размышляя о подходящем месте и времени, о своих расходах и доходах и хорошо взвешивая (все это) умом, мудрый не впадает в уныние! — (так решил он). Рассудив, что жертвоприношение не должно быть начато только на свою собственную погибель, и старательно неся на себе бремя всех обязанностей, он для решения дела подумал о Кришне Джанардане, высочайшем из всех людей, и обратился мысленно к Хари,6 неизмеримому (в своем величии), могучерукому, не имеющему рождения, а родившемуся по своему желанию среди людей. Пандава7 стал размышлять но поводу его богоподобных деяний и пришел к такому мнению о Кришне: «Нет ничего, что было бы ему не известно, нет ничего, что не было бы достигнуто в результате его деяний, и нет ничего, чего бы он не смог перенести!». И приняв такое определенное решение, Юдхиштхира, тот сын Притхи, немедля отправил к наставнику всех существ 8 вестника, как старший (должен послать к младшему).9 И тот посланник, на стремительной колеснице быстро достигнув ядавов,10 прибыл в Дваравати11 к Кришне, жившему в Двараке. (Узнав), что Партха хочет видеть его, Ачьюта,12 сам желая видеть его, поехал к нему в Индрапрастху 13 в сопровождении Индрасены.14 Миновав различные места, Джанардана 15 на своих быстрых конях поспешно приехал к Партхе, пребывавшему в Индрапрастхе. Он был принят с почетом, как брат, своим братом 16 — царем справедливости и Бхимой; затем он, радостный, увидел сестру своего отца.17 Потом он весело стал развлекаться со своим милым другом Арджуной, принятый с почетом и близнецами,18 как старший. И когда Ачьюта отдохнул в покойном месте и, освеженный, бодрствовал на досуге, к нему пришел царь справедливости и сообщил о своем намерении. Юдхиштхира сказал: Я задумал совершить жертвоприношение Раджасуя, но оно не может быть исполнено одним лишь желанием. Тебе же, о Кришна, ведомо все то, при помощи чего оно может быть выполнено. Только тот, кому все возможно, кто всюду почитается и кто является всевластным царем,19 — может совершить жертвоприношение Раджасуя. Мои друзья, явившись ко мне, сказали, что нужно совершить такое жертвоприношение Раджасуя. Тут твой голос, о Кришна, был бы для меня самым решающим. Ибо некоторые (из советников) из чувства дружбы не называют слабых сторон (этого дела), другие же из-за собственной выгоды говорят только приятное. Иные намерены считать приемлемым то, что полезно им самим. Такими представляются суждения людей по поводу (моего) намерения. Но ты, о Кришна, поднявшись выше этих доводов и пренебрегая страстью и гневом, благоволи сказать правду, что является для нас наиболее благоприятным в мире. Так гласит глава двенадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 13 Шри Кришна сказал: Всеми своими достоинствами, о великий царь, ты заслуживаешь жертвоприношения Раджасуя. Хотя ты знаешь уже все, однако ж я расскажу тебе кое о чем, о потомок Бхараты! То, что в мире ныне обозначается понятием рода кшатриев, низкороднее того рода кшатриев, который остался после (истребления) Рамой, сыном Джамадагни. Тебе, о бык из рода Бхараты, ведь известно уже о том, что этот род был основан кшатриями, о владыка земли, в соответствии с предписаниями, освященными (издревле их обычаями). Цари, представляющие (главнейшие) династии, а также и другие кшатрии на земле заявляют, что ведут свое происхождение из рода Айла 20 и Икшваку.21 Те, которые происходят из рода Айла, о царь, а также цари из рода Икшваку, знай, о бык из рода Бхараты, распадаются на сто один род. Велика также численность потомков Яяти и Бходжи, которые наделены высокими достоинствами. Они получили распространение, о великий царь, в четырех странах света. И весь род кшатриев чтит благополучие тех (царей). Последний из этих царей, который в (роду кшатриев) явился сто первым, владея Срединной областью земли,22 задумал посеять раздор между (всеми). Подчинив своей власти четыре страны света, царь Джарасандха 23 заслуживает того, чтобы получить верховную власть по праву рождения. Опираясь всецело на его поддержку, о премудрый царь, могущественный Шишупала, будучи полководцем (его войск), сделался царем. Ему же, о великий царь, прислуживает, словно ученик, могучий Вакра, властитель (народа) Каруша, сражающийся с применением волшебства. Также и двое других, великие силой и душою, нашли покровительство у могущественного Джарасандхи, — это Ханса и Дибхака;24 а также и другие: Дантавакра25 и Каруша, Калабха и Мегхавахана.26 Кто носит на голове драгоценный камень, который знают как чудеснейший камень мира, кто покарал Муру и Нараку — двух повелителей яванов, кто одарен беспредельной силой, кто царь на Западе, словно Варуна, (чье имя) Бхагадатта,27 о великий царь, и кто старый друг твоего отца, — и тот склоняется перед ним словом и особенно делом, о потомок Бхараты! Связанный любовью (к тебе), он всем сердцем расположен к тебе, как отец (к сыну). Тот царь, который правит в западной части Земли, а также в южных ее пределах, твой дядя по матери, герой Пуруджит,28 увеличивающий (род) Кунтн, каратель врагов, — он, единственный, покорен и предан тебе. Также перешел на сторону Джарасандхи тот, кто раньше не был мною убит, тот злодей среди народа Чеди,29 кто выдает себя в этом мире за высочайшего мужа и стал известен как Пурушоттама,30 тот, кто по глупости носит постоянно знаки, отличающие меня, царь в Ванге, Пундре 31 и Кирате, наделенный мощью, и тот, кто известен среди людей под именем Паундраки и Васудевы.32 И Бхишмака, могучий царь (племени) Бходжа, распространивший свою власть над четырьмя странами света, друг Индры, о великий царь, кто, владея наукой, силой и другими (преимуществами), победил пандьев,33 кратхаков34 и кайшиков,35 чей брат — Ахрити,36 герой, в бою подобный (Раме), сыну Джамадагни, — и он, истребитель вражеских войск, стал приверженцем властителя Магадхи.37 Хотя мы являемся его родственниками, всегда заняты тем, что делаем ему приятное, и питаем к нему расположение, — он совсем не расположен к нам, а занят лишь тем, что причиняет нам неприятности. Не зная, о царь, ни своего рода, ни своей силы, он прибег к покровительству Джарасандхи, видя лишь его блистательную славу. Северные бходжи,38 а также восемнадцать (других) племен, о превосходнейший, именно из страха перед Джарасандхой бежали на Запад; (бежали) также и шурасены,39 бхадракары, бодхи, шальвы, патаччары, сустхары, сукутты и кунинды40 вместе с (племенами) кунти. А цари шальвийских племен41 вместе с единоутробными братьями и спутниками, южные панчалы 42 и восточные кошалы 43 (ушли) к племенам кунти. Также матсьи и сапньястапады,44 терзаемые страхом, покинув свою северную страну, нашли прибежище в южной стране. Также и все панчалы,45 мучимые страхом перед Джарасандхой, покинув свое собственное царство, разбежались во все стороны. Через некоторое время глупый Канса,46 подавив сопротивление родственников, получил (в жены) двух царевен, дочерей сына Брихадратхи.47 Те девицы называются Асти и Пранти и приходятся сестрами Сахадеве.48 При помощи (приобретенной) таким образом силы одолев своих родственников, он, глупый, достиг превосходства (над всеми). И это принесло ему весьма дурную славу. И престарелые цари из рода Бходжа, также притесняемые тем злодеем, ища защиты от (преследований) своего родственника, обратились к нам (за помощью). Выдав тогда Акруре 49 прекрасную дочь Ахуки,50 я вместе с Санкаршаной 51 как со своим вторым естеством оказал услугу (моим) родственникам: Канса и Сунаман 52 были мною и Рамой убиты. И когда опасность (таким образом) миновала и Джарасандха приготовился действовать, о царь, мы — восемнадцать младших семей (ядавов), — посоветовавшись вместе, пришли к такому решению. Если мы, беспрестанно поражая могучим оружием шатагхати,53 не убьем (его), то могущество его (сохранится) в течение трехсот лет. Ибо было у него два (друга), подобных бессмертным, по силе превосходящих самых сильных, два превосходнейших воина, по имени Ханса и Дибхака. Те оба героя, соединившись вместе с могучим Джарасандхой, втроем в состоянии завладеть тремя мирами, — таково было мое мнение. И не только наше, но это было также и мнение всех других царей, о лучший из мудрых! Был некий великий царь, известный по имени Ханса. И он вместе с другими, о царь, встретился в битве с восемнадцатью младшими (потомками ядавов). «Убит Ханса!», — было тогда возглашено кем-то, о потомок Бхараты! Услышав об этом, Дибхака, о царь, бросился в воды Ямуны.54 «Без Хансы я не могу жить в этом мире!», — так порешив, он нашел свою гибель. Также и Ханса, покоритель вражеских городов, услышав о (гибели) Дибхаки, бросился тоже в Ямуну и утопился. А царь Джарасандха, услышав о том, что оба они нашли свою гибель в водах (Ямуны), отправился к себе в город шурасенов, о бык из рода Бхараты! И когда тот царь возвратился (к себе), о сокрушитель врагов, мы все тогда обрадовались и снова стали жить в Матхуре.55 Когда же супруга (убитого) Кансы, дочь Джарасандхи, с глазами, подобными голубому лотосу, терзаемая горем по своему супругу, пришла к своему отцу, о царь царей, и стала снова и снова побуждать царя Магадхи, говоря: «Убей убийцу моего супруга», о укротитель врагов, — тогда мы, о великий царь, помня решение, принятое нами еще раньше, опечаленные, выехали (из Матхуры), о владыка людей! Поспешно разделив (наше) огромное богатство на отдельные части (чтобы удобнее было нести), о царь, мы из страха перед ним бежали вместе с богатством, родными и близкими. И поразмыслив, все мы направились в западную сторону, в прекрасный город Кушастхали,56 украшенный горою Райватакой.57 Мы снова поселились в нем, о царь, и перестроили его в крепость, так что она стала неприступной даже для богов. В том (городе) даже женщины могут сражаться, а что же говорить о героях из рода Вришни! В нем, о истребитель врагов, мы живем (теперь), не ведая никакого страха. Глядя на главнейшую из гор, а также на Мадхавитиртху,58 потомки Мадху,59 о тигр из рода Куру, обрели великую радость. Таким образом, претерпев лишения от Джарасандхи, мы, хотя и обладаем (достаточной) мощью, прибегли к тебе из-за родственных уз. (Наше) обиталище имеет три йоджаны в длину, обнесено тремя рвами, наполненными водой,60 а на протяжении (каждой) йоджаны имеется сотня ворот с арками, (олицетворяющими) доблесть и славу, охраняемых кшатриями, свирепыми в битве и принадлежащими к восемнадцати младшим поколениям (ядавов). В нашем роду имеется восемнадцать тысяч потомков. У Ахуки (была) сотня сыновей, и каждый из них имеет по триста последующих потомков. Чарудешна 61 со своим братом, Чакрадева 62 и Сатьяки,63 я и сын Рохини,64 а также Самба, в бою равный Шаури,65 — это семь атиратхов (героев-воинов, сражающихся на колесницах), о царь! Послушай же (теперь) о других: это Критаварман, Анадхришти,66 Самика и Самитинджая, Кахва, Шанку и Ниданта 67 — это семь махаратхов (могучих воинов, сражающихся на колесницах) и (кроме них) еще два сына Андхакабходжи 68 и сам престарелый царь (их отец), всего их десять. (Все они) — опора людей, герои, одаренные доблестью и великою силой, (живут ныне) без опасений в общине Вришни, тоскуя по Срединной стране.69 Ты всегда (был) наделен достоинствами великодержавного государя, о лучший из рода Бхараты! Ты должен сделаться верховным государем над всеми кшатриями, о потомок Бхараты! Но пока могущественный Джарасандха жив, ты не в состоянии будешь совершить жертвоприношение Раджасуя, — таково мое мнение, о царь! Ведь им заточены в Гириврадже70 все побежденные цари, словно в пещеру владыки гор (загнаны) львом могучие слоны. И царь Джарасандха, желая совершить жертвоприношение (закланием) царей, почтил Махадеву,71 и тогда цари были им 72 побеждены. Всякий раз побеждая царей, приходивших с войсками, и приводя их в город связанными, он привлекал (этим) толпы людей. И мы тоже, о великий царь, из страха перед Джарасандхой, покинув тогда Матхуру, ушли в город Дваравати. И если ты, о великий царь, желаешь совершить здесь это жертвоприношение, приложи усилия к их избавлению и к тому, чтобы убить Джарасандху. Ибо иначе, о потомок Куру, совершенно невозможно будет приступить к совершению этого жертвоприношения Раджасуя, о наилучший из мудрых! Таково мое мнение, о царь, или же (поступай), как ты думаешь (сам), о безупречный! При таких обстоятельствах скажи мне, как ты сам (считаешь), обдумав все возможные доводы. Так гласит глава тринадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 14 Юдхиштхира сказал: То, что сказано тобою, мудрым, не может сказать никто другой, ибо нет никого на земле, кроме тебя, кто разрешил бы все сомнения. Ведь в каждом владении есть цари, творящие добро, каждый для своей пользы, но они не достигли верховной власти, ибо титул «державный» (означает) «владеющий всем». Каким образом тот, кто знает могущество других, может восхвалять себя? Но кто ведет себя достойно, встретившись с врагом, тот заслуживает почитания. Земля велика и обширна и изобилует различными драгоценными камнями. Странствуя далеко по ней, (человек) распознает благо, о продолжатель рода Вришни! Только душевное спокойствие я считаю наивысшим (достоинством), но нельзя (достичь) спокойствия отказом (от своего долга). Если жертвоприношение будет предпринято, то верховная власть но будет достигнута, — таково мое мнение. Те, которые родились в (нашем) роду и наделены мудростью и силой, считают, что кто-нибудь из них станет когда-нибудь самым выдающимся, о Джанардана! Б х и м а сказал: Царь, который не предпринимает (что-либо) или, будучи слабым, безо (всяких) средств, (пытается) взять верх над сильным, — гибнет, как муравьиный холмик. Но будучи бдительным, (даже) слабый обычно может победить сильного врага, если будет следовать правильной политике, и может достичь выгодных для себя преимуществ, применяя (средства) политики. У Кришны (сосредоточена) политика, у меня — сила, у Партхи Дхананджайи — победа. Мы, подобно трем (жертвенным огням), уничтожим царя Магадхи. Кришна сказал: Жаждущий богатства юнец берет (его) невзирая на последствия. Именно поэтому не прощают такого неразумного врага, алчущего богатства. Мы слыхали, что Яуванашва благодаря упразднению налогов, Бхагиратха — защите (своих подданных), Картавирья — аскетическим подвигам, властитель Бхарата — силе, а Марутта — своему благосостоянию, все пятеро стали великодержавными государями. Благодаря таким качествам, как чувство справедливости, богатство и (искусная) политика, Джарасандха, сын Брихадратхи, заслуживает того, чтобы носить титул (великодержавного государя), — знай это, о бык из рода Бхараты! Сотня царственных семей не в состоянии противостоять ему. Поэтому именно из-за этой его силы он теперь осуществляет верховную власть. Ведь даже цари, носящие драгоценные камни, почтительно прислуживают Джарасандхе. Но, придерживаясь с самого детства дурного поведения, он не удовлетворяется этим. Даже коронованного царя, первейшего мужа, он насильно подчиняет себе; и нигде мы не видели столь крайнего произвола.73 Таким образом Джарасандха подчинил своей власти всех — без малого сто (царей). Как может, о Партха, более слабый царь подступиться к нему? Какая может быть радость для царей жить в доме Пашупати, когда они принесены (ему) в жертву, словно животные, и отрешены от (мира), о бык из рода Бхараты? Когда кшатрий гибнет от меча, ему поклоняются. А разве мы все не смогли бы противостоять царю Магадхи? Восемьдесят шесть царей приведено Джарасандхой, остается еще четырнадцать (до полной сотни), о царь, и тогда он предпримет жестокие меры. Тот, кто сможет ему воспрепятствовать в этом, обретет блистательную славу. А кто победит Джарасандху, тот несомненно сделается великодержавным государем. Так гласит глава четырнадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 15 Юдхиштхира сказал: Стремясь обрести высокий сан великодержавного государя, поглощенный своею собственной выгодой, как я могу послать вас к страшному (властителю),74 исходя из одной лишь силы, основанной только на смелости? Бхиму и Арджуну обоих я считаю своими глазами, а Джанардану — своим умом. Какая жизнь может быть у того, кто лишен ума и глаз? Ведь охваченное боевым духом, войско Джарасандхи, трудноодолимое и исполненное страшной отваги, может победить вас. Какая же доблесть тут (может быть противопоставлена)? Если же дело это обернется иначе,75 то уж точно возникнет беда. Слушайте теперь, как я сам думаю (об этом). Отказ от этого дела представляется мне наиболее правильным, о Джанардана! Сегодня удручает мое сердце (мысль), что жертвоприношение Раджасуя трудно выполнимо. Вайшампаяна сказал: Партха,76 обретя наилучший из луков и два неистощимых колчана, колесницу и знамя, а также дворец собраний, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Лук, небесное оружие и стрелы, доблесть, сторонники и владения, слава и мощь — все это, всегда трудно достижимое, хотя и желанное, добыто мною, о царь! Ученые, весьма опытные (в науках), усердно восхваляют благородное происхождение. Но нет ничего, равного силе, и мне (больше всего) нравится доблесть. Что будет делать тот, кто родился в роду, украшенном доблестью, но сам лишен доблести? Тот — настоящий кшатрий во всем, о царь, чей образ действий состоит в покорении врагов. Ведь тот, кто хотя и лишен всех других добродетелей, но обладает доблестью, может одолеть своих врагов; но тот, кто хотя и одарен всеми добродетелями, но лишен доблести, — что он может сделать? Ведь все добродетели в виде составных своих частей заключены в отваге. Ведь целеустремленность, применение усилий и судьба составляют вместе залог победы. Ведь никто, хотя бы и наделенный силой, не заслуживает уважения, если он действует опрометчиво. По этой причине даже сильный враг гибнет от руки своих противников. Как уныние охватывает слабого, так и ослепление овладевает сильным. Обе эти причины погибели должны быть отвергнуты царем, стремящимся к победе. Если мы в целях жертвоприношения убьем Джарасандху и освободим (захваченных им) царей, то что еще может быть (для нас) большим (подвигом)? Если же мы не будем предпринимать (этого дела), то нас сочтут неспособными. В то время как (наши) способности — вне всякого сомнения, как же ты, о царь, считаешь нас лишенными этих способностей? Для отшельников, желающих спокойствия, красная одежда, после того (как они отрешились от мира), легко достижима. А мы, желая для тебя верховной власти, должны (для этого) сразиться с врагами. Так гласит глава пятнадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Г л а в а 16 Васудева сказал: Арджуной выражено мнение, которое достойно того, кто родился в роду Бхараты, особенно сына Кунти. Мы не ведаем времени смерти — (наступит она) ночью или днем. И мы никогда не слышали, чтобы кто-либо достиг бессмертия, отвратившись от битвы. Именно поэтому обязанность героев, приводящая к удовлетворению сердца, состоит в том, чтобы нападать на врагов с помощью политики, предусмотренной обычаем. При встрече (двух противников) превосходство будет на стороне того, кто следует правильной политике и свободен от злого рока. При равенстве (обеих сражающихся сторон) рождается сомнение (в исходе битвы), ибо на самом деле не может быть равенства между двумя (из коих один либо выигрывает, либо проигрывает). Так почему же (в таком случае) мы, придерживаясь правильной политики, не должны, приблизившись к стану врага, сокрушить его, подобно тому как течение реки сокрушает дерево, — ударяя по слабым местам врага и в то же время скрывая от него свои слабые стороны. Против более сильного врага следует выступать с хорошо построенными войсками, но не следует выступать со слабыми силами — таково мнение мудрых людей, и мне оно также нравится. Ведь если мы проникнем невредимыми и неузнанными в обиталище врага и нападем на его собственную особу, то мы достигнем своей цели. Только он 77 единственный пользуется незыблемым благополучием, о бык из рода Бхараты, подобно сокровенной душе всякого существа. В его гибели — гибель (всего) могущества (его)! И если мы, желая защитить своих родственников, убив его 78 в сражении, (сами) встретимся со смертью, тогда мы достигнем неба. Юдхиштхира сказал: О Кришна, кто этот Джарасандха, какова его доблесть и могущество, что он, прикоснувшись к тебе, подобному огню, не сгорел, как саранча. Кришна сказал: Слушай, о царь, какой доблестью и каким могуществом обладает Джарасандха и как он был нами пощажен, хотя многократно делал нам неприятности. Был царь, по имени Брихадратха, властитель Магадхи, повелитель трех войск акшаухини,79 надменный в сражении. Красавец, одаренный силой, богатством и неизмеримой отвагой, с телом, всегда истощенным от подготовительных обрядов при жертвоприношениях, он подобен второму Совершителю ста жертвоприношений. По величию он равен Солнцу, по терпению подобен Земле, по гневу он равен сокрушителю Яме и по богатству подобен Вайшраване. И вся земля, о лучший из рода Бхараты, была покрыта, как лучами солнца, его добродетелями, унаследованными от своих высоких предков. Обладающий великой силой, он, о бык из рода Бхараты, женился на двух дочерях-близнецах царя Каши,80 прославленных красотою и богатством. И тот бык среди мужей81 заключил с ними втайне уговор, что он (никогда) не будет оказывать предпочтение одной супруге перед другой. И царь блаженствовал со своими женами, о владыка людей, милыми и достойными его, как слон — с двумя слонихами.82 Находясь среди них, властитель земли блистал, словно воплотившийся Океан между Гангой и Ямуной. Между тем, пока он был целиком погружен в наслаждения, молодость его миновала. И не родилось у него ни одного сына, который должен был продолжить его род. Даже при помощи многочисленных обрядов, возлиянии хома 83 и жертвоприношении, совершаемых ради этого, лучший из царей не смог приобрести сына, продолжателя рода. И вот однажды царь услышал о прославленном Чапдакаушике,84 сыне Какшивана из рода благочестивого Гаутамы,85 уставшем от аскетических занятий. Его, случайно пришедшего туда и сидевшего под деревом, царь вместе со своими обеими женами ублажил всякими драгоценностями. И сказал ему стойкий в правде и правдоречивый, лучший из мудрецов: «Я доволен тобою, о царь, выбирай дар, о прилежный в обетах!». И тогда Брихадратха вместе с супругами, поклонившись ему, сказал запинающимся от слез голосом, что уже отчаялся увидеть (рождение) сына. Брихадратха сказал: О блаженный, какой смысл мне в даре и царстве, в то время как я, оставив царство, собрался отправиться в лес покаяния, обездоленный, ибо я не имею сына. Кришна сказал: Услышав это, отшельник, чьи чувства были возбуждены, погрузился в глубокое размышление и остался сидеть в тени того же самого мангового дерева. И вот на колени сидевшего отшельника упал сочный плод манго, не тронутый клювом попугая. Взяв его, лучший из отшельников мысленно 86 освятил его мантрами и дал царю как несравненное средство для обретения сына. И сказал премудрый, великий отшельник царю: «Ступай, о царь, ты достиг своей цели, откажись (от ухода в лес), о повелитель людей!». Помня о том, как было ранее уговорено, 87 лучший из царей дал тогда один (тот) плод обеим своим женам, о бык из рода Бхараты! И обе они, прелестные, разделив надвое тот манговый плод, съели его. И в силу неизбежной логики вещей и правдивости (слов) отшельника в результате съедения ими плода обе они зачали. Видя их (в таком состоянии), царь был охвачен великой радостью. И вот, о премудрый, когда наступило положенное время, обе они, о царь, как было уговорено, родили две части (одного) тела. Увидев две половины тела, обе сестры сильно затрепетали. Тогда обе они, глубоко опечаленные и беспомощные, посоветовавшись вместе, с горечью покинули обе части существа, наделенные жизнью. Две их няньки, хорошо обернув те (половинки), еще связанные с зародышем, вышли через двери терема, и, бросив их, быстро удалились. И те (половинки), брошенные на перекрестке, о тигр среди людей, взяла тогда ракшаси,88 по имени Джара,89 питающаяся мясом и кровью. Желая приспособить те части (тела), для того чтобы удобнее было их нести, та ракшаси, побуждаемая силой судьбы, соединила их. И как только те части (тела) были соединены, о бык среди мужей, и обращены в единое тело, появился мальчик-герой. Тогда ракшаси с глазами, раскрытыми от изумления, не в состоянии была нести ребенка, крепкого и сильного, как громовая стрела. А мальчик, стиснув медно-красный кулак и положив его в рот, закричал так же сильно, как (грохочет) грозовое облако. От того крика Люди, находившиеся в тереме, сильно перепугались, о тигр среди мужей, и вышли вместе с царем, о укротитель врагов! И обе (матери), беспомощные и удрученные, с грудями, полными молока, в отчаянии быстро пришли туда, чтобы получить своего сына. И тогда, видя обеих их в таком состоянии, царя, жаждавшего потомства, и того мальчика, столь сильного, ракшаси подумала: «Обитая во владениях царя, столь жаждущего сына, я не должна отнимать у него младенца-сына, подобно тому как гряда облаков — солнце». И приняв человеческий облик, она сказала повелителю людей: «О Брихадратха, это твой сын, возьми его как данного мною. Он родился от двух твоих жен по велению лучшего из дваждырожденных. Брошенный их няньками, он был сохранен мною». И тогда, о лучший из рода Бхараты, обе прелестные дочери царя Каши, обретя сына, быстро окропили его млечными струями (из своих грудей). Тогда царь, узнав обо всем, возрадовался. И спросил он ракшаси, принявшую человеческий облик, наделенную блеском чистого золота: «Кто ты, о подобная сердцевине лотоса, дарующая мне сына? Ради любви моей скажи, о прелестная! Ты представляешься мне божеством». Так гласит глава шестнадцатая в Сабхапарве великий Махабхараты. Глава 17 Ракшаси сказала: Добро тебе! Я ракшаси по имени Джара, изменяющая свой облик по желанию. Я жила счастливо в твоем доме, о владыка царей, чтимая (всеми). Постоянно думая о том, чтобы оказать тебе ответную услугу, я случайно увидела эти две половинки тела твоего сына, о справедливый! И когда они были мною случайно соединены, появился мальчик — благодаря твоему счастью, о великий царь! Я была только орудием. Кришна сказал: И сказав так, она, о царь, тут же исчезла. А царь, взяв своего сына, вошел к себе в дом. Тогда царь совершил все (обряды), которые полагалось выполнить (по случаю рождения) мальчика, и назначил среди магадхов90 великое празднество в честь ракшаси. И нарек ему имя отец, подобный самому Праджапати.91 И так как он был соединен Джарой, то стал (называться) Джарасандхой («Соединенный Джарой»). И тот сын властителя Магадхи,92 наделенный великой силой, стал расти в объеме и мощи, подобно огню, которому совершено возлияние топленым маслом. Некоторое время спустя великий подвижник, блаженный Чандакаушика пришел снова в страну магадхов. Возрадованный его приходом, Брихадратха в сопровождении советников, провожатых, жен и сына вышел (к нему навстречу). И царь почтил его водою для омовения ног и лица и почетным питьем, о потомок Бхараты, и предложил ему сына вместе со своим царством. Приняв почести от царя, великий мудрец, о царь, сказал, возрадовавшись душою, царю Магадхи: «Все это мне известно, о царь, благодаря моему духовному оку. 93 Слушай, о владыка царей, каким будет этот сын. С силою его, одаренного доблестью, не смогут сравняться цари. (Всякие виды) оружия, метаемого (в него) даже богами, о владыка земли, не смогут причинить ему вреда, как потоки рек — горе. Он будет блистать во главе всех царей, помазанных (на царство), подобно солнцу, затмевающему все светила. Цари, располагающие многочисленными войсками, верховыми и упряжными животными, 94 приблизившись к нему, найдут гибель, подобно саранче, попавшей в огонь. Он присвоит возросшие богатства всех царей, подобно тому как владыка рек и потоков 95 (поглощает) реки, разлившиеся от воды во время дождей. Могучий, он будет усердно поддерживать четыре касты, подобно тому как обширная земля, носящая всяческие злаки, поддерживает все как доброе, так и злое. И все цари будут послушны его повелениям, подобно тому как воплощенные существа подвластны ветру, одинаковому как ко всем существам, так и к самому себе. Этот царь Магадхи, наисильнейший среди всех людей, увидит сам (воочию) Махадеву, (великого бога, именуемого также) Рудрой 96 или Харой,97 сокрушителя (города) Трипура».98 Говоря так и размышляя о своих собственных обязанностях, отшельник отпустил царя Брихадратху, о губитель врагов! А властитель Магадхи, вступив в город, помазал на царство Джарасандху, и царь Брихадратха тогда сам проникнулся великим, отвращением (к мирским радостям). И когда Джарасандха был посвящен (на царство), царь Брихадратха, сопровождаемый двумя своими женами, поселился в лесах покаяния. И в то время как его отец вместе с обеими матерями пребывал в лесу покаяния, о потомок Бхараты, Джарасандха своею доблестью подчинил (многих) царей своей власти. А между тем царь Брихадратха через долгое время после того, как он удалился в лес отшельничества и предался покаянию, отправился вместе со своими женами на небо. У Джарасандхи было два (помощника), Ханса и Дибхака, неуязвимые для оружия, в совещании лучшие из мудрых, оба искушенные в военной науке и могучие. О них мною еще раньше было рассказано (тебе). Все они трое (вместе) способны (состязаться) с тремя мирами — таково мое мнение. Потому-то, о герой, с ним избегали (сражаться) могущественные племена Кукура,99 Андхака100 и Вришни, о великий царь, из соображений политики. Так гласит глава семнадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О СОВЕЩАНИИ СКАЗАНИЕ ОБ УБИЙСТВЕ ДЖАРАСАНДХИ Глава 18 Васудева сказал: Ханса и Дибхака оба пали; Канса и его советник 1 тоже убиты. Наступило поэтому время убить Джарасандху. Его не в состоянии победить в битве даже боги и асуры. Он может быть побежден поэтому в единоборстве голыми руками, — так я полагаю. У меня — политика, у Бхимы — сила, защитник обоих нас — Арджуна. Мы сокрушим его, о царь, подобно тому как три (жертвенных) огня 2 уничтожают (жертву). Если мы втроем подступим тайно к тому властителю, то он, несомненно, вступит в единоборство с одним (из нас). Побуждаемый (страхом) позора перед людьми и сознанием своей силы, он, конечно, вступит в единоборство с Бхимасеной. Могучерукий Бхимасена, одаренный великою силой, способен убить его, как смерть (губит) людей, даже если они возвеличены. Если сердце твое знает это, если у тебя есть доверие ко мне, то немедля дай мне в залог Бхимасену и Арджуну. Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда так сказал величественный (Кришна), Юдхиштхира, видя Бхиму и Партху, стоящих с радостными лицами, ответил ему: «О Ачьюта, Ачьюта, не говори так, о мучитель врагов! Ты — владыка пандавов, и мы зависим от тебя. То, что ты говоришь, о Говинда, все является приемлемым. Ведь ты никогда не (стоишь) во главе тех, от кого отворачивается Лакшми.3 Мне, послушному твоим велениям, кажется, что Джарасандха уже убит, цари, (плененные им), освобождены и жертвоприношение Раджасуя уже совершено. О быстрый в действиях, действуй таким образом, чтобы это мое дело и дело всего мира 4 могло быть выполнено, о лучший из мужей! Ведь без вас троих я не смог бы жить, подобно несчастному (созданию), удрученному болезнью, лишенному (трех целей) — закона, любви и пользы.5 Партха не может (жить) без Шаури, а Шаури — без пандавы. Нет в мире непобедимого для них обоих — Кришны и Партхи, — таково мое мнение. И этот прекрасный Врикодара 6 тоже первейший среди могучих. В соединении с вами чего не может совершить этот герой много-славный? Ведь многочисленные войска, хорошо ведомые, исполняют отличную службу, слепое же войско (лишенное водительства) называют недейственным, поэтому войска должны быть водимы опытными (военачальниками). Ведь где бывает низина, туда и направляют воду. Точно так же где имеются слабые места, туда мудрые и направляют войско. Поэтому мы постараемся осуществить наше дело, отдавшись Говинде, знающему науку политики, мужу, прославленному в мире. Таким образом, для достижения намеченной цели необходимо в делах, о Кришна, поставить во главе (человека), наделенного силой мудрости и политики, искусного в применении (различных) способов и средств. Пусть для достижения намеченной цели Арджуна, сын Притхи, следует за Кришной, наилучшим из племени Яду, а Бхима пусть следует за Дхананджайей. Политика, победа и сила приведут к успеху в делах доблести». И когда так было сказано, все братья, исполненные великой отваги, — Варшнея 7 и оба пандавы 8 — отправились в Магадху, облачившись в одежды 9 блистательных брахманов-снатаков,10 благословляемые приятными речами друзей и родственников. И вид их, обуреваемых гневом за своих родственников (преследуемых Джарасандхой), облаченных в лучшие одежды и внешностью напоминающих Солнце, Месяц и Огонь, был страшен. И видя Кришну и Арджуну с Бхимой, шествующим впереди, готовых совершить единое дело, непобедимых в бою, (Юдхиштхира) считал Джарасандху уже убитым. Ведь оба они, великие духом, хорошо умели направлять все дела (в мире), равно как и разрушать действия (врагов), касающиеся закона, пользы и любви. Отправившись из страны кауравов,11 они прошли через Куруджангалу 12 и достигли прекрасного озера Падмасарас.13 Миновав затем (область) Калакуту,14 они пересекли (реки) Гандакию,15 Шону,16 а также Саданиру.17 Миновав одну за одной (другие) реки, которые (брали начало) на той же самой горе,18 они шли дальше. Перейдя прелестную Сараю,19 они увидели страну восточных косалов;20 миновав ее, они направились в Митхилу.21 Переправившись через (реки) Малю 22 и Чарманвати,23 Гангу 24 и Шону, они все втроем направились на восток. И (наконец) неувядаемые (герои) пришли к магадхскому полю с растущими посредине деревьями амаранта.25 И достигнув горы Горатхи,26 они увидели столицу Магадхи,27 всегда изобилующую скотом, богатством и водой, украшенную прекрасными деревьями. Так гласит глава восемнадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 19 Васудева сказал: Вот, о Партха, великая и прекрасная (столица) Магадхи, расположенная на благоприятном месте, изобилующая скотом и водой, украшенная красивыми дворцами, свободная от всяких бед. Пять больших гор: Вайхара, Вараха и Вришабха, а также Ришигири, о милый, и пятая, прекрасная Чайтьяка,28 — все они с высокими вершинами, покрытые прохладно (тенистыми) рощами, связанные друг с другом, словно защищают совместно город Гиривраджу. Они как бы скрыты лесами деревьев лодхра,29 концы ветвей которых покрыты цветами, и эти леса благоуханны и усладительны, приятны для влюбленных. Это здесь благородный Гаутама, суровый в обетах мудрец, произвел от женщины-шудры, дочери Уши-ары,30 — Какшивана и других сыновей. И потомки Гаутамы после его кончины (пребывают) в том месте; они чтят магадхский род из-за доброго расположения (Гаутамы) к царям. И могущественные цари из Анги, Ванги и других стран, некогда прибыв в обитель Гаутамы, благоденствовали там, о Арджуна! Посмотри, о Партха, на эти чарующие рощи (деревьев) прияла 31 и прекрасные (рощи деревьев) лодхра, раскинувшиеся вблизи обители Гаутамы. Здесь (жили некогда) змеи Арбуда и Шакравапин,32 каратели врагов, здесь было превосходное обиталище змеев Свастики и Мани.33 Эту страну магадхов не смеют избегать облака ради Мани, ибо Каушика 34 и Маниман 35 проявили (к ней) свою благосклонность. А Джарасандха намеревается осуществить свои непревзойденные цели. Мы же тем не менее, напав на него, сегодня собьем с него спесь. Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда он так сказал, все братья, наделенные великой силой, — Варшнея и оба пандавы — подступили к столице Магадхи. И они подошли к неприступной Гириврадже, переполненной довольными и сытыми людьми, принадлежащими к четырем кастам, к городу, где (всегда) происходят празднества. Подойдя затем к воротам города, они (не вошли в него), а устремились к высокой горе Чайтьяке, почитаемой потомками Брихадратхи и городскими жителями. Это здесь Брихадратха напал на быка, поедавшего бобы. Убив его и поломав (вокруг множество) бобовых стеблей, он велел сделать три литавры 36 и, обтянув их его шкурой, установил их в своем городе. Там эти литавры, усыпанные небесными цветами, издавали (протяжный) звук. И (братья) осадили вершину горы Чайтьяки: желая убить Джарасандху, они как бы уже наступили ему на голову. Обрушившись на эту неподвижную, огромную, высокую, древнюю и хорошо известную вершину, всегда чтимую венками и гирляндами (цветов), они своими могучими руками разрушили ее. И тогда, увидев столицу Магадхи, они вошли в нее. В это самое время домашние жрецы освящали Джарасандху, обнося вокруг царя, восседающего на слоне, пылающий священный огонь. А те в облике соблюдающих обет снатаков, безоружные, но обладающие вместо оружия своими руками, желая сразиться с Джарасандхой, вошли (в город), о потомок Бхараты! И увидели они несравненное великолепие торговых лавок со (всякой) снедью и гирляндами цветов, ломящихся от предметов всякого рода и изобилующих всевозможными богатствами, какие только можно пожелать. И видя те богатства в том торговом ряду, наилучшие из мужей — Кришна, Бхима и Дхананджая пошли по главной улице. Вырвав насильно венки у продавцов гирлянд, они, могучие, все в разноцветных одеждах, в венках и с блестящими серьгами, вошли во дворец мудрого Джарасандхи, как гималайские львы, разглядывающие скотный загон. Руки их, могучеруких, умащенные сандалом и благовонным алоэ, о великий царь, казались подобными каменным столбам. При виде их, подобных слонам, высоких, как стволы дерева шала, 37 с широкою грудью, у магадхов родилось изумление. И те могучие быки среди мужей, пройдя через трое ворот, 38 у которых столпился народ, горделиво подошли к царю. А Джарасандха, поднявшись им навстречу, принял, согласно установленным обычаям, посетителей, заслуживающих воды для омовения ног, медвяного напитка и достойных почитания. И сказал им царь-властитель: «Привет да будет вам!». И так как этот обет его (принимать гостей), о царь, был известен по всей земле, то царь тот, всегда побеждающий в битве, услышав о приходе брахманов-снатаков, даже если это бывало в полночь, выходил к ним навстречу, о потомок Бхараты! Увидев их в необыкновенном одеянии, Джарасандха, наилучший из царей, был изумлен, но принял их с почетом. А те быки среди мужей, сокрушители врагов, о лучший из рода Бхараты, увидев царя Джарасандху, сказали ему: «Счастье и благополучие да будут с тобою, о царь!». И сказав это царю, о тигр среди царей, они остановились, глядя друг на друга. Тогда Джарасандха, о царь царей, сказал им — ядаве и пандавам,39 переодетым брахманами: «Садитесь!». И все трое мужей-быков уселись, подобные трем бурнопламенным огням, сверкающим красотою. И сказал им Джарасандха, верный данному слову, о Кауравья, 40 порицая за внешний вид: «Мне хорошо известно, что в этом мире людском брахманы, соблюдающие обет снатаков, никогда не носят венков и не умащают свое тело благовонной мазью вне (положенного времени). Вы же (все) в цветах, и на руках ваших отметины от удара тетивы; вы выдаете себя за брахманов, хотя и наделены могуществом кшатриев. Облаченные таким образом в разноцветные одежды и не ко времени украшенные венками и умащенные мазью, скажите правду: кто вы? Правда украшает даже царей. Разрушив вершину горы Чайтьяки, почему вы проникли в наше обиталище не через обычные ворота, не страшась царского гнева? Этот подвиг не согласуется с вашими отличительными признаками. 41 Каково сегодня намерение ваше? — скажите о том. Ведь сила брахмана состоит главным образом в речи. Явившись ко мне таким (необычным) путем, почему не хотите вы принять предложенные нами почести? Какова цель вашего прихода к нам?». И когда так было сказано, благородный Кришна, искушенный в речи, сказал тогда ответное слово мягким и глубоким голосом: «Обет снатаков, о царь, могут соблюдать брахманы, кшатрии и вайшьи, 42 и у них имеются также особые и обычные правила. Кшатрий, соблюдающий такой обет с применением особых правил, постоянно достигает благополучия. Неизменное благополучие сопутствует также тем, кто украшает себя цветами. Поэтому мы украсили себя цветами. Кшатрий обладает могуществом, сосредоточенным в руках, но не силой, состоящей в речи. Поэтому, о сын Брихадратхи, 43 его речь считается несмелой. Создатель вложил свою собственную силу в руки кшатриев. Если ты, о царь, хочешь ее увидеть, то несомненно увидишь ее сегодня. Благочестивые (люди) всегда входят в дом врага через необычные ворота, а в дом друга — через обычные ворота. (Поэтому путь) через обычные ворота был нами отвергнут. Явившись в дом врага с определенной целью, мы не приняли (предложенных нам) почестей, — знай, что это наш вечный обет». Так гласит глава девятнадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхарата. Глава 20 Джарасандха сказал: Я не могу припомнить, чтобы когда-либо проявил враждебность (к вам), и, даже после тщательного раздумья, я не могу вспомнить (какой-либо) обиды, (нанесенной) вам. Как же вы называете меня, неповинного, врагом, если вам не было причинено никакой обиды? Скажите мне прямо, как это обычно принято у честных (людей). Ведь от ущемления нравственности душа испытывает печаль. Даже кшатрий, если он причиняет (вред) невинному человеку, несомненно обретает судьбу грешников и губит свое благополучие, хотя бы на людях и вел себя как знаток закона и исполнял великий обет. Зная меня как наилучшего в трех мирах среди благочестивых из-за (соблюдения) закона кшатриев и как неповинного, вы, видимо, говорите мне (все это) из опрометчивости. Васудева сказал: Есть, о великий царь, некто один, главенствующий в (царском) роду, кто поддерживает достоинство своего рода. Это по его приказанию мы втроем поднялись против (тебя). Ведь тобою, о царь, захвачены, (словно скот, многие) кшатрии, обитающие в (различных уголках) мира. Совершив такую жестокую несправедливость, как же ты считаешь себя невинным? Как же, о лучший из царей, может царь притеснять добродетельных царей? Держа в заточении таких царей, ты хочешь принести их в жертву Рудре. 44 Грех, содеянный тобою, о сын Брихадратхи, может коснуться и нас. Но мы соблюдаем закон и в состоянии охранять справедливость. Убийство людей для принесения их в жертву никогда не было предусмотрено. Так как же ты хочешь совершить жертвоприношение людьми богу Шанкаре? 45 Ведь кто другой, принадлежа к одинаковой со всеми другими людьми касте, подобно тебе, тупоумному, о Джарасандха, будет, таким образом, считать их за животных? Питая сострадание к несчастным, мы пришли сюда, чтобы обуздать тебя, губителя наших родственников, ради преуспеяния нашей родни. А то, что ты считаешь, что нет в мире другого мужа среди кшатриев, (равного тебе), есть заблуждение твоего ума, о царь! Ведь какой кшатрий, о царь, зная о своем (высоком) происхождении, не отправился бы сразу после сражения на несравненное, вечное небо? Ведь только достигнув неба, кшатрии, предназначении в жертву при сражениях, совершают жертвоприношения мирам, — знай об этом, о владыка Магадхи! Средством, ведущим на небо, является победа, о царь, средство, ведущее на небо, — это великая слава, средство, ведущее на небо, есть подвижничество, но тот путь, (который ведет на небо через смерть) в бою, — наивернейший. Ведь это достойное средство всегда применяется ради достижения положения Индры и его обиталища, вследствие чего Совершитель ста жертвоприношений, побеждая асуров, управляет миром. У какого (царя), который уже достиг неба, может быть враждебность, подобная твоей, из-за несметных магадхских войск, гордых чрезмерною силой? Не пренебрегай другими, о царь, (считая), что нет доблести ни в одном из людей и нет силы, равной тебе и превосходящей (твою), о владыка людей! Пока не известно (миру о другой силе), до тех только пор она будет признаваться за тобою. Поэтому я говорю тебе, о царь, что (сила) эта может быть преодолена нами. Оставь свое высокомерие и гордость перед равными тебе, о повелитель Магадхи, не отправляйся в обиталище Ямы вместе со своими сыновьями, советниками и войсками. Дамбходбхава, 46 Картавирья, Уттара 47 и Брихадратха — все эти цари погибли вместе со своими войсками, из-за того что пренебрегли превосходящими их. Мы, желающие освободить от тебя (захваченных царей), на самом деле не брахманы. 48 Я — Хришикеша, 49 (прозываемый также) Шаури, а эти оба героя среди мужей — сыновья Панду. Мы вызываем тебя, о царь! Сразись стойко с нами, о повелитель Магадхи! Или освободи всех (заточенных тобою) царей. Не отправляйся в обиталище Ямы! Джарасандха сказал: Я не держу в заточении никаких царей до того, как они побеждены мною. Кто среди побежденных может вновь подняться (на меня)? Кто Здесь еще не побежден мною? Говорят, о Кришна, что это законное ремесло кшатрия: проявив доблесть и подчинив своей власти (другого), поступать с ним как заблагорассудится. Предназначив царей (для принесения в жертву) божествам, о Кришна, как я могу сегодня из страха освободить их, помня об обете кшатриев? Я буду сражаться с войском против войска, расположенного в боевом порядке, или один на один, один против двух или один против трех одновременно или в одиночку. Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так, царь Джарасандха, желая сразиться с героями, вершителями страшных подвигов, повелел тогда возвести на престол (сына своего) Сахадеву. И когда наступил (день) сражения, о бык из рода Бхараты, царь вспомнил о двух полководцах Каушике и Читрасене, которые в мире раньше прозывались людьми Хансой и Дибхакой, и имена эти были чтимы всеми в мире людей. А владыка Шаури, о царь, верный данному слову, властитель Ачьюта, первейший среди тех, кто исполнен самообладания, сокрушитель Мадху, помня, что тому царю, наилучшему из сильнейших, обладающему доблестью, равной доблести тигра, о тигр среди мужей, одаренному на земле страшным могуществом, предопределено судьбою быть убитым другим (а не им самим), следуя повелению Брахмы, не пожелал он, младший брат Халаюдхи,50 сам убить Джарасандху. Так гласит глава двадцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 21 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда потомок Яду, родившийся под осью колесницы, 51 ответил Джарасандхе, решившемуся на сражение, такими словами: «С кем из нас троих, о царь, твое сердце благоволит сразиться? Кто из нас должен приготовиться к битве?». Когда так было сказано Кришной, Джарасандха, властитель Магадхи, наделенный великим блеском, избрал тогда, о царь, битву с Бхимасеной. Захватив с собою важнейшие лекарства и средства для приведения в чувство и облегчения боли, домашний жрец пришел к Джарасандхе, желающему сражаться. После того как прославленным брахманом были совершены с благословениями искупительные обряды для отвращения зла, мудрый Джарасандха, преданный долгу кшатриев, приготовился (к битве). Сняв корону и пригладив волосы, Джарасандха поднялся, подобно океану, переступившему берега. И сказал разумный царь Бхиме, обладающему страшным могуществом: «О Бхима, я буду биться с тобою. Лучше быть побежденным превосходящим (противником)». Сказав так, Джарасапдха, укротитель врагов, наделенный могучей силой, ринулся на Бхимасену, подобно тому как Бали 52 — на Шакру. Тогда, посоветовавшись заранее с Кришной и после совершения вместе с благословениями искупительных обрядов для отвращения зла, могучий Бхимасена также бросился на Джарасандху с желанием сразиться. И вот оба героя, тигры среди мужей, обладая вместо оружия голыми руками, сошлись в битве, весьма обрадованные, желая победить один другого. От хлопков их рук, трения (шеи) и столкновения (лбов) раздавался страшный треск, словно от ударов молнии о скалу. Они были весьма обрадованы (борьбою друг с другом), ибо оба обладали великой силой и мощью. Желая победить друг друга, они старались воспользоваться уязвимыми местами. Та страшная битва между двумя могучими (героями) происходила в уединенном месте, они могли сметать людей (взмахами своих рук), о царь, как при сражении между Вритрой 53 и Васавой. Отталкивая и притягивая друг друга, ударяя в грудь ладонями (в знак вызова) и бросая через себя, они таскали друг друга и били коленями. Оба с широкой грудью и длинными руками, оба искушенные в битве, они обвивали друг друга руками, подобными железным брусьям. И начавшееся в первый день месяца Карттика 54 то сражение между двумя благородными (героями) продолжалось беспрерывно днем и ночью без устали вплоть до тринадцатого дня лунного месяца. На четырнадцатую ночь царь Магадхи приостановился от усталости. И видя, что царь устал, Джанардана, о царь, сказал Бхиме, вершителю страшных подвигов, как бы поощряя его: «Врага, уставшего в битве, о Каунтея, не должно мучить, ибо от мучений он может совсем расстаться с жизнью. Поэтому, о Каунтея, тебе больше не следует мучить царя. Сразись с ним, о бык из рода Бхараты, одними руками на равных условиях!». Когда так было сказано Кришной, пандава, 55 сокрушитель вражеских героев, зная слабые стороны Джарасандхи, решил убить его. Возгоревшись желанием победить Джарасандху, дотоле непобедимого, Врикодара, потомок рода Куру, схватил тогда его, первейший из могучих. Так гласит глава двадцать первая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 22 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Бхимасена сказал Кришне, потомку Яду, утвердившись в твердом своем решении убить Джарасандху: «Этот злодей, о Кришна, с достаточной силой, с повязкой, обвязанной через промежность, о тигр из рода Яду, не получит моей благосклонности». Когда было так сказано, Кришна, тот тигр среди мужей, ответил Врикодаре, поторапливая его (скорее) покончить с Джарасандхой: «Высочайшую силу, которая предоставлена тебе судьбою, и ту, которая досталась от Матаришвана,56 — всю мощь, о Бхима, прояви сегодня скорей на Джарасандхе». Услышав сказанное, Бхима, могучий укротитель врагов, поднял могучего Джарасандху, о царь, и закружил его (в воздухе). И завертев его руками сотню раз, о бык из рода Бхараты, он переломил его, перегнув в спине. И сокрушив его, он испустил громкий клич. И когда пандава переламывал его и гремел (победно), поднялся страшный шум, наводящий ужас на все существа. Все жители Магадхи задрожали от страха, а женщины (преждевременно) разрешились от бремени из-за рева Бхимасены и Джарасандхи. «Что это? Раскололся Химаван 57 или же разверзлась земля?», — так решили жители Магадхи, (услышав) клич Бхимасены. Тогда, оставив ночью безжизненное тело царя, как бы сидящего у ворот царского дворца, те укротители врагов вышли из города. Велев запрячь колесницу Джарасандхи со знаменем, посадив на нее двух своих братьев, Кришна освободил своих родственников, (томившихся в заключении). Те же цари, властители земли, избавленные от великого страха, явившись к Кришне, сделали его, достойного драгоценных камней, обладателем таких драгоценностей. Невредимый и снабженный оружием, он, победив своих врагов, вместе с царями выехал из Гиривраджи, восседая на дивной колеснице. И тот, кто сражался (одинаково искусно) обеими руками, ловко владея оружием, кто был достоин любования, кто был непобедим всеми царями, имея возницею Кришну, вместе со своим единоутробным братом 58 (тоже ехал оттуда). 59 А лучшая из колесниц с находящимися на ней двумя воинами Бхимой и Арджуной, имеющая возницею Кришну, непобедимая всеми стрелками из лука, казалась необыкновенно красивой. Ведь на этой самой колеснице (некогда) Шакра и Вишну 60 сражались (с асурами) из-за Тараки. 61 Взойдя на нее, Кришна выехал теперь (из города). Она обладала блеском раскаленного золота, была увешана гирляндой звенящих колокольцев, издавала стук, подобный грохоту облаков, была всегда победоносной и истребляющей врагов. На этой самой колеснице Шакра (некогда) убил девяносто девять данавов. Обретя эту колесницу, те быки среди мужей сильно возрадовались. При виде могучерукого Кришны, восседающего на колеснице вместе с братьями, жители Магадхи были весьма изумлены. И колесница, в которую были впряжены небесные кони, управляемая Кришной, по быстроте равная ветру, выглядела необычайно прекрасной, о потомок Бхараты! И на чудесной колеснице было древко знамени, которое казалось неприкрепленным к ней и было сделано богами. Это красивое древко знамени было видно на расстоянии йоджаны и блеском своим напоминало радугу. И Кришна по выезде подумал о Гаруде, 62 и в тот же миг, по одной его (мысли), он уже появился там подобно высокому жертвенному столбу, почитаемому всеми. Пожиратель змей Гаруда воссел на превосходнейшей колеснице вместе с другими существами, усевшимися на древке знамени, с раскрытою пастью и страшно ревущими. От этого (колесница) стала сверкать еще больше своим блеском, видимая с трудом для всех существ, подобно солнцу в полдень, окруженному тысячами лучей. И божественное, несравненное древко знамени не задевало за деревья и не повреждалось оружием, о царь, хотя и было видно для богов и людей. Восседая на божественной колеснице, издающей стук подобно грохочущему облаку, Ачьюта, тигр среди мужей, вместе с двумя пандавами 63 выехал (из Гиривраджи). Эту (колесницу) получил от Васавы царь Васу, 64 а от него — Брихадратха. От Брихадратхи она в свою очередь досталась царю (Джарасандхе), сыну Брихадратхи. И могучерукий и лотосоглазый (Кришна), овеянный великой славой, выехал из Гиривраджи и остановился потом на ровном месте вне (пределов города). И туда пришли к нему все горожане с брахманами во главе, чтобы оказать ему почести, о царь, согласно обычаю, предусмотренному предписанием. А освобожденные из заточения цари почтили сокрушителя Мадху 65 и сказали ему такие хвалебные слова: «О могучерукий, такое охранение закона не удивительно в тебе, о потомок Деваки, 66 когда ты сопровожден могуществом Бхимы и Арджуны. Оно состоит в том, что тобою спасены сегодня цари, которые были погружены в страшное болото скорби, в глубокое озеро Джарасандхи. О Вишну, от того что ты благодаря судьбе освободил нас, томившихся в ужаснейшей горной крепости, тобою обретена сияющая слава, о лучший из людей! Что мы должны сделать (для тебя), о тигр среди мужей, скажи нам, о бык среди людей! Хотя бы даже это было трудно исполнимым, считай то уже исполненным царями». И сказал им в ответ Хришикеша, великий духом, утешив их: «Юдхиштхира хочет совершить жертвоприношение Раджасуя. Тогда как он, придерживаясь закона, желает достичь положения великодержавного государя, всеми вами пусть будет оказана помощь в (выполнении) жертвоприношения». Тогда все цари с радостной душою, о бык из рода Бхараты, сказали «хорошо» и восприняли с одобрением слово (Кришны). И владыки земли одарили Дашарху 67 драгоценными камнями, но Говинда из сострадания к ним взял только самую малость. И сын Джарасандхи, Сахадева, могучий воин на колеснице, также явился туда вместе с родственниками и советниками, с домашним жрецом во главе. Смиренно и низко склонившись перед Васудевой, богом среди людей, Сахадева с почтением приблизился к нему, неся с собою множество драгоценных камней. Тогда Кришна, дав ему, угнетенному страхом, заверение в безопасности, тут же помазал на царство сына Джарасандхи. И вступив в союз с Кришной, будучи принят с почетом двумя партхами,68 мудрый царь 69 вновь вступил в город сына Брихадратхи.70 Кришна же, с глазами, подобными голубому лотосу, вместе с обоими партхами, получив множество драгоценных камней, блистая необыкновенным великолепием, отправился (своим путем). Прибыв в Индрапрастху вместе с двумя пандавами, Ачьюта, подойдя к царю справедливости, 71 радостно сказал, обращаясь к нему: «Благодаря судьбе Бхимою повержен могучий Джарасандха и эти цари освобождены из заключения, о лучший из царей! Благодаря судьбе здравы оба (героя) Бхимасена и Джананджая и снова прибыли невредимыми в свой город, о потомок Бхараты!». Тогда Юдхиштхира, почтив Кришну, как он этого заслуживал, обнял в радости Бхиму и Арджуну. Одержав, со смертью Джарасандхи, победу при помощи двух братьев, Аджаташатру 72 вместе с братьями предался развлечениям. И встретившись с царями, (которые приехали в Индрапрастху), пандава 73 оказал им гостеприимство и почести в соответствии с их возрастом, а затем отпустил их. И с дозволения Юдхиштхиры цари с радостной душою поспешно отправились тогда в свои края на разнообразных колесницах. Так могучерукий Джанардана, тигр среди мужей, понудил пандавов убить своего врага Джарасандху. И побудив убить Джарасандху с помощью мудрости, тот укротитель врагов с дозволения царя справедливости, Притхи и Кришны (Драупади), о потомок Бхараты, Субхадры, Бхимасены и Пхальгуны,74 а также двух близнецов,75 попрощавшись с Дхаумьей, отправился в свой город, наполняя шумом все страны света, на превосходнейшей, блистающей, как утреннее солнце, божественной колеснице, предложенной царем справедливости. А пандавы во главе с Юдхиштхирой, о бык из рода Бхараты, (перед этим) почтительно обошли слева направо вокруг Кришны, неутомимого в своих усилиях. И когда уехал величественный Кришна, сын Деваки, одержав великую победу и дав заверение в безопасности царям, могущество пандавов еще больше возросло, о потомок Бхараты, и они увеличивали, о царь, великую радость Драупади. И в то время все, что было подходящим и согласным с законом, любовью и пользой, царь справедливо исполнял, будучи славен охраной своего царства. Так гласит глава двадцать вторая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ ОБ УБИЙСТВЕ ДЖАРАСАНДХИ СКАЗАНИЕ О ПОКОРЕНИИ МИРА Глава 23 Вайшампаяна сказал: Партха,1 получив превосходнейший лук и два неистощимых колчана, колесницу, древко знамени и дворец собраний, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Лук, оружие, стрелы, великая доблесть, союзники, земля, слава и войско — все это добыто мною, о царь, что трудно достижимо, хотя и желанно. Теперь, я полагаю, нужно сделать то, что (способствовало бы) приумножению нашей казны. (Поэтому) я хочу заставить всех царей платить дань, о лучший из царей! В счастливый лунный день 2 и миг, при благоприятном созвездии я отправлюсь покорить страну света, охраняемую подателем богатства (Куберой)».3 Услышав слова Дхананджайи, царь справедливости Юдхиштхира сказал ему в ответ, и голос его звучал мягко и глубоко: «О бык из рода Бхараты, отправляйся (сперва) к брахманам, достойным произнести благословения на горе врагам и на радость друзьям. Твоя победа несомненна, о Партха! И ты, конечно, достигнешь (исполнения) своих желаний». Когда было так сказано, Партха отправился, окруженный великим войском, на небесной, дарованной Агни колеснице, на которой были совершены необычайные подвиги. Также и Бхимасена и два близнеца,4 два быка среди мужей, отправились все с войсками, будучи приняты с почетом царем справедливости. Сын карателя (демона) Паки 5 (Арджуна) покорил страну, находящуюся под покровительством владыки богатства (Куберы), Бхимасена — восточную, Сахадева — южную, и Накула,6 знаток оружия, о царь, покорил западную страну. А царь справедливости Юдхиштхира (тем временем) пребывал в Кхандавапрастхе. Джанамеджая сказал: Расскажи подробно, о брахман, о покорении стран света. Ведь я не могу насытиться, слушая о великих деяниях моих предков. Вайшампаяна сказал: Прежде всего я расскажу тебе о победах Дхананджайи. Ведь эта земля была покорена одновременно всеми сыновьями Притхи.7 Сначала могучерукий Дхананджая без значительных усилий подчинил своей власти царей в области куниндов.8 Покорив анартов,9 калакутов 10 и куниндов, он нечестным путем победил (царя) Сумандалу вместе с его войском. Вместе с ним (т. е. Сумандалой), о царь, Савьясачин,11 тот укротитель врагов, покорил остров Сакала 12 и царя Пративиндхью, а также царей, которые жили на острове Сакала, одном из семи островов (мира).13 Между Арджуной и их войсками произошла шумная битва. Покорив и их, тот могучий стрелок из лука, о бык из рода Бхараты, вместе с ними со всеми подошел к (царству) Прагджьйотиша.14 Там был великий царь Бхагадатта, о владыка народов! Между ним и благородным пандавой произошла великая битва. Прагджьйотиша была поддержана киратами 15 и чинами,16 а также другими многочисленными воинами, проживавшими на берегу океана. Тогда царь (Бхагадатта) заставил Дхананджаю сражаться восемь дней, сам не зная усталости в битве, и сказал ему, смеясь: «О могучерукий потомок Панду, доблесть присуща тебе, сыну карателя Паки, блистающему в сражении! Я друг Индры богов, и в битве я не ниже (самого) Шакры, но не могу, о сын, противостоять тебе в бою. Скажи, о сын Панду, чего ты желаешь и что я должен сделать для тебя? Что ты скажешь, о могучерукий, то я и сделаю, о сынок!». Арджуна сказал: Есть (на земле) царь Юдхиштхира, сын Дхармы,17 бык из рода Куру. Я хочу, чтобы (он достиг) положения великодержавного государя. (Поэтому) плати ему дань. Ты — друг моего отца и ты также доволен мною. Поэтому я не приказываю тебе, а пусть (дань) платится охотно по доброй воле. Бхагадатта сказал: О ты, имеющий своей матерью Кунти, ты для меня как и царь Юдхиштхира. Я все исполню. Что еще я должен сделать для тебя? Так гласит глава двадцать третья в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 24 Вайшампаяна сказал: Победив его,18 могучерукий сын Кунти, Дхананджая, двинулся оттуда в северную страну, охраняемую подателем богатства (Куберой). И тогда Каунтея, тот бык среди людей, покорил внутренние горы, внешние горы и высокие горы.19 Покорив все горы и всех царей, которые там правили, и подчинив их своей власти, он забрал у них драгоценности. И расположив к себе тех царей, он вместе с ними, о царь, пошел на (царя) Бриханту, жившего в (стране) кулутов,20 сотрясая эту землю грохотом отборнейших барабанов, скрипом ободов колес (своих) колесниц и ревом слонов. Тогда юный Бриханта, выступив из своего города с войском четырех родов, заставил пандаву сразиться. Страшное столкновение произошло между Дхананджайей и Брихантой, но Бриханта не в состоянии был противостоять доблести пандавы. Узнав, что сын Кунти неодолим, тот властитель гор, неразумный, явился к нему со всеми своими драгоценностями. Возведя его на царство, тот (пандава) вместе с кулутами выступил затем, о царь, против Сенабинду 21 и скоро сбросил его с царства. Затем он подчинил Модапуру,22 Вамадеву, Судаману, Су-санкулу 23 и северных кулутов,24 а также их царей. По приказанию царя справедливости Дхананджая, находясь там,25 покорил, о царь, при помощи мужественных воинов пять (этих) стран в порядке их значимости. Достигнув Дивахпрастхи,26 великой столицы (царя) Сенабинду, тот властитель расположился там со своим войском, состоящим из четырех родов. Окруженный всеми, (кого он покорил), тот бык среди людей, одаренный великой силой, двинулся на царя Вишвагашву, потомка Пуру. И покорив в битве храбрых горцев, великих воинов на колесницах, он завоевал при помощи войска, о царь, город, защищаемый (царем) из рода Пуру. И победив пурувийского (царя) и племена дасью,27 обитавшие в горах, пандава покорил семь племен (по названию) Утсавасанкета.28 Затем тот бык среди кшатриев покорил храбрых воинов Кашмира,29 а также (страну) Лохиту 30 вместе с десятью объединениями (царей). Далее Каунтея (покорил) тригартов,31 дарвов,32 а многочисленные воины из племени коканадов,33 о царь, все выступили (против него). Затем потомок Куру покорил прекрасный (город) Абхисари,34 а также победил в битве Рочаману, проживавшего в Уpaгe.35 Затем сын карателя Паки, применив свою могучую силу, сокрушил в битве прекрасный город Синхапуру,36 защищаемый различными видами оружия. Затем Киритин,37 тот бык среди пандавов, потомок Куру, вместе со всем своим войском сокрушил сухмов 38 и чолов.39 Потом сокрушительным натиском потомок Куру, наделенный великой доблестью, подчинил своей власти неприступных бахликов.40 Забрав отборную часть войска и оставив несущественную, пандава, сын карателя Паки, покорил затем дарадов 41 вместе с камбоджами.42 И племена дасью, которые обосновались на северо-востоке, и которые проживали в лесу, — всех их покорил тот властелин. Также лохов,43 восточных Камбоджей 44 и северных ришиков 45 — всех их, объединенных вместе, о великий царь, победил Пакашасани.46 Сражение с ришиками было ужасное. (Происшедшее) между превосходнейшими ришиками и Партхой, оно напоминало (сражение между богами и асурами), возникшее из-за Тараки. И победив тогда на поле битвы ришиков, о царь, он взял у них восемь коней, цветом похожих на брюшко попугая, а также других коней, (ходящих) в паре, (цветом) напоминающих павлинов. И покорив в сражении горы Хималая вместе с Нишкутой,47 тот бык среди мужей, достигнув Белой горы,48 расположился там лагерем. Так гласит глава двадцать четвертая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 25 Вайшампаяна сказал: Пересекши Белую гору, тот герой, лучший среди пандавов, о потомок Бхараты, покорил страну, населенную кимпурушами,49 защищаемую сыном Друмы,50 в великом сражении, губительном для кшатриев, и подчинил ее своей власти. Покорив ее, сын Пакашасаны,51 сосредоточенный мыслью, вместе со своим войском двинулся на страну, по названию Хатака,52 охраняемую гухьяками.53 Покорив их путем увещевания, потомок Куру 54 увидел тогда великолепное озеро Манаса,55 а также все водоемы, священные для мудрецов. Достигнув озера Манаса, властитель пандава покорил затем страну, охраняемую гандхарвами.58 Там с города гандхарвов он получил высочайшую дань — отличных коней цвета куропаток, пегих и с глазами, как у лягушек. Прибыв в северную Хариваршу,57 пандава, тот сын Пакашасаны, захотел покорить ту страну. Тогда стражники ворот с огромными телами, наделенные великой доблестью и силой, подойдя к нему, весело сказали такие слова: «О Партха, тебе этот город никак не победить. Возвращайся отсюда, о счастливый, того, (что ты достиг), вполне достаточно, о Ачьюта! Тот человек, который вступит в этот город, безусловно не будет существовать. Мы довольны тобою, о герой! Твои победы вполне достаточны. И ничего здесь не видно (такого), о Арджуна, что могло бы быть побеждено тобою. Здесь обитают северные куру,59 но здесь не может быть сражения. И если даже ты войдешь сюда, о Каунтея, ты ничего не увидишь, ибо здесь ничего нельзя увидеть человеческим оком. Если же ты, о тигр среди мужей, желаешь приобрести здесь что-нибудь другое, то скажи, — мы исполним это по твоей просьбе, о потомок Бхараты!». Тогда, о царь, сказал им Арджуна, сын Пакашасаны: «Я хочу достичь положения великодержавного государя для мудрого царя справедливости (Юдхиштхиры). Я не вступлю в вашу страну, если это воспрещено людям. Пусть будет дано Юдхиштхире что-нибудь в виде дани». И тогда они дали ему в виде дани небесные одежды и дивные украшения, диковинные шкуры зверей и животных. Так тот тигр среди мужей покорил Северную страну, проведя множество боев как с кшатриями, так и с дасью. И победив тех царей и подчинив их своей власти, он взял у всех их богатства и различные драгоценные камни, а также коней цвета куропаток и пегих, подобных крылу попугаев, и других, (цветом) напоминающих павлинов, — всех, наделенных быстротою ветра. И окруженный огромнейшим войском четырех родов, о царь, герой возвратился в наилучший из городов — Шакрапрастху.59 Так гласит глава двадцать пятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 26 Вайшампаяна сказал: В это самое время могучий Бхимасена, получив дозволение царя справедливости, двинулся в восточном направлении. Окруженный огромным, могучим войском, способным сокрушить вражеские царства, тот тигр из рода Бхараты, увеличивающий скорбь своих врагов, направился в великий город панчалов,60 и пандава, тигр среди царей, различными средствами расположил к себе панчалов. Затем, в короткое время покорив (область реки) Гандаки 61 и видехов,62 тот могучий герой, бык среди мужей, двинулся на дашарнов.63 Там царь дашарнов Судхарма совершил подвиг, приводящий в содрогание — вступил в великую битву с Бхимой без оружия. Бхимасена же, укротитель врагов, увидев его подвиг, назначил могучего Судхарму главным военачальником. Заставляя содрогаться землю (своим) могучим войском, о царь, Бхима, полный страшного могущества, направился тогда в восточную сторону. И тот герой, первейший из сильных, победил в битве, о царь, Рочаману, владыку Ашвамедхи,64 вместе с его младшим братом. И победив его без значительных усилий, тот сын Кунти, потомок Куру, обладающий великой силой, покорил восточную страну. Затем, продвинувшись на юг, в великий город пулиндов,65 он подчинил своей власти Сукумару и царя Сумитру. Потом по приказанию царя справедливости тот бык из рода Бхараты двинулся на Шишупалу, наделенного великой силой, о Джанамеджая! И царь (страны) Чеди, укротитель врагов, услышав о том намерении пандавы,66 вышел из города и принял его (с почетом). И встретившись, о великий царь, оба быка из рода Куру и Чеди спросили друг друга о благополучии их родных. Затем, предложив ему свое царство, царь Чеди, о владыка народов, сказал Бхиме, улыбаясь: «Что ты собираешься делать, о безупречный''». Тогда Бхима сообщил ему о намерении царя справедливости. И тот царь, одобрив то, поступил именно так. И прожив там тридцать ночей, окруженный гостеприимством Шишупалы, о царь, Бхима выступил оттуда вместе с войском, верховыми и упряжными животными. Так гласит глава двадцать шестая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 27 Вайшампаяна сказал: Затем укротитель врагов покорил (царя) Шренимана в области Кумара 67 и Брихадбалу, властителя Косалы.68 А в Айодхье 69 наилучший из пандавов победил без значительных усилий (царя) Диргхапраджню, знающего закон и наделенного великою силой. Затем властитель покорил (страну) Гопалакаччху 70 и северных соттамов,71 а также царя — повелителя маллов.72 Потом, подступив к области Джарадгава 73 у подножия Химавана, он, могучий, за короткое время подчинил своей власти всю местность. Таким образом, победив различные страны, пандава, тот бык среди людей, наделенный величайшей силой и первейший по силе среди сильных, покорил также гору Кукшиман,74 (расположенную) около Униаты.75 И могучерукий Бхима, обладающий страшным могуществом, (победив) в битве Субандху, царя Каши, (никогда) не отвращающегося (от битвы), подчинил его своей власти. Затем тот бык среди пандавов силою победил сражавшегося в битве Кратху, владыку царей, (правившего) вблизи Супаршвы.76 Потом он, могущественный, (покорил) матсьев 77 и могучих малайев,78 а также безупречных гайев 79 и всю область Пашубхуми.80 И возвратившись (оттуда), он, могучерукий, покорил Мадарвику, Махидхару и Сопадешу 81 и двинулся затем на север. И могучий сын Кунти силою завоевал (страну) Ватсабхуми.82 Он покорил также властителя бхаргов 83 и повелителя нишадов,84 а также многочисленных царей с Маниманом во главе. Затем Бхима, сын Панду, без особых усилий быстро покорил южных маллов 85 и (гору) Бхогаван.86 Потом властитель тот подчинил шармаков и вармаков 87 только лишь средствами увещевания. И царя видехийского Джанаку,88 владыку мира, победил тот тигр среди людей без особых усилий. И находясь в пределах Видехи,89 сын Кунти пандава покорил (только посылкой войск) семерых властителей киратов,90 (обитавших) вблизи горы Индрапарваты.91 Покорив затем в битве сухмов и восточных сухмов,92 попавшихся на глаза, мужественный и могучий сын Кунти двинулся на магадхов.93 И победив Данду 94 и Дандадхару,95 (а также других) царей, он вместе с ними со всеми направился к Гириврадже. Расположив к себе увещеваниями сына Джарасандхи 96 и заставив его платить дань, он, могучий, вместе с ними (побежденными царями), о царь, выступил против Карны.97 Сотрясая землю войском четырех родов, он, наилучший из пандавов, сразился с Карной, истребителем врагов. И победив в битве Карну и подчинив его своей власти, о потомок Бхараты, он, могучий, покорил тогда царей, обитавших в горах. Затем пандава силою своих рук убил в великой битве наисильнейшего царя Модагири.98 Потом он (победил) повелителя паундров 99 — героя Васудеву,100 наделенного великою силой, и царя Махауджаса, жившего в Каушикикаччхе.101 И победив в битве этих обоих могучих героев, одаренных страшною силой, о великий царь, он двинулся тогда на царя Ванги 102 Победив (затем) Самудрасену и царя Чандрасену, а также царя Тамралипты 103 и Качу, повелителя Ванги, а также властителя сухмов и тех (царей), которые обитают на берегу океана, тот бык из рода Бхараты покорил все племена млеччхов.104 Так покорив различные страны и взяв у них богатства, могучий сын (бога) ветра 105 двинулся на Лаухитью.106 Со всех царей млеччхов, обитавших на берегу океана и его островах, он взыскал дань и огромные богатства: различные драгоценные камни, сандал и благовонное алоэ, одежды, несравненные жемчуга и перлы, золото и серебро, алмазы и кораллы. И огромным ливнем богатств, исчисляющихся сотнями и десятками миллионов, окатил он, с душою неизмеримой, потом пандаву.107 И возвратившись в Индрапрастху, Бхима, страшный в своем могуществе, передал тогда те богатства царю справедливости. Так гласит глава двадцать седьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 28 Вайшампаяна сказал: Также и Сахадева, будучи принят с почетом царем справедливости, двинулся вместе с большим войском в южном направлении. Тот властитель прежде всего покорил полностью шурасенов,108 а затем могучий кауравья 109 силою подчинил своей власти царя матсьев.110 Он победил в великом сражении Дандавакру, повелителя адхираджей,111 и, заставив его платить дань, посадил его (вновь во главе) царства. Затем он подчинил своей власти Сукумару 112 и царя Сумитру и покорил также других матсьев и патаччаров.113 Затем он, мудрый, быстро покорил страну нишадов и Гошрингу,114 лучшую из гор, а также царя Шренимана. Покорив затем (страну) Навараштру,115 он двинулся на Кунтибходжу,116 и тот с радостью принял его правление. Затем на берегу (реки) Чарманвати он увидел царя, сына Джамбхаки,117 оставленного Васудевой 118 из-за прежней вражды. Там он вступил в битву с Бходжей,119 о потомок Бхараты, и, победив его в сражении, устремился на юг. И собрав с них дань и разного рода драгоценные камни, он вместе с теми (царями) направился в (область реки) Нармады. Величественный сын Ашвинов 120 победил (затем) двух героев Аванти:121 Винду и Анувинду, окруженных большим войском. И взяв драгоценные камни, он направился затем в город Махишмати.122 Там сын Панду, тот бык среди мужей, истребитель вражеских героев, блистательный Сахадева вступил в бой с царем Нилой. 123 Но для него 124 это великое сражение было ужасным и страшным, а для воинов — губительным и подвергало его жизнь опасности, ибо владыка — Уноситель жертв I25 оказывал тому помощь. И тогда кони, колесницы, слоны, герои и их панцири в войске Сахадевы стали казаться горящими (ярким пламенем). И потомок Куру 126 смутился душою и не мог сказать (что-либо) в ответ, о Джанамеджая! Д ж а н а м е д ж а я сказал: Почему владыка Агни стал в битве противником Сахадевы, старавшегося только ради жертвоприношения, о дваждырожденный? Вайшампаяна сказал: Идет молва, что владыка — Уноситель жертв, живя там, в Махишмати, был еще прежде схвачен как соблазнитель чужих жен. Разгуливая в то время случайно в образе брахмана, он был приведен к предкам царя Нилы. И царь тогда приговорил его к наказанию согласно шастрам. Но от этого владыка — Уноситель жертв воспылал гневом. Увидев его (в собственном блеске), царь изумился и преклонил свою голову перед брахманом. И тогда Вибхавасу 127 оказал милость царю. Наипрекрасный исполнитель всех желаний вознаградил царя (ответным) даром. И тот владыка земли избрал (в дар) бесстрашие для своего войска. С тех пор цари, которые в неведении желают покорить тот город силою, о царь, сжигаются здесь огнем. И тогда же в том городе Махишмати, о потомок Куру, девушки стали недоступными: их нельзя было брать (в жены кому-нибудь) по своему желанию. Такой дар дал Агни для полной свободы женщин. Ибо там женщины разгуливали свободными по своему желанию. И с той поры (другие) цари всегда избегали того царства, о лучший из людей, из страха перед Агни, о великий царь! А Сахадева справедливый, видя свое войско, удрученное от страха и окруженное огнем, о царь, оставался неподвижным, как скала. Прикоснувшись к воде и очистившись, он сказал тогда Паваке: «Это все предпринято ради тебя, о Кришнавартман,128 поклонение да будет тебе! Ты есть уста богов, ты — сама жертва, о Павака! Оттого, что ты очищаешь все, ты зовешься Павакой («Очищающий»); оттого, что ты уносишь (жертву), ты зовешься Хавьяваханой («Уноситель жертв»). Веды возникли ради (того, чтобы служить) тебе, поэтому ты прозываешься Джа-таведасом («Тот, для кого возникли веды»). Благоволи не чинить препятствия жертвоприношению, о Уноситель жертв!». И сказав так, сын Мадри,129 тот тигр среди мужей, устлал землю травами куша 130 и уселся, как надлежит, (в ожидании приближающегося) огня, перед лицом всего испуганного и смутившегося войска, о потомок Бхараты! И Агни не переступил через него,131 подобно тому как великий океан не переступает своих берегов. И тихо приблизившись к потомку Куру, Агни сказал Сахадеве, богу среди людей, такие слова, полные ласковых заверений: «Встань, поднимись, о Кауравья, мною это было сделано из желания испытать тебя. Я знаю о намерении твоем, а также сына Дхармы.132 Мною же должен охраняться этот город, о лучший из потомков Бхараты, до тех пор, пока будет продолжатель рода в династии этого царя Нилы. Но я исполню желание твоего сердца, о пандава!». Тогда встав, радостный душою, с почтительно сложенными ладонями и преклонив голову, сын Мадри, бык среди людей, почтил Паваку. И когда удалился к себе Павака, царь Нила прибыл к Сахадеве, тигру среди мужей, повелители) сражений и (оказал ему) гостеприимство. И приняв почести и заставив его платить дань, победоносный сын Мадри направился тогда в южную сторону. Подчинив затем своей власти царя (города) Трипура, неизмеримого в своем могуществе, он, могучерукий, быстро покорил владыку Потаны.133 Затем он, могучерукий, с большим усилием подчинил своей власти Ахрити, наставника Каушики, а также повелителя Сураштры. Находясь в пределах Сураштры,134 он, справедливый в душе, послал (гонца) к царю Рукмину, правившему в Бходжакате,135 (и его отцу) — владетельному и мудрому Бхишмаке, другу самого Индры. И тот, могучерукий, вместе со своим сыном, о царь, охотно принял его власть, имея в виду (его родство с) Васудевой. И тогда повелитель сражений,136 взяв от них драгоценные камни, вновь двинулся в поход. Затем он, великий своим могуществом и силой, подчинил своей власти (страну) Шурпараку 137 и племя, носящее название «упакрита»138 а также дандаков.139 (Он покорил) также царей, обитавших на берегах океана и его островах, родившихся в роду млеччхов, нишадов и людоедов, а также карнаправаранов 140 и тех людей, которые произошли от утробы ракшасов и называются каламукхами,141 также (горную область) Коллагири 142 и Мурачипаттану,143 а также остров, по названию «Медный»,144 и гору Рамаку.145 Многоумный, он подчинил своей власти и царя Тимингилу, а также людей об одной ноге — лесных жителей, (прозываемых) кевалами.146 А город Санджаянти 147 и (страны) Пиччханду 148 и Карахатаку 149 он подчинил только (отправкой туда) гонцов и заставил их платить дань. Он также (покорил) пандьев 150 и дравидов 151 вместе с удракералами,152 андхров 153 и талаванов,154 калингов 155 и оштракарников.156 (Города) же Антакхи 157 и Рому,158 а также город яванов 159 он подчинил своей власти лишь (отправкой туда) гонцов и заставил их платить дань. Достигнув берега моря, мудрый и справедливый душою сын Мадравати,160 о царь царей, направил с дружескими заверениями гонцов к благородному Вибхишане,161 внуку Пуластьи. И тот охотно принял его власть, ибо мудрый властитель умозаключил, что это есть действие времени. Затем он послал (пандаве) различные драгоценные камни, наилучший сандал и благовонное алоэ, дивные украшения, дорогие одежды и бесценные жемчуга. И тогда мудрый и прославленный Сахадева возвратился (к себе домой). Так быстро покорив дружественными увещеваниями и (прямыми) завоеваниями (многочисленных) царей и заставив их платить дань, возвратился тот укротитель врагов. И передав все царю справедливости, о бык из рода Бхараты, он, свершивший свое дело, о царь, продолжал жить счастливо, о Джанамеджая! Так гласит глава двадцать восьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 29 Вайшампаяна сказал: Теперь я расскажу тебе о подвигах и победах Накулы, о том, как этот властелин покорил область, ранее завоеванную Васудевой.162 Выступив из Кхандавапрастхи с огромным войском, он, мудрый, отправился в западном направлении, сотрясая землю могучим львиным кличем, и шумом воинов, и скрипом ободов колес колесниц. Тогда он двинулся на (страну) Рохитаку,163 прекрасную и весьма богатую, изобилующую скотом, конями, (разного рода) богатствами и зерном, любимую Карттикейей.164 Там произошла великая битва с героями маттамаюраками.165 Лучезарный, он подчинил полностью своей власти пустынную местность; а также Шайришаку,166 изобилующую зерном, и Махеччху;167 затем — (племена) шиби,168 тригартов,169 амбаштхов,170 малавов 171 и панчакарпатов,172 а также (племена) дваждырожденных — мадхьямикайев 173 и ватадханов.174 И возвратившись снова к обитателям лесов в местах паломничества Пушкара,175 тот бык среди людей покорил племена утсавасанкетов,176 а также могучих граманейев,177 живущих на берегу моря, также шудр и племена абхиров,178 живущих на берегах Сарасвати, и тех, кто промышляет рыбной (ловлей), и тех, кто обитает в горах. Блистательный, он подчинил своей власти также всю область Лятиречья 179 и Апарапарьяту,180 а также (страну) Уттараджьйотику,181 город Вриндатаку,182 и (область) Дварапала.183 И тот сын Панду подчинил своей власти также раматхов, харахунов 184 и всех царей, которые были в западных (областях), лишь одним повелением. Находясь там, он послал (гонца) Васудеве,185 и тот властелин вместе с десятью (другими) царствами принял его власть. Затем, двинувшись на Шакалу,186 город мадров,187 он, могучий, подчинил своей власти Шалью, своего дядю по матери, (который принял ее) весьма охотно. И заслуживающий его гостеприимства, он был радушно принят царем, о владыка народов! Взяв множество драгоценных камней, повелитель сражений двинулся дальше. И млеччхов, ужаснейших, обитающих на берегу океана, пахлавов 188 и варваров 189 — всех их он подчинил своей власти. И подчинив своей власти царей и взяв драгоценные камни, Накула, лучший среди мужей, знаток различных средств (для достижения цели), возвратился (в свой город). И сокровища благородного (повелителя) были столь велики, что их с трудом несли (на своих спинах) десять тысяч верблюдов, о великий царь! И явившись к доблестному Юдхиштхире, пребывавшему в Индрапрастхе, счастливый сын Мадри передал ему богатства. Так Накула покорил западные пределы, покровительствуемые Варуной, уже однажды покоренные Васудевой, о бык из рода Бхараты! Так гласит глава двадцать девятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О ПОКОРЕНИИ МИРА СКАЗАНИЕ О ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИИ РАДЖАСУЯ Глава 30 Вайшампаяна сказал: Под защитой царя справедливости, при поддержке истины и обуздании врагов все подданные предавались своим занятиям. Благодаря справедливому взиманию податей и управлению царством согласно закону Парджанья 1 проливал дожди по желанию (людей) и страна благоденствовала. Все отрасли хозяйства преуспевали, особенно скотоводство, земледелие и торговля, — и все это благодаря деятельности царя. И даже от грабителей и плугов, так же как и от любимцев царя никогда не слышали ложных слов в отношении друг друга. Ни засухи, ни наводнений, ни чумы, ни пожара, ни насилия — ничего этого не было тогда, при Юдхиштхире, преданном справедливости. (Другие) цари приезжали к нему, каждый в отдельности, чтобы (только) сделать ему приятное и воздать ему почести или чтобы принести ему дань по собственному расположению, но отнюдь не в иных целях. И великая его сокровищница столь возросла от притока богатств, справедливо (накопленных), что невозможно было ее истощить даже за согни лет. Узнав величину своей казны и кладовых (с зерном и товарами),2 сын Кунти, царь — властитель земли, принял решение устроить жертвоприношение (Раджасуя). И все друзья его, каждый в отдельности и все вместе, говорили ему: «Теперь подходящее время для (совершения) твоего жертвоприношения, о владыка! Пусть будут сделаны (необходимые приготовления)». И когда они так говорили, туда пришел Хари, древний мудрец, душа вед, постижимый (лишь) для сведущих, наилучший из всего, что неколебимо в мире, начало (всего сущего) и место распадения его на составные части, владыка прошедшего, будущего и настоящего, Кешава — сокрушитель Кешина,3 оплот всех вришниев, даритель безопасности при бедствиях, истребитель врагов. Назначив во главе войска Васудеву 4 и вместе с ним доставив царю справедливости груды разнообразных богатств, Мадхава,5 тот тигр среди мужей, окруженный великим войском, оглашая (воздух) шумом колесниц, (сопровождая) тот беспредельный поток богатств, неиссякаемый океан драгоценных камней, вступил в лучший из городов.6 И подобно тому как от солнца (радуется) несолнечный край, а от ветра — безветренный (край), так и с приездом Кришны радовался город бхаратов. Подойдя к нему с радостью и приняв его с почестями, как надлежит, Юдхиштхира спросил его о здоровье. И когда Кришна уселся удобно, тот бык среди людей вместе с жрецами во главе с Дхаумьей и Двайпаяной,7 а также Бхимой, Арджуной и близнецами сказал, обратившись к нему: «Ради тебя, о Кришна, вся эта земля находится под моею властью. По твоей милости, о Варшнея, добыто огромное богатство. Я желаю посвятить все то, согласно предписаниям, о сын Деваки,8 лучшим среди дваждырожденных и Уносителю жертв, о Мадхава! Поэтому я хочу совершить жертвоприношение вместе с тобою, о Дашарха, и вместе с (моими) младшими братьями; благоволи, о могучерукий, дозволить мне это. Посвяти себя, о Говинда, (совершению этого жертвоприношения), о могучерукий! И если ты, о Дашарха, пожелаешь (сделать это), я буду свободным от грехов. Или же дозволь мне самому вместе с (моими) младшими братьями (совершить жертвоприношение), о владыка, ибо с твоего дозволения, о Кришна, я смогу достичь высочайших успехов от жертвоприношения». И молвил ему в ответ Кришна, сказав много о (его) обширных добродетелях: «Ты сам, о тигр среди царей, заслуживаешь положения великодержавного государя и ты сам соверши великое жертвоприношение. Если тобою оно будет исполнено, то мы достигнем своей цели. Соверши желанное жертвоприношение, а я всегда радею о (твоем) благе. Определи и меня также на (какое-нибудь) дело, — я буду исполнять все твои повеления». Юдхиштхира сказал: Решение мое, о Кришна, (всегда) сопровождается успехом, и успех мой верен, когда ты, о Хришакеша, прибыл ко мне по моему желанию. Вайшампаяна сказал: С дозволения Кришны пандава вместе с братьями стал размышлять о средствах для (совершения) жертвоприношения Радкасуя. Затем пандава, сокрушитель врагов, повелел Сахадеве, лучшему из воителей, а также всем советникам: «Пусть люди быстро соберут предметы, необходимые, как указано дваждырожденными, для (совершения) этого жертвоприношения, всю утварь и все, что может оказаться благоприятным (для этого), а также все необходимое для жертвоприношения, указанное Дхаумьей, — в соответствии с их надобностью и в должной последовательности. Пусть Индрасена,9 и Вишока,10 и Пуру, возница Арджуны, желая (сделать) для меня приятное, будут заняты сбором пищи и других (припасов). Пусть будут приготовлены также всякие изысканные яства, отличающиеся тонким вкусом и запахом, услаждающие и привлекающие сердца дваждырожденных, о лучший из рода Куру!».11 И одновременно с его словами Сахадева, наилучший из воителей, сообщил благородному царю справедливости, что все уже сделано. Тогда Двайпаяна, о царь, назначил жрецами прославленных брахманов, будто это были воистину сами веды, явившиеся во плоти. Сын Сатьявати 12сам сделался брахманом при том (жертвоприношении), а Сусаман, бык в роду Дхананджайи,13 стал певцом гимнов Самаведы;14 Яджнявалкья, искушенный в ведах, сделался лучшим из адхварью;15 Пайла,16 сын Васу, вместе с Дхаумьей сделался хотри,17 а их ученики и сыновья, о бык из рода Бхараты, все опытные в ведах и ведангах, сделались помощниками хотри. Они (все), объявив благоприятный день и побудив (совершить) религиозные обряды, определили обширное место для жертвоприношения, предусмотренное в шастрах. Там мастера, получив дозволение, воздвигли дома, украшенные драгоценными камнями и обширные, как чертоги небожителей. И тогда тот царь, наилучший из царей, первейший из рода Куру, тотчас приказал своему советнику Сахадеве: «Для приглашения (на Раджасую) отправь спешно быстроходных гонцов!». И внемля повелению царя, он отправил тогда гонцов (со словами): «Пригласите изо всех уголков царства брахманов и хранителей земли (кшатриев), вайшьев, а также всех досточтимых шудр18 и приведите их всех сюда!». И, согласно повелению пандавы, они пригласили всех царей и прислали также других (людей). Тогда брахманы в подходящее время благословили сына Кунти Юдхиштхиру на жертвоприношение Раджасуя, о потомок Бхараты! И будучи посвящен, благородный царь справедливости Юдхиштхира, лучший из царей, отправился к месту жертвоприношения, окруженный тысячами брахманов, братьями и (другими) родственниками, друзьями и советниками, а также кшатриями, о владыка людей, съехавшимися из различных стран, и сановниками, словно это был сам Дхарма, явившийся во плоти. Туда стали стекаться брахманы из тех или иных стран, преуспевшие во всех науках, опытные в ведах и ведангах. И по велению царя справедливости тысячи мастеров построили для них вместе со свитами, каждому в отдельности, многочисленные жилища, обставленные ложами и полные благ всех времен года. И в них жили, о царь, те брахманы, усердно чествуемые, рассказывая многочисленные сказания и смотря (представления) актеров и плясунов. И в то время как благородные брахманы весело ели и разговаривали, повсюду беспрерывно был слышен великий шум. «Дайте, дайте», «ешьте, ешьте», — такие восклицания постоянно слышались там. Сотни тысяч коров, (роскошных) лож, о потомок Бхараты, золотых монет и девиц дал каждому из них царь справедливости. Так происходило на земле жертвоприношение благородного пандавы, бесподобного героя, словно на небесах — у самого Шакры. Тогда царь Юдхиштхира послал пандану Накулу в Хастинапур19 за Бхишмой,20 о бык из рода Бхараты, за Дроной 21 и Дхритараштрой,22 за Видурой 23 и Крипой,24 а также за всеми (двоюродными) братьями,25 которые были преданы Юдхиштхире. Гак гласит глава тридцатая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 31 Вайшампаяна сказал: Прибыв в Хастинапур, пандава Накула, победоносный в битве, пригласил (сначала) Бхишму и Дхритараштру. И услышав о жертвоприношении царя справедливости, знатоки жертвоприношений, предшествуемые брахманами, отправились туда с радостью на душе. И другие цари с радостными сердцами, о бык среди людей, сотнями съехались туда — все из (различных) стран, желая увидеть собрание и царя справедливости — пандаву, о потомок Бхараты, взяв с собою множество всяких драгоценных камней. Дхритараштра и Бхишма и многоумный Видура, а также все братья (кауравы) во главе с Дурьйодханой;26 все цари во главе с наставниками, приглашенные со всей почтительностью; Субала, царь Гандхары,27 и Шакуни,28 наделенный великой силой; Ачала, 29 и Вришака,30 и Карна, первейший из воинов на колесницах; досточтимый Шалья, царь мадров,31 и Бахлика, великий воин на колеснице; Сомадатта32 и кауравья Бхури, Бхуришравас и Шала;33 Ашваттхаман,34 Крипа и Дрона, и Джаядратха,35 властитель Синдху; и Яджнясена вместе с сыном,36 и Шальва,37 владыка земли; и царь Прагджьйотиши Бхагадатта, наделенный великой славой, вместе со всеми млеччхами, обитавшими в болотистых местах у берегов океана; и цари горных областей, и царь Брихадбала;38 и царь пундров39 Васудева, а также (царь страны) Ванги и властитель Калинги; Акарша и Кунтала,40 а также цари (области) Ванаваси41 и андхров;42 дравиды, и синхалы,43 и царь Кашмира; (царь) Кунтибходжа, исполненный великого мужества, и Сухма,44 одаренный могучей силой; бахлики и все другие цари-герои; и Вирата 45 вместе со своими сыновьями, и Мачелла,46 великий воин на колеснице; цари и царевичи — правители различных стран; и Шишупала, одаренный великой силой и свирепый в битве, вместе с сыном, о потомок Бхараты, прибыл на жертвоприношение сына Панду. И Рама,47 и Анируддха,48 и Бабхру49 вместе с Сараной; Гада,50 Прадьюмна, и Самба, и могучий Чарудешна;51 Ульмука, и Нишатха,52 и Вира,53 сын Прадьюмны, и все другие вришни — могучие воины на колесницах — съехались там. Эти и многие другие цари, происходящие из Срединной страны, приехали на великое жертвоприношение Раджасуя сына Панду. И по распоряжению царя справедливости им предоставили жилища, о царь, с многочисленными внутренними покоями, украшенные прудами и деревьями. И сын Дхармы оказал им высокие почести. И принятые с радушием» цари отправились в жилища, которые были им отведены. Они напоминали собою вершины Кайласы, прекрасные, богато наряженные. Со всех сторон они были окружены высокими, белыми стенами, хорошо возведенными, были снабжены золотыми оконными сетками и украшены полами, выложенными из драгоценных камней. Там лестницы были легки для восхождения, просторные сиденья были покрыты коврами. Те (жилища) были увешаны гирляндами цветов и издавали благоухание тончайшего алоэ. ОНИ казались белого цвета, прекрасные видом даже за целую йоджану. Они были расположены особняком и имели одинаковые двери. Покрытые разнообразными дорогими (украшениями) и отделанные в (различных) частях многочисленными металлами, они напоминали вершины Хималаев. Отдохнув в (этих домах), цари увидели тогда царя справедливости Юдхиштхиру, раздающего богатые дары, окруженного многочисленными садасьями.54 И место сборища, заполненное царями и благородными брахманами, сияло тогда, о царь, будто свод небесный, (где столпились) бессмертные. Так гласит глава тридцать первая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 32 Вайшампаяна сказал: Пойдя навстречу своему деду 55 и наставнику56 и приветствовав их, Юдхиштхира, о царь, сказал тогда такое слово Бхишме и Дроне, Крипе и сыну Дроны,57 Дурьйодхане и Вивиншати:58 «В этом жертвоприношении вы помогайте мне всячески. И это богатство, которое есть у меня, и я сам принадлежат вам. Порадейте же мне неограниченно, как вам самим захочется!». Сказав так, старший из пандавов (Юдхиштхира), уже посвященный (на жертвоприношение), тут же определил им всем их обязанности в соответствии с их способностями. Духшасане он вменил в обязанность наблюдать за съестным и (другими) приятными вещами. Ашваттхаману он поручил заботу о брахманах. Для оказания ответных почестей царям, (приглашенным на жертвоприношение), он. назначил Санджаю.59 Наблюдение за тем, что сделано и не сделано, он (поручил) Бхишме и Дроне, отличавшимся великим разумом. А наблюдение за (хранением) золота, благородных металлов и драгоценных камней, а также распределение даров царь поручил Крипе. Также и другим мужам-тиграм он определил те или иные обязанности. Приведенные Накулой Бахлика и Дхритараштра, Сомадатта и Джаядратха услаждались там, словно сами хозяева. А Видура, (прозванный) Кшаттри,60 знаток всех законов, стал наблюдать за расходами. Дурьйодхана же принимал все приношения (от царей). Весь народ собрался там, желая воспользоваться обильными благами (жертвоприношения), а также посмотреть на собрание (гостей) и на царя справедливости — пандаву. И никто не приносил туда приношений менее чем тысячу (счетом). Все там ублажали царя справедливости многочисленными драгоценными камнями. «Как бы только благодаря моим приношениям драгоценных камней смог Кауравья завершить свое жертвоприношение!», — так думая, цари, соперничая друг с другом, давали свои богатства. И то место (жертвоприношения) благородного Каунтейи,61 о царь, блистало красотою дворцов, своими вершинами достигавших колесниц богов, увенчанных башенками и окруженных отрядами войск; красотою колесниц царей 62 и обиталищ для брахманов, а также различных дивных жилищ, выстроенных (для царей) и напоминающих колесницы богов, украшенных драгоценными камнями и полных несравненных богатств; (оно блистало) величием царей, съехавшихся (туда), отличающихся высшей красотой и богатством. И соперничая в богатстве с самим богом Варуной, Юдхиштхира начал жертвоприношение (Раджасуя), озаряемое шестью огнями 63 и сопровождаемое (богатыми) дарами. Всех (собравшихся) он удовлетворил всяческими предметами желаний — щедрыми (даяниями). И тот людской поток, приносивший (в виде дани) драгоценные камни, получая обильную пищу и рис, насыщался вдосталь. При том обильном жертвоприношении были удовлетворены и боги возлияниями молоком, топленым маслом и возлияниями хома, (совершаемыми) великими жрецами, опытными в мантрах 64 и произношении. Как боги, так и брахманы были удовлетворены жертвенными дарами, пищей и обильным богатством. И все касты также были (удовлетворены) при том жертвоприношении и исполнены великой радости. Так гласит глава тридцать вторая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИИ РАДЖАСУЯ СКАЗАНИЕ О ПОДНОШЕНИИ ПОЧЕТНОГО ДАРА Глава 33 Вайшампаяна сказал: И вот в день, когда (Юдхиштхира) должен был быть окроплен (водою), великие мудрецы-брахманы вместе с (приглашенными) царями взошли на середину жертвенного помоста для воздания почестей (наиболее достойным). И они, благородные, с Нарадой во главе, сидя вместе с царственными мудрецами, красовались тогда как боги и божественные мудрецы, собравшиеся в обиталище Брахмы. Восседая там в промежутках между занятиями, они, неизмеримые величием, говорили: «Это так, а не так», «Это именно так, а не иначе». Так говорили там многие (из них), делая сложные возражения друг другу. Там некоторые (своими) доводами, основанными на шастрах, изображали слабые утверждения сильными, а сильные — слабыми. Там иные, отличающиеся умом, нападали на положения, отстаиваемые другими, подобно тому как коршуны набрасываются на мясо, брошенное в воздух. Там некоторые, проникшие в смысл закона и соблюдающие великий обет, а также лучшие из знатоков всех вед развлекались, рассказывая всякие сказания. И место жертвоприношения, (где собрались) боги, дваждырожденные и великие мудрецы, искушенные в ведах, казалось чистым, как небо, усеянное звездами. И не было там тогда ни шудры близ самого жертвенного помоста, в обиталище Юдхиштхиры, о царь, и никого, кто не соблюдал бы обета. Видя такое великолепие величественного и мудрого царя справедливости, появившееся благодаря жертвоприношению, Нарада возрадовался. И при виде сборища всех кшатриев, о владыка людей, отшельник Нарада погрузился в раздумье. И он вспомнил слова, которые, о бык из рода Бхараты, были некогда сказаны в обиталище Брахмы в связи с частичным воплощением (божеств).1 И зная, что (собрание кшатриев) есть собрание (воплотившихся) богов, о потомок Куру, Нарада вспомнил мысленно о лотосоглазом Хари. Сам же Нараяна,2 мудрый владыка, истребитель божеских врагов и покоритель вражеских городов, который некогда повелел премудрым: «(Воплотитесь на земле), и, убивая друг друга, вы вновь обретете миры»,3 — тот творец существ, выполняя свое обещание, сам родился в роду кшатриев. И величественный Нараяна, (прозванный также) Шамбху,4 владыка мира, повелев так сеем премудрым, родился в роду Яду. И (родившись) на земле в роду андхаков-вришниев,5 лучший из продолжателей рода блистал несравненным величием подобно месяцу среди звезд. И тот, чью силу рук почитали все боги вместе с Инд-рой, — Хари, сокрушитель врагов, жил потом (в мире земном) открыто в облике человеческом. «О, это замечательно, что Самосущий 6 сам приберет (к себе) вновь всех кшатриев, наделенных такою силой», — так думал Нарада, узнав, что Хари, или Нараяна, — это верховный владыка, которому поклоняются (все) путем принесения ему жертв. И тот (отшельник), наилучший из знатоков закона, с великим умом, (размышляя об этом), восседал при жертвоприношении мудрого царя справедливости с чувством глубочайшего почтения. Тогда Бхишма, о царь, сказал царю справедливости Юдхиштхире: «Теперь следует преподнести почетное питье царям, как каждый того заслуживает, о потомок Бхараты! О Юдхиштхира, наставника, жреца и родственника, снатаку и друга, а также царя — (всех этих) шестерых считают достойными почетного питья. Говорят, что если один из них прожил вместе с другим целый год, то он заслуживает почетного питья. Эти же (цари) пребывают с нами уже в течение долгого времени. Поэтому, о царь, каждому из них пусть будет преподнесено почетное питье. И пусть (прежде всего) будет поднесено самому наилучшему и способному из них». Юдхиштхира сказал: Кого же ты считаешь (среди них) наиболее достойным, о потомок Куру, и кому (первому) нужно преподнести (почетное питье)? О том скажи мне, о дед! Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Бхишма, сын Шантану, поразмыслив умом, о потомок Бхараты, решил, что Кришна из общины Вришни наидостойнейший на земле. «Именно он, блистая своим величием, силою и могуществом, сияет среди всех собравшихся (здесь), подобно тому как сверкает солнце среди звезд. Ведь это место нашего сборища озаряется и приводится в веселье Кришной, как несолнечная область — солнцем и безветреная — ветром». И тогда, с дозволения Бхишмы, доблестный Сахадева преподнес, как надлежит, превосходнейшее почетное питье Варшнейе.7 И Кришна принял его согласно обряду, предусмотренному шастрами. Но Шишупала несмог перенести почестей, оказанных Васудеве.8 Сделав порицание Бхипше и царю справедливости перед собранием, могучий царь Чеди 9 стал поносить Васудеву. Так гласит глава тридцать третья в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты.. Глава 34 Шишупала сказал: В то время, когда здесь присутствуют благородные цари, этот (муж) из рода Вришни, о Кауравья, не заслуживает царских почестей, подобающих только царю. И такой поступок, то что ты, о пандава, охотно почтил Лотосоглазого,10 не подобает благородным пандавам. Вы, о пандавы, — дети, ибо вы не знаете, что закон весьма тонок. И сын реки (Ганги)11 с ограниченным понятием переступил (границы) его. Ведь Бхишма подобно тебе, действуя из желания сделать приятное (другим), заслуживает строжайшего порицания среди людей благочестивых. Каким же образом, в самом деле, (этот) потомок дашархов, не будучи царем, заслуживает такой чести среди всех царей, что ему оказан почет вами? Или ты считаешь Кришну самым старшим (по возрасту), о потомок Бхараты? В то гремя, когда тут присутствует престарелый Васудева,12 как же его сын заслуживает (этих почестей)? Или сын Васудевы — (твой) доброжелатель и приверженец? Но когда присутствует здесь Друпада,13 каким образом Мадхава заслуживает почестей? Или ты считаешь Кришну наставником, о бык из рода Куру? Но когда присутствует Дрона, почему же ты оказал почести Варшнейе? Или ты считаешь Кришну жрецом, о потомок Куру? Однако в то время, когда присутствует здесь мудрец Двайпаяна, каким образом почтен тобою Кришна? Ни жрец, ни наставник и ни царь (этот) сокрушитель Мадху.14 Отчего же, как не из желания сделать приятное, ему оказан почет, о лучший из рода Куру? Или этот сокрушитель Мадху заслуживает ваших почестей? Но зачем тогда были приглашены сюда цари для оскорбления, о потомок Бхараты? Ведь мы все платим дань этому благородному сыну Кунти не из страха (перед ним), не из корысти и не из (соображений) примирения. Но мы платим ему подати просто потому, что он желает (достичь) положения великодержавного государя по соображениям справедливости. И это тот, кто теперь оскорбляет нас. Что же другое, как не оскорбление, (может служить причиной того), что ты удостоил среди собрания царей Почетным питьем Кришну, не имеющего знаков царского достоинства? Слава сына Дхармы 15 как «справедливого» приобретена им безо всякого основания. Ибо кто мог бы оказать столь достойную честь тому, кто отступился от закона? Это он, родившийся в роду Вришни, убил еще раньше царя (Джарасандху). Справедливость сегодня отступилась от Юдхиштхиры, и выступило убожество от поднесения почетного, питья Кришне. Если жалкие сыновья Кунти напуганы и вызывают к себе сострадание, то, конечно, и тебе 16 нужно знать, какой почести заслуживает Мадхава. И зачем ты, о Джанардана,17 согласился (принять) эту почесть, вовсе не заслуживая ее, хотя она и была (тебе) предложена жалкими (кауравами)? Но ты много мнишь о почести, незаслуженно оказанной тебе, как собака, которая, найдя пролитое топленое масло, (принимается) вылизывать его в уединенном месте. Но ведь это не царям оказывается пренебрежение, а тебя самого кауравы явно обманывают, о Джанардана! Как женитьба для бессильного или красивый образ для слепого, так и эта царская почесть (подходит) для тебя, кто вовсе не царь, о убийца Мадху! Каков царь Юдхиштхира — это уже видно (теперь), и каков Бхишма — это также видно, и каков еще этот сын Васудевы — тоже видно. И все это (стало выглядеть) так, как на самом деле. Сказав им так, Шишупала встал с великолепного сиденья и вышел тогда из собрания в сопровождении царей. Так гласит глава тридцать четвертая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 35 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда царь Юдхиштхира побежал за Шишупалой и сказал ему мягко и примирительно такие слова: «То, что ты сказал, о хранитель земли, недостойно тебя. Это великое беззаконие, о царь, и ненужная жестокость. Ведь в самом деле, о царь, Бхишма, сын Шантану, не может не знать, что такое высочайший закон! Поэтому ты, напротив, не должен порицать его. Посмотри, эти многочисленные цари гораздо старше тебя и все они одобряют почесть, оказанную Кришне. Ты также, подобно им, должен одобрить ее. Ведь Бхишма по-настоящему и хорошо знает Кришну, о властитель Чеди! Ты же не знаешь его так, как знает каурава».18 Бхишма сказал: Не следует расточать мягких слов, и не заслуживает увещевания тот, кто не одобряет почестей для Кришны, наистарейшего во вселенной. Тот кшатрий, лучший из ратников, который, победив в бою кшатрия и подчинив его своей силе, освобождает его, — становится его наставником. В этом собрании царей я не вижу ни одного хранителя земли, который не был побежден в бою силою сына Сатвати.19 А этот Ачьюта20 — наиболее чтимый не только среди нас: даже в трех мирах заслуживает почитания Джанардана. Ведь Кришною побеждены в бою многочисленные быки-кшатрии, и вся вселенная целиком представлена в Варшнейе. Поэтому даже среди благочестивых и старейших мы должны почтить Кришну, но не других. И ты не должен говорить так, и пусть разумение твое не будет таким. Много ученых-старцев, о царь, обслуживались мною. От тех благочестивых (старцев), когда они сходились вместе и рассказывали, я слышал о многочисленных и весьма похвальных достоинствах достойнейшего Шаури.21 Я слышал также множество раз, как рассказывали люди о деяниях мудрого (Кришны), которые (были им совершены) с самого рождения. Не только из расположения к нему, о царь Чеди, и отнюдь не из предпочтения нашего (с ним) родства или вследствие оказанного нам благодеяния мы почитаем Джанардану, чтимого на земле благочестивыми и приносящего (существам) земное счастье. Мы оказываем ему (первую) почесть, беря в соображение его славу, героизм и победы. Ведь здесь нет никого, даже самого юного, кто бы не был нами принят во внимание. Превосходя всех выдающихся (мужей) своими достоинствами, Хари признается наиболее достойным почестей. Среди дваждырожденных он наиболее преуспел в науках, среди кшатриев он всех превосходит в сило. Имеются две причины того, что почитания заслуживает Говинда:22 знание вед и веданг и неизмеримая сила. В самом деле, у кого среди людей в мире, кроме Кешавы,23 есть превосходство (во всем)? Щедрость, ловкость, осведомленность (в науках), геройство, скромность, слава, высочайший ум, смирение, красота, твердость, довольство и преуспеяние — все это неизменно пребывает в Ачьюте. Поэтому вы все благоволите признать, что почести был удостоен тот, кто наделен всеми (добродетелями), наставник, отец и учитель, который заслуживает почитания и (всеобщего) уважения. Жрец, учитель и угодный (для всех) жених, снатака, царь и друг — все эти достоинства сосредоточены в Хришикеше;24 поэтому Ачьюта и был удостоен (нами высокой) почести. Ведь именно Кришна есть начало и гибель (всех) миров. Ведь все что существует, принадлежит лишь Кришне. Он — непроявлепная пракрита 23 и творец, он вечен, он выше (понимания) всех существ; поэтому Ачьюта — наиболее достойный (почестей). Разум, восприятие, самосознание, (пять составных частей мира): воздух, жар, вода, небо (эфир) и земля,26 и четыре вида существ27 — все это представлено в Кришне. Солнце и месяц, созвездия и планеты, главные и промежуточные страны света — все это представлено в Кришне. А этот Шишупала — настоящий ребенок: он не знает, кто такой Кришна и поэтому всегда и всюду так говорит о нем. Ведь разумный человек, который стремится соблюдать высочайший закон, действительно может видеть (происходящее вокруг) в свете этого закона. Но не (может видеть) так этот царь Чеди. Кто среди благородных царей вместе с престарелыми и молодыми считает Кришну недостаточным почитания или не может его почитать? Однако Шишупала считает эту почесть незаслуженной. И если она незаслужена, то он должен сделать так, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала. Так гласит глава тридцать пятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 36 В а й ш а м п а я н а сказал: Сказав так, Бхишма многославный умолк. Тут Сахадева сказал в ответ (Шишупале) знаменательные слова: «Кто из вас, о цари, не выносит Кешаву, убийцу Кешина, Кришну, неизмеримого могуществом и чтимого мною, на голову всех их, могучих, я поставлю вот эту ногу. И когда я сказал так, пусть тот дает мне должный ответ. И пусть цари, которые одарены умом, одобрят то, что почести удостоен (Кришна) — наставник, отец и учитель, заслуживающий почитания и (всеобщего) уважения». И когда была показана нога, никто среди царей, мудрых и добродетельных, надменных и могучих, не сказал ничего. Тогда на голову Сахадевы посыпался ливень цветов, и голоса невидимых существ сказали: «добро, добро!». И Нарада, толкователь будущего и прошедшего, устранитель всех сомнений и знаток всех миров, набросил на Кришну шкуру антилопы. А вся толпа (царей) с Сунитхой 28 во главе, съехавшихся туда по приглашению (пандавов), приняла гневный вид, и лица всех побледнели. Цари, побуждаемые обидой и самоуверенностью, стали судить (пристрастно) о посвящении Юдхиштхиры и чествовании Васудевы.29 И когда их удерживали друзья, вид их, казалось, напоминал рыкающих львов, которых отталкивают от добычи. Кришна тогда понял, что неиссякаемый океан царей с бесконечными потоками войск делал приготовления к битве. И почтив тех, которые заслуживали почестей, в особенности брахманов и кшатриев, Сахадева, бог среди людей, велел завершить церемонию. Когда Кришна был удостоен почести, Сунитха, сокрушитель врагов, с глазами красными, как медь, в гневе сказал повелителям людей: «Я стою здесь как ваш полководец. Ну что вы думаете теперь? Выстроившись (в боевом порядке), встанем на битву против объединившихся вместе вришниев и пандавов!». Так возбудив всех царей, тот бык из рода Чеди стал совещаться с ними о том, как воспрепятствовать (окончанию) жертвоприношения. Так гласит глава тридцать шестая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О ПОДНОШЕНИИ ПОЧЕТНОГО ДАРА СКАЗАНИЕ ОБ УБИЙСТВЕ ШИШУПАЛЫ Глава 37 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда, видя это сборище царей, бушующее от гнева, подобно океану (в бурю), Юдхиштхира сказал так Бхишме, лучшему из мудрых, престарелому деду кауравов, как будто это (говорил, обращаясь) к Брихаспати, губитель врагов Пурухута,1 великий в своем могуществе: «Этот великий океан царей бушует от гнева. Скажи мне, о дед, что нужно предпринять. И о том, (как поступить), чтобы не возникло препятствия для жертвоприношения и чтобы для подданных было благоденствие повсюду, — обо всем том скажи мне сегодня, о дед! Когда царь справедливости Юдхиштхира, знающий закон, так про- молвил, то Бхишма, дед кауравов, произнес такую речь: «Ты не бойся, о тигр из рода Куру! Разве может собака убить льва? Еще прежде мною был избран благоприятный путь, соответственно правильной политике. Как лают на спящего льва все вместе сбежавшиеся собаки, так (кричат) и эти цари. Находясь перед спящим львом из рода Вришни,2 они лают, о сын, как разъяренные псы в присутствии льва. Ведь пока не пробудится Ачьюта,3 подобно спящему льву, о лучший из царей, до тех пор делает этих царей подобными львам лев среди мужей, бык из рода Чеди — Шишупала, обладающий коротким умом, о сын, желающий всех их отправить навеки в обиталище Ямы. Теперь Адхокшаджа4 хочет вновь отобрать свою силу, которая (ныне) находится у Шишупалы,5 о потомок Бхараты! Добро тебе, о лучший среди мудрых! Ум извращен у этого царя Чеди, о Каунтея, а также и у других царей. Ведь когда этот тигр среди мужей6 желает завлечь к себе кого-либо (из них), у того ум извращается так же, как у владыки Чеди. Мадхава7 есть начало и гибель всех четырех видов живых существ в трех мирах, о Юдхиштхира!». Услышав такую речь его, царь, властитель Чеди, сказал Бхишме слова, исполненные глубокого смысла, о потомок Бхараты! Так гласит глава тридцать седьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 38 Шишупала сказал: Престарелый и порочащий свой род, как ты не стыдишься (даже самого себя),8 запугивая всех царей столь многими страхами! Тебе, пребывающему на третьей ступени жизни,9 свойственно говорить подобные вещи, столь отдаленные от закона, ибо ты — первейший среди всех кауравов. Как лодка, привязанная к лодке, или слепой, следующий за слепым, так именно выглядят кауравы, о Бхишма, которыми ты предводительствуешь. Наш дух еще больше удручен тобою, когда ты восхваляешь особенно его 10 деяния, из коих первым было убийство Путаны.11 Как же, о Бхишма, у тебя, заносчивого глупца, когда ты желаешь прославлять Кешаву, язык не разлетится на сто частей? Превосходящий (всех) в знании, ты, о Бхишма, желаешь восхвалять этого пастуха,12 в отношении которого даже людьми с ребяческим умом должна быть употреблена брань. Что удивительного в том, что в младенчестве им были убиты птица, а также конь и бык, оба13 неопытные в битве? Если им была опрокинута повозка 14 — (кусок) бесчувственного дерева, то что тут совершено чудесного, о Бхишма? Если им в течение недели поддерживалась гора Говардхана 15 величиною с муравейник, то это, о Бхишма, мне не кажется удивительным. «Когда он развлекался на вершине горы, им было съедено огромное количество пищи», — услышав это от тебя, о Бхишма, (все) пришли в крайнее изумление. То, что им был убит Канса, более сильный, чья пища была им съедена, о знаток закона, не есть большое чудо. Ты, о Бхишма, наверно никогда не слышал от благочестивых (людей) во время их беседы, о невежественный в законах, те слова, которые я скажу тебе, о подлейший из рода Куру! «Не следует применять оружия против женщин, коров и брахманов, а также против того, чью пищу придется есть и кто может прийти ради убежища», — так всегда наставляют благочестивые, добродетельные люди, соблюдающие закон. А для тебя, о Бхишма, все это, (известное всему) миру, оказалось напрасным! Восхваляя Кешаву, ты, о наилучший из рода Куру, изображаешь его как великого, превосходящего (всех) в знании и возрасте, будто я ничего не ведаю. Каким же образом, о Бхишма, будучи убийцей коров и женщин,16 он заслуживает восхваления? «Он — первейший среди мудрых», «Он — владыка мира», — если таковы твои (собственные) слова, то и Джанардана воображает, что все это именно так. Но (на самом деле) все это безусловно ложно. Стих не действует на певца, даже если он распевает его многократно. Живые существа следуют своей природе, подобно птице бхулинга.17 Конечно, в том, что нрав у тебя очень низменен, нет сомнения. Очевидно, что и у этих пандавов, для которых наиболее чтимым наставником является Кришна, а предводителем — ты, такой же низменный нрав. Хотя ты и рассуждаешь (на словах) о законе, но (на самом деле) ты не знаешь закона и отступил от пути добродетельных. Ведь кто, будучи лучшим среди искушенных в знании и зная себя как законника, может поступить так, о Бхигама, как было сделано тобою, соблюдающим закон? Ибо как же тобою, о знаток закона, гордящимся своею мудростью, была похищена девушка, по имени Амба,18 любившая другого? Добро тебе! Ведь девушку, похищенную тобою, о Бхишма, не пожелал (из-за этого взять в жены) твой брат, царь Вичитравирья.19 следовавший обычаю добродетельных. И на глазах у тебя, гордящегося своей мудростью, от обеих его жен было произведено потомство другим согласно обычаю, соблюдаемому у людей благочестивых. Ведь нет у тебя добродетели, о Бхишма! И напрасен твой обет безбрачия,20 который ты соблюдаешь или вследствие заблуждения, или от мужского бессилия, — это несомненно. И я не вижу нигде твоего преуспеяния, о знаток закона, ибо тобою не обслуживались старцы, которые говорили о законе так: «Почитание, дары, изучение, а также жертвоприношения, сопровождаемые многочисленными дарами, — все это не заслуживает и шестнадцатой доли (заслуг от обладания) потомством». Все то, о Бхишма, что бывает достигнуто посредством многих постов и обетов, все для бездетного несомненно становится напрасным. Ты бездетен и стар, из-за того что следуешь ложным законам, и, подобно лебедю, ты тоже теперь получишь гибель от (своих) родственников. Ведь другие люди, сведущие в науках, некогда рассказывали так. О том я поведаю тебе подробно, о Бхишма, коль ты слушаешь. В давние времена, рассказывают, жил на берегу моря некий старый лебедь. Рассуждая на словах о законе, а (на самом деле) поступая иначе, он наставлял птиц: «следуйте закону, по не беззаконию». Такие его слона птицы, рассуждавшие справедливо, говорят, о Бхишма, слышали постоянно. И мы так слышали, о Бхишма, что другие птицы, обитавшие на водах морских, приносили ему пищу ради его добродетели. И птицы все, о Бхишма, кладя вблизи него яйца, радовались, разгуливая по водам морским. И тот греховный лебедь поедал яйца всех беспечных тех (птиц), будучи поглощен этим своим занятием. И когда яйца те стали убывать в числе, то другая птица, отличающаяся большим умом, заподозрила его и однажды увидела (за этим занятием). Тогда та птица, увидев греховный поступок лебедя, опечаленная великим горем, рассказала об этом всем тем птицам. И тогда те птицы, увидев воочию (его поведение), вместе приблизились к тому лебедю и убили его, следовавшего путем обмана, о потомок Куру! И тебя также, о Бхишма, чье поведение одинаково с (поведением) лебедя, убьют в гневе эти властители земли, как убили, разгневавшись, пернатые ту птицу. И тот стих, который тут распевают люди, знающие предания, о Бхишма, я полностью приведу тебе, о потомок Бхараты! «О владеющая крыльями вместо колесницы, хотя твоя душа и подвластна (чувствам), ты восхваляешь неправду. (Ведь) этот твои греховный поступок — поедание яиц противоречит твоим речам!». Так гласит глава тридцать восьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 39 Шишупала сказал: Тот могучий царь Джарасандха, который не пожелал биться с ним 21 в бою, говоря: «он раб», — был высоко чтим мною. Кто сочтет справедливым то, что было сделано Кешавой, а также Бхимасеной и Арджуной в отношении убийства Джарасандхи? Благодаря тому что Кришна проник .(в город) не через обычные ворота и в облачении истолкователя вед он увидел могущество мудрого Джарасандхи, который, будучи добродетельным и признавая себя близко стоящим к брахманству, не вознамерился предложить сначала воду для омовения ног этому злоумышленнику.22 Когда же Джарасандха сказал Кришне, Бхиме и Дханаджайе «кушайте», то со стороны Кришны, о Кауравья, последовал отказ. Если он — творец мира, каким ты, о глупец, его считаешь, то почему он не считает себя в таком случае брахманом? Но для меня удивительно то, что эти пандавы, совлеченные тобою с пути добродетельных (людей), считают, что это хорошо! Однако это не удивительно для тех, среди которых ты, о потомок Бхараты, с нравственностью женщины и престарелый, являешься наставником во всем. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав его речь, чрезмерно грубую (по смыслу) и полную резких слов, величественный Бхимасена, первейший из сильных, страшно разгневался. Его глаза, подобные лотосу, большие, продолговатые от природы и красные, сделались от гнева еще более красными по краям, подобно меди. И все цари (которые собрались там) увидели, как он нахмурил брови, образовавшие на его лбу три складки, подобно Ганге, текущей тремя потоками на горе с тремя вершинами. Они увидели его лицо, когда он от гнева скрежетал зубами, словно это было лицо бога смерти, намеревающегося сжечь все существа в конце юги.23 И когда он, исполненный твердого решения, стремительно поднялся, (чтобы броситься на Шишу-палу), могучерукий Бхишма сам удержал его, как Ишвара 24 — Махасену.25 И меж тем как Бхима, о потомок Бхараты, был удерживаем дедом Бхишмой, гнев его под влиянием различных речей был приведен в успокоение. И не ослушался каратель врагов слова Бхишмы, как (не переступает) разбушевавшийся великий океан своих берегов, когда исчезают облака. Шишупала же, полагаясь на свое могущество, о повелитель людей, не содрогнулся, герой, когда разгневался Бхимасена. И хотя укротитель врагов (Бхима) стремительно вскакивал (со своего сиденья) все снова и снова, он 26 не обращал на него никакого внимания, как лев — на ничтожную тварь (которая прыгает от ярости). И сказал насмешливо могучий царь Чеди такое слово, видя чрезмерно разгневанного Бхимасену, страшного своею силой: «Пусти его, о Бхишма! Пусть цари увидят его сожженным огнем моей силы, как насекомое — пламенем». Услышав слово властителя Чеди, Бхишма, лучший из рода Куру и отличнейший из мудрых, сказал Бхимасене такие слова. Так гласит глава тридцать девятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 40 Бхишма сказал: Этот (Шишупала) родился в роду царей Чеди с тремя глазами и четырьмя руками. И лишь только родился, он закричал и завопил подобно ослу. Вследствие этого родители его вместе с родственниками перепугались и, видя в том дурное предзнаменование, решили покинуть его. Тогда царю, чье сердце было удручено заботами, вместе с супругою, окруженному советниками 27 и домашним жрецом, вещал бесплотный голос: «Этот твой сын, о царь, родился счастливым и могучим в силе. Поэтому не следует его бояться. Воспитай дитя безо (всяких) опасений. Ведь его смертью будешь вовсе не ты, и время его еще не наступило. Но смерть убьет его оружием, и она уже появилась,28 о повелитель людей!». Услышав произнесенное слово, мать, скорбящая от любви к своему сыну, сказала тогда скрытому существу такие слова: «Того, кем произнесено это слово по поводу моего сына, я буду чтить с почтительно сложенными ладонями. Пусть он опять молвит слово. Я желаю услышать, кто будет смертью для моего сына». Тогда скрытое существо вновь произнесло такие слова: «Тот, кем будет взят к себе на колени (этот ребенок), и при этом упадут на землю обе излишние его руки подобно пятиголовым змеям, и при виде кого исчезнет этот третий глаз на лбу ребенка, — тот и будет его смертью». Услышав о трехглазом и четырехруком (ребенке), а также о том, что было сказано (невидимым существом), все цари на земле приехали туда, желая посмотреть на него. И почтив, как надлежало, их, прибывших туда, владыка земли стал сажать сына на колени каждого из царей. Так ребенок был посажен на колени (многих) тысяч царей, каждому в отдельности, но не обнаружил тех признаков (о коих было предвещено). И вот в столицу (царства) Чеди прибыли двое ядавов — Санкаршана и Джанардана,29 чтобы повидать сестру их отца, (царицу) из рода Яду.30 Приветствовав должным образом (всех) по старшинству, а также царей и спросив о здоровье и благополучии (каждого), Рама 31 и Кешава заняли свои места. И когда оба героя были приняты с почетом, царица с великой радостью сама посадила своего сына Дамодаре 32 на колени. И как только он был посажен (ему) на колени, обе излишние его руки упали и глаз на лбу исчез. Увидев это, (царица) встревожилась, испугалась и стала просить Кришну о милости: «Дай мне, о Кришна, мучимой страхом, дар, о могучерукий! Ведь ты — утешение страждущих и даритель безопасности боящимся». И Джанардана сказал в ответ сестре (своего) отца: «Не бойся. Какой дар я должен дать (тебе) или что я должен сделать (для тебя), о сестра отца (моего)! Возможно это или невозможно, я исполню твою просьбу». И когда так было сказано, (царица) молвила в ответ Кришне, потомку Яду: «Ты должен будешь прощать оскорбления Шишупалы, о могучерукий!». Кришна сказал: Мною будет прощена сотня его оскорблений, о сестра отца! Не повергай дух свой в печаль относительно поводов для убийства твоего сына! Бхишма сказал: Таков этот дурной царь Шишупала с недалеким умом! Гордясь даром пастуха,33 он и вызывает тебя, о герой! Так гласит глава сороковая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 41 Бхишма сказал: Это стремление, благодаря которому властитель Чеди вызывает Ачьюту,34 вовсе не (исходит) от него (самого). Несомненно, это решение самого Кришны, владыки мира. Ибо какой царь на земле, о Бхимасена, смеет меня оскорблять, как (делает) сегодня этот презреннейший в своем роду, кто сам уже во власти рока! Ведь он, о могучерукий, несомненно есть частица силы Хари.35 И ее хочет взять обратно многославный Хари, вследствие чего этот злоумышленный царь Чеди чрезмерно рычит, словно тигр, о тигр из рода Куру, (нисколько) не заботясь о всех нас. Вайшампаяна сказал: И не стерпел тогда властитель Чеди слов Бхишмы. И разгневанный, он вновь сказал в ответ Бхишме. Шишупала сказал: Пусть у наших врагов, о Бхишма, будет могущество Кешавы, которого ты, подобно певцу гимнов, восхваляешь, постоянно вставая (со своего места). Душа, о Бхишма, всегда (будет) радоваться восхвалению других, если ты будешь прославлять царей, отбросив этого Джанардану. Прославляй (лучше) Дараду, этого властителя Бахлики,36 наилучшего из царей, которым, как только он родился, была разделена эта земля. Прославляй, о Бхишма, правителя областей Ванги и Анги — этого Карну, по силе равного Тысячеглазому,37 натягивающему огромный лук. Прославляй усердно, о Бхишма, Дрону и Драуни 38 — отца и сына, двух великих воинов на колесницах, всегда достойных восхваления, первейших среди дваждырожденных, (обоих героев), из коих каждый, о Бхишма, если разгневается, может уничтожить без остатка эту землю со всем, что (на ней) движется и неподвижно, — таково мое мнение. Ведь я не вижу царя, равного в бою Дроне или Ашваттхаману. А ты, о Бхишма, не хочешь восхвалять их. Почему ты не прославляешь Шалью,39 а также других царей, если твой ум, о Бхишма, всегда стремится к восхвалению? Что я могу сделать, (дабы преподать тебе добрый совет), если тобою, о царь, наверно ничего не было услышано из того, что некогда рассказывали старцы, разъяснявшие (смысл) законов! Порицание и восхваление себя, порицание и прославление других — эти четыре вида обычаев не соблюдаются у благородных. То, что ты в заблуждении постоянно прославляешь с преданностью Кешаву, который недостоин восхваления, никто в тебе, о Бхишма, не одобряет. Каким образом по одному только (своему) желанию ты помещаешь : весь мир в (этом) злонравном пастухе 40 и слуге Бходжи? 41 Или эта твоя преданность не соответствует твоей природе, о потомок Бхараты, как у птицы бхулинга, о которой мною было ужо рассказано раньше. Есть птица, по названию бхулинга, (живущая) по другую сторону Хималаев. И всегда, о Бхишма, слышатся ее слова, несуразные по смыслу: «Не надо торопиться», — будто бы она постоянно щебечет, но сама не понимает, что действует слишком торопливо. Ведь она, о Бхишма, мало соображая, выклевывает из пасти льва, когда он ест, кусочки мяса, которые застряли между его зубами. Ведь она, о Бхишма, несомненно живет по желанию (самого) льва. Подобно ей, ты также, о знаток беззакония, всегда говоришь свои слова. Ты, о Бхишма, несомненно живешь по желанию властителей земли. Ибо нет другого, равного тебе, чьи злодеяния были бы (столь) ненавистны людям. Вайшампаяна сказал: Выслушав грубую речь владыки Чеди, Бхишма, о царь, сказал тогда такие слова, между тем как царь Чеди слушал: «Да, я в самом деле живу по желанию этих царей! 42 Но я не ценю этих царей даже так, как ценят (простую) солому». И когда так было сказано Бхишмой, цари разгневались. Некоторые из них застыли от изумления, иные стали поносить Бхишму. Другие же могучие лучники, услышав (такое) слово Бхишмы, говорили: «Этот негодный Бхишма заносчив, хотя и стар. Он не заслуживает прощения. Хорошо, если бы этот злоумышленный Бхишма был убит подобно твари царями. Или, собравшись вместе, всем разгневанным следует сжечь его на огне от соломы». Слыша такие их слова, дед рода Куру, мудрый Бхишма, сказал тогда царям: «Я не вижу конца тому, что каждый говорит и отвечает. Слушайте, о властители земли, обо всем том, что я вам скажу. Будет ли совершено мое убиение подобно твари или сожжение на огне от соломы, а мною поставлена уже нога на ваши головы. Вот стоит Говинда,43 чтимый нами, нетленный. Кто из вас мысленно торопится к смерти, тот пусть сегодня вызовет на бой Мадхаву-Кришну, держателя лука и палицы. И когда будет повержен, пусть он войдет в тело этого бога 44 (дабы слиться с ним)». Так гласит глава сорок первая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 42 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда могучий царь Чеди, лишь только услышал (это) от Бхишмы, желая сразиться с Васудевой,45 сказал последнему: «Я вызываю тебя, выходи на бой со мною, о Джанардана, пока я не убью тебя сегодня вместе со всеми пандавами. Ибо вместе с тобою, о Кришна, мною должны быть убиты непременно и пандавы, которые, обойдя (вниманием) царей, почтили тебя, хотя ты и не царь. Те, которые из ребячества почитают тебя — раба, а не царя, злонамеренного и не заслуживающего почестей, но будто бы достойного почестей, о Кришна, должны быть убиты, — таково мое мнение». Сказав так, тот тигр среди царей стоял там, крича и неистовствуя. И когда так было сказано, Кришна мягким голосом обратился ко всем царям и в их присутствии — к пандавам с такими словами: «Этот сын Сатвати,46 о цари, наш заклятый враг. Хотя мы — потомки рода Сатвата 47 никогда не причиняли ему обиды, он, подлый, в душе всегда был недоброжелателен к нам. Узнав, что мы отправились в город Прагджьйотишу,48 этот злодей сжег Двараку, хотя он и является сыном сестры (моего отца), о владыки людей! Убив (многих) из приближенных царя Бходжи,49 когда они развлекались на горе Райватаке, он, связав их всех, некогда увел в свой город. Во время жертвоприношения Ашвамздха 50 сей злоумышленник с целью чинить препятствия жертвоприношению моего отца похитил отпущенного (на волю) жертвенного коня, окруженного стражами. В то время как происходила раздача даров, он в ослеплении похитил супругу достославного Бабхру, хотя она и не желала этого, когда она шла отсюда 51 к саувирам.52 Сей (злодей), причиняющий зло своему дяде по матери,53 переодевшись царем Каруша,54 похитил путем обмана несчастную Бхадру, царевну Вишалы,55 (нареченную) царя Каруша. Ради сестры моего отца 56 я прощаю это великое зло. Но, к счастью, сегодня это происходит в присутствии всех царей. Ведь вы сегодня видите (его) чрезмерную враждебность по отношению ко мне. Представьте себе те поступки, которые были содеяны не у меня на глазах. Но этого оскорбления сегодня я не смогу простить ему, который заслуживает убиения перед всем собранием царей. Этот глупец, жаждущий быстрой смерти, (однажды) домогался Рукмини. 57 Но не обрел ее безумец, как не (удостоился) шудра слушания вед». Тогда все цари, собравшиеся там, услышав такую речь Васудевы, начали порицать царя Чеди. А доблестный Шишупала, услышав его слова, засмеялся громким смехом и насмешливо сказал: «Как же ты не чувствуешь стыда, о Кришна, рассказывая в собрании, и особенно перед царями, о Рукмини, которая прежде была моей?58 Ведь какой уважающий себя мужчина, кроме тебя, стал бы рассказывать перед (людьми) благочестивыми о жене, у которой прежде был другой, о убийца Мадху! Или прости меня, если у тебя есть охота, или не прощай, о Кришна! Гневен ты или милостив, что мне до тебя?» Когда он так говорил, великий убийца Мадху, сокрушитель врагов, разгневавшись, снес ему голову диском. И могучерукий, он упал, как утес, сраженный молнией. И тогда цари увидели яркий блеск, исходивший из тела владыки Чеди, о великий царь, подобно солнцу, поднимающемуся с небосклона. Затем то сияние восславило Кришну, с глазами, подобными лепесткам лотоса, и чтимого в (трех) мирах, и вошло в (его тело), о повелитель людей! 59 Увидев, что сияние вошло в могучерукого, наилучшего из людей, все цари сочли это за чудо. И когда Кришной был убит владыка Чеди, небо, хотя и безоблачное, пролило дождь, упали сверкающие удары молний и задрожала земля. Тогда некоторые цари не промолвили ничего в продолжении некоторого времени, но только взирали на Джапардану. Другие в нетерпении терли руками свой указательный палец, третьи, от гнева приведенные в замешательство, кусали свои губы. Иные же цари втайне прославляли (героя) из рода Вришни,60 другие были раздражены, а некоторые явились посредниками. Великие мудрецы возрадовались и восславили Кешаву, а также великие духом брахманы и могучие цари. Тогда сын Панду (Юдхиштхира) повелел своим братьям: «Совершите немедленно с подобающими почестями (погребальные обряды) для царя-героя, сына Дамагхоши».61 И те выполнили повеление своего брата. И затем Партха 62 вместе со всеми царями помазал сына (царя Шишупалы) на царство чедиев повелителем. И тогда жертвоприношение царя кауравов, великого могуществом, о царь, блистало всевозможной роскошью и доставляло радость юношам. Счастливо начатое, полное многочисленного богатства и зерна, изобилующее вареным рисом и (другими) яствами и охраняемое Кешавой, оно было избавлено от препятствий. И (Юдхиштхира) завершил великое жертвоприношение Раджасуя. И вплоть до самого окончания жертвоприношение охранял могучерукий Джанардана, великий Шаури,63 держатель лука шарнга, диска и палицы. Затем, когда царь справедливости Юдхиштхира совершил омовение после окончания жертвоприношения, к нему подошли все цари-кшатрии и сказали: «Благодаря судьбе ты преуспеваешь, о знаток закона! Ты достиг великодержавной власти, о владыка! О потомок (рода) Аджамидха,64 тобою возвеличена слава аджамидхов.65 Теперь мы должны отправиться в свои царства. Благоволи дать нам свое дозволение на это». И услышав слова царей, царь справедливости Юдхиштхира, почтив всех по заслугам, повелел своим братьям: «Эти все цари съехались к нам по своей охоте. Эти укротители врагов собираются теперь отправиться в свои царства, попрощавшись со мною. Следуйте за наилучшими царями до пределов наших владений. Да будет вам благо!». Внемля повелению своего брата, благочестивые пандавы сопроводили наилучших царей одного за другим согласно их заслугам. Вирату 66 немедленно проводил доблестный Дхриштадьюмна,67 великодушного Яджнясену 68 — Дхананд-жая,69 великий воин на колеснице, Бхишму и Дхритараштру — могучий Бхимасена, героя Дрону вместе с сыном — Сахадева, великий воин на колеснице. Накула, о царь, проводил Субалу 70 вместе с сыном, сыновья же Драупади 71 вместе с сыновьями Субхадры 72 — царей горных областей, а других кшатриев проводили быки среди кшатриев. Так, принятые с почетом, ушли также и все брахманы. Когда уехали все владыки царей, о бык из рода Бхараты, доблестный Васудева 73 сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я прощаюсь с тобой и отправляюсь в Двараку, о потомок Куру! Благодаря счастливой судьбе ты завершил лучшее из жертвоприношений — Раджасую». И когда так было сказано, царь справедливости промолвил тому сокрушителю Мадху: «По твоей милости, о Говинда, я завершил жертвоприношение. По твоей же милости все цари-кшатрии стали подвластны мне и явились ко мне, неся с собой богатую дань. Никогда, о герой, мы не будем здесь радоваться без тебя. Но ведь тебе обязательно надлежит ехать в город Дваравати». Услышав это, тот Хари, справедливый душою и великий своей славой, придя в сопровождении Юдхиштхиры к Притхе,74 сказал ей радостно: «Твои сыновья достигли сегодня великодержавной власти, о сестра отца (моего)! Они преуспели в своих стремлениях и владеют (обширным) богатством. Разделяй же ты эту радость. С твоего дозволения я должен отправиться в Двараку». Кешава почтил также Субхадру и Драупади. Выйдя из внутренних покоев в сопровождении Юдхиштхиры, он совершил омовение и, прочтя шепотом молитвы, произнес благословения брахманам. Затем, о великий царь, приблизился Дарука 75 с колесницей, подобной прекрасному облаку, хорошо сработанной. Увидев подъехавшую колесницу, украшенную превосходным знаменем с (изображением) Таркшьи,76 он, великий духом и лотосоглазый, обойдя ее слева направо, взошел на нее и отправился в город Дваравати. Царь справедливости Юдхиштхира, счастливый, вместе с братьями сопровождал пешком могучего Васудеву. Тогда на минуту придержав лучшую из колесниц, лотосоглазый Хари сказал сыну Кунти, Юдхиштхире: «Бдительный и стойкий, ты постоянно охраняй своих подданных, о владыка народов! Как существа живут за счет облака, как птицы — за счет большого дерева, как бессмертные — завися от Тысячеглазого,77 так и родственники твои пусть живут, завися от тебя». Выразив так взаимное восхищение и испросив дозволения друг у друга, Кришна и Пандава 78 отправились по своим домам. Когда Кришна, первейший из рода Сатвата,79 уехал в Дваравати, о царь, один царь Дурьйодхана и Шакуни, сын Субалы, (только) те двое быков среди мужей оставались в небесном дворце собраний. Так гласит глава сорок вторая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ ОБ УБИЙСТВЕ ШИШУПАЛЫ СКАЗАНИЕ ОБ ИГРЕ В КОСТИ Глава 43 Вайшампаяна сказал: Живя в том дворце собраний, о бык из рода Бхараты, Дурьйодхана вместе с Шакуни не спеша осмотрели весь дворец. В нем потомок Куру увидел дивные узоры, которые прежде он не видел в городе, носящем имя слона.1 Однажды тот царь, сын Дхритараштры, подошел к хрустальной поверхности пола посреди дворца, и, приняв ее за воду, он, смутившись рассудком, снял с себя всю одежду. С огорченной душою и охваченный ненавистью, он бродил по дворцу. Затем, приняв (ошибочно) пруд с кристально чистой водою, украшенный кристаллоподобными лотосами, за твердую поверхность, он провалился в воду в одежде. При виде его, упавшего в воду, слуги громко засмеялись и по приказанию царя (Юдхиштхиры) преподнесли ему (другие), изящные одежды. Видя его, очутившегося в таком положении, могучий Бхимасена и Арджуна и оба близнеца — все они рассмеялись тогда. (Никогда) не сносящий (обид), он не мог перенести их смех, и, скрывая чувство (стыда),2 он не мог даже взглянуть на них. И снова сбросив с себя одежду, будто собираясь переправиться через (воду), он полез на сухую поверхность (пола, сделанного из хрусталя). И тогда все люди вновь засмеялись. Затем, (подойдя к одной из) дверей, (сделанной из хрусталя), показавшейся ему открытой, он ударился об нее лбом, а другую (открытую) дверь он принял за закрытую и попятился от места той двери. Так, допустив различного рода оплошности и увидев необычайное великолепие при великом жертвоприношении Раджасуя, царь Дурьйодхана, с дозволения пандавов отправился с опечаленной душою в город, названный именем слона. И когда царь Дурьйодхана возвратился (к себе домой), мучимый (зрелищем) богатства пандавов и изнуренный мыслями (обо всем виденном), у него зародилась дурная мысль. Увидев счастливых партхов 3 и царей, подвластных им, и всех людей вплоть до самых юных, благорасположенных к ним, о потомок Куру, а также высочайшее могущество благородных пандавов, Дурьйодхана, сын Дхритараштры, сделался бледен. И едучи с расстроенной душою, размышляя только о дворце собраний и о несравненном благосостоянии мудрого царя справедливости, рассеянный Дурьйодхана, сын Дхритараштры, ничего не отвечал сыну Субалы,4 хотя тот обращался к нему снова и снова. И видя, что он сильно расстроен, Шакуни сказал ему: «О Дурьйодхана, в чем причина, что ты едешь (домой), тяжело вздыхая?». Дурьйодхана сказал: Видя всю землю, подпавшую под власть Юдхиштхиры, после того как она была покорена силой оружия благородного Шветашвы,5 и увидев, как было совершено жертвоприношение Партхи,6 о дядя, словно это было совершено среди богов жертвоприношение Шакры,7 о полный величия, я проникся ревностью, сжигаемый (ею) днем и ночью, как небольшой пруд в засушливое время, при наступлении месяцев Шучи и Шукра.8 При виде Шишупалы, поверженного главарем рода Сатвата,9 не оказалось ни одного человека, который был бы на его стороне. Ибо цари, сжигаемые огнем, исходящим от пандавов, простили (им) обиду, а кто (еще) может простить ее? И великий, столь неподходящий (для нас) подвиг, совершенный Васудевой, возымел успех благодаря могуществу благородных пандавов. Ибо цари, принося с собою различные драгоценности, чтят царя — сына Кунти,10 как вайшьи, платящие дань. Видя у пандавы такое сверкающее богатство, я (точно) сгораю, попав во власть ревности, хотя и не заслуживаю этого. Я войду в самый огонь, или приму яд, или брошусь в воду, ибо я не смогу жить. Ведь какой в мире отважный мужчина, увидев своих врагов преуспевающими, а себя самого в лишениях, может перенести (подобное)? (Поэтому) я, кто сегодня переносит (зрелище) подобного богатства, доставшегося (моим врагам), не могу считаться ни женщиной, ни не женщиной, а также ни мужчиной, ни не мужчиной. При виде их владычества над всею землею и подобного богатства, а также такого жертвоприношения кто, подобно мне, не сгорел бы в лихорадке? Один я неспособен достигнуть такого царского благосостояния, я также не вижу и помощников (для этого), — поэтому я помышляю о смерти. Увидев у сына Кунти сверкающее богатство, таким путем приобретенное, я считаю именно судьбу высочайшей, а человеческие усилия бесплодными. Прежде мною прилагались старания, чтобы уничтожить его, о сын Субалы! Но расстроив все мои (замыслы), он возрос (в отношении преуспеяния), как лотос в воде. Поэтому я считаю судьбу наивысшей, а человеческие усилия бесплодными. Ибо сыновья Дхритараштры 11 приходят в упадок, а сыновья Притхи 12 неуклонно преуспевают. Видя богатства их и такой их дворец собраний и (видя) также насмешки со стороны стражей, я сгораю (изнутри), словно от огня. Знай же, о дядя, что я сегодня глубоко опечален, и поведай Дхритараштре о ревности, овладевшей (мною). Так гласит глава сорок третья в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 44 Шакуни сказал: О Дурьйодхана, не следует тебе питать ревности к Юдхиштхире, ибо пандавы довольствуются всегда тем, что дает им их собственная судьба. И прежде тобою не раз предпринимались (меры) с многочисленными средствами, но (пандавы), тигры среди мужей, вызволялись (из беды), ибо им всегда благоприятствовала судьба. Ими обретена в супруги Драупади и (в союзники) Друпада с сыновьями, а помощником в овладении землею — доблестный Васудева.13 Ими также обретена отцовская доля (царства), при этом не были превышены их притязания, о владыка земли, и эта доля приумножилась благодаря их собственной мощи. Так к чему же тут жалобы? Дхананджайей,14 после того как он удовлетворил Пожирателя жертв,15 получен лук гандива 16 и два неистощимых колчана, а также (много) божественного оружия. При помощи того превосходнейшего лука и могуществом своих рук им были подчинены своей власти правители земли. Так к чему же тут жалобы? Затем, спасши от сожжения огнем данаву Майю,17 Савьясачин,18 тот смиритель врагов, велел ему построить дворец собраний. И по приказанию того самого Майи страшные ракшасы, прозываемые кинкарами,19 обслуживают тот дворец. Так к чему же тут жалобы? А то, что ты, о царь, сказал, будто (у тебя) нет помощников, о потомок Бхараты, то — неправда, ибо твои братья — твои помощники, могучие воины на колесницах. На твоей стороне Дрона, могучий стрелок из лука, вместе со своим мудрым сыном,20 сын возницы Радхея 21 и Гаутама,22 великий воин на колеснице; также и я вместе с моими братьями и Саумадатти 23 могучий. Объединившись со всеми этими (союзниками), покори всю землю. Дурьйодхана сказал: Вместе с тобою, о царь, и с другими могучими воинами на колесницах я покорю этих (пандавов), если ты одобряешь (это). И если они будут побеждены, то сегодня земля будет моя и все правители земли, а также дворец собраний, полный огромных богатств. Шакуни сказал: Дхананджая, Васудева, Бхимасена и Юдхиштхира, Накула и Сахадева, и Друпада вместе с сыновьями — все они в битве не могут быть побеждены силою и даже сонмами богов. Ведь они — великие воины на колесницах, могучие стрелки из лука, искусно владеющие оружием и несокрушимые в бою. Но я знаю такое (средство), при помощи которого можно победить самого Юдхиштхиру, о царь! Поэтому внемли о том и примени его. Дурьйодхана сказал: Если они могут быть побеждены безо всякой опасности для (наших) друзей и других благородных (людей), скажи мне о том, о дядя! Ш а к у н и сказал: Сын Кунти — большой охотник до игры в кости, но сам не знает, как играть. И будучи вызван (на игру в кости), царь царей 24 но сможет отказаться. Я же искусен в игре в кости, нет равного мне на земле и даже в трех мирах. (Поэтому) вызови сына Кунти на игру в кости. Искусный в игре в кости, о царь, я несомненно отберу у него царство и блистающее богатство для тебя, о бык среди мужей! Но обо всем этом ты, о Дурьйодхана, поведай царю (Дхритараштре). И с твоего дозволения я (в игре) одержу победу над ним,25 — в том нет сомнения. Дурьйодхана сказал: Ты сам, о сын Субалы, поведай (об этом), как должно, главе кауравов Дхритараштре, — я не смогу сказать (это). Так гласит глава сорок четвертая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 45 В а й ш а м п а я н а сказал: Будучи (сам) под впечатлением великого жертвоприношения Раджасуя царя Юдхиштхиры и узнав сначала о намерении Дурьйодханы, Шакуни, сын Субалы, тогда, выслушав слова Дурьйодханы и желая сделать ему приятное, явился в сопровождении сына Гандхари 26 к повелителю людей — Дхритараштре, обладающему оком знания.27 И тому премудрому (царю), сидевшему (на троне), Шакуни сказал такое слово: «О великий царь, знай, что Дурьйодхана, потеряв цвет своего лица, стал бледным и исхудалым, он опечален и погружен в заботы, о бык из рода Бхараты! Почему ты не разведаешь достаточно хорошо о нетерпимом появлении врагов? Почему ты не разузнаешь причину скорби твоего старшего сына?». Дхритараштра сказал: О Дурьйодхана, в чем причина, что ты так сильно опечален, о сынок? Если мне можно услышать о той причине, то скажи мне, о потомок (рода) Куру! Этот Шакуни говорит мне, что ты потерял цвет лица, побледнел и исхудал. Но, раздумывая, я не вижу причину твоей печали. Ведь все это огромное богатство, о сын, предоставлено тебе. Братья твои, а также и друзья не причиняют (никогда) неприятного тебе. Ты носишь лучшие одежды, ты ешь мясную пищу, чистокровные кони везут тебя. Так почему ты бледен и исхудал? Драгоценные ложа, прелестные девы, великолепные чертоги и развлечения до полного пресыщения — все это предоставляется тебе по одному твоему слову, как для самих богов, — в том нет сомнения. Почему же ты, неодолимый, печалишься, будто несчастный, о сынок? Д у р ь й о д х а н а сказал: Я ем и одеваюсь, как низший из людей, ибо я испытываю страшную ревность, проводя (так) все свое время. Кто не может переносить того, чтобы его подданные находились под (властью) врага, одолевшего их, и намерен устранить лишения, исходящие от врага, тот действительно называется человеком. Удовлетворенность и высокомерие разрушают благосостояние, о потомок Бхараты; также (губительны) два других (чувства) — сострадание и страх. Поглощенный ими не достигает высокого положения. То наслаждение, (которое я получил) при виде богатства у Юдхиштхиры, не радует меня. Сверкающее у сына Кунти, оно делает меня бледным. Зная, что враги мои преуспевают, а сам я испытываю лишения, я словно вижу (то богатство) перед собой, хотя оно и незримо для меня и находится у сына Кунти.28 Поэтому я и потерял цвет лица, опечален, бледен и исхудал. Юдхиштхира поддерживает восемьдесят восемь тысяч брахманов-снатаков, ведущих домашний образ жизни,29 дав каждому из них по тридцати рабынь. Другие десять тысяч во дворце Юдхиштхиры постоянно едят лучшую пищу из золотых блюд. Царь Камбоджи 30 прислал ему шкуры антилоп (породы) кадали 31 — черные, темно-бурые и рыжие, а также дорогие шерстяные одеяла. Сотни и тысячи колесниц, коров и кобылиц и тридцать сотен верблюдиц движутся и разгуливают (во дворе дворца).32 Разнообразные драгоценные камни грудами доставили цари, о владыка земли, на величайшее жертвоприношение сыну Кунти. Никогда мною не было ни видано, ни слыхано о таком притоке богатств, какой был во время жертвоприношения мудрого сына Панду. Увидев тот безграничный ноток богатств у врага, о царь, я не нахожу покоя, непрестанно думая (о том), о владыка! Брахманы и жители (деревень), 33 владеющие множеством скота, стоят (в ожидании) сотнями у ворот с тридцатимиллиардной данью, удерживаемые (привратниками). (Только) захватив (с собою) красивые золотые сосуды камандалу 34 и таким образом принеся дань, они затем получили доступ (но дворец). И сам океан доставлял ему 35 в сосудах из белой меди амриту,36 полученную в его водах, ту амриту, которую небесные жены не носят даже для Шакры. При виде сосудов, разукрашенных тысячью золотых узоров и многочисленными драгоценными камнями, и всего прочего у меня словно появилась лихорадка. И взяв те (сосуды), (люди) направляются к Восточному и Южному океанам.37 И точно так же они, взяв их, идут и к Западному океану,38 о бык из рода Бхараты! Но не идут они к Северному океану,39 ибо он (никому недоступен),40 кроме птиц. И вот какое еще необычайное происшествие там случилось. Слушай меня, пока я буду рассказывать о нем. Когда целые две тысячи сотен брахманов угощались, там подавался установленный сигнал, по которому постоянно должна была трубить раковина, (возвещая об этом событии). И когда я, о потомок Бхараты, слушал прекраснейшие звуки той раковины, звучавшей ежеминутно, каждый волосок у меня вставал (от волнения). И то место жертвоприношения было заполнено многочисленными царями, желавшими видеть это (зрелище). Цари, о владыка людей, (стекались) на жертвоприношение мудрого сына Панду, беря с собою всякие драгоценности, о великий царь! И хранители земли подобно вайшьям становились прислужниками дваждырожденных во время их трапезы. И такого богатства, какое есть у Юдхиштхиры, о царь, нет ни у царя богов (Индры), ни у Ямы или Варуны, ни даже у владыки гухьяков (Куберы).41 Увидев величайшее богатство сына Панду, я не нахожу покоя, ибо сердце мое горит. Шакуни сказал: Слушай меня, о ты, чье могущество и правде, о средстве для приобретения величайшего богатства, которое ты видел у пандавы. Я искуснейший знаток игры в кости на всей земле, о потомок Бхараты! Я знаю тайны игры, знаю, когда нужно делать ставку (и когда не нужно). Я знаю также особенности игры. Сын Кунти — большой охотник до игры в кости, но сам не знает, как играть. Вызванный (на игру), он, конечно, придет, и мы с ним вдвоем сыграем в кости. Так вызови его. Вайшам паяна сказал: И царь Дурьйодхана, когда так сказал ему Шакуни, молвил без промедления Дхритараштре: «Этот знаток игры в кости, о царь, способен отобрать посредством игры богатство у сына Панду. 42 Поэтому благоволи дозволить ему это». Дхритараштра сказал: Я всегда следую указаниям премудрого Кшаттри, моего советника. Встретившись с ним, я узнаю его решение по этому делу. Ведь он предвидит (все); почитая закон как высочайшее благо, он скажет о своем решении по сути дела, подходящем для обеих сторон. Дурьйодхана сказал: Если тут вмешается Кшаттри, он отвратит тебя от этого. Если же ты откажешься, о царь царей, я непременно умру. Когда я умру, ты, о царь, будь счастлив с Видурой. Владей тогда всей землею. Что тебе тогда делать со мной? 43 Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав его прискорбные слова, сказанные из чувства расположения, Дхритараштра, всегда придерживающийся мнения Дурьйодханы, сказал своим слугам: «Пусть искусные мастера быстро выстроят большой, прекрасный дворец собраний, достойный зрелища, с тысячами колонн и сотней дверей. Затем усеяв его драгоценными камнями и расставив всюду игральные кости, пусть они, когда он (весь) будет красиво отделан и сделан удобным для входа (в него), в должном порядке сообщат мне (об этом)». И правитель земли Дхритараштра, о великий царь, решив, что это — для умиротворения Дурьйодханы, послал за Видурой. Ибо, не спросив Видуру, он не принимал никакого решения. И хотя он знал о пагубных последствиях игры, он из-за любви к сыну был склонен к ней. Услышав об этом и (зная), что вступление в век Кали 44 началось и что совсем уже приблизилась гибель (рода Куру), мудрый Видура поспешил к Дхритараштре. И подойдя к своему благородному старшему брату и склонив голову к стопам его, брат сказал ему: «Я не одобряю, о царь, твоего решения, о владыка! Сделай так, чтобы не возникло раздора между твоими сыновьями из-за этой игры». Дхритараштра сказал: О Кшаттри,45 не возникнет ссоры между моими сыновьями. Боги на небе несомненно проявят к нам милость. Сулит она счастье или несчастье, полезна она или пагубна — пусть эта дружеская игра состоится. Это несомненно предопределено судьбою. И тогда, поскольку буду присутствовать я и Бхишма, бык из рода Бхараты, никакого злополучия не случится, даже если оно предопределено судьбою. Взойдя на колесницу, (запряженную) конями, по быстроте равными ветру, отправляйся в Индрапрастху сегодня же и привези Юдхиштхиру. И мое решение нельзя отвратить, о Видура, — говорю тебе. Я считаю наивысшей судьбу, благодаря которой все это происходит . Когда так было сказано, мудрый Видура, думая, что это не должно случиться, направился в великой печали к премудрому Апагейе.40 Так гласит глава сорок пятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 46 Джанамеджая сказал: Как произошла между братьями игра в кости, чреватая великими бедствиями, из-за которой были ввергнуты в такие лишения пандавы — мои деды? И какие цари присутствовали в собрании, о лучший из знатоков вед, и кто среди них одобрял (игру) и кто противился ей? Я хочу, чтобы тобою было подробно об этом рассказано, о дваждырожденный! Ибо это явилось причиной гибели мира, о лучший из дваждырожденных! Сута47 сказал: Когда так было сказано царем, могущественный ученик Вьясы,48 знаток всех вед, рассказал обо всем, как это случилось. Вайшампаяна сказал: Слушай меня, о лучший из рода Бхараты, когда я буду рассказывать снова об этом подробно, если у тебя, о великий царь, есть намерение слушать. Узнав мнение Видуры, Дхритараштра, сын Амбики,49 сказал опять Дурьйодхане такие слова наедине: «Не затевай игры в кости, о сын Гандхари! Видура не одобряет ее. Ведь он, с величайшим умом, никогда не скажет того, что для нас пагубно. Ибо то, что говорит Видура, я полагаю, есть высочайшее благо (для пас). Сделай так, о сын, ибо я считаю, что все это для твоего же блага. Ту науку (морали), которую преподал мудрому царю богов божественный мудрец и наставник Васавы 50 великий Брихаспати с благородным умом, — ту науку всю вместе с ее тайнами знает великий мудрец Видура. И я также всегда следую его совету, о сынок! Премудрый Видура считается таким же выдающимся среди кауравов, как многоумный Уддхава 51 чтится среди вришниев, о царь! Поэтому не затевай игры в кости, о сын, ибо в игре виден раздор, а в раздоре — гибель царства. Поэтому, о сын, откажись (от своего намерения). Ты, о сын, получил (все) то, что может быть предоставлено для сына отцом и матерью и считается наивысшим, (а именно) состояние и положение, унаследованное от отцов и дедов. Ты учился, преуспел в науках, тебя постоянно лелеют в доме. Будучи старшим среди братьев, ты стоишь во (главе) царства. Так почему ты не находишь себе счастья? Ты, о могучерукий, получаешь наилучшую еду и одежду, какие недоступны для простых людей. Отчего же ты печалишься, о сынок? Управляя постоянно огромным наследственным царством, во всем благоденствующим, ты, о могучерукий, блистаешь, словно владыка богов 52 на небе. Благоволи сообщить мне, о наделенный мудростью, каким образом возникла причина твоей печали, (оказавшейся) столь прискорбной для тебя?». Дурьйодхана сказал: Я грешный человек, так как ем и одеваюсь, видя (преуспеяние своих врагов). Ведь тот, кто не испытывает ревности (при виде благополучия врагов), считается низким человеком. Меня, о царь царей, не радует обычное богатство, о владыка! Увидев сверкающее богатство у сына Кунти, я (сильно) огорчился. Ведь (должно быть) я очень крепок, раз я живу еще, видя всю землю подпавшей под власть Юдхиштхиры. От горя говорю тебе это. Зависимые чайтраки и каукуры, караскары и лохаджанги 53 во дворце Юдхиштхиры выглядят покорными. Хималай, океан и прибрежные области, а также (другие края), доставляющие всевозможные драгоценные камни, — все далеко превзойдены (по своему богатству) в сравнении с дворцом Юдхиштхиры. Подумав обо мне: «это самый старший и наилучший», о владыка народов, Юдхиштхира оказал мне почесть и назначил меня для приема драгоценностей. Не было видно ни высшего, ни низшего предела поступавшим туда драгоценным камням, превосходнейшим, не имеющим цены, о потомок Бхараты! Моя рука была не в состоянии принимать богатство. И когда я утомлялся, те, кто приносил сокровища издалека, оставались стоять там, (ожидая меня). Из драгоценных камней, (принесенных) из озера Бинду,54 Майей был сделан кристаллический пол. Когда я увидел группу (искусственных) лотосов, (изображенных на нем), мне показалось, будто он наполнен водою, о потомок Бхараты! Когда я снимал свою одежду (чтобы перейти пол), Врикодара 55 надсмеялся (надо мной), как над лишенным драгоценных (сокровищ) и смущенным великолепным богатством врага. Если бы я был в состоянии, я тут же убил бы Врикодару, ибо насмешка врага сжигает меня, о потомок Вхараты! И (увидя) такой же пруд, (действительно) наполненный водою, я принял его за (искусственный), имеющий поверхность из камня, и упал в воду, о владыка людей! При этом Кришна с Партхой56 громко надсмеялись надо мною, а также Драупади вместе (с другими) женщинами, огорчая мое сердце. Когда же мое платье вымокло в воде, слуги, понуждаемые царем, дали мне другие одежды, и это еще больше удручает меня. Пытаясь пройти через то место, что по форме имело очертание двери, но на самом деле не было дверью, я сильно ударился о камень лбом и ушибся. Увидав меня издали, прекрасные близнецы57 поддержали меня руками и оба вместе выразили сожаление. А Сахадева, как бы изумленно, говорил мне тогда снова и снова: «Вот дверь, сюда иди, о царь!». И я никогда прежде не слышал названия драгоценных камней, которые были увидены мною в том дворце. Это и сжигает мое сердце. Так гласит глава сорок шестая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 47 Дурьйодхана сказал: Слушай теперь о наиболее ценном богатстве, которое я видел у пандавов, о потомок Бхараты, и которое было доставлено хранителями земли одним за другим. Увидев сокровища врага, я почти не узнаю себя. Получи теперь представление о (различных видах богатств), как относящихся к тканям, так и добытых из недр земли,58, о потомок Бхараты! Царь Камбоджи 59 дал (такое) богатство: одеяла из овечьей 60 и кошачьей шерсти, отороченные золотом, и отличные, превосходные шкуры. (Он дал также) триста коней из породы титтири и кальмаша 61 с носами, как у попугаев,62 а также триста верблюдов и ослиц, откормленных (плодами) деревьев пилу, шами и ингуда.63 И брахманы — владетели коров, и все, которые занимают положение слуг, чтобы ублажить благородного царя справедливости, стояли, великолепные, у ворот с тремя кхарвами64 дани, удерживаемые (привратниками). Взяв с собою красивые золотые сосуды камандалу и таким образом уплатив дань, они тогда только получали доступ (во дворец). Сто тысяч рабынь, обитательниц (страны) Карпасика,65 приятно-смуглых, тонких в талии, длинноволосых, увешанных золотыми украшениями, а также шкуры антилоп из породы Ранку,66 весьма дорогих даже для брахманов, и коней, происходящих из страны гандхарвов,67 вместе со всей данью, о великий царь, доставили туда (правители) шудр, живущие (в стране) Бхарукаччха.68 А люди, которые живут за счет зерна, произрастающего (от воды, проливаемой) Индрой69 или же (доставляемой) сосудами из рек,70 и родились на приморских равнинах и около рек, — вайрамы, парады и ванги вместе с китавами,71 принеся разнообразную дань: различные драгоценные камни, коз и овец, скот и золото, ослов и верблюдов, меду из плодов, а также различные одеяла, — стояли у ворот, удерживаемые (от допуска во дворец). Доблестный властитель Прагджьйотиши72 и могучий повелитель млеччхов — великий воин на колеснице царь Бхагадатта в сопровождении яванов,73 приведя (с собой) породистых коней, быстрых, наделенных скоростью ветра, стоял со всей (этой) данью у ворот, удерживаемый (от доступа во дворец). Тогда, передав железную утварь и мечи с рукоятями из чистой слоновой кости, Бхагадатта, царь Праджьйотиши, уехал восвояси. Я видел там (людей) с двумя и тремя глазами и с (одним) глазом на лбу, пришедших из различных стран, (людей), носящих тюрбаны, не имеющих определенного места жительства, карликов и людоедов и (людей) об одной ноге, которые принесли царю (Юдхиштхире) в виде дани много сверкающего золота и были удерживаемы у ворот. Люди об одной ноге даровали ему диких коней цвета кошенили и цвета попугая, быстрых, как мысль, а также напоминающих сияние радуги и подобных вечернему облаку, пегих, стремительных, как мысль, а также (дали много) бесценного золота. Я не (в состоянии) перечислить различных чинов,74 хунов,75 шаков,76 удров,77 а также людей, живущих в горах и из рода Вришни, харахунов 78 и черных обитателей Хималая, которые пришли туда с многочисленными дарами и были удерживаемы у ворот. Они доставили тому (царю) в виде даров десять тысяч ослов, различных видом, с черной гривой, крупных телом, способных пройти (в день) сто (йоджан) 79 хорошо обученных и известных во всех странах. А также (доставили) шерстяные одеяла, соразмерные, красивой окраски, приятные на ощупь, происходящие из (стран) Бахли80 и Чины,81 а также шкуры антилоп ранку, шелковые и (хлопчатобумажные) ткани. Также (принесли) тысячи одежд как из ворсистой ткани, так и других (видов), имеющих цвет лотоса, нежных, не произведенных из хлопка, и мягких овечьих шкур. Они (принесли) также (множество) острых, длинных мечей, сабель, дротиков и секир, а также острых топоров, изготовленных в Западной стране,82 и еще (множество) различных напитков и благовоний и тысячи драгоценных камней. И вместе со всей (этой) данью они стояли у ворот, удерживаемые (от доступа во дворец). И шаки, тукхары 83 и канки, 84 ромаши86 и люди с рогами,86 доставив в виде разнообразной дани коней, способных пройти трудный и далекий путь, исчисляемых сотней миллионов, и множество золота, (исчисляемого) десятками миллионов, (но форме) напоминающего лотосы, — стояли у ворот, удерживаемые (от доступа во дворец). Драгоценные сиденья, повозки и ложа, разукрашенные драгоценными камнями и золотом, сделанные из слоновой кости, колесницы различной формы, украшенные золотом, запряженные хорошо обученными конями и покрытые тигровыми шкурами,87 а также различные одеяла88 и тысячи драгоценностей, стрелы, (длинные) и заостренные в виде полумесяца, и (другие) различные виды оружия — дав эти ценные вещи, царь, властитель восточных стран,89 вошел во дворец благородного пандавы, где (происходило) жертвоприношение. Так гласит глава сорок седьмая в Сабхапарее великой Махабхараты. Глава 48 Дурьйодхана сказал: Слушай меня, о безупречный, я буду рассказывать о великом скоплении богатств, преподнесенных царями в виде дара царю (Юдхиштхире) по случаю жертвоприношения. Те, которые живут по берегам реки Шайлоды,90 (текущей) между (горами) Меру 91 и Мандарой,92 в усладительной тени бамбука кичака 93 и колючего бамбука, а именно: кхаши, экашаны и аджьйохи, прадары и диргхавену, пашупы и кунинды, танганы и паратанганы,94 — те цари доставили грудами золото, измеряемое сосудами дрона,95 принесенное им в виде дара муравьями и поэтому называемое муравьиным.90 Множество черных, красивых опахал из буйволовых хвостов и других — светлых, как сияние месяца, а также много сладкого меду из цветов Хималая и из дерева чампака97 и гирлянды цветов, доставленных вместе с (речной) водой из (владений) северных кауравов,98 а также травы с Севера и даже с Кайласы — принеся (все это) и другую дань, могущественнейшие властители горных племен стояли, почтительно склонившись, у ворот (дворца) царя Аджаташатру,100 удерживаемые (от допуска во дворец). А цари из (племен) киратов,101 которые (живут) по северным склонам Хималая и на горе восхода солнца,102 на берегу океана Варишены103 и по берегам реки Лохитья 104 и которые питаются плодами и кореньями и одеваются в шкуры, — те, доставив вязанки поленьев сандала, алоэ и черного алоэ, множество шкур, драгоценных камней, золота и благовоний, а также десять тысяч прислужниц из племени кирата, о владыка народов, а также красивых животных и птиц из отдаленных стран и яркого блеска золото, добытое из гор, — вместе со всею данью стояли у ворот, удерживаемые (от допуска во дворец). Каявьи, дарады, дарвы, шуры и вайямаки,105 аудумбары, дурвибхаги и парады вместе с бахликами;106 кашмиры, кундаманы, паураки и хансакаяны;107 шиби, тригарты и яудхейи, мадры и кекайи 108из воинственных царских родов; амбаштхи, каукуры, такшьи и вастрапы вместе с пахлавами;109 васати вместе с маулеями, кшудраками и малавами; шаундики, куккуры и шаки,110 о владыка народов; анги и ванги, пундры, шанаватьи и гайи 111 — все эти лучшие кшатрии, благородного происхождения, принадлежащие к определенным родовым объединениям, 112 с оружием в руках принесли богатства сотнями для (царя) Аджаташатру. А ванги и властители калингов, и тамралипты вместе с пундраками113 (доставили различные) одежды, шелковые ткани и белые шелковые платья,114 а также верхние накидки. Там (все) они опрашивались привратниками по приказанию царя: «Если вы исполнили свои религиозные обряды и принесли с собою хорошую дань, то вы получите (дозволение пройти) через ворота». Тогда каждый из них дал десять сотен слонов с клыками, как дышла плуга, опоясанных раззолоченными подпругами, имеющих цвет лотоса (оттого, что были) покрыты пестрыми попонами, подобных скалам, всегда возбужденных, (обитавших) у озера Камьяка,115 покрытых (предохранительными) панцирями, терпеливых и отличной породы, — и после этого они вошли через ворота (во внутрь дворца). Эти и другие многочисленные толпы (царей) съехались из различных стран. (Ими) и другими благородными (царями) было доставлено туда (множество) драгоценных камней. Царь гандхарвов, по имени Читраратха, спутник Васавы,116 даровал четыре сотни коней, наделенных быстротою ветра. А гандхарва Тумбуру охотно дал сотню коней, по цвету одинаковых с листьями манго, украшенных золотом. Критин же, царь шукаров,117 о Кауравья, дал, о владыка народов, много сотен слонов-сокровищ. А Виратой, царем матсьев,118 были доставлены в виде дани две тысячи возбужденных слонов, украшенных золотом. Царь Васудана из страны Панту119 (привел) двадцать шесть слонов и две тысячи коней, о царь, разубранных золотом, отличающихся быстротою и силой, ретивых, о владыка людей, и вместе со всей данью передал их пандавам. А Яджнясеной 120 было даровано партхам ради жертвоприношения четырнадцать тысяч рабынь и десять тысяч рабов вместе с их женами, о владыка народов, а также двадцать шесть колесниц, запряженных слонами, о великий царь, и все свое царство. Жемчуг (добытый из океана), драгоценный камень вайдурья,121 (различные) перлы и раковины, а также сотни попон для слонов доставили туда синхалы.122 И люди, смуглые видом, облаченные в одежды, усеянные драгоценными камнями, с глазами, медно-красными по краям, стояли у ворот с дарами, удерживаемые (при входе). Ради удовлетворения (Юдхиштхиры) и (сами) брахманы, и побежденные кшатрии, а также вайшьи и послушные шудры принесли (ему дань). Из-за любви и высокого уважения к Юдхиштхире пришли к нему все млеччхи и люди всех каст, — высшей, средней и низшей.123 И благодаря тому, что во дворец Юдхиштхиры прибыли люди из различных стран, принадлежащие к различным племенам, казалось, что здесь был представлен весь мир. Когда я теперь смотрю на множество разнообразных даров, преподнесенных царями (нашим) врагам,124 у меня от горя рождается жажда смерти. Теперь я расскажу тебе о тех, которые являются слугами пандавов, о потомок Бхараты, и которым Юдхиштхира дает сырую и вареную пищу. (Там) находятся тридцать тысяч биллионов 125 воинов, восседающих на слонах, и всадников, а также сто миллионов колесниц и (великое) множество пехотинцев. В одном месте отмеривается то, что доставлено, в другом — оно варится, а в третьем — распределяется; всюду раздаются звуки счастливого празднества. Я не видел никого среди четырех каст, кто во дворце Юдхиштхиры не принял бы пищи, не был бы радостен и не получил бы достаточного количества припасов. И восемьдесят восемь тысяч снатаков, ведущих домашний образ жизни,128 которых содержит Юдхиштхира и каждый из коих получил от него по тридцати прислужниц, — те также, весьма радостные и довольные, надеются на гибель врагов. И десять тысяч других отшельников, удержавших свое семя,127 (ежедневно) едят из золотых блюд во дворце Юдхиштхиры. Яджнясени,128 сама не принимая пищи, смотрела, о владыка народов, за всяким вплоть до горбатого и карлика, насытился он, или (вовсе) не поел, или не совсем насытился. И только два (племени) не дали дани сыну Кунти, о потомок Бхараты: панчалы129 — из-за их (родства) через брак (пандавов с Драупади) и андхаки и вришни130 — из-за их дружбы (с пандавами). Так гласит глава сорок восьмая в Сабхапарве. великой Махабхараты. Глава 49 Дурьйодхана сказал: Л те из благородных царей, кто верен данному слову и исполняет великий обет, кто преуспел в науках и красноречив, кто, овладев полным знанием вед, совершает омовения, кто стоек и отвергает поступки греховные, кто справедлив душою и пользуется славой и у кого над головой совершен обряд посвящения, — все те цари почтительно прислуживают царю (Юдхиштхире). Там всюду я видел многие тысячи диких коров с подойниками из белой меди, приведенных царями (к Юдхиштхире для раздачи их) в виде жертвенных даров (брахманам). Туда с большой старательностью цари сами принесли различные сосуды в должной чистоте для помазания (Юдхиштхиры). Царь Бахлика (сам) прикатил туда колесницу, украшенную золотом, а (царь) Сулакшина131 впряг в нее белых коней, происходящих из Камбоджи.132 Достославный Сунитха 133 пристегнул (к ним) ее несравненные постромки, а владыка Чеди сам быстро поднял и прикрепил знамя. Властитель южной страны (принес) доспехи, а царь Магадхи134— венки и головной убор, могучий стрелок из лука Васудана — шестидесятилетнего вожака слонов; царь матсьев135 закрепил хомуты, а Экалавья136— сандалии, царь (страны) Аванти137 (принес) различной воды для окропления; (царь) Чекитана принес колчан, царь (страны) Каши — лук, Шалья — меч с золотой рукоятью и ремень, украшенный золотом. Затем Дхаумья и великий Вьяса с Нарадой и отшельником Аситой Девалой совершили обряд помазания. И великие мудрецы, радостные, восседали при совершении помазания. Также и другие (мудрецы), искушенные в ведах, вместе с сыном Джамадагни,138 пока произносились мантры, пришли к подателю богатых жертвенных даров,139 словно эти семь мудрецов на небе (явились) к владыке богов — могучему Индре. Сатьяки,140 подлинно отважный, держал зонт над ним, а Дхананджая и Бхимасена, сын Панду, (были заняты) обвеванием (его). Сам Океан доставил ему раковину Варуны, искусно унизанную Вишвакарманом тысячею золотых блесток, ту раковину, которую в прежней кальпе141 преподнес Индре Праджапати.142 При помощи ее был Кришной окроплен (Юдхиштхира), и тогда на меня нашло замешательство. (Люди) идут от Восточного океана к Западному, а также к Южному, но никто, кроме птиц, никогда не идет, о отец, к Северному океану. Там дули в сотни раковин, (доставленных оттуда) по случаю благоприятного увеселения. И когда в них дули одновременно, они звучали так, что заставляли подниматься (от ужаса) волоски на моем теле. И цари тоже, лишенные своей силы, пригнувшись, падали (на землю). А Дхриштадьюмна и пандавы, Сатьяки и Кешава — восьмой (по счету), полные сил и могущества, оказывающие друг другу взаимные услуги, при виде царей, лишившихся сознания, и меня (в таком состоянии) громко смеялись тогда. Затем Бибхатсу,143 обрадованный, дал главным из дваждырожденных пять сотен быков с рогами, украшенными золотом, о потомок Бхараты! Ни убийца Шамбары,144 ни Яуванашва,145 ни Ману,146 ни царь Притху,147 сын Вены, ни Бхагиратха148 не обладали столь высоким богатством, каким был наделен, подобно владыке Харишчандре,149 сын Кунти150 после завершения жертвоприношения Раджасуя. После того как я видел это богатство у сына Притхи, словно у Харишчандры, как можешь ты считать мою жизнь счастливой, о потомок Бхараты? Подобно тому как шов (одежды), сшитый слепым, оказывается вывернутым наизнанку, так и (у нас все наоборот): младшие преуспевают, а старшие приходят в упадок, о потомок Бхараты! Таким образом, видя (все это), я не нахожу себе покоя, хотя и обдумываю внимательно, о первейший из рода Куру! Поэтому я и дошел до такого состояния, что исхудал, стал бледен и охвачен горем. Так гласит глава сорок девятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 50 Дхритараштра сказал: Ты мой старший сын, родившийся от моей старшей супруги.151 Поэтому, о сын, не питай ненависти к пандавам. Ведь тот, кто ненавидит, приемлет несчастье, такое же (мучительное), как сама смерть. Как может (человек), подобный тебе, о бык из рода Бхараты, ненавидеть Юдхиштхиру, который не ведает (обмана), у которого равное с тобою богатство и одинаковые с тобою друзья и который сам (никогда) не питает ненависти! Имея одинаковое с ним высокое происхождение и могущество, о царь, как ты, о сын, из безрассудства домогаешься богатства своего брата? Не будь таким. Успокойся совсем! Если же ты, о бык из рода Бхараты, домогаешься звания, приобретаемого совершением жертвоприношения, то пусть жрецы устроят для тебя великое жертвоприношение Саптатанту.152 И для тебя также принесут цари из любви и высокого уважения многочисленное богатство, драгоценные камни и украшения. Чрезмерное домогательство чужого богатства есть низкий поступок. Тот, кто довольствуется своим и соблюдает свой закон,153 тот способствует своему счастью. Отсутствие домогательства по отношению к богатствам других, постоянное стремление к собственным делам, готовность защищать свои приобретения — это признаки подлинного величия. Человек, неустрашимый в бедствиях, искусный (в своих делах), постоянно усердный, внимательный, смиренный душою, всегда видит (у себя) благополучие. Раздавая богатства по случаю жертвоприношений, вкушая приятные предметы желаний, развлекаясь непринужденно с женщинами, наслаждайся спокойствием, о бык из рода Бхараты! Д у р ь й о д х а и а сказал: Зная в действительности (обо всем), ты слушаешь меня, подобно тому как лодка, привязанная к лодке, (колеблет ее). Разве у тебя нет внимания к своим собственным интересам, или же ты питаешь ко мне ненависть? Эти сыновья Дхритараштры на самом деле не существуют, поскольку ими руководишь ты. То, что необходимо сделать самому (теперь же), ты всегда называешь делом будущего. Ведь руководитель, который направляется другими, отступает от своего пути. Каким же образом его последователи могут идти по правильному пути? О царь, ты обладаешь зрелым разумом, ты обслуживаешь старцев и обуздал свои чувства, но ты сильно смущаешь нас, занятых своими делами. Брихаспати 164 сказал, что образ действий царя ИНОЙ, нежели поведение (простых) людей. Поэтому царь всегда должен старательно заботиться о своих интересах. Образ действий кшатрия, о великий царь, сосредоточен в победе, будь то справедливо или несправедливо по отношению к обязанностям своей касты, о бык из рода Бхараты! Тот, кто желает приобрести сверкающее богатство своих врагов, о бык из рода Бхараты, должен подчинить себе все страны, подобно тому как возница посредством кнута (понуждает своих коней). То средство, скрытое или явное, которое способно подчинить врага, есть настоящее оружие, но не то, которое только режет, — так считают знатоки оружия. Неудовлетворенность есть основа благосостояния, поэтому я предпочитаю ее. Тот, кто стремится к возвышению, о царь, тот совершенный политик. Не следует высказывать своей привязанности к изобилию или же богатству, ибо то, что приобретено ранее, могут похитить другие. Ведь в этом усматривают обычай царей. Некогда, в безмятежное время, дав зарок, Шакра 155 снес голову Намучи, 156 ибо такой поступок был одобрен им как неизменный образ действий по отношению к врагу. Подобно тому как змея проглатывает (существа), обитающие в норах, так и земля поглощает обоих: и царя, который не вызывает вражды, и также брахмана, не удаляющегося в отшельничество. Ведь у человека от рождения нет врага, о владыка народов! Тот есть чей-либо враг, с кем имеются общие дела, но не посторонний человек. Кто из безрассудства пренебрегает все возрастающим лагерем врага, тот подрезает свой собственный корень, подобно тому как болезнь (разрушает тело того, кто ее) запустил. Ведь даже незначительный враг, если дать ему возможность чрезмерно возрасти в силе, пожирает (беспечного), как муравейник, возникший у корня дерева, пожирает самое дерево. О потомок Аджамидхи,157 так пусть благосостояние врага не нравится тебе, о потомок Бхараты! Такая политика (когда пренебрегают врагами) — бремя для мудрых людей, которое они должны нести на своей голове. Кто желает приумножения своих богатств, подобно тому как возрастает тело со дня рождения, тот всегда преуспевает среди своих родственников. Ведь доблесть способствует быстрому росту (богатств). Пока я не приобрету богатства пандавов, до тех пор у меня будет сомнение. Ибо я или добуду то богатство, или лягу, сраженный в бою. В то время как я нахожусь в таком состоянии, какой теперь для меня смысл в жизни, о владыка народов! Ведь пандавы неуклонно преуспевают, мы же остановились в своем росте. Так гласит глава пятидесятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 51 Шакуни сказал: То богатство у сына Панду, Юдхиштхиры, при виде которого ты страдаешь, я отниму посредством игры в кости. Пусть будет вызван противник. Не впадая в сомнение и не сражаясь пред лицом войска, я как знаток, бросая кости и будучи сам невредим, смогу победить неискушенных. Знай, о потомок Бхараты, что ставки (в игре) — это мой лук, игральные кости — мои стрелы, тайное искусство в игре — моя тетива, и знай, что игорное поле — моя колесница. Д у р ь й о д х a н а сказал: Этот знаток игры и кости 158 в состоянии, о Царь, выиграть богатство у сыновей Панду посредством игры в кости. Да понравится это тебе, о отец! Дхритараштра сказал: Я всегда следую наставлениям моего брата, благородного Видуры. Встретившись с ним, я узнаю о (его) решении по лому долу. Д у р ь й о д х а н а сказал: Видура, свободный от сомнений, отвратит твой ум от (нашего намерения). Занятый оказанием блага пандавам, он не так относится ко мне, о каурава! Человек не должен предпринимать никакого дела под влиянием советов другого, ибо не бывает у двух человек общности мнений в делах, о потомок Куру! Глупец, который охраняет себя том, что (старается) избежать страха, гибнет подобно мокрой соломенной циновке во время дождей. Ни болезни, ни Яма не ожидают того, кто пребывает в благоденствии. Поэтому, до тех пор пока есть здоровье, следует (самим) добиваться благополучия. Дхритараштра сказал: Я никогда, о сын, не одобрял твоей вражды с сильными. Враждебность порождает ответные действия, и она же есть оружие, хотя и не сделанное из железа. Ты, о царевич, считаешь благом плетение раздора, которое таит в себе вред и весьма страшные (последствия). И возникнув как-нибудь случайно, оно заставит пустить в ход мечи и стрелы. Дурьйодхана сказал: Обычай игры в кости был установлен людьми еще в древние времена. Тут нет ни разрушения, ни сражения (с применением оружия). Да поправится (тебе) сегодня слово Шакуни. Дай сейчас распоряжение быстро (построить) дворец собраний. Врата небес разверзнутся для нас, когда мы будем играть в кости. Этого заслуживают также и другие, все, кто предается этой (игре). Ведь таким образом будет (достигнуто) полное равенство (между пандавами) и самим (тобою). Поэтому устрой игру в кости с пандавами. Дхритараштра сказал: Мне не нравятся слова, сказанные (сейчас) тобою. (Однако) что тебе приятно, то пусть будет сделано, о владыка людей! Потом ты будешь раскаиваться, что поступил согласно тем словам, ибо подобные речи в будущем не приведут к справедливости. Все это еще заранее было именно так предусмотрено Видурой, следующим (по пути) разума и науки. Надвигается великая опасность, губительная для семени кшатриев, как и было предопределено судьбою. Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так, мудрый Дхритараштра счел судьбу наивысшей и неотвратимой. Послушный словам сына, с разумом, смущенным судьбою, он громко приказал своим людям: «Быстро постройте, как подобает, отличнейший дворец собраний, с тысячею колонн и сотней ворот, покрытый золотом и драгоценным камнем вайдурья, увенчанный хрустальной аркой, в крошу 159 длиной и столько же шириной». Услышав его (повеление), тысячи мудрых и искусных мастеров, проворных и беспечных, построили такой дворец быстро и искусно и затем принесли туда всякие предметы. И вот через короткое время они радостно сообщили царю, что дворец приведен к завершению, что он прекрасен и чудесен, снабжен множеством драгоценных камней и обставлен богато расписанными сиденьями, инкрустированными золотом. И тогда мудрый Дхритараштра, владыка людей, сказал своему главному советнику Видуре: «Отправившись (в столицу пандавов), быстро доставь сюда по моему повелению царевича Юдхиштхиру. Явившись сюда вместе с братьями, пусть он посмотрит этот мой чудесный дворец собраний, снабженный множеством драгоценных камней и обставленный дорогими сиденьями. И пусть в нем состоится дружеская игра в кости». Владыка людей, царь Дхритараштра, узнав о намерении сына и решив, что судьба неотвратима, поступил именно таким образом. Но Видура, лучший из ученых, которому так несправедливо было сказано, не одобрил слов своего брата и молвил ему в ответ: «Я не одобряю твоего повеления, о царь! Не делай так. Я опасаюсь гибели нашего рода. Когда сыновья твои окажутся в разладе, несомненно возникнет вражда между ними. Я опасаюсь, что это (произойдет) из-за игры в кости, о владыка людей!». Дхритараштра сказал: Та распря, о Кшаттри, не будет меня огорчать, если судьба не будет неблагоприятна мне. Ведь весь мир движется по воле творца, (подвергаясь в то же время) влиянию судьбы. Он не свободен. Поэтому, о Видура, явившись по моему велению к царю Юдхиштхире, быстро доставь сюда неодолимого сына Кунти. Так гласит глава пятьдесят первая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 52 Вайшампаяна сказал: И тогда Видура поневоле, получив приказание царя Дхритараштры, отправился на превосходных и быстрых конях, сильных, с хорошими зубами, — к мудрым пандавам. Направляясь путем, ведущим в город царя (Юдхиштхиры),160 и достигнув его, премудрый (Видура) вступил туда, чествуемый дваждырожденными. И прибыв в царский дворец, подобный жилищу Куберы, он, с душою справедливой, подошел к сыну Дхармы, Юдхиштхире. И благородный царь Аджаташатру,161 потомок Аджамидхи, всегда твердый в правде, приняв Видуру с почестями, как подобает, спросил затем его о Дхритараштре и сыновьях его. Юдхиштхира сказал: По твоему умонастроению не видно (у тебя) радости. Пришел ли ты, о Кшаттри,162 с миром? Послушны ли сыновья (Дхритараштры) своему престарелому (отцу)? И покорны ли его воле народы? Видура сказал: Благородный царь вместе с сыновьями пребывает в полном здравии, окруженный родственниками, подобными Индре. Он счастлив, о царь, вместе с толпою послушных ему сыновей. Он свободен от печали, занят только самим собой и весьма самоуверен. Царь кауравов велел передать тебе следующее, спросив сначала о твоем здоровье и благополучии: «Этот дворец собраний твоих (двоюродных) братьев (только что воздвигнутый мною) по виду своему равен твоему дворцу. Приезжай и посмотри его, о сын! Встретившись там с (двоюродными) братьями, о Партха, сыграй с ними в дружескую игру в кости и вместе со всеми услаждайся (потом). Мы будем рады встрече с тобою, а также и все кауравы, собравшиеся здесь». Ты увидишь там и тех игроков, которые доставлены благородным царем Дхритараштрой, — плутов, уже собравшихся там. С этим я явился сюда, о царь! Дай на это свое согласие. Юдхиштхира сказал: От игры в кости, о Кшаттри, может возникнуть раздор между нами. Кто же, зная это, одобрит игру в кости? Что ты сам считаешь подходящим для нас? Ведь все мы послушны твоему слову. Видура сказал: Я знаю, что игра в кости, есть корень несчастья. Мною прилагались усилия, чтобы предотвратить царя от этого, но он послал меня к тебе. Выслушав это, о мудрый, сделай то, что в этом случае благоприятно. Юдхиштхира сказал: Кроме сыновей Дхритараштры, какие другие прожженные игроки собираются там играть? Я спрашиваю тебя, о Видура! Назови нам тех, с кем мы должны будем играть, делая ставки сотнями на сотни? Видура сказал: Царь Гандхары Шакуни, о владыка народов, в искусстве игры превосходящий всех царей,163 обладающий большой ловкостью рук,164 постигший тайну игральных костей,165 Вивиншати и царь Читрасена, Сатьяврата, Пурумитра и Джая — (все они находятся там). Юдхиштхира сказал: Видимо, самые страшные и прожженные игроки, которые всегда рассчитывают на применение хитрости, собравшись все вместе, присутствуют там. Но ведь (все) находится во власти (судьбы), предписанной творцом. Нет у меня желания сегодня играть в кости с теми плутами. Я не желаю по приказанию царя Дхритараштры, о мудрый, вступать в игру в кости, ибо отец всегда благосклонен к своему сыну. Поэтому, о Видура, скажи мне, что я должен сделать. Я не желаю играть с Шакуни, если только он, дерзкий, не вызовет меня во дворец собраний. Вызванный же, я никогда не откажусь. Ибо это мой непреложный и вечный обет. Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так Видуре, царь справедливости велел сделать быстро необходимые приготовления к отъезду. И на следующий день в сопровождении родственников и свиты, взяв с собою Драупади вместо с (придворными) женщинами, он отправился (в Хастинапур). «Подобно тому как сильный блеск, внезапно бросающийся в глаза, лишает (их) силы зрения, так и судьба отнимает (у нас) разум. И человек, связанный словно путами, попадает во власть рока». Сказав так, царь Юдхиштхира, сын Притхи, смиряющий врагов, отправился вместе с Кшаттри, не отвергая вызова (Дхритараштры). И Партха,166 сын Панду, губитель вражеских героев, облаченный в (царские) одежды,167 поехал вместе с братьями на колеснице, дарованной ему царем Бахлики. Блистая царским величием и сопровождаемый брахманами, отправился он, вызванный Дхритараштрой и (понуждаемый) законом Времени. Прибыв в Хастинапур, он отправился во дворец Дхритараштры. Затем пандава, справедливый душою, встретился с Дхритараштрой, потом с Дроной и Бхишмой, Карной и Крипой. И тот владыка 168 встретился также, как подобает, с сыном Дроны.169 Затем он, могучерукий и доблестный, встретился с Сомадаттой, с Дурьйодханой, Шальей и сыном Субалы 170 и с другими царями, которые заранее съехались там, а также с Джаядратхой и со всеми кауравами. Потом могучерукий (Юдхиштхира), окруженный всеми братьями, вошел во дворец мудрого царя Дхритараштры. И он увидел там царицу Гандхари,171 всегда верную своему супругу, постоянно окруженную своими невестками, как Рохини 172 — звездами. Приветствовав Гандхари и сам встреченный ею с почетом, он увидел престарелого отца,173 владыку, обладающего оком знания. Царь затем понюхал его голову, а также, о царь, четырех (других) потомков Куру, — сыновей Панду с Бхимасеной во главе. И тогда радость охватила кауравов, о владыка народов, при виде мужей-тигров, пандавов, прекрасных видом. Затем с дозволения (Дхритараштры) они вошли в (отведенные) дома, украшенные драгоценными камнями. Там навестили их (придворные) женщины с Драупади во главе. При виде несравненного и сверкающего великолепия Яджнясени,174 невестки Дхритараштры не очень обрадовались. Потом мужи-тигры в сопровождении женщин, выполнив сначала телесные упражнения, совершили установленные обряды — религиозные и для предотвращения (бедствии). Исполнив своп ежедневные обряды и умастив свое тело дивным сандалом, все они, стремясь обрести благополучие, побудили брахманов произнести «свасти».170 Насытившись вкусной пищей, потомки Куру вошли затем в покои и под звуки пения женщин легли спать. И восхитительная ночь прошла для них в наслаждениях и развлечениях. II потом, восславляемые (пением), они, хорошо отдохнув, в должное время восстали ото сна. Приятно проведя ночь, они все, совершив утром повседневные обряды, вошли затем в прекрасный дворец собраний, где уже собрались игроки. Так гласит глава пятьдесят вторая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 53 Шакуни сказал: Зал собрания заполнен, о царь, а эти (что собрались здесь) нетерпеливо ожидают своей минуты, чтобы сыграть. Поэтому пусть будут брошены кости и установлены правила игры, о Юдхпштхира! Юдхиштхира сказал: Нечестная игра ость грех. Доблесть кшатриев состоит не в этом. Нет тут и утвердившегося нравственного поведения, о царь! Так почему ты восхваляешь игру в кости? О Шакуни, не обыграй нас нечестным путем, подобно жестокому человеку. Ш а к у н и сказал: Многоумный игрок, который следит за счетом (игры) и сведущ в приемах ведения нечестной игры, который неутомим в применении разнообразных способов бросания костей и хорошо знает игру, — переносит все в ходе игры. Такая игра в кости может сильно повредить (одному) из нас. Потому-то ты говоришь, что это становится погибелью. Так сыграем в кости, о царь! Не бойся! Сделай ставку и не медли! Юдхиштхира сказал: Асита Девала, лучший из мудрецов, кто всегда постигает (дела), которые ведут к вратам неба, сказал, что такая игра, которая (ведется) с прожженными игроками посредством обмана, есть грех. Честная игра имеет высшей целью победу в бою, (которая достигается) справедливым путем. Благородные не говорят языком млеччхов 176 и не действуют путем обмана.177 Война, (которая ведется) без хитрости и обмана, — это образ действий честных людей. Мы стремимся узнать, как (лучше) нужно чтить (дарами) брахманов в соответствии с нашими возможностями. Поэтому, не выигрывай нечестным путем (наше) богатство. (Даже своего) противника, о Шакуни, по побеждай (таким путем). Я не желаю ни счастья, ни богатства, (добытых) обманным путем. Образ действия прожженного игрока, даже если он играет без обмана, (никогда) не должен одобряться. Шакуни сказал: Ученый брахман приходит к неученому брахману как раз из нечестных побуждений (в сознании своего превосходства). И ученый вообще приходит к неученым (из тех же самых побуждений). И это люди не называют нечестностью. Так и ты, если, явившись ко мне, считаешь, что я буду действовать нечестно, и если тобою владеет страх, откажись тогда от игры в кости. Юдхиштхира сказал: Вызванный, я не откажусь — таков мой непреложный обет. И судьба всемогуща, о царь! Я нахожусь во власти судьбы. В этом собрании с кем я должен буду играть? Кто есть здесь другой, готовый поставить в игре (против меня)? Так пусть будет начата игра! Дурьйодхана сказал: Я предоставлю драгоценные камни и богатства, о владыка народов! А играть за меня будет Шакуни, мой дядя по матери. Юдхиштхира сказал: Игра, (ведомая) одним взамен другого, представляется мне противной правилам. И ты, как ученый, конечно одобришь это! Если же таково твое желание, то пусть (игра) начнется. Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда игра в кости началась, все цари с Дхритараштрой во главе вошли тогда в зал собраний. Бхишма, Дрона, и Крипа, и многоумный Видура последовали за ними с не очень радостными сердцами, о потомок Бхараты! Со львиноподобными шеями и великие силой, они попарно и порознь заняли царские сиденья, многочисленные и разнообразные видом. И тот зал собраний, о царь, блистал собравшимися там царями, подобно тому как (сверкает) само небо от собравшихся там богов, наделенных великой участью. Все они были знатоки вед, герои, с блистательной внешностью. Вслед за этим, о великий царь, началась дружеская игра. Юдхиштхира сказал: Вот, о царь, бесценный жемчуг, добытый при пахтании океана,178 и превосходнейшее ожерелье, столь красивое и украшенное чистым золотом. Это, о царь, моя ставка. А какова твоя ответная ставка? Пусть будет сделан такой ход, о брат мой! 179 Я выиграю эту ставку. Дурьйодхана сказал: И у меня тоже есть драгоценные камни и различные богатства, но я не гонюсь за ними. (Все же) я выиграю эту ставку. Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Шакуни, знаток сути игральных костей, взял кости (и бросил их). «Выиграл!», — сказал Шакуни Юдхиштхире. Так гласит глава пятьдесят третья в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 54 Юдхиштхира сказал: Ты гордишься, что выиграл эту ставку лишь плутовским приемом. О Шакуни, давай сыграем, делая тысячные ставки. Эти сто сосудов наполнены по тысяче (золотых) нишка 180 каждый, моя сокровищница, неисчерпаемые (запасы) золота, множество серебра и других ценных металлов — это, о царь, мое богатство. Я хочу сыграть на него с тобою. Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда так было сказано, Шакуни промолвил тому царю: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: Вот (моя) царская колесница, равная тысяче (других колесниц), покрытая тигровой шкурой, легко управляемая, с отличными колесами и другими приспособлениями, великолепная, украшенная множеством колокольцев, издающая приятный грохот, напоминающий раскаты (грозовых) облаков или шум океана, (колесница), которая привезла нас сюда, победоносная и священная, которую везут восемь превосходных коней масти, подобной цвету морского орла, любимых по всей стране, для них не свойственно касаться ногами земли. Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: У меня есть тысяча возбужденных слонов, о сын Субалы, с золотыми подпругами, с венками, украшающими (их головы), с изображениями лотоса (на висках и на лбу), увешанных золотыми гирляндами, с красивыми (белыми) бивнями, подобными дышлам плуга, достойных возить на себе царей, способных переносить в бою всякий шум, огромных телом и имеющих каждый по восемь самок, — все эти слоны способны сокрушить (вражеские) города и подобны облакам величиною с гору. Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда сын Притхи говорил так, Шакуни, сын Субалы, как бы с усмешкой сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: У меня есть сто тысяч рабынь, юных и дивно-прекрасных, носящих браслеты на запястьях и предплечьях, с золотыми ожерельями вокруг шеи, красиво наряженных, украшенных дорогими венками, облаченных в красивые одежды, умащенных сандалом, носящих жемчуг и золото, — все в тончайших платьях. Искушенные в пляске и пении, они, по моему приказанию, хорошо прислуживают снатакам, сановникам и царям. Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: У меня есть столько же тысяч рабов, почтительных и благосклонных, всегда облаченных в плащи, рассудительных и мудрых, искусных, молодых, со сверкающими серьгами, с сосудами и (блюдами) в руках, они днем и ночью потчуют гостей. Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: Есть (у меня) столько же колесниц, (сколько и слонов), украшенных золотом, имеющих знамена, запряженных хорошо обученными конями, — на них размещены воины, которые способны сражаться с колесниц различными способами и каждый из которых получает по тысяче монет как свою ежемесячную плату, независимо от того, сражаются они или не сражаются. Это кое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда так было сказано Партхою, злоумышленный Шакуни, движимый враждою, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: Коней цвета куропаток и пегих, происходящих из страны гандхарвов,181 украшенных золотыми венками, даровал охотно (гандхарва) Читраратха 182 владетелю лука гандива.183 Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: У меня есть десятки тысяч колесниц, повозок и лошадей, — они стоят уже запряженные и окруженные различными упряжными животными. Подобранных по тысячам каждой масти, их находится там шестьдесят тысяч, пьющих молоко и питающихся отборным рисом, — все с широкою грудью. Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: У меня есть четыреста сокровищниц, обитых медью и железом, каждая из которых содержит по пяти дрон 184 чистейшего золота.185 Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Так гласит глава пятьдесят четвертая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 55 Видура сказал: Знай, о великий царь,186 и слушай, что я тебе скажу, хотя услышанное может тебе и не понравиться, как лекарство умирающему. Уже давно, как только родился коварный Дурьйодхана, он завыл подобно шакалу. (Еще тогда) ему определено было стать причиною гибели рода бхаратов. Думая, что в доме твоем живет шакал, ты ведь не знаешь, что (он живет) в облике Дурьйодханы. Слушай, что сказал Кавья.187 Тот, кто собирает мед (на горе), тот, добыв его, не соображает, что может упасть (оттуда). Взобравшись на ее (вершину и погрузившись в свое занятие), он либо гибнет, (съеденный пчелами),188 либо падает (оттуда) вниз стремглав. Так и этот (Дурьйодхана), возбужденный игрой в кости, подобно (собирателю меда, разыскивающему) мед, не видит (возможных последствий). Он не представляет вовсе своего падения, вступая во вражду с могучими воинами на колесницах. Тебе известно, о великий царь, что андхаки, ядавы и бходжи все вместе покинули Кансу, недостойного среди царей. И когда по их настоянию он был убит Кришной, истребителем врагов, то все те племена радовались в течение ста лет. Пусть Савьясачин,189 по твоему приказанию, убьет Суйодхану.190 И оттого, что будет убит этот злодей, пусть все кауравы наслаждаются счастьем. За ворону купи этих павлинов, и за шакала купи тигров. Купи, о царь, (за Дурьйодхану) пандавов. Но погружайся в океан скорби! «Ради семьи можно покинуть (одного) человека, ради деревни можно оставить семью. Деревню можно покинуть ради страны, а ради себя — и всю землю», — так говорил всезнающий Кавья, читающий (мысли) всех существ и наводящий страх па всех врагов, могучим асурам, чтобы (побудить их) покинуть Джамбху.191 Говорят, что некто, поселив у себя в доме лесных птиц, способных изрыгать золото, затем, о царь, убил их из жадности. Слепой от алчности, он ради золота всегда уничтожал предметы своих удовольствий, о укротитель врагов, и (этим) быстро губил свое настоящее и будущее. (Поэтому) из-за желания (получить выгоду) сегодня — не преследуй пандавов, о бык из рода Бхараты! Ослепленный безрассудством, ты будешь раскаиваться потом подобно человеку, убившему птиц. Как цветочник (собирает цветы) в своем саду, все снова и снова проникаясь к нему все большей любовью, так и ты, о потомок Бхараты, собирай с пандавов цветы всякий раз, когда последние появляются. Не сжигай их до самых корней, подобно тому как (сжигает) деревья тот, кто приготовляет древесный уголь. Не иди вместе со своими сыновьями, сановниками 192 и войском к погибели. Ведь кто может сразиться с партхами, когда они сплочены, о потомок Бхараты? Даже сам владыка марутов 193 (не в состоянии сделать это) вместе с марутами. Так гласит глава пятьдесят пятая в Сабх-парве великой Махабхараты. Глава 56 В и дура сказал: Игра в кости — корень раздора, она ведет к взаимной распре или великой битве. Прибегнув к ней, Дурьйодхана, сын Дхритараштры, вызывает к себе суровую враждебность. Потомки Пратипы194 и Шантану вместе с их грозными войсками и (союзниками) бахликами по вине Дурьйодханы все попадут в беду. Именно от опьянения Дурьйодхана лишает насильно благосостояния свое царство, подобно тому как от возбуждения бык ломает свой собственный рог. Герой или ученый, который следует мнению другого, о царь, пренебрегая собственными взглядами, погружается в страшное бедствие подобно (человеку, который) уходит в океан, садясь в лодку, управляемую мальчиком. Дурьйодхана играет в кости с пандавой, а ты восторгаешься, что он выигрывает. От чрезмерного увлечения возникает сражение, в результате которого наступает гибель мужей. Твое восхищение (игрою), дурно примененной, приведет к пагубным последствиям. В твоем сердце появилась решимость (к игре) в результате того, что (ты) следовал советам (других). Пусть возымеет успех восхваление Юдхиштхирой мирных средств, ибо (этот) отличный владетель лука 195 свободен от мнений врагов. О потомки Пратипы и Шантану, о царь, послушайтесь слова Кавьи, да не пройдет оно мимо вашего внимания. Успокойте страшный огонь, уже начинающий пылать, не прибегая к войне. Если пандава Аджаташатру, одолеваемый болью от игры в кости, не сможет обуздать свой гнев, а (вслед за ним) и Врикодара,196 Савьясачин и оба близнеца,197 то кто тогда будет в годину испытаний вашим островом (прибежища)? 198 О великий царь, ты сам — источник богатств. Еще издавна у тебя имеется такое огромное богатство, какое ты мысленно пожелал бы выиграть в кости. Если ты обыграешь пандавов, то какой от этого будет толк? Вместо богатства выиграй лучше самих партхов.199 Мы все знаем об искусстве игры в кости сына Субалы. Этот горный царь знает (различные) нечестные приемы в игре. Пусть Шакуни отправляется туда, откуда он прибыл, ибо, о потомок Бхараты, (этот) горный царь сражается, прибегая к обману. Так гласит глава пятьдесят шестая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 57 Дурьйодхана сказал: Ты всегда похваляешься лишь славой своих врагов, втайне презирая сыновей Дхритараштры. Мы знаем тебя, о Видура, кому ты благоволишь. Ты пренебрегаешь нами, словно детьми. Человек, хотя и по-иному высказывает (к кому-либо) свое расположение, легко может быть распознан (по внешним своим признакам), 200 ибо он соответственно пускает в ход порицание или хвалу. Язык твой и мысли выдают твое сердце. Ведь (ты языком своим) высказал враждебность гораздо более сильную, нежели (она есть) в твоей душе. Ты — словно хищник, принятый нами на колени, и ты, словно кот, вредишь тому, кто содержит тебя. Ведь говорят, что нет более тяжкого греха, чем нанесение вреда своему благодетелю. Так почему ты, о Кшаттри, не боишься этого греха? Победив своих врагов, мы получили большое преимущество. Не говори, о Кшаттри, в отношении нас грубых слов. Всегда желая дружественных связей со своими врагами, ты в то же время питаешь к нам ненависть в своем ослеплении. Человек, говорящий непростительные (слова), идет навстречу врагу, и при восхвалении врага он разглашает тайны (своих сторонников). Разве не мучает тебя стыд от такого (твоего поступка)? Ты сегодня болтаешь все, что хочешь. Не презирай нас; мы знаем твои помыслы. Учись (лучше) мудрости у старцев. Береги свою приобретенную славу, о Видура! Не вмешивайся в чужие дела. Не воображай, о Видура, что ты наш наставник. Не говори нам постоянно грубых слов. Я не спрашиваю тебя, о Видура, что (может быть) полезный для меня. Будь счастлив, о Кшаттри, не раздражай (нас), уже натерпевшихся (от тебя). Есть только один властитель, 201 и нет второго властителя. Он надзирает даже за человеком, пребывающим во чреве (матери). Я руководствуюсь им. Подобно тому как вода течет вниз по склону, так и я следую по тому (пути, который) мне указан им. Кто разбивает свою голову о скалу и кормит змею, тот как раз поступает в подобных делах согласно своим соображениям. Кто пытается насильно руководить (кем-либо), тот в результате становится его врагом. Но ученый примет во внимание то, что (будет) исходить из дружественного расположения. Кто, сначала зажегши пылающий огонь, затем не убегает поспешно (от него), тот нигде уже не может быть найден даже в виде оставшегося пепла, 202 о потомок Бхараты! Не следует давать приюта тому, кто принадлежит к враждебной партии, кто ненавидит (своего покровителя), и особенно, о Кшаттри, недоброму человеку. Так ступай, о Видура, туда, куда хочешь. Ведь неверная жена, хотя с ней хорошо обращаются, все же покидает (своего супруга). Видура сказал: Скажи по крайней мере, о царь, о (подлинном) дружелюбии тех, кто покидает человека из-за его (наставлений), подобных (моим). Ведь сердца у царей беспокойны: дав сначала заверения в своей дружбе, они затем убивают палицами. Будучи (на самом деле глупым), о царевич, ты воображаешь, что уже зрел умом, а я — ребенок, о тупоумный! Кто, сначала приняв человека как друга, потом его порочит, тот и есть ребенок. Тупоумный не приводится к добродетели, подобно тому как скверная жена — в дом ученого брахмана. Непреложное установление не может понравиться (тебе), быку из рода Бхараты, как шестидесятилетний супруг — юной девушке. Если ты после этого хочешь (услышать) приятное относительно всех поступков, добрых или дурных, то спроси (об этом), о царь, женщин, идиотов, калек и подобного рода глупцов. В самом деле, о потомок Пратипы, человека, говорящего в ответ приятное, здесь (всегда) можно найти, но говорящего неприятное, хотя н правильное, а равным образом того, кто слушает подобные вещи, — такого найти трудно. Кто, доверившись закону и пренебрегая тем, что приятно или неприятно его владыке, говорит неприятные вещи, но (по существу) правильные, — в том царь имеет настоящего друга. Пей, о великий царь, смирив свой гнев, напиток, который пьют благочестивые, но не пьют нечестивые, напиток, (который напоминает собою) лекарство, горькое, острое и жгучее, бесславное (из-за непригодности к употреблению),203 непрятное и отвратительное. Я всегда желаю счастья и богатства сыну Вичитравирьи 204 вместе с его сыновьями. И как всякий раз вам будет (от меня) поклонение, точно так же и мне пусть брахманы пожелают благополучия! Да не гневает ученый таких змей, в чьих глазах содержится яд. Так я говорю тебе об этом с участием, о потомок Куру! Так гласит глава пятьдесят седьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 58 Шакуни сказал: Ты проиграл много богатства, принадлежащего пандавам, о Юдхиштхира! Если у тебя, о Каунтея, есть еще богатство, которое не проиграно, то скажи о нем. Юдхиштхира сказал: Я знаю, что мое богатство неисчислимо, о сын Субалы! Так почему же, о Шакуни, ты спрашиваешь о нем? Пусть будет (тобою) сделана ставка в тысячу, миллион, десять миллионов и сто миллионов, биллион, сто биллионов и тысячу биллионов и даже в целый океан. Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: (У меня есть) неисчислимое количество скота и коней, много молочных коров, козлов и овец, а также кое-что (другое), что имеется у второстепенных каст,205 населяющих восточные берега Синдху,206 о сын Субалы! Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: У меня осталось еще богатство, о царь: город, страна и земля вместе с их достоянием, исключая то, что принадлежит брахманам, и сами люди, (населяющие их), кроме брахманов. Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. В а и ш а м п а я н а сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: Вот блистают эти царевичи, о царь, с серьгами и ожерельями из золотых монет и всеми прочими украшениями на теле, какими они увешаны. Это мое богатство, о царь! На него я сыграю с тобой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: (Этот) смуглый юноша207 с красными глазами, с плечами, как у льва, могучерукий — моя единственная ставка, ибо это — мое богатство. Шакуни сказал: Царевич Накула мил тебе, о царь Юдхиштхира! Но он уже составляет наше богатство. На кого же еще ты сыграешь (теперь)? Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так, Шакуни бросил свои кости, затем он сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Юдхиштхира сказал: Этот Сахадева соблюдает законы, в этом мире он снискал звание ученого. Хотя царевич и не заслуживает этого, ибо он мил для меня, я сыграю с тобою на него, словно он вовсе не мил мне. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Шакуни сказал: Эти оба сына Мадри,208 милые тебе, о царь, выиграны мною. Но еще более чтимы тобою, я полагаю, Бхимасена и Дхананджая. Юдхиштхира сказал: Ты, о глупец, конечно поступаешь несправедливо, раз ты не заботишься о нравственном поведении, раз ты хочешь посеять раздор между нами, единодушными. Шакуни сказал: Опьяненный низвергается в пропасть, и он, нерадивый, пребывает там в неподвижном состоянии. Ты — самый старший (среди нас), о царь, и превосходнейший. Поклонение тебе, о бык из рода Бхараты! Игроки, играющие как невменяемые, болтают такое, о Юдхиштхира, чего они не видят даже во сне или наяву. Юдхиштхира сказал: Кто в сражении переправляет нас, словно корабль, на другой берег, кто царевич отважный, (всегда) побеждает врагов, на того героя во всем мире, на Пхальгуну, хотя он и не заслуживает того, я сыграю с тобой, о Шакуни! Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Шакуни сказал: Этот лучник пандавов — пандава Савьясачин выигран мною. Сыграй (теперь) на любимого Бхиму, о царь, ибо это (единственная) станка в игре, которая еще оставалась у тебя, о пандава! Юдхиштхира сказал: Кто наш вождь, кто руководит нами в битве подобно Громодержцу 209 — одного из врагов данавов, кто с глазами, глядящими искоса, со сросшимися бровями, благородный душою, с плечами льва, кто никогда не переносит обид, кому нет равного по силе человека, кто здесь первейший среди владеющих палицей и кто сокрушает врагов — на того царевича Бхимасену, хотя он и не заслуживает того, я сыграю (с тобой), о царь! Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Шакуни сказал: Ты проиграл много богатства вместе с конями и слонами, а также своих братьев. Скажи, о Каунтея, есть ли у тебя еще богатство, которое не проиграно? Юдхиштхира сказал: Я самый старший среди братьев и любимый ими. Побежденные тобою (в игре), мы должны будем сами исполнять работу, (какую обычно делают) при (подобном) бедствии. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, Шакуни, всегда решительный (в игре), прибегнув к обману, сказал Юдхиштхире: «Я выиграл!». Шакуни сказал: Ты совершил величайший грех тем, что проиграл себя самого. В то время как у тебя есть еще богатство, о царь, проиграть себя самого есть грех. Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так, он, искусный в игре в кости, победил в игре одним ударом костей всех находившихся там героев мира одного за другим. Шакуни сказал: Есть ведь еще милая тебе царица — единственная, пока еще не проигранная ставка. Поставь Кришну, царевну Панчалы.210 Ею ты вновь выиграешь себя. Юдхиштхира сказал: Не маленькая и не высокая, не слишком темная и не румяная, с глазами, воспаленными от страсти, — на нее я сыграю с тобою; на ту, чьи глаза подобны лепесткам осеннего лотоса, чье благоухание напоминает осенний лотос; кто сама услаждается осенними лотосами; кто станом своим соразмерна с (богинею) Шри;211 кто может быть такой, что мужчина возжелает себе в жены из-за ее нежности, совершенства ее красоты и характера; кто ложится спать последней и пробуждается первой и наблюдает за всем, что сделано и не сделано, вплоть до пастухов и овчаров; чье лицо, когда оно покрыто потом, сияет, будто лотос или жасмин; у кого талия тонкая, как алтарь;212 у кого длинные волосы, медно-красные глаза и не слишком густой пушок на теле — на такую царевну Панчалы, о царь, на Драупади, с красивою талией и прелестным телом, увы, на такую ставку я сыграю, о сын Субалы! Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда были сказаны такие слова царем справедливости, о потомок Бхараты, раздались голоса старцев, находившихся в зале собраний: «позор, позор!». И собрание заволновалось, среди царей поднялся ропот (сожаления), а у Бхишмы, Дроны, Крипы и других даже выступил пот. Видура, взявшись за голову, сидел, словно утратил жизнь, в размышлении склонившись вниз лицом и вздыхая, подобно змею. Но Дхритараштра, довольный (в душе), вопрошал все снова и снова: «выиграна ли ставка, выиграна ли ставка», — ибо не мог скрыть своих радостных чувств.213 Сильно обрадовался Карна вместе с Духшасаной и другими, но у иных, находившихся в собрании, начали капать слезы из глаз. А сын Субалы, охваченный возбуждением, с видом победителя, не раздумывая, воскликнул: «Я выиграл!» — и взял обратно те кости. Так гласит глава пятьдесят восьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 59 Дурьйодхана сказал: Ступай, о Кшаттри, приведи сюда Драупади, любимую и чтимую супругу пандавов. Пусть она быстро придет и подметет чертоги, и пусть нам на радость она пребывает вместе с рабынями. Видура сказал: Непостижимое бывает от тебе подобного, ибо ты не представляешь, о глупец, что (сам) связан путами. Ты но знаешь, что висишь над пропастью. От избытка силы ты, будучи лишь мелкой тварью, приводишь в ярость тигров. Смертельно ядовитые, полнобрюхие змеи у тебя на голове. Не гневай их, о тупоумный, не иди в обиталище Ямы. Ведь Кришна214 не может быть в положении рабыни, о потомок Бхараты, ибо она была поставлена в игре царем уже после того, как ой перестал быть владыкой над собою, — таково мое мнение. Подобно тому как бамбук приносит плоды, когда уже сам погибает, так и этот царь, сын Дхритараштры,215 приобретает свое богатство (в игре). Уже вполне зрелый, он не представляет себе в годину своей смерти, что игра в кости ведет к вражде, чреватой серьезными опасностями. Не следует (никогда) говорить жестоких (слов) и этим причинять боль (другому). Не следует низкими (средствами) завладевать другим. Не следует говорить таких слов, которых боялись бы другие, неприятных и ведущих в ад. Ведь оскорбления сыплются из уст. Уязвленный ими мучится день и ночь. А они попадают совсем не в неуязвимые места другого. Поэтому ученый человек не должен никогда произносить их по отношению к другим. Как-то раз один козел, роя ногами землю, откопал брошенное кем-то оружие, которое сломалось, и горло у козла оказалось страшно разорвано. Не растравляй же подобным образом вражду с сыновьями Панду. Только люди, подобные собакам, не говорят (никому) ничего похвального: пи человеку дурному, ни лесному жителю, ни домохозяину, ни отшельнику, ни тому, кто преуспел в знаниях, — они всегда только извергают хулу. Ты но знаешь, о сын Дхритараштры, что бесчестье есть самая страшная дверь в ад. За тобою последовали Б интересах игры многие из кауравов вместе с Духшасаной.218 Даже сосуды из тыквы могут тонуть, а камни могут плавать, и корабли на воде постоянно сбиваются со своего пути, но этот глупый царь, сын Дхритараштры, не слушает моих слои, хотя они по форме вполне приемлемы для него. Когда не слушают мудрых и вполне приемлемых слов и возрастает жадность, то несомненно наступает конец кауравов и страшная всеобщая гибель. Так гласит глава пятьдесят девятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 60 Вай ш а м п а я н а ска з а л: «Позор да будет Кшаттри!», — так говоря, сын Дхритараштры, опьяненный гордостью, бросил взгляд на посыльного и сказал ему в собрании среди высокочтимых (старцев): «Ой, посыльный, приведи сюда Драупади. У тебя же нет страха перед панданами. Ведь один только Кшаттри препирается трусливо. И никогда он не желал нам преуспеяния». Когда так было сказано, тот посыльный-сута,217 услышав слово царя, быстро отправился и, войдя (в покои), как собака в логово льва, приблизился к супруге пандавов. П о с ы л ь н ы й сказа л: В то время как Юдхиштхпра был одержим, увлеченный игрой в кости, Дурьйодхана, о Драупади, выиграл тебя. Когда ты явишься во дворец Дхритараштры, я поведу тебя для выполнения работы (служанки), о Яджнясени! Драупади сказа л а: Как же ты говоришь мне так, о посыльный? Какой царский сын может играть на свою супругу? Неразумный царь был, видимо, опьянен, увлеченный игрой в кости. Разве не было у него ничего другого, чтобы сделать ставку в игре? П о с ы л ь н ы й с к а з а л: Когда у него не оказалось больше ничего для ставки, тогда Аджаташатру, сын Панду, сыграл на тебя. Сначала царь поставил своих братьев, потом самого себя и затем уже тебя, о царевна! Д р а у п а д и сказа л а: Ступай (назад) к игроку 218 и, явившись в зал собрания, спроси его, о сын суты, проиграл ли он сначала себя или же меня. О потомок Бхараты! Узнав это, приходи сюда и тогда веди меня с собой, о сын суты! В а й ш а м п а я н а сказал: И возвратившись в зал собрания, (посыльный) передал тогда (Юдхиштхире) те слова Драупади: «Чьим владыкой ты (был, когда) проиграл нас? — спросила тебя Драупади. — Проиграл ли ты сначала себя или же меня?». Но Юдхиштхира оставался неподвижен, будто лишился жизни. И не сказал он ни слова в ответ тому суте — ни хорошего, ни дурного. Дурьйодхана сказал: Явившись сюда, пусть Кришна, царевна Панчалы, задаст этот вопрос. И пусть все услышат слова, которые (будут произнесены) между ним и ею. В а й ш а м п а я н а сказал: Покорный воле Дурьйодханы, тот посыльный-сута, отправился снова в царский дворец, будучи сам сильно огорчен, и сказал Драупади: «Те, кто находятся в зале собрания, о царевна, зовут тебя. Я полагаю, что наступила гибель кауравов. Ведь если ты, о царевна, явишься в собрание, слабоумный (Дурьйодхана) не сможет защищать свое богатство. Драупади сказала: Так несомненно определил тот, кто устанавливает мир.218 Счастье и несчастье 220 (одинаково) затрагивает обоих — и мудрого и глупого. Но нравственный закон, говорят, наивысший в мире. Если он оберегается, то он приносит нам благоденствие. В а й ш а м п а я н а сказал: Юдхиштхира же, узнав о том намерении Дурьйодханы, послал к Драупади своего верного посланца, о потомок Бхараты, (передать), чтобы, хотя и прикрытая одним лишь (куском) одежды, с узлом, завязанным внизу, из-за того что у нее наступили месячные, рыдающая, царевна Панчалы пришла в зал собрания и предстала пред своим свекром.221 Взглянув на лица пандавов, царь Дурьйодхана, обрадованный, сказал тогда суте: «Приведи ее сюда, посыльный! Пусть кауравы ответят в ее присутствии». Тогда сута, послушный его воле, но боящийся гнева дочери Друпады, оставив свою гордость, снова сказал находящимся в собрании: «Что я должен говорить Кришне?». Дурьйодхана сказал: О Духшасана, этот сын суты, мой (посыльный), с небольшим умом, боится Врикодары.222 Ты сам насильно приведи Яджнясени. Что могут сделать наши враги, потерявшие власть над собой? Услышав (повеление) своего брата, тот царевич (Духшасана) поднялся тогда с глазами, покрасневшими от гнева, и, войдя в покои могучих воинов на колесницах,223 сказал царской дочери Драупади: «Иди, о царевна Панчалы, ты выиграна (нами), о Кришна! Отбросив стыд, погляди на Дурьйодхану. Угождай (отныне) кауравам, о ты с глазами продолговатыми, как (лепестки) лотоса! Ты выиграна (нами) по закону, иди же в зал собрания». Тогда она встала с сильно встревоженной душой и, вытерев рукою свое бледное лицо, удрученная, побежала туда, где находились женщины престарелого царя, быка из рода Куру.224 Но Духшасана, громко крича от гнева, стремительно бросился вслед за нею и схватил царственную супругу за длинные, иссиня-черные, вьющиеся волесы. За (волосы), которые были окроплены водою, освященной мантрами225 при завершении великого жертвоприношения Раджасуя, грубо схватил сын Дхритараштры, пренебрегая могуществом пандавов! И схватив ее, Духшасана привел Кришну с (распущенной косою) густо-черных волос в зал собрания и поволок ее, словно беззащитную, хотя она и имела защитников, подобно тому как ветер влечет жалкую банановую пальму. И влекомая, она, согнув свое стройное тело, промолвила слабым голосом: «Сегодня у меня начались месячные, и я в одном лишь платье, о тупоумный! Ты не смеешь приводить меня в зал собрания, о негодяй!». Тогда (Духшасана) сказал Кришне, грубо ухватив ее за черные волосы: «Взывай о защите хоть к Кришне и Джишну,226 (кои суть воплощение) Хари 227 и Нары 228 (на земле), а я все-таки волоку тебя! Наступили у тебя месячные, о Яджнясени, в одном ли ты платье или совсем раздета, — ты выиграна (нами) в игре и стала (нашей) рабыней, и желание (наше)—чтобы (ты пребывала) среди рабынь, сколько нам: будет угодно». С волосами растрепанными, в платье, наполовину спустившемся, оттого что она была влекома Духшасаной, стыдливая Кришна, сжигаемая гневом, сказала слабым голосом такие слова: «В этом зале собрания все (присутствующие) обучены шастрам, сведущи в жертвенных (и других) обрядах, все подобны Индре (по своей доблести), — среди них все либо мои наставники, либо лица, достойные быть наставниками. Перед ними я не смею стоять в таком виде. О злодей, о ты, чье поведение недостойно, не раздевай меня и не волоки меня. Тебе не простят царевичи,221 если даже твоими союзниками стали бы боги вместе с Индрой. Царь (Юдхиштхира), сын Дхармы, (сейчас) связан выполнением своего нравственного закона, а закон очень топок — он постигается только опытными. Даже словом я не желаю (признать за ним) ни малейшего порока, оставляя уже в стороне его собственные достоинства. Но это недостойно, что ты влачишь меня, с начавшимися месячными, посреди героев (рода) Куру. Ведь никто но выражает одобрения (тебе) и несомненно не разделяет твоего решения. Позор да падет (на всех вас)! В самом деле, погиб нравственный закон потомков Бхараты, а также обычаи тех, кто знает образ жизни кшатриев, когда все кауравы в зале собрания (молчаливо) наблюдают, как нарушается граница нравственного закона (рода) Куру. Ни у Дроны, ни у Бхишмы, ни даже у благородного (Кшаттри) и царя нет ясного понимания, 230 ибо (эти) старцы, первейшие из кауравов, не замечают этого страшного беззакония». Так говоря жалобно, она, красивая в талии, искоса взглянула на своих разгневанных супругов. Она (еще больше) воспламенила пандавов, охваченных гневом, своими укоризненными взглядами. И они не испытывали такого страдания из-за того, что отнято их царство, богатство и лучшие драгоценные камни, какое испытывали они оттого, что мучилась Кришна, и от ее косого взгляда, вызванного гневом. А Духшасана, заметив, что Кришна смотрит на своих жалких супругов, повлек ее, словно бесчувственную, (с еще большей) стремительностью и крикнул (ей) со смехом: «рабыня!». Карна же весьма обрадовался тем словам и выразил одобрение, громко смеясь. И царь Гандхары (Шакуни), сын Субалы, также приветствовал Духшасану. А других, которые находились там, в зале собрания, кроме тех двух и сына Дхритараштры,231 охватила великая скорбь при виде Кришны, влекомой так по залу собрания. Бхишма сказал: Ввиду тонкости закона, о благословенная, я не могу должным образом решить твой вопрос, ибо (знаю), что не имеющий богатства не может делать ставку (в игре) на богатство других, и знаю также, что жены (всегда) находятся в зависимости от своих мужей. Юдхиштхира может покинуть всю землю, полную богатств, но он не может отказаться от справедливости. Ведь пандавой232 было сказано: «я проиграл себя», — поэтому я не могу решить этот (вопрос). Среди людей Шакуни не имеет себе соперника в игре в кости. Сын Кунти сам изъявил желание (играть) с ним. Благородный 233 сам не считает эту (игру) бесчестием. Поэтому я не (в состоянии) ответить на твой вопрос. Драупади сказала: Будучи вызван во дворец собрания, царь, совсем не владея искусством (игры в кости, должен был играть) с искушенными, злоумышленными, подлыми и нечестными игроками. Почему же говорят, что он сам изъявил желание? Этот глава кауравов и пандавов, обладая чистой душою, не мог распознать нечестных приемов и был побежден всеми (игроками), объединившимися вместе. И только потом он понял, что это мошенничество. В этом собрании находятся кауравы — владыки своих сыновей, а также невесток. Пусть все они, поразмыслив над моими словами, ответят должным образом на этот вопрос. Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда она так говорила, жалобно рыдая, и не раз поглядывала на своих супругов, Духшасана сказал ей (много) грубых, неприятных и горьких слов. Видя ее, влекомую в то время, когда у нее наступили месячные, со спущенным верхним платьем, видя ее в таком состоянии, чего она вовсе не заслуживала, Врикодара, крайне удрученный всем своим существом, бросив взгляд на Юдхиштхиру, разразился гневом. Так гласит глава шестидесятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 61 Б х и м а сказал: В притонах игроков находятся женщины легкого поведения, о Юдхиштхира, но даже те на них не играют, ибо даже у тех к ним есть сострадание! Дань и другое огромное богатство, которое дал царь страны Каши, а также драгоценные камни, упряжные животные, богатства, доспехи и оружие, что доставили другие цари, наше царство, ты сам и мы — все отнято в игре нашими врагами. Однако у меня от всего этого но возникало гнева, ибо ты — наш владыка. Но я считаю преступным то, что ты играл на Драупади. Ведь эта дева, которая обрела пандавов (себе в супруги), не заслуживающая (такого обращения), из-за тебя одного терпит мучения от низких и злобных кауравов, склонных к бесчестным поступкам. Ради нее гнев мой обрушивается на тебя, о царь! Я сожгу твои руки. О Сахадева, принеси огня! А р д ж у н а сказал: Прежде, о Бхимасена, ты никогда не говорил подобных слов. Несомненно, жестокие враги лишили тебя твоей высокой нравственности. Не следует исполнять желаний врагов. Соблюдай высочайший закон. Никто не смеет переступить (волю) своего старшего, справедливого брата. Ведь будучи вызван врагами, царь, помня о долге кшатрией, играл в кости по воле других. Это (несомненно) способствует нашей великой славе. Бхимасена сказал: Если бы я знал, что так совершено им самовольно, то я насильно, соединив обе его руки, сжег бы их на пылающем огне. В а й ш а м п а я н а с к а з а л: Видя, как страдают пандавы и как мучается царевна Панчалы, Викарна, сын Дхритараштры, так сказал: «На тот вопрос, который задала Яджнясены, отвечайте, о цари! Если мы не решим этого вопроса, мы немедленно попадем в ад. Бхишма и Дхритараштра — два наистарейших (отпрыска рода) Куру, соединившись вместе, ничего не сказали, а также многоумный Видура. Потому и сын Бхараднаджи,234 наставник всем (нам), а также Крипа — эти лучшие из дваждырожденных тоже не ответили на вопрос. Но другие цари, которые собрались здесь со всех сторон, пускай, отбросив пристрастие и гнев, ответят (на этот вопрос) согласно своему суждению. Дайте ответ, о цари, на тот вопрос, который не раз задавала прелестная Драупади, и, поразмыслив, скажите, кто на чьей стороне». Так он многократно говорил всем тем, кто находился в собрании. Но хранители земли не сказали ему (ничего) — ни хорошего, ни плохого. Обращаясь так не раз ко всем царям, Викарна, сжимая свои руки и издыхая (как змей), сказал: «О владыки земли, ответите ли вы па этот вопрос или совсем не ответите, а я скажу здесь то, о кауравы, что считаю справедливым. О лучшие из мужей, обычно считают, что четыре порока бывает у царей: это охота, пьянство, игра в кости и чрезмерное увлечение любовными утехами. Ведь человек, имеющий к ним235 пристрастие, живет, отвергая закон. И мир не одобряет действий, совершаемых тем, кто подвержен таким порокам. Поэтому, когда сын Панду, одержимый таким пороком (игры), был вызван игроками, он сделал ставку на Драупади. Она же, безупречная, является общей (супругою) всех пандавов. Проиграв сначала себя, этот пандава сделал ставку (на нее). Сын Субалы, сам стремящийся сделать ставку, уговорил (Юдхиштхиру сыграть) на Кришну. Поразмыслив обо всем этом, я не считаю ее проигранной». Когда услышали это, среди присутствовавших в собрании поднялся великий шум, — все они одобряли Викарну и осуждали сына Субалы. И когда шум стих, сын Радхи 236 вне себя от гнева, простерши сверкающую руку, сказал такое слово: «На самом деле у Викарны наблюдается очень много превратного. (Но) от него исходящий (гнев) послужит для его же уничтожения, подобно тому как огонь, возникший от щепки, ее же уничтожает. Эти (все здесь присутствующие) не сказали ничего, хотя и были побуждаемы Кришною.237 Я считаю (и все) они считают, что дочь Друпады выиграна по закону. Ты же только из мальчишества, о сын Дхритараштры, лопаешься (от гнева), ибо ты, хотя и мальчик, говоришь среди собрания, как говорят старики. Ты ведь не знаешь по-настоящему закона нравственности, о младший брат Дурьйодханы, раз ты, как скудоумный, говоришь о Кришне, которая выиграна, что она (будто бы) не выиграна. Ибо как же ты считаешь, что Кришна не проиграна, о сын Дхритараштры, когда в собрании старший среди пандавов сделал ставку на все свое богатство. Драупади же является частью его достояния, о бык из рода Бхараты! Так как же ты выигранную по закону Кришну считаешь не выигранной? Драупади была предложена по слову (Шакуни) и (затем) одобрена пандавами (как их ставка). По какой же причине она считается, по-твоему, невыигранной? Если же ты считаешь, что ее привели в собрание в одном платье несправедливо, ты выслушай от меня по поводу этого высокие слова. Один только супруг определен для женщины богами, о потомок Куру! Эта же (Драупади) следует воле нескольких (мужей). Поэтому она несомненно рассматривается как нечестная женщина. По моему мнению, нет ничего удивительного в том, что ее привели в собрание, или что она в одном лишь платье, или же совсем раздета. Все состояние, которое было у них,238 она сама и эти пандавы — все это богатство выиграно здесь сыном Субалы по закону. О Духшасана, этот Викарна совсем еще мальчик, хотя и говорит слова мудрости. Сними же одежды с пандавов, а также с Драупади». Слушая это, о потомок Бхараты, все пандавы, сняв свои верхние одежды, сидели (молча) в зале собрания. Тогда Духшасана, о царь, среди собрания, с силою ухватив Драупади за платье, стал стаскивать его. Но всякий раз, как снималось платье с Драупади, о владыка народов, (на ней) одно за другим появлялось другое, точно такое же платье. Тогда при виде такого необычайного в мире (зрелища) среди царей поднялся шум одобрения, сопровождаемый грозными словами. Бхима же при этом, сжимая руки, с дрожащими от гнева губами, дал среди царей клятву громовым голосом: «Внимайте этому моему слову, о кшатрии, обитающие в этом мире, — слову, которое раньше никогда еще не произносилось, другими людьми и которое другой (никогда) не произнесет. Если, сказав так, я не смогу выполнить этого, о владыки земли, то пусть я не обрету пути моих прадедов. (Пусть не попаду я в мир моих предков), если я не напьюсь крови этого низкого негодяя, подлейшего из потомков Бхараты, с силою разорвав его грудь во время битвы!». Услышав его слово, заставляющее цепенеть (от ужаса) всех людей, все те, (кто был там), выразили ему глубокое уважение, осуждая сына Дхритараштры. Когда же груда платьев была убрана среди собрания, Духшасана, утомленный и пристыженный, сел (на свое место). И при виде сыновей Кунти (столь униженных) среди владык, находившихся в собрании, раздались тогда (обращенные к сыну Дхритараштры) слова: «позор, позор!», заставлявшие подниматься от возбуждения волоски на теле. «Кауравы не отвечают на вопрос (заданный им Драупади)», — раздавались восклицания. Все люди стали громко кричать, осуждая Дхритараштру. Тогда, подняв вверх руки, желая успокоить находившихся в собрании, Видура, знаток всех законов, сказал такое слово. В и д у р а сказал: Драупади, задав такой вопрос, жалобно плачет, словно беззащитная. А вы, о участники собрания, не отвечаете на вопрос. От этого страдает закон. Ведь огорченный (человек) прибегает к собранию, распаляясь, словно жертвенный огонь. И его должны находящиеся в собрании успокоить, (следуя путем) справедливости и закона. Огорченный человек при этом может задать вопрос членам собрания о своих законных правах, и они, превозмогая влияние страсти и гнева, должны ответить на вопрос. Викарной уже был дан ответ на вопрос по его собственному разумению, о владыки людей! Вы также должны ответить на этот вопрос в соответствии со своим мнением. Ведь тот, кто знает законы нравственности и, явившись в собрание, не отвечает на (поставленный) вопрос, тот пожинает половину плодов, приносимых неправдой. Но кто знает законы нравственности и, явившись в собрание, говорит неправду, тот несомненно пожинает все плоды, (получаемые) от лжи. В связи с этим приводят следующее древнее сказание — спор между Прахладой239 и отшельником, сыном Ангираса.240 Был некогда владыка дайтьев, по имени Прахлада. У него был сын Вирочана. Из-за девушки он стал нападать на Судханвана, сына Ангираса: «Я старше, я старше», — с такими словами из-за желания (обладать) девушкой оба они побились об заклад па свои жизни,241 — так нам известно. Между ними возник спор (относительно решения этого) вопроса. И они спросили Прахладу: «Кто из нас старше? Ответь на этот вопрос, но не лги». Тот же, испугавшись этого спора, взглянул на Судханвана. Ему на это сказал Судханван, в гневе пылая, как жезл Брахмы:242 «Если ты ответишь ложно, о Прахлада, или же не ответишь, то тогда Громодержец243 разобьет твою голову громовой стрелой на сто частей». Когда так было сказано Судханваном, дайтья,244 дрожа, как лист смоковницы, отправился к могущественному Кашьяпе,245 чтобы спросить (у него совета). Прахлада сказал: Ты ведь знаток нравственного закона, которого должны придерживаться боги и асуры, равно и брахманы, о премудрый! Есть, однако, трудности (в понимании) этого закона. Выслушай же о них: какие (уготованы) потусторонние миры для того, кто не отвечает на (заданный) вопрос или же показывает ложно? Скажи мне о том, — я спрашиваю тебя. Кашьяпа сказал: Знающий, но не отвечающий на (поставленный) вопрос из страсти, гнева или страха, бросает на себя самого тысячу сетей Варуны.246 По истечении полного года одна такая сеть спадает с него. Поэтому знающий правду должен говорить сущую правду. Ведь когда добродетель, пронзенная пороком, является в собрание (за помощью), тогда присутствующие в собрании сами бывают пронзены, если они не извлекут из нее жала. Половину (вины) приемлет главенствующий (в собрании),247 четвертая часть падает на тех, кто выступает (неправедно), и четвертая часть — на (остальных) участников собрания, если они не осуждают поступков, достойных осуждения. (С другой стороны), главенствующий (в собрании) становится свободным от всех грехов, а также освобождаются (от них) и все участники собрания, когда осуждается тот, кто заслуживает осуждения, — грех падает лишь на того, кто его совершает. Те, кто говорят неправду, о Прахлада, когда их спрашивают о нравственном законе, — губят (свои) благочестивые деяния, а также семь (своих) поколений, предыдущих и последующих. Горе того, у кого отнято все состояние, и того, чей сын убит, горе, испытываемое должником, или горе того, кто обездолен царем, горе жены, лишившейся своего мужа, и того, кто отпал от своих сотоварищей, горе той, у мужа которой есть вторая жена, а также горе того, кто разорен (ложными показаниями) свидетелей, — все эти горести владыки тридцати (богов)248 считают равными. Все эти горести обретает тот, кто говорит неправду. Свидетелем (кто-либо) становится от виденного воочию, от слышанного и от усвоения (самой вещи). Поэтому свидетель, говорящий правду, никогда не лишается религиозных заслуг и мирских выгод. В и дура сказал: Услышав слова Кашьяпы, Прахлада сказал сыну: «Судханван старше тебя, точно так же как Ангирас (его отец) старше меня. Также и мать Судханвана старше твоей матери. Поэтому, о Вирочана, этот Судханван отныне владыка твоей жизни». Судханван сказал: Поскольку ты пренебрег любовью к своему сыну и остался верен закону, я повелеваю твоему сыну: пусть он живет сотню лет. Видура сказал: Таким образом, услышав о высочайшем законе, вы все, находящиеся в собрании, подумайте о том, какой ответ следует дать на вопрос, (заданный) Кришной.249 Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав слова Видуры, цари ничего не сказали (в ответ), Карна же сказал Духшасане: «Уведи рабыню Кришну во внутренние покои дворца». И Духшасана повлек среди собрания ту страдалицу, дрожащую, стыдливую, взывающую к пандавам. Так гласит глава шестьдесят первая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 62 Драупади сказала: Сначала мне нужно выполнить свой долг. Мною еще не дан (вам) ответ. Я лишилась сознания оттого, что этот могучий (Духшасана) насильно повлек меня. Я приветствую всех этих почтеннейших в собрании кауравов. Не может быть моей вины в том, что мною этого не было сделано (раньше). Вайшампаяна сказал: Влекомая им с (еще большей) жестокостью, несчастная страдалица, не заслуживавшая такого обращения, упала (на землю) и стала сетовать в собрании. Драупади сказала: Меня видели собравшиеся цари (только) на арене во время моей сваямвары.250 Но нигде в другом месте меня не видели прежде. И вот сегодня я приведена в собрание. Я, которую раньше ни ветер, ни солнце не видели в моем доме,— я сегодня выставляюсь напоказ в зале собрания перед (всеми) кауравами. Ту, которую прежде пандавы ревностно оберегали даже от прикосновения ветра, теперь они (не защищают) и терпят, (взирая), как ее мучает этот злодей. И эти кауравы терпят то, что их невестка и дочь незаслуженно подвергается таким мучениям. Что же может быть (для меня) прискорбнее того, что я, честная и благородная женщина, (принуждена) вступить сегодня в зал собрания! Где справедливость у (этих) царей? Нам известно, что прежде замужних женщин не приводили в собрание. Тот древний, извечный закон (теперь) заброшен среди кауравов. Ибо каким образом я, благочестивая супруга пандавов, сестра Паршаты,251 подруга Васудевы,252 могла быть приведена в собрание царей? Этой супруге царя справедливости, происходящей из одинаковой с ним касты, ответьте, рабыня она или не рабыня. И я все исполню, о кауравы! Ведь этот низкий губитель славы кауравов 253 сильно терзает меня, и я не могу дольше переносить этого, о кауравы! Считаете вы меня выигранной или невыигранной, о цари, такой ответ я желаю (услышать от вас). Я же исполню то, (что скажете вы), о кауравы! Б х и ш м а сказал: Я уже говорил, о счастливая, что путь закона гибок. Даже благородные мудрецы не в состоянии следовать ему в мире. Каким сильный умом человек представляет себе в мире закон, — то и признается другими за закон, хотя (в действительности) и бывают нарушения закона. Я не могу с уверенностью высказать суждение по твоему вопросу из-за гибкости (ума),254 трудности (от множества сомнений)255 и важности (разбираемого) дела. Несомненно, очень скоро наступит гибель этого рода, ибо все кауравы одержимы алчностью и безумием. Родившиеся в роду, о счастливая, к какому принадлежишь и ты, как наша невестка, даже если они сильно угнетаемы бедствиями, не отклоняются от справедливого, законного пути. Это твое поведение, о царевна Панчалы, то, что ты, даже оказавшись в беде, обращаешь свой взгляд только на закон, несомненно достойно тебя. Эти престарелые люди, Дрона и другие, знающие закон, сидят, поникнув головою, с лишенными (жизни) телами, словно дыхание отлетело от них. Юдхиштхира один является судьей256 в этом вопросе, — таково мое мнение. Он сам должен сказать, выиграна ты или не выиграна. Вайшампаяна сказал: А цари, хотя и видели многое (из происходившего там) и (Драупади), плачущую в своем горе, словно морская орлица, боясь сына Дхритараштры,257 не промолвили ни слова — ни хорошего, ни дурного. И видя тех царей, сыновей и внуков царей, погруженных в молчание, сын Дхритараштры, улыбнувшись, сказал тогда дочери царя Панчалы: «(Решение) этого вопроса, исходящего от тебя, о Яджнясени, должно зависеть от твоих супругов — от Бхимы, могучего силой, от Арджуны, от Сахадевы, а также от Накулы. Пусть они ответят на твой вопрос. Пусть все они скажут в присутствии благородных (пандитов)258 ради тебя, о царевна Панчалы, что Юдхиштхира не повелитель им, и пусть сделают (таким образом) царя справедливости неправдивым, — тогда ты, о царевна Панчалы, освободишься от положения рабыни. Благородный царь справедливости, (неизменно) пребывающий в законе, подобный самому Индре, пусть сам скажет об этом: повелитель он тебе или не повелитель. И по слову его ты быстро предпочти одно (из двух). Ведь все кауравы, (находящиеся) в собрании, поглощенные твоей печалью, не могут отвечать (тебе) по существу, взирая на твоих несчастных супругов». Тогда все, кто присутствовал в собрании, одобрили слова царя (из рода) Куру. (Одобрительно) крича, (иные) даже размахивали своими одеждами, а (среди других) раздавались также возгласы (сожаления): «Увы! Ах!». И все цари были охвачены радостью, они приветствовали справедливого (царя), лучшего из (рода) Куру.259 Обратив свои лица в сторону, все цари взглянули на Юдхиштхиру, (ожидая), что скажет знаток закона. Они прониклись сильным любопытством: «Что скажет пандава Бибхатсу,260 непобедимый в бою, Бхимасена и близнецы?». Когда шум умолк, Бхимасена, простерши свою огромную, красивоокруглую руку, умащенную сандалом, сказал: «Если бы этот наш старший (брат), царь справедливости Юдхиштхира, не был нашим повелителем, мы не простили бы (всего этого) роду Куру. Он владыка наших религиозных и аскетических заслуг, он владыка даже наших жизней. Если он считает себя проигранным, то и мы проиграны. Ибо (если это было бы) не так, то (ни одно существо), касающееся ногою земли, и (никто из) смертных, коснувшись волос царевны Панчалы, не ушли бы от меня живыми. Посмотрите на мои длинные, красивоокруглые руки, подобные бревнам! Оказавшись между ними, не сможет освободиться даже Совершитель (ста) жертвоприношений. 261 Но связанный узами закона, а также сдерживаемый уважением к старшему (брату) и самим Арджуной, я не пойду на такой страшный шаг. Однако, по дозволению царя справедливости, шлепками рук своих вместо мечей я изничтожил бы этих подлых сыновей Дхритараштры, подобно тому как лев уничтожает жалких тварей». Тогда Бхишма, Дрона и Видура сказали ему: «Будь терпелив, все это вполне возможно для тебя». Так гласит глава шестьдесят вторая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 63 Карна сказал: Следующие три (категории лиц) являются неимущими: раб, ученик и несвободная женщина. Ты, о милая, — супруга раба и его достояние; но лишенная своего повелителя, ты являешься рабыней и составляешь богатство раба. Войдя в наш дворец, вместе со слугами ублажай нас, будучи принуждаема выполнять ту работу, какую тебе назначат. (Отныне) твоими повелителями, о царская дочь, являются все сыновья Дхритараштры, но не партхи. Выбирай скорее себе супруга, от которого ты не обретешь рабства из-за игры в кости. Ведь хорошо известно, что (женщина), постоянно находящаяся в рабстве, поступающая по своему желанию в отношении (выбора) супругов, не заслуживает порицания. Так пусть и у тебя будет так. Выиграны (нами) Накула, Бхимасена, Юдхиштхира, Сахадева и Арджуна. Сделавшись рабыней, ты, о Яджнясени, войди (в покои дворца). Твои супруги, будучи проиграны, не являются уже твоими повелителями. Разве Партха262 считает пользой для себя или принимает за доблесть и мужество то, что он среди всего собрания рискнул в игре сделать ставку на дочь Друпады, царя Панчалы? Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав то, неистовый Бхимасена глубоко вздохнул с прискорбным видом. Но послушный царю263 и связанный узами закона, он (только) сжигал его глазами, покрасневшими от гнева. Бхима сказал: Я не гневаюсь на сына суты,264 о царь, ибо в этом положении рабства мы оказались по заслугам. Но разве могли бы сегодня наши враги отважиться (говорить) мне (так), если бы ты не играл на нее,265 о владыка людей? Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав слова Радхейи,260 царь Дурьйодхана тогда сказал такое слово Юдхиштхире, погруженному в молчание, бесчувственному: «Бхима и Арджуна и близнецы находятся (всегда) под твоею властью, о царь! Ответь на вопрос. Может быть ты считаешь Кришну непроигранной?». Сказав так сыну Кунти, он приподнял свою одежду и, ослепленный своим могуществом, насмешливо посмотрел на царевну Панчалы. Подзадоривая Радхею и как бы уязвляя Бхиму, он на глазах у Драупади показал свое левое бедро, напоминающее ствол бананового дерева или хобот слона, отмеченное всеми благоприятными признаками и наделенное громоподобной силой. Видя то, Врикодара, широко раскрыв свои красные глаза, сказал ему в присутствии царей, словно заставляя все собрание слушать (его слова): «Пусть Врикодара не достигнет миров,267 одинаковых с (мирами) своих предков, если он не раздробит палицею этого бедра твоего в великой битве!». Изо всех отверстий (в теле) разгневанного Бхимы начали исторгаться вспышки огня, подобно тому как исторгаются языки пламени из щелей и трещин горящего дерева. Видура сказал: Глядите на серьезную опасность, исходящую от Бхимасены, как исходящую от сетей самого царя Варуны. Знайте, это высочайшее бедствие несомненно заранее ниспослано самой судьбой, оно уже обрушилось на бхаратов. Здесь совершена нечестная игра с нарушением всех правил, о сыновья Дхритараштры, а вы все еще спорите в этом зале собрания о женщине. Ваша безопасность и благосостояние подвергаются великой опасности. Кауравы (даже теперь) следуют греховным советам. Усвойте себе немедля, о кауравы, правило, о котором (я вам скажу). Если оно будет дурно воспринято, то и все собрание будет осквернено. Если игрок268 ставил на нее 269 до того, как сам еще не был проигран, то он должен считаться ее повелителем. Ибо если ничего не имеющий играет на богатство (у него не существующее), то выиграть от него, я считаю, можно такое же точно богатство, какое можно обрести во сне. Услышав слово сына царя Гандхары,270 о кауравы, не отступайте от этой истины. Дурьйодхана сказал: Я (хочу) придерживаться слов Бхимы и Арджуны, а также близнецов. Если они скажут, что Юдхиштхира не повелитель им, тогда ты избавишься от рабства, о Яджнясени! Арджуна сказал: Этот благородный сын Кунти, царь справедливости, был нашим повелителем до игры. Но чей он владыка после того, как он проиграл себя, — решайте вы, все кауравы. Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда во дворце царя Дхритараштры, в помещении, где поддерживался священный огонь и совершалось ему возлияние, громко завыл шакал, в ответ ему заревели ослы, о царь, и отовсюду птицы страшные закричали. И (смысл) тех страшных криков распознали Видура, знающий сущность (всех вещей), и дочь Субалы.271 А Бхишма, и Дрона, и также мудрый Гаутама272 громко воскликнули: «свасти, свасти!». Тогда Гандхари и мудрый Видура, увидев то страшное предзнаменование, поведали в великой печали обо всем царю (Дхритараштре). И царь тогда сказал такое слово: «Ты уже погубил себя, о малоумный Дурьйодхана, когда ты, о дурновоспитанный, (так) разговаривал в собрании с женой главенствующих кауравов, особенно с Драупади, их законной супругой». Сказав так, мудрый Дхритараштра, чей разум направлен на суть (вещей), стремясь спасти от гибели своих родственников и друзей, размышляя своим умом, сказал Кришне, царевне Панчалы, утешая ее. Дхритараштра сказал: Выбирай дар, о царевна Панчалы, какой желаешь (получить) от меня. Ибо преданная справедливости и добродетельная, ты — самая лучшая из моих невесток. Драупади сказала: Если ты даешь мне дар, о бык из рода Бхараты, я прошу,273 чтобы прекрасный Юдхиштхира, преданный всем обязанностям, не был рабом. Пусть неразумные мальчики не говорят о моем мудром (сыне) Пративиндхье,274 оказавшемся (рабом): «это сын раба». Будучи прежде царевичем, каким еще не был никто из мужчин, и взлелеянный (царями), он погибнет, видя себя на положении сына раба, о потомок Бхараты! Дхритараштра сказал: Я дам тебе второй дар, о милая! Выбирай его у меня. Ибо сердце мое (склонно) наградить (тебя еще). Ты заслуживаешь не одного дара. Драупади сказала: Бхимасену и Дхананджаю вместе с колесницами и луками, Накулу и Сахадеву (хочу видеть свободными), — этот второй дар я выбираю себе. Дхритараштра сказал: Выбирай себе третий дар от нас, ибо ты недостаточно вознаграждена двумя (дарами). Соблюдающая закон, ты — лучшая среди всех моих невесток. Драупади сказала: Жадность ведет к гибели закона, о прославленный! Не заслуживая третьего дара, я не смею его получить, о лучший из царей! Говорят, что для вайшьи (допускается просить) один дар, для женщины-кшатрийки — два дара, три же дара — для царя, о владыка царей, и для брахмана — сотню даров. Эти мои супруги, оказавшиеся в жалком состоянии, избавившись от него, добудут себе благополучие, о царь, своими благочестивыми делами. Так гласит глава шестьдесят третья в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 64 Карна сказал: Среди женщин, которые известны нам в этом мире как славящиеся своей красотой, мы не слыхали ни об одной, (совершившей) подобный подвиг. В то время как сыновья Притхи и Дхритарштры были сильно обуреваемы гневом, Драупади-Кришна явилась для сыновей Панду спасением. (В самом деле), когда сыновья Панду тонули, погружаясь в океан бесславия, где не было лодок, эта царевна Панчалы стала для них лодкой, переправившей их на другой берег. Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав это, а именно, что жена явилась для сыновей Панду (спасительным) прибежищем, негодующий Бхимасена сказал, сильно огорченный душою: «Девала275 говорил, что в человеке заложены три света: потомство, деяния и ученость, ибо от них произошли творения. Когда тело лишено жизни, стало нечистым и оставлено на месте сожжения276 родственниками, эти три (света) появляются, (чтобы поддерживать всякого) человека (после его смерти). Но свет, находящийся в нас, погас из-за оскорбления, (нанесенного) нашей супруге. Каким образом, о Дхананджая, может (поддерживать нас) потомство, родившееся от оскорбленной (жены)? Арджуна сказал: Люди вышестоящие, о потомки Бхараты, никогда не обращают внимания на грубые слова, которые могут или не могут быть сказаны нижестоящими. Благочестивые, обретя доверие к себе, признают его и в отношении других, и поэтому они помнят только добрые дела (своих противников), но не враждебные их поступки.277 Бхима сказал: Я тут же немедленно убью этих врагов всех вместе. Или же, о царь царей, ты (сам), выйдя (отсюда), истреби их вместе с корнем, о потомок Бхараты! Что нам тут разговаривать и чего нам печалиться, о потомок Бхараты! Теперь же я убью их тут, и правь ты (всей) этой землею. Вайшампаяна сказал: И сказав так, Бхимасена, окруженный младшими братьями, как лев среди мелких тварей, стал поминутно поглядывать на дубину. И увещеваемый и охлаждаемый Партхой,278 вершителем безобидных деяний, могучерукий и отважный (Бхима) проникался огнем внутреннего гнева. И когда он (все более) гневался, из его ушей и других органов, о владыка людей, стал исторгаться огонь вместе с дымом, искрами и пламенем. Лицо его стало страшным на вид из-за излома нахмуренных бровей, словно это (было лицо) самого воплощенного Ямы во время гибели мира. Юдхиштхира, рукою удержав его, могучерукого, о потомок Бхараты, сказал ему: «Не надо так, стой спокойно!». И удержав его, могучерукого, с глазами, покрасневшими от гнева, он подошел к отцу Дхритараштре с почтительно сложенными ладонями. Так гласит глава шестьдесят четвертая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 65 Юдхиштхира сказал: О царь, что мы должны сделать для тебя? Прикажи нам, ибо ты наш владыка, а мы хотим всегда оставаться послушными твоим велениям, о потомок Бхараты! Дхритараштра сказал: О Аджаташатру, благо тебе! Отправляйтесь с миром и в безопасности. С моего дозволения, управляйте, владея богатствами, своим царством! Прими же от меня, престарелого, это повеление целиком, подсказанное разумом, как высочайшее благотворное средство. Ты знаешь, о сын, что путь законов гибок, о Юдхиштхира! Ты скромен, о премудрый, и ты прислуживаешь старцам. Где разум — там и спокойствие. Поэтому следуй по пути мира, о потомок Бхараты! Не на камень падает топор — топор обрушивается на дерево. Лучшими людьми считаются те, которые не помнят вражды, которые видят только достоинства, но не недостатки (своих противников) и которые (сами) не ищут раздора. Во время спора, о Юдхиштхира, грубости говорят низкие из людей; безразличные говорят грубости в ответ им, когда те скажут. Лучшие же и мудрые люди, скажут им или не скажут дурные и грубые слова, никогда не отвечают на них. Благочестивые, обретя доверие к себе, признают его и в отношении других, и поэтому они помнят только добрые дела (своих противников), но не враждебные их поступки.279 Ты, благородный, вел себя именно так в этом собрании благочестивых. Поэтому, о сын, не храни в сердце своем грубости Дурьйодханы. Посмотри на свою мать280 Гандхари и на меня, желающего тебе добра, посмотри на престарелого и слепого отца своего, находящегося здесь, о потомок Бхараты! Эту игру в кости я дозволил с осмотрительностью, имея желание встретиться с друзьями и узнать силу и слабость своих сыновей. Не следует же, о царь, печалиться о кауравах, чьим правителем являешься ты, а советником — мудрый Видура, опытный во всех шастрах. У тебя — справедливость, у Арджуны — доблесть, у Бхимасены — могущество, а у близнецов, первейших среди людей, — вера и послушание старшим. О Аджаташатру, добро тебе! Возвращайся в Кхандавапрастху.281 Да будет у тебя с (двоюродными) братьями братская любовь. И пусть твое сердце всегда зиждется на справедливости. Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда так было сказано, лучший из потомков Бхараты, царь справедливости Юдхиштхира, совершив все обряды благовоспитанности, отправился вместе с братьями (к себе домой). Взойдя на колесницы, видом напоминающие облака, они вместе с Кришной 282 отправились с радостными сердцами в лучший из городов — Индрапрастху. Так гласит глава шестьдесят пятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ ОБ ИГРЕ В КОСТИ СКАЗАНИЕ О ПОСЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ ИГРЕ Глава 66 Джанамеджая сказал: Каково было умонастроение у сыновей Дхритараштры, когда они узнали о том, что пандавы получили дозволение (возвратиться к себе домой) вместе с грудами своих драгоценных камней и богатств? Вайшампаяна сказал: Узнав о том, что пандавы получили дозволение мудрого Дхритараштры (вернуться к себе), о царь, Духшасана поспешно отправился к своему брату.1 Явившись к Дурьйодхане, (сидевшему) вместе с советниками,2 о бык из рода Бхараты, он, лучший из рода Бхараты, мучимый скорбью, сказал такое слово: «Тот старец3 расточает то, что с таким трудом нами приобретено. Знайте, о могучие воины на колесницах, что он отдал все богатство врагам». Тогда Дурьйодхана, Карна и Шакуни, сын Субалы, собравшись вместе, желая воспрепятствовать пандавам, высокомерные, поспешно явились к мудрому царю Дхритараштре, сыну Вичитравирьи, и сказали ему вкрадчивым (голосом) такие слова. Дурьйодхана сказал: Не слышал ли ты, о царь, что сказал мудрый Брихаспати, наставник богов, разъясняя Шакре (вопросы) политики? «Врагов, которые причиняют тебе вред, не прибегая к сражению (военной хитростью) пли же применением силы, должно уничтожать всеми средствами, о мучитель врагов!». Если и мы, ублажив всех царей богатствами пандавов, сразимся с последними, то чего же нам будет недоставать? Кто, положив себе на шею и спину разгневанных ядовитых змей, грозящих ужалить его, посмеет сбросить их? Вооруженные, мчащиеся на колесницах, разгневанные пандавы, о отец, полностью нас уничтожат, как разъяренные ядовитые змеи. Ибо облаченный в панцирь Арджуна мчится теперь, раскрыв два превосходных колчана; он поминутно хватается за свой лук гандиву и, тяжело вздыхая, бросает вокруг пристальные взгляды. Мы слышали также, что и Врикодара, быстро заложив свою колесницу, мчится следом, поспешно поднимая тяжелую палицу. А Накула, держа (в руках) меч и щит, имеющий форму полумесяца,4 также Сахадева и царь (Юдхиштхира) делали знаки, явно показывающие их намерения. Все они, взойдя на колесницы, снабженные всеми видами оружия, мчатся (сейчас), устремляя вперед потоки своих колесниц, чтобы соединиться со своими войсками. Оскорбленные нами столь (сильно), они никогда не простят нам этого. Кто же из них может простить обиды, (нанесенные нами) Драупади? Да будет тебе благо! Пусть мы снова сыграем в кости с пандавами, дабы (удалить их) на жительство в леса. Таким способом мы сможем подчинить их своей власти, о бык из рода Бхараты! Или они, или мы — если будем побеждены в игре — должны будем удалиться в дремучий лес на двенадцать лет, облачившись в антилоповые шкуры. А тринадцатый год (проигравшие должны будут провести) неузнаваемыми в (какой-нибудь) населенной стране, узнанные же (должны будут) снова (удалиться) в лес еще на двенадцать лет. Так должны будем жить мы или они. Пусть же начнется игра. Бросив кости, пусть пандавы снова сыграют в эту игру. Это наш высочайший долг, о царь, о бык из рода Бхараты! Ведь Шакуни знает все искусство игры вместе с (различными) приемами. Если они на тринадцатом году выполнят свой обет, мы, укоренившись в царстве, приобретя себе союзников, хорошо подготовив и ублажив отборное войско, огромное и непобедимое, — мы победим их, о царь! Да понравится тебе это, о укротитель врагов! Дхритараштра сказал: Быстро верни, пожалуй, пандавов, даже если они далеко уже отъехали. Пусть они приедут и вновь сыграют в кости. Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Дрона, Сомадатта5 и Бахлика,6 могучий воин на колеснице, Видура, и сын Дроны, и могучий сын (Дхритараштры от его) супруги-вайшьи,7 Бхуришравас,8 сын Шантану9 и Викарна, могучий воин на колеснице, — все сказали: «Не нужно (возобновлять) игры. Да будет мир!». И хотя доброжелательные друзья его не хотели этого, Дхритараштра, любящий своих сыновей, велел позвать пандавов. Тогда, о великий царь, Гандхари, терзаемая скорбью, сказала владыке людей Дхритараштре, связанному чувством долга из-за любви к сыновьям:10 «Когда родился Дурьйодхана, премудрый Кшаттри11 сказал: „Хорошо было бы отправить в другой мир этого (сына), позорящего род". Ибо он, как только родился, завыл, как шакал, о потомок Бхараты! Это несомненно (предвещало) конец нашего рода. Запомните это, о кауравы! Не одобряй мнения невоспитанных юнцов, о владыка! Да не будешь ты причиной страшной гибели нашего рода! Кто (из находящихся здесь) разрушил бы плотину, уже построенную, и кто раздул бы (снова) огонь, уже потушенный? Кто разгневал бы вновь партхов, пребывающих в мире, о потомок Бхараты? Хотя ты и помнишь (обо всем), о потомок Аджамидхи,12 я снова напомню тебе. Шастра не наставляет дурного человека — (будь то) ради блага или же чего иного. Ведь старый человек никогда не должен, о царь, иметь рассудок мальчика. Пусть твои сыновья (всегда) будут иметь тебя своим руководителем, и пусть они не покинут тебя, расставшись (с тобою навеки). Да не будет заблуждающимся твой ум, направляемый (соображениями) мира, чувством справедливости и разумом других.13 Благополучие, приобретенное страшными делами, ведет к гибели, добытое же честными средствами, оно переходит к сыновьям и внукам». Тогда великий царь сказал Гандхари, показавшей (ему путь) к закону: «Пусть гибель (нашего) рода наступит когда угодно, я не могу предотвратить ее. Да будет так, как они желают. Пусть вернутся пандавы. Пусть мои сыновья вновь сыграют в кости с сыновьями Панду». Так гласит глава шестьдесят шестая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 67 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тем временем посланец по приказанию мудрого царя Дхритараштры сказал сыну Кунти, Юдхиштхире, уже отъехавшему далеко: «Собрание уже в полном сборе, о царь Юдхиштхира! Приди и, бросив кости, сыграй, о пандава!», — так (велел) сказать тебе отец (твой), 14 о потомок Бхараты!». Юдхиштхира сказал: Существа получают хорошие и дурные (плоды своих деяний) по определению творца (мира), и нельзя избежать их, если я сыграю вновь или (не сыграю). К тому же это вызов на игру в кости но приказанию престарелого (царя). Хотя я знаю, что это приведет к гибели, но не смею отказаться. Вайшампаяна с к аза л: Говоря так, пандава повернул обратно вместе с братьями. Зная хорошо обман, (применяемый в игре) Шакуни, Партха вынужден был снова вступить (с ним) в игру. И могучие воины, сражающиеся на колесницах, снова вошли в зал собрания. Те быки из рода Бхараты огорчили (тогда) сердца своих друзей. Гонимые судьбою, они уселись удобно, для того чтобы снова начать игру в кости на погибель всех людей. Шакуни сказал: То, что престарелый (царь) возвратил вам все ваше богатство, конечно похвально. Но выслушай (теперь) от меня об одной-единственной ставке, обладающей большой ценностью, о бык из рода Бхараты! Если мы будем побеждены вами в игре, мы должны будем удалиться в дремучий лес на двенадцать лет, облачившись в антилоповые шкуры. А тринадцатый год (должны будем провести) неузнаваемыми в (какой-нибудь) населенной стране, узнанные же, мы (должны будем) снова (удалиться) в лес еще на двенадцать лет. Если же вы будете побеждены нами, то вы должны будете жить в лесу двенадцать лет вместе с Кришною, облачившись в антилоповые шкуры.15 По истечении тринадцатого года должно быть снова, как подобает, получено обратно теми или другими свое царство. С таким решением,16 о Юдхиштхира, подойди и, бросив кости, снова сыграй с нами, о потомок Бхараты! Участники собрания сказали: О, позор друзьям (Дурьйодханы), раз они не предостерегали его о великой опасности! Эти быки из рода Бхараты и сами не понимают того, что следует понять (своим) умом. Вайшампаяна сказал: Слыша эти многочисленные толки, царь (Юдхиштхира), сын Притхи, от стыда и от сознания своего долга, должен был снова вступить в игру. Хотя он, многоумный, и знал (о последствиях), он вновь начал игру, размышляя (в сомнении),17 не будет ли это гибелью кауравов. Юдхиштхира сказал: Как может царь, подобный мне, соблюдающий свой закон,18 отказаться, будучи вызван (на игру)? Поэтому я сыграю с тобою, о Шакуни! Шакуни сказал: Скот и лошади, множество дойных коров, бесчисленное количество коз и овец, слоны, казна, золото, рабы и рабыни — все это (уже было раньше поставлено нами в игре). (Теперь же) у нас (будет) одна-единственная ставка — на изгнание в лес, о пандавы! Вы или мы, если будем побеждены, должны будем жить, удалившись в лес. С таким решением сыграем, о бык из рода Бхараты, на единственную ставку — на изгнание в лес, о потомок Бхараты! Вайшампаяна сказал: Партха принял то (условие), а сын Субалы взял кости. «Я выиграл!»,— сказал (вслед затем) Шакуни Юдхиштхире. Так гласит глава шестьдесят седьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 68 Вайшампаяна сказал: Побежденные сыновья Притхи приняли решение об уходе в лес в изгнание и по очереди взяли антилоповые шкуры и верхние одежды. Видя тех укротителей врагов, облаченных в антилоповые шкуры, лишившихся царства и готовых отправиться в лес в изгнание, Духшасана сказал: «Началась верховная власть 19 благородного царя — сына Дхритараштры. 20 Сыновья Панду побеждены и обречены на величайшие бедствия. Сегодня боги снизошли (к нам независимо от того, следовали ли мы) прямыми или низменными путями, ибо мы превосходим своих врагов по достоинствам и численности и заслуживаем похвалы (от людей). Сыновья Притхи низвергнуты в вечный, бесконечный ад. Они утратили счастье и лишились царства на вечные времена. Те пандавы, которые, гордясь своею силой, насмехались над сыновьями Дхритараштры, должны будут (теперь) уйти в лес (в изгнание), побежденные и лишенные своего богатства. Пусть они снимут свои разноцветные доспехи и дивные, блистательные одежды. Пусть все они облачатся в антилоповые шкуры сообразно с тем, как они приняли (условия) игры сына Субалы. Те пандавы, которые всегда гордились тем, что во всем мире нет подобных (им) мужчин, теперь должны будут узнать о себе, что в бедствии они подобны бесплодным сезамовым семенам, лишенным зародышей. И да не будет совсем для вас, столь мудрых, возврата в этот дом, о каурава! 21 Хотя в антилоповых шкурах пандавы выглядят еще более могущественными, но (на самом деле) их надо рассматривать как неимеющих права совершать жертвоприношения! Премудрый Яджнясена 22 из рода Сомака, выдав свою дочь, царевну Панчалы, (братьям) пандавам, совершил дурное дело, ибо супруги Яджнясени, 23 сыновья Притхи, немощны, их нет уже здесь. Какую радость обретешь ты, о Яджнясени, видя в лесу (своих супругов), вынужденных (носить) ветхие рубища и антилоповые шкуры, лишенных богатства и своих обиталищ? Выбирай себе другого супруга, какого желаешь. Ведь все эти кауравы, собравшиеся здесь, терпеливы, обузданы и владеют большим богатством. Одного из них выбери себе в супруги, дабы эта немилость времени не могла изнурить тебя. Как бесплодные сезамовые семена, лишенные зародышей, как (чучела) антилоп, сделанные из кожи, или же как бесплодные ячменные зерна, лишенные зародышей, — такими точно представляются (теперь) все пандавы. Почему же ты (должна) прислуживать падшим пандавам? Напрасен труд обрабатывать бесплодные сезамовые семена, (лишенные зародышей)!». Такие оскорбления заставил партхов слушать злобный сын Дхритараштры.24 Выслушав это, Бхимасена, никогда не прощающий (обид), громко ругаясь, в гневе ринулся на него и сказал, стремительно подойдя к нему, как хималайский лев к шакалу. Бхимасена сказал: О жестокий, ты болтаешь бессвязно, как это делается греховными людьми, ибо ты хвастаешься среди царей искусством царя Гандхары.25 Как ты здесь уязвляешь словами, точно стрелами, жизненно важные органы в нашем теле, так и я, пронзая в сражении твои уязвимые места, заставлю тебя вспомнить об этом. А тех, кто под влиянием любви или жадности следует за тобой как твои защитники, — тех также вместе с их потомками и родственниками я отправлю в обиталище Ямы. Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда он, облаченный в антилоповые шкуры, одолеваемый горем, но удерживаемый (от намерения убить своего врага) твердостью в законе, так говорил, (Духшасана), потеряв всякий стыд, стал плясать среди кауравов и громко звать: «корова, корова!».26 Бхимасена сказал: Только ты способен, о Духшасана, на такие низкие и жестокие оскорбления, ибо кто смеет хвастаться, добыв богатства столь нечестным путем? Пусть сын Притхи, Врикодара, никогда не достигнет блаженных миров, если он не напьется крови из твоей груди, разорвав ее в битве. Убив в сражении сыновей Дхритараштры на глазах у всех стрелков из лука, я скоро приду к успокоению, — говорю вам правду. Вайшампаяна сказал: И в то время как пандавы выходили из зала собрания, глупый царь Дурьйодхана от высокомерия стал подражать своей походкой игривой львиной походке Бхимасены. «Этим ты не достигнешь цели, — сказал ему Врикодара, повернувшись в пол-оборота, — ибо я скоро отвечу тебе, когда убью тебя вместе с твоими сообщниками, припомнив все это, о глупый!». И видя такое пренебрежение к себе, но обуздав свой гнев, могучий и гордый Бхима, следуя за царем (Юдхиштхирой), сказал ему, выходя из собрания кауравов: «Я убью Дурьйодхану, Карну убьет Дхананджая, а игрока в кости Шакуни убьет Сахадева. Я повторяю среди собрания эти важные слова, которые боги сделают правдивыми, если произойдет битва у нас (с кауравами). Я убью этого негодного Суйодхану 27 в битве (своею) палицею, и, бросив его на землю, я стану ногою на его голову.28 А что до этого жестокого и коварного Духшасаны, храброго на словах, то я выпью его кровь, как царь зверей». Арджуна сказал: Решения благородных людей, о Бхима, узнаются не только на словах. На четырнадцатый год от сего (дня) они увидят, что произойдет. Земля напьется крови Дурьйодханы, Карны, коварного Шакуни и четвертого среди них — Духшасаны. По твоему приказанию, о Бхимасена, я убью в сражении Карну, завистливого и болтливого подстрекателя негодяев. Из желания (сделать) приятное Бхиме Арджуна клянется, что он убьет в битве своими стрелами Карну и всех его последователей. И других царей, которые в помрачении рассудка сразятся со мною, — их всех я также отправлю острыми стрелами в обиталище Ямы. Ибо Химаван 29 может сдвинуться со своего места, Солнце может утратить свой блеск и холод исчезнуть у Месяца, если правдивость моих (слов) поколеблется. Ибо если Дурьйодхана не отдаст, оказав должные почести, (нашего) царства на четырнадцатый год от сего дня, все это несомненно оправдается. Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда Партха так сказал, прекрасный сын Мадри,30 — доблестный Сахадева, простер свою могучую руку, желая убить сына Субалы, и произнес такое слово, с глазами, красными от гнева, тяжело дыша, подобно змею: «О глупец, позорящий царей Гандхары, то, что ты принимаешь за игральные кости, на самом деле не кости. Это острые стрелы, избранные тобою в битве. Я исполню это дело именно так, как сказал Бхима относительно тебя вместе с твоими приверженцами. Соверши (до наступления этого часа) все то, что предусмотрено тобою. Я немеделенно убью тебя вместе с твоими сообщниками, одолев тебя в битве, если ты будешь стоять в сражении согласно обычаю кшатриев, о сын Субалы!». Услышав речь Сахадевы, о владыка народов, и Накула, прекраснейший среди мужей, тоже сказал такое слово: «Тех негодных сыновей Дхритараштры, которые из-за угождения Дурьйодхане принудили дочь Яджнясены слушать оскорбительные слова во время этой игры, — тех, жаждущих умереть и побуждаемых (к этому) судьбою, я заставлю увидеть обширнейшее обиталище Вайвасваты.31 По приказанию царя справедливости и следуя по пути, (избранному) Драупади,32 я вскоре сделаю землю свободной от сыновей Дхритараштры». Так, дав многочисленные обеты, все могучерукие мужи-тигры пришли к Дхритараштре. Так гласит глава шестьдесят восьмая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 69 Юдхиштхира сказал: Я прощаюсь со (всеми) бхаратами,33 с престарелым дедом,34 царем Сомадаттой и великим царем Бахликой, с Дроной и Крипой, а также с другими царями, и с Ашваттхаманом, Видурой, и Дхритараштрой, и со всеми сыновьями Дхритараштры, с Юютсу 35 и Санджайей,38 а также с другими участниками собрания. Попрощавшись со всеми, я ухожу. Я увижу вас снова, когда возвращусь. Вайшампаяна сказал: И ничего не сказали от стыда благочестивые (старцы) Юдхиштхире, только в мыслях они могли пожелать счастья мудрому (царю). Видура сказал: Благородная Притха 37 — царская дочь. Она не должна идти в лес. Нежная и старая, она всегда заслуживает счастья. Здесь в моем доме будет жить она, счастливая, чтимая мною. Знайте это, о партхи, и да будете вы всегда здравы и невредимы. О Юдхиштхира, узнай это мое (мнение), о бык из рода Бхараты: всякий, кто побежден нечестным путем, не должен печалиться от такого поражения. Ты ведь знаешь законы, Дхананджая — знаток сражений, Бхимасена — истребитель врагов, а Накула — собиратель богатств, Сахадева — отличный правитель, Дхаумья 38 — лучший из знатоков вед, а благочестивая Драупади сведуща в законе и мирской пользе. Все вы преданы друг другу, а также красноречивы, неразлучимы врагами и довольны. Кто не позавидует вам? Ведь твое отвлеченное самоуглубление будет всячески благоприятствовать тебе, о потомок Бхараты! Ни один враг, даже если он равен Шакре, неспособен вынести этого, о непреклонный! На (горе) Химаване тебя некогда наставлял Мерусаварни,39 в городе Варанавате 40 — Кришна-Двайпаяна, на (горе) Бхригутунге 41 — Рама, а на реке Дришадвати 42 — Шамбху.43 Ты слушал также (наставления) великого мудреца Аситы 44 на горе Анджане.45 Ты всегда видишься с Нарадой, а Дхаумья — твой домашний жрец. Так не растрачивай знаний в отношении потустороннего мира, преподанных тебе мудрецами. Разумом ты превосходишь Пурураваса,46 сына Илы,47 о пандава, силою превосходишь (всех) других царей, а служением закону — мудрецов. Принимай твердое решение о победе, которая присуща Индре, об обуздании своего гнева, которое присуще Яме, о щедрости, которая присуща Кубере, и о смирении, которое присуще Варуне. И узнай ты способность располагать к себе через самопожертвование,48 а способность к поддержанию жизни (существ) — от воды, терпение — от земли, всю мощь — от диска солнца, силу — от ветра и от всех существ — свое собственное происхождение.49 Да будете вы здравы и невредимы и да будет вам благо! Я увижу вас вновь, когда вернетесь. Поступай должным образом, о Юдхиштхира, во всякое время — при бедствиях и при затруднениях, связанных с законом и мирской пользой, а равным образом и во всех делах. Ты уже простился здесь, о Каунтея! Да обретешь ты счастье, о потомок Бхараты! Мы еще увидим тебя возвратившимся в полном благополучии и достигшим своей цели. Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда так было сказано, сын Панду Юдхиштхира, обладающий подлинной доблестью, промолвил «хорошо» и, поклонившись Бхишме и Дроне, отправился в путь. Так гласит глава шестьдесят девятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 70 Вайшампаяна сказал: Меж тем как (Юдхиштхира) ушел, Кришна,50 явившись к достославной Притхе, стала прощаться с ней, а также с другими женщинами, которые были охвачены сильной печалью. Почтив и обняв (их), как они того заслуживали, она хотела уйти. Тогда поднялся громкий плач во внутренних покоях пандавов. И Кунти, охваченная глубокой скорбью при виде уходящей Драупади, голосом, сдавленным от печали, промолвила с трудом такое слово. «О дочь, не следует печалиться, оказавшись в таком великом бедствии. Ты хорошо знаешь обязанности женщин, ты отличаешься также хорошим характером и поведением. Я не смею наставлять тебя (в твоих обязанностях) в отношении твоих супругов, о ты со светлой улыбкой! Сочетанием всех твоих достоинств благочестивой женщины украшены два (наших) рода.51 И счастливы (должны быть) эти кауравы, что не были сожжены тобою (в гневе), о безупречная! Следуй по безопасному пути, ободренная моими благословениями. Ведь у добродетельных женщин не возникает замешательства по поводу того, что должно случиться. Охраняемая высочайшей справедливостью, ты скоро обретешь счастье. И пусть сын мой Сахадева, живя в лесу, всегда будет под (твоим) надзором, дабы его большое сердце не поникло, испытав такое бедствие!». Сказав «хорошо», та царица,52 омытая текучими слезами, в одном платье, испачканном кровью,53 с распущенными волосами, вышла (из покоев Кунти). И когда она уходила, плача и причитая, Притха в печали последовала за ней. Тогда она увидела всех (своих) сыновей, лишенных украшений и одежд, облаченных в антилоповые шкуры, с лицами, слегка опущенными вниз от стыда, окруженных ликующими врагами и сопутствуемых состраданием друзей. В избытке материнской нежности, подойдя к каждому из своих сыновей, находившихся в таком состоянии, она обняла их и сказала, в скорби много сетуя обо всем. «Каким образом постигло вас несчастье? Ведь вы украшены добродетелями, хорошим характером и поведением, а также благочестивыми поступками; вы не низкие, твердо преданы (старшим) и всегда заняты почитанием божеств и совершением жертвоприношений! Откуда такая превратность судьбы? Но я вижу своим рассудком, от чьих недобрых помыслов этот ваш проступок. Это, должно быть, грех, обусловленный моей участью, ибо я произвела вас на свет. Из-за этого-то вы и испытываете тяготы бедствий, хотя и наделены наилучшими достоинствами. Как вы будете жить в непроходимых лесах, лишенные своего величия, жалкие, хотя вы и не жалки по своей доблести, мужеству, силе, смелости и могуществу? Если бы я знала (раньше) об этом, а именно что для вас неизбежна жизнь в лесу, то я после смерти Панду не вернулась бы с (горы) Шаташринги 54 в (город), носящий имя слона.55 Я полагаю, что ваш отец 56 был счастлив и одарен силой покаяния, раз он, не испытав душевного страдания по отношению к своим сыновьям, счел (для себя) наиболее приятным желание (отправиться) на небо. Я считаю сегодня, что счастлива также и справедливая Мадри, ибо она, обладая знанием, выходящим за пределы чувственного (восприятия), достигла этого высочайшего пути и благодаря этому наделена (теперь) всяким блаженством. Ею я превзойдена 57 как в отношении (испытываемых) радостей, так и в отношении (здравой) мысли и (избранного) пути.58 О, позор этой моей привязанности к жизни, чреватой такими страданиями!». Так сетовавшую Кунти утешили тогда пандавы и, поклонившись ей, безрадостные, отправились в лес. А Видура и другие, утешив удрученную Кунти (различными) доводами, сами еще более удрученные, не спеша привели ее в дом Кшаттри. А царь Дхритараштра, с душою, взволнованной скорбью, послал к Кшаттри сказать, чтобы он немедленно явился к нему. И тогда Видура отправился во дворец Дхритараштры, и владыка людей Дхритараштра, расстроенный, расспросил его (обо всем). Так гласит глава семидесятая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 71 Дхритараштра сказал: Как уходит сын Кунти — царь справедливости Юдхиштхира? Как — Бхимасена, Савьясачин 59 и те оба сына Мадри? 60 И как (уходит) Дхаумья, о Кшаттри, и несчастная Драупади? Я жажду услышать о всех их действиях. Видура сказал: Сын Кунти, Юдхиштхира, уходит, прикрыв лицо одеждой, а пандава Бхима — вытягивая свои руки. Савьясачин следует за царем, рассыпая всюду песчинки. Сын Мадри, Сахадева, уходит, запачкав свое лицо, а Накула, прекраснейший в мире, идет вслед за царем, опечаленный душою, с телом, запачканным грязью. Прелестная Кришна с продолговатыми глазами следует за царем, закрыв лицо волосами и рыдая. А Дхаумья, о владыка народов, следует по дорогам с травою куша в руке, распевая страшные гимны из Самаведы,61 посвященные Яме. Дхритараштра сказал: Пандавы удаляются отсюда, принимая различные образы. Скажи мне, о Видура, почему они идут таким образом. Видура сказал: Хотя у мудрого царя справедливости,62 обманутого твоими сыновьями, и отнято ими царство и богатство, разум его не отклоняется от закона. Царь этот всегда милосерден к сыновьям Дхритараштры, о потомок Бхараты! Побежденный нечестно (в игре), он не открывает своих глаз, распаляемый гневом. «Да не сожгу я людей своим страшным взглядом», — оттого что пандава-царь думает так, он идет, закрыв свое лицо. Теперь слушай, как я буду рассказывать о том, почему Бхима шествует так, о потомок Бхараты! «Нет равного мне по силе рук», — оттого что Бхима так думает, он и шествует, вытягивая свои руки. Ибо, показывая свои руки, он, гордый силою своих рук, желает совершить по отношению к своим врагам подвиги в соответствии с достоинством своих рук. Затем следует за царем сын Кунти, Арджуна Савьясачин, рассыпая песчинки, для того чтобы показать (этим) падение своих стрел (в предстоящей битве). С какой легкостью теперь у него (сыплются) песчинки, о потомок Бхараты, с такой же легкостью он будет пускать ливни своих стрел во врагов. «Пусть никто сегодня не узнает моего лица», — оттого что так думает Сахадева, о потомок Бхараты, он и шествует, вымазав свое лицо. «Да не похищу я по дороге сердца женщин», — оттого что так думает Накула, о владыка, он идет, выпачкав все тело грязью. А Драупади, (шествуя следом) с распущенными волосами, покрытая пылью, в одном платье, смоченном и запачканном кровью, рыдая, сказала такие слова: «Жены тех, из-за кого я оказалась в таком (положении), пусть на четырнадцатом году (от сего дня), имея убитыми своих мужей, сыновей, родственников и близких, с телами, запачканными кровью своих родных, с распущенными волосами и покрытые пылью, войдут так в город, носящий имя слона, совершив возлияния душам усопших». Мудрый, неколебимый домашний жрец Дхаумья, держа (в руке) траву дарбха,63 обращенную на юго-запад, шествует впереди, распевая гимны из Самаведы, посвященные Яме, о потомок Бхараты! «Когда потомки Бхараты будут убиты в сражении, тогда наставники кауравов будут подобным образом распевать гимны из Самаведы», — так говоря, шествует и Дхаумья. «Ай, ай, посмотрите, наши покровители уходят в таком состоянии!», — кричали всюду горожане, мучимые тяжелым горем. Так выражая знаками и жестами свои решения, таящиеся в их сердцах, твердые умом, сыновья Кунти удалялись в лес. И когда они, первейшие из мужей, таким образом уходили из города, носящего имя слона, при безоблачном небе засверкали молнии и задрожала земля. (Демон) Раху 64 стал проглатывать Солнце, хотя это и не был день противостояния, о владыка народов! Начали рассыпаться метеоры, кружась (при падении) над городом слева направо.65 Стали кричать стервятники, шакалы, вороны и другие хищники с (крыш) храмов, священных деревьев, со стен и с верхних террас домов. Такие (были) великие знамения, когда пандава уходил в лес, — они предвещали гибель потомков Бхараты вследствие твоего дурного совета, о царь! А Нарада, находившйся в собрании перед кауравами, окруженный великими мудрецами, сказал такое страшное слово: «На четырнадцатый год от сего дня кауравы погибнут здесь по вине Дурьйодханы от силы Бхимы и Арджуны». Сказав так, лучший из божественных мудрецов, одаренный величайшей небесной красотою, вознесясь на небо, быстро исчез. Затем Дурьйодхана, Карна, а также Шакуни, сын Субалы, сочли Дрону своим прибежищем 66 и передали ему царство. Тогда Дрона сказал неумолимому Дурьйодхане, Духшасане и Карне и всем потомкам Бхараты: «Дваждырожденные сказали, что пандавы, сыновья богов, не могут быть убиты. Но я буду посильно заботиться о всех сыновьях Дхритараштры, которые вместе с (другими) царями обрели мое покровительство, сердечно и с преданностью прибегнув к нему, — и я не могу покинуть их. И кроме того, (все ведь) зависит от судьбы! Сыновья Панду, побежденные (в игре), уходят в лес согласно закону. И кауравы будут жить в лесу двенадцать лет. Соблюдающие обет воздержания, пандавы, будучи во власти гнева и ревности, возвратятся на мое горе, чтобы отомстить (своим врагам). Мною (раньше) был лишен царства Друпада в дружеском споре.67 Тогда он в гневе совершил жертвоприношение ради (рождения) сына, (который) должен будет убить меня, о потомок Бхараты! При помощи аскетической силы (отшельников) Яджи и Упаяджи он получил из жертвенного огня сына Дхриштадьюмну и Драупади, красивую в талии, — из средины жертвенного алтаря. 68 Обладающий блеском, подобным пламени, он дан богами вооруженным луком и стрелами и облаченным в панцирь. Я же подвержен закону смертных, и поэтому меня охватил страх. Ибо тот бык среди людей перешел на сторону пандавов. Пренебрегая своей жизнью, я поэтому еще более неистово буду сражаться с твоими врагами. Я слышал, что он 69 (родился) для моего сокрушения, и в мире также об этом хорошо известно. Несомненно, это урочное время из-за тебя уже (почти) наступило. Без промедления сделайте (все то, что необходимо для вашего) благополучия. Оно еще не достигнуто, оттого что (были приняты) такие меры (как удаление пандавов в изгнание). Это (будет) лишь мгновенным счастьем, словно тень (верхушки) дерева тала 70 в зимнее время, (которая бывает короткой у его основания). Совершайте жертвоприношения великими жертвами, наслаждайтесь удовольствиями и сами доставляйте их. На четырнадцатом году от сего дня вы придете к страшной гибели.71 О Дурьйодхана, внемли этому и поступай как желаешь или, если хочешь, примени по отношению к пандавам мирные средства». Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав слова Дроны, Дхритараштра промолвил: «Хорошо сказал наставник. О Кшаттри, верни пандавов. Если же пандавы не вернутся, пусть они идут, окруженные почестями. Пусть (следуют) сыновья (мои) 72 с оружием, колесницами и пехотинцами, пользуясь всеми удовольствиями». Так гласит глава семьдесят первая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 72 Вайшампаяна сказал: После того как партхи, побежденные в игре в кости, отправились в лес, о великий царь, Дхритараштру тогда охватило беспокойство. И меж тем как владыка людей Дхритараштра сидел озадаченный и вздыхал беспокойно, ему сказал Санджая: «Обретя всю землю, полную богатства, о владыка земли, удалив пандавов из царства в изгнание, почему ты печалишься, о царь?». Дхритараштра сказал: Почему не следует печалиться о тех, которым предстоит вражда с пандавами, могучими воинами на колесницах, искусными в бою и имеющими союзников? Санджая сказал: Тобою (сделано) похвальное дело, о царь! Предстоит великая вражда, и наступит всеобщая гибель целого мира. Хотя и удерживаемый Бхишмой, Дроной и Видурой, твой сын Дурьйодхана, дурной и бесстыдный, отправил посланца, сына суты, повелев ему привести (в зал собрания) Драупади, любимую и благочестивую супругу пандавов. Дхритараштра сказал: У того человека, которому боги ниспосылают поражение, они (сначала) отнимают разум, и он (поэтому) видит все в извращенном виде. Когда ум помутнен грехом и наступила гибель, неверная политика представляется верной и не отступает от сердца. Человеку при приближении гибели вредное представляется полезным, а полезное представляется вредным, — и это ему нравится. Время, (приносящее гибель), не сокрушает кому-нибудь голову, подняв булаву. Сила времени такова, что она дает возможность видеть смысл (происходящего) в превратном свете.73 Это страшное смятение, заставляющее (от ужаса) подниматься волоски на теле, вызвано теми, кто приволок в зал собрания горемычную царевну Панчалы. Кто еще, кроме несчастного игрока в кости,74 мог с оскорблениями привести в собрание ее, родившуюся не из утробы,75 но в знатном роду, одаренную красотой, величавую, знающую все законы и обязанности, славную? Добродетельная среди женщин, прекраснобедрая царевна Панчалы была тогда в одном платье, испачканном кровью. Она бросила взгляд на пандавов и увидела их, чье богатство, супруга и красота были отняты, упавших духом, лишившихся всех предметов желаний и подпавших под власть рабства, — связанные узами закона, они не могли тогда проявить свою доблесть. А Дурьйодхана и Карна в присутствии кауравов сказали разгневанной и опечаленной Кришне,76 не переносящей (оскорблений), едкие слова. Ее страдальческим взором может быть сожжена даже земля. Останется ли ныне в живых хотя бы один из моих сыновей, о Санджая? Все жены потомков Бхараты вместе с Гандхари, увидев Кришну, приведенную в собрание, подняли страшный плач. А брахманов не призывали для совершения возлияния священному огню в вечернее время, — они были разгневаны надругательством над Драупади. Раздался страшный рев и поднялся могучий вихрь, угрожающе стали падать метеоры, а (демон) Раху, вызывая у людей великий страх, начал проглатывать Солнце, хотя это не был день противостояния. Из помещений для колесниц показался огонь, и поблекли знамена на погибель бхаратам. В хранилище священного огня у Дурьйодханы страшно завыли шакалы, а им в ответ со всех сторон закричали ослы. Тогда ушли (из собрания) Бхишма вместе с Дроной, о Санджая, Крипа и Сомадатта, и Бахлика, могучий воин на колеснице. И тогда я сказал, побуждаемый Видурой: «Я дам Кришне любой желанный дар, какой только она захочет». И избрала царевна Панчалы (братьев)-пандавов, одаренных неизмеримым могуществом. Я (дал им свободу), а также дозволил им (вернуться в их столицу) на их колесницах и с луками. Затем многоумный Видура, знаток всех законов, сказал: «Вы пришли к такому концу, о бхараты, оттого что вами приведена Кришна в зал собрания. Это дочь царя Панчалы — сама несравненная (богиня) Шри.77 Созданная богами, царевна Панчалы приходится (супругой) этим пандавам. Партхи, будучи вне себя от гнева, не простят обиды, нанесенной ей. (Не перенесут этого) также и могучие лучники из общины Вришни 78 или панчалы, великие своим могуществом. Хранимый Васудевой,79 верным данному слову, Бибхатсу 80 (несомненно) возвратится при поддержке панчалов. И среди них великий лучник, могучий Бхимасена, также вернется, кружа своей палицей, как бог смерти булавою. Тогда, услышав звук лука гандива мудрого Партхи 81 и жужжание палицы Бхимы, цари не в состоянии будут перенести их. Поэтому мне никогда не нравился разлад с партхами, ибо я считаю пандавов более сильными, нежели кауравы. Могучий царь Джарасандха, великий в своем блеске, был убит в битве Бхимой одними голыми руками. Пусть у тебя будет мир с пандавами, о бык из рода Бхараты! Пусть без колебаний будут соединены обе стороны!». Так, о сын Гавальганы,82 Кшаттри сказал мне слова, согласные с законом и мирской пользой, но они не были приняты мною из-за желания добра (своему) сыну. Так гласит глава семьдесят вторая в Сабхапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О ПОСЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ ИГРЕ КОНЕЦ КНИГИ О СОБРАНИИ ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ Махабхарата является одним из ценнейших памятников индийского героического эпоса, «одной из величайших книг мира. Это колоссальный труд, энциклопедия преданий, легенд, политических и социальных институтов древней Индии».1 Махабхарата состоит из 18 книг, весьма различных по своему объему. Она служит важным источником изучения идеологии древнеиндийского общества, его государственного и общественного строя. Основной темой Махабхараты является борьба за объединение Индии и создание могучего, централизованного государства. Поэтому она до сих пор остается популярной в широких кругах индийской общественности. Как богатейшее собрание народных сказаний, Махабхарата послужила основным источником, откуда черпала на протяжении многих столетий идеи и тематику в процессе своего развития индийская художественная литература. Первый русский академический перевод Махабхараты был начат в 1939 г. в Институте востоковедения АН СССР (ныне Ленинградское отделение Института народов Азии) по инициативе академика А. П. Баранникова, который всегда выдвигал важнейшее требование о необходимости изучения индийской языковой и литературной традиции в целом. Книга первая — Адипарва переведена и опубликована вместе с комментариями, вступительной статьей и послесловием в 1950 г. под редакцией академика А. П. Баранникова.2 Это издание было тепло встречено читателями и получило положительную оценку в нашей стране и за рубежом, особенно в дружественной Индии. Тот знаменательный факт, что работа над переводом Махабхараты велась в Советском Союзе и не прекращалась даже во время Великой Отечественной войны, был особо отмечен премьер-министром Индии пандитом шри Джавахарлалом Неру.3 Качество перевода было весьма положительно оценено известным чехословацким санскритологом Ольдржихом Фришем (умер в январе 1955 г.) 4 и др. За истекший период вышли и другие работы, содержащие переводи изложение содержания Махабхараты. 5 Сабхапарва , или «Книга о собрании (царей)», является второй книгой Махабхараты. Она в целом посвящена описанию острых противоречий между двумя враждующими царственными родами, которые привели к распре и впоследствии — к великой войне между ними. Здесь нет инкорпорированных, вставочных, эпизодов, которые обычно приводятся в эпическом памятнике как материал иллюстративный и назидательный. Все сказание в этой книге посвящено лишь одной главной теме: соперничеству двух враждующих сторон — пандавов и кауравов, победе последних над пандавами, одержанной путем нечестной игры в кости, и уходу пандавов в изгнание. После раздела унаследованного ими совместно с кауравами царства пандавы обосновались в лесистой области Кхандавапрастхе и основали там, на месте нынешнего Дели, свою столицу Индрапрастху. Зодчий демонов-асуров волшебник Майя, которого Кришна и Арджуна пощадили во время лесного пожара, в благодарность за это, построил пандавам чудесный дворец собраний. Сооруженный из ценных горных пород, различных драгоценных камней, доставленных из Гималаев, и украшенный золотом, дворец этот отличался несравненным великолепием. В нем были хрустальные полы, украшенные искусственными цветами, и пруды, изобилующие лотосами. Подробное описание красот и внутреннего убранства дворца говорит о высоком уровне зодческого искусства в древней Индии. Пандавы во главе с царем Юдхиштхирой живут во дворце и справедливо управляют страной, которая благоденствует. Здесь их навещают многочисленные цари, мудрецы и отшельники. Однажды к пандавам является божественный мудрец Нарада и задает множество вопросов, касающихся успешного управления царством. Эта глава содержит ценные сведения по различным вопросам государственной политики, особенно же по вопросам управления государством в древней Индии. Многие положения, которые высказаны здесь в вопросительной форме мудрецом Нарадой, отображают в известном смысле политические и административные институты идеального государства и перекликаются с Артхашастрой Каутильи — знаменитым трактатом о государственном устройстве. 6 Тем не менее представляется вполне вероятным, что политические и административные институты, затронутые здесь, носят отчасти черты действительного политического устройства, имевшего место в течение какого-то периода в древней Индии. Это говорит о том, что данная глава написана гораздо позднее, чем остальной текст сказания Махабхараты, и несомненно после Артхашастры. В одной из последних работ на эту тему 7 на основании изучения эпитетов, употреблявшихся для царя, царевича, министра и пр., а также других свидетельств утверждается, что настоящая глава отражает эпоху, предшествующую Калидасе, а именно вторую половину IV в. н. э., когда была установлена династия Гуптов, когда буддийская гегемония приходила к концу и возрождался брахманизм и когда общество в политическом, экономическом и моральном отношениях было стабилизировано.8 По совету своих советников и министров, братьев и других родственников и особенно Кришны Юдхиштхира принял решение совершить жертвоприношение Раджасуя («Царственное жертвоприношение»), которое могли устраивать только великие государи с участием подвластных им царей в ознаменование достижения ими верховной великодержавной власти. Но, кроме Юдхиштхиры, был еще другой претендент на роль великодержавного государя, а именно царь Джарасандха, могущественный властитель Магадхи. Он покорил 86 царей и содержал их в заточении, собираясь принести в жертву богу Рудре-Шиве. Нужно было устранить Джарасандху, который, однако, по существующему поверью, не мог быть побежден оружием, — его можно было одолеть лишь голыми руками. И Кришна, который представляется в эпосе олицетворением дипломатического искусства, придумал хитроумный план действий. Переодевшись странствующими брахманами, Кришна, Бхима и Арджуна проникли в столицу Магадхи — Гиривраджу, пробив проход через горы, которые полукругом окружали город. Когда они явились к Джарасандхе, Кришна в вызывающей форме предложил ему немедленно освободить всех царей или вступить в борьбу с одним из них. Джарасандха отказался выполнить требование Кришны и вступил в единоборство с Бхимой, наиболее сильным из них. Страшный поединок продолжался четырнадцать дней. Наконец ослабевший Джарасандха был побежден и убит Бхимой. У индийцев и поныне хранится память об этом легендарном событии, и они даже показывают посетителям, приезжающим в Раджгир (древняя Тиривраджа), то место, где был убит царь Джарасандха. Все цари, томившиеся в заточении у Джарасандхи, освобождены, и они признают верховную власть Юдхиштхиры. Но для совершения жертвоприношения Раджасуя необходимы большие средства, нужно пополнить казну. Поэтому пандавы — братья Юдхиштхиры предпринимают военные походы для покорения других племен и народностей, населявших Индию, и подчинения их власти Юдхиштхиры. Арджуна с войском отправляется на север, Бхима — на восток, Сахадева — на юг и Накула — на запад. Покорив все страны и подчинив всех царей, пандавы возвращаются с несметными сокровищами. Теперь их власть утвердилась во всей Индии. Начинается торжественное жертвоприношение, при котором присутствуют многие цари, прибывшие с щедрыми дарами. Содержание этих и других глав говорит о том, что Индия издревле имела торговые и экономические связи со многими сопредельными и дальними странами. Среди различных народов здесь упоминаются китайцы, греки-ионийцы, парфяне, бактрийцы , гуны, скифы, тохары, цейлонцы и др. Кроме того, упоминаются такие страны и города, как Китай , Бактрия, Аравия, Антиохия, Рим и Александрия (город яванов, ионийцев ) и др., а также река Сыр-Дарья . Перед церемонией посвящения Юдхиштхиры полагалось воздать почести достойнейшим гостям. Первому почетное питье было преподнесено Кришне, как наиболее достойному из всех, хотя он и не был царем. Это вызвало протест со стороны могущественного царя Шишупалы и возбудило его гнев, но Кришна, ранее прощавший многие его оскорбления, сносит ему голову своим диском. Здесь Кришна восхваляется как высочайшее божество, в котором воплощено все мироздание. Согласно философским положениям, высказанным здесь (глава 35), считается, что мир состоит из пяти элементов, или составных частей (земля, вода, огонь, воздух и эфир). Однако, согласно более ранним философским представлениям индийцев, признавались только четыре составные части, или великих элементов мира. 9 Это говорит о более позднем редактировании нашего памятника. Раздел книги, именуемый «Сказание об убийстве Шишупалы», послужил темой для создания индийским поэтом Магхи (VII в. н. э.) знаменитой классической поэмы «Шишупалавадха» («Убиение Шишупалы»). По окончании торжеств Юдхиштхира показывает гостям чудесный дворец собраний, сооруженный для него волшебником Майей. Роскошь и великолепие дворца вызывают сильную зависть у царя Дурьйодханы, старшего среди двоюродных братьев пандавов. При осмотре дворца он не раз попадал в неловкое положение, вызывая насмешки у пандавов. В одном покое пол был сделан из хрусталя, и Дурьйодхана, решив, что это вода, приподнял свою одежду, чтобы не замочить ее. В другом покое, где был устроен искусственный пруд, он принял его за прозрачный хрустальный пол и упал в воду. Исполненный зависти и обиды, Дурьйодхана жалуется своему дяде Шакуни, царю Гандхары. В неистовом гневе грозится он покончить с собой при помощи яда, огня или воды. Иначе какой смысл влачить жалкую жизнь, только мечтая о богатстве своих соперников! Не лучше ли сразу пойти на них войной. Коварный Шакуни утешает его и предлагает устроить игру в кости, обещая, что при помощи искусной игры он несомненно выиграет у Юдхиштхиры все его царство, чего он не сможет добиться при помощи военной силы. Дурьйодхана соглашается и получает у своего отца — престарелого царя Дхритараштры согласие на устройство игры. Дхритараштра посылает своего брата Видуру в Индрапрастху, к царю Юдхиштхире, который принимает переданное через него приглашение на игру в кости. Эта игра известна в Индии с глубокой древности и изображается в данном эпосе как одна из слабостей воспеваемых героев. Юдхиштхира вместе с братьями и общей супругой панданов — Драупади приезжает в Хастинапур, столицу кауравов. Там он вступает в игру, которую ведет за Дурьйодхану его дядя Шакуни, опытный и нечестный игрок. Юдхиштхира проигрывает ему все свое достояние и царство. Видура просит Дурьйодхану прекратить игру, потому что у Юдхиштхиры больше ничего не осталось, но Дурьйодхана возражает, и игра в кости продолжается. Юдхиштхира проигрывает своих братьев, сперва самых младших — Накулу и Сахадеву, потом — Арджуну и Бхиму, затем он проигрывает самого себя и наконец их общую супругу Драупади. Ее насильно приводят в зал собрания, где Духшасана, брат Дурьйодханы, срывает с нее, как с простой рабыни, платье. И только бог Вишну спасает ее, посылая ей всякий раз новый покров. Драупади плачет и спрашивает, имел ли право Юдхиштхира играть на нее, ибо, когда он ставил на нее, он сам уже был рабом и не мог владеть своим достоянием, а следовательно, не был правомочен продолжать игру. Но Юдхиштхира, сын Дхармараджи, царя закона, молчит и не дает никакого ответа. Безмолвствуют и не дают ответа также и мудрые старцы из рода Куру на прямой и ясный вопрос Драупади. Рассуждения Драупади о морали являются одной из самых ярких страниц книги, они свидетельствуют о высоком развитии индийских женщин того времени и об их видной роли в древнем индийском обществе. Кауравы тяжело оскорбляют Драупади. Дурьйодхана при Драупади обнажает перед пандавами свое бедро, чтобы еще больше унизить последних. Бхима клянется, что не увидит потусторонних миров, пока не раздробит в бою его бедра. Напуганный прозвучавшим в это время зловещим предзнаменованием, Дхритараштра предлагает Драупади три дара. Она просит об освобождении Юдхиштхиры и его братьев. Дхритараштра выполняет ее просьбу и возвращает пандавам проигранное имущество и царство. Но не успели еще пандавы возвратиться домой, как Дурьйодхана и его друзья убеждают Дхритараштру в необходимости устроить вторично игру в кости, чтобы, пока не поздно, пресечь действия пандавов, которые угрожают благополучию кауравов и не простят им обид. С согласия Дхритараштры был послан вестник вдогонку пандавам, он пригласил их возобновить игру в кости, и Юдхиштхира опять соглашается. Несмотря на урок, полученный им во время первой игры, он снова вступает в игру и проигрывает опять. Согласно новым условиям игры, проигравший Юдхиштхира должен вместе со своими братьями и Драупади на двенадцать лет удалиться в изгнание, в лес. Таким образом, осуществлен хитроумный план Шакуни, пандавы сразу лишились своей половины царства и обречены на многолетнее изгнание. Кауравы, наоборот, усилились, владея теперь всем наследственным царством. Но вражда не кончилась, она еще больше обострилась. По поведению пандавов, по их жестам, когда они удалялись в изгнание, жители поняли, что хотя они побеждены в этой нечестной игре, но не покорились, и, уходя в лес, пандавы уже готовятся к священной мести. Содержание второй книги Махабхараты знакомит нас с жизнью древнеиндийского общества и представляет большую ценность для изучения социального строя этого общества, его государственного и административного устройства, а также его юридических и политических институтов. Как и перевод первой книги, изданный в 1950 г., перевод второй книги — Сабхапарвы сделан с Критического издания санскритского текста, опубликованного в 1944 г. Восточным научно-исследовательским институтом Бхандаркара в Пуне.10 При этом использован санскритский комментарий Девабодхи к Сабхапарве, также изданный этим институтом.11 Оба эти издания были любезно присланы для нашей работы Восточным научно-исследовательским институтом Бхандаркара, которому мы выражаем нашу глубокую благодарность. Перевод второй книги, так же как и первой, сделан прозой со стихотворного текста, с максимальным приближением к оригиналу. Равным образом специфические индийские термины и выражения заменены в переводе их приближенными русскими эквивалентами. На полях цифрами указаны номера шлок (двустиший) соответственно оригиналу. Перевод как первой, так и второй книги Махабхараты является первым академическим, строго аутентичным переводом эпического памятника на русский язык. Он вполне может служить документальным источником для специалистов-исследователей, а также удовлетворить интерес к этому произведению широких кругов читателей. В конце книги даны комментарии, которые касаются мифологических, географических, историко-филологических, политических, социально-экономических и других понятий, а также интерпретации отдельных мест текста. Те термины и понятия, которые были подробно разъяснены в комментариях к ранее изданной первой книге Махабхараты, в настоящем издании комментируются только самым кратким образом. В этом издании, так же как и в ранее опубликованной Адипарве, в качестве иллюстраций помещены акварельные миниатюры из хранящегося в Рукописном отделе Института народов Азии Академии наук СССР в Ленинграде альбома «Индийская мифология». Кроме того, здесь помещены репродукции из различных индийских изданий: 1) The Krishna Legend in Pahari painting. M. S. Randawa. Lalit Kala Akademi, India (New Delhi — Bombay, 1956); 2) Paintings of the Sultans and Emperors of India in American collections. Richard Ettinghausen. Lalit Kala Akademi, India (New Delhi—Bombay, 1961); 3) Abanindranath Tagore. His early work. Edited by Ramendranath Chakravorty. Art Section, Indian Museum. Calcutta (1951). Здесь даны также иллюстрации Панта Пратинидхи из Критического издания Махабхараты, книги второй. Пользуюсь возможностью, чтобы выразить глубокую благодарность большому другу Советского Союза, известному индийскому ученому, вице-президенту Индо-Советского общества культурных связей, профоссору Сунити Кумару Чаттерджи за любезно подаренные им альбомы с репродукциями. В конце книги приложены указатели: именной, географический и предметно-терминологический, составленные моей ученицей С. Л. Левиной, за что приношу ей свою дружескую благодарность. В заключение считаю своим приятным долгом выразить свою глубокую признательность академику АН Литовской ССР Б. А. Ларину, взявшему на себя труд редактирования перевода памятника, а также всему коллективу Индийского кабинета Ленинградского отделения Института народов Азии АН СССР за ценные советы и указания, сделанные во время работы над этим переводом. Работа над полным, академическим переводом Махабхараты в Академии наук СССР в настоящее время продолжается. Осуществление академического перевода на русский язык великого индийского эпоса Махабхараты стало возможным только в нашей Советской стране. Это является ярким свидетельством того огромного значения, которое придается в Советском Союзе глубокому изучению и широкому ознакомлению нашего народа с лучшими произведениями самобытной национальной литературы стран Азии и Африки. Хочу надеяться, что русский перевод второй книги Махабхараты — великого национального эпоса Индии будет способствовать дальнейшему культурному сближению дружественных народов обеих великих стран — Индии и Советского Союза. В. И. Кальянов. 1 Джавахарлал Неру. Открытие Индии. Перевод с английского. Изд. иностр. лит., М., 1955, стр. 108. 2 Махабхарата. Адипарва. Книга первая. Перевод с санскрита и комментарии В. И. Кальянова. Под редакцией академика А. П. Баранникова. Изд. АН СССР, М.—Л., 1950 (серия «Литературные памятники»). 3 Джавахарлал Неру. Открытие Индии, стр. 108. 4 О. F r i s. Mahabharata (volume I. Adiparvan) translated from Sanskrit into-Russian by V. I. Kal'janov. Ed. by Academy of Sciences in Moscow, 1950, p. 738. Price 28 Roubles. Archiv Orientalni. Journal of the Czechoslovak Oriental Institute, Praha, 1952, vol. XX, NO 1—2, стр. 334—336. 5 Опубликованы переводы отдельных выборочных частей и эпизодов из этой эпической поэмы, выполненные академиком АН Туркменской ССР Б. Л. Смирновым свободным стихотворным размером: Махабхарата, I. Две поэмы из III книги. Изд. АН Туркм. ССР, Ашхабад, 1955 (2-е изд. — 1959); Махабхарата, II. Бхагавадтита Ашхабад, 1956 (2-е изд. — 1960); Махабхарата, III. Эпизоды из книг III, V. Ашхабад, 1957; Махабхарата, IV. Эпизоды из книг III, XIV, книги XI, XVIII. Ашхабад, 1958; Махабхарата, V. Мокгаадхарма (Основа освобождения), кн. 12, гл. 175—367, шлоки 6457—13943, чч. I и II. Ашхабад, 1961. Появилось также стихотворное изложение отдельных сказаний Адипарвы: Сожжение змей. Сказание из индийского эпоса Махабхарата. Перевод с санскрита, предисловие и редакция В. И. Кальянова. Вольное переложение в стихах Семена Липкипа. Гослитиздат, М., 1958. Популярное изложение содержания Махабхараты дано в брошюре Г. Ф. Ильина: Старинное индийское сказание о героях древности «Махабхарата». Изд. АН СССР, М., 1958 (Научно-популярная серия). К сожалению, эта хорошая и весьма нужная работа много теряет от того, что ее автор ввел ничем не оправданную и неправильную транскрипцию, согласно которой звук «ш» (мягкое) передается через «щ», что совершенно искажает общеизвестные индийские слова, имена и названия. 6 Артхашастра, или наука политики. Перевод с санскрита. Издание подготовил В. И. Кальянов. (Ответственный редактор издания академик В. В. Струве). Изд. АН СССР, М.—Л., 1959 (серия «Литературные памятники»). 7 Arya Ramachandra Т. Т i w a r i, Cli. I of lokapalasabhaparva (Mbh. Bk. 2, Ch. V) —A Critical Study. Journal of Indian History, vol. XXXVII, Pt. 1, Trivandrum, The University of Kerala, April, 1959, Ser. 109, стр. 1—21. 8 Там же, стр. 4 и сл. 9 См., например: Ф. И. Щ е р б а т с к о й. К истории материализма в Индии. Восточные записки, I. Л., 1927, стр. 3; С. Радхакришпан. Индийская философия, т. I, Перевод с английского. Изд. иностр. лит., М., 1956, стр. 233 и сл. 10 The Mahabharata, vol. IJ. The Sabhaparvan (parts 1—2), being the second book of the Mahnbharata, the great epic of India, for the first time critically edited by Franklin Edgerton. Poona, Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute, 1943—1944. (Текст памятника на санскрите). 11Devabotha's Commentary of the Sabhaparvan of tho Mahabharata. Edited by Karmarkar. Poona, Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute, 1949. КОММЕНТАРИИ Сказание о дворцах собраний (к главам 1—11). 1 Вайшампаяна — легендарный мудрец, один из трех основных рассказчиков, участвующих в изложении Махабхараты. 2 Васудева — букв, «сын Васудевы », эпитет Кришны, считается главным божеском вишнуитов. В Махабхарате он является близким родственником и другом пандавов, главных героев эпопеи. 3 Маня — демон-волшебник. Во время сожжения леса Кхандавы, описанного в конце первой книги Махабхараты, Кришна и Арджуна пощадили Майю и сохранили ему жизнь. В благодарность за это великий зодчий Майя построил для пандавов чудесный дворец собрании, о чем и рассказывается в начале второй книги Махабхараты. 4 Партха — букв. «сын Притхи », т. е. Кунти, старшей супруги Панду. См. следующее примечание. 5 Кунти — имя Притхи , дочери Шуры, правителя ядавов. Притха была взята на воспитание Кунтибходжей, бездетным царем из рода ядавов, который был повелителем кунтиев в Бходже (нынешняя Мальва), отсюда и ее второе имя—Кунти. 6 Кришна — букв. «черный», то же, что и Васудева .Этимология имени Кришны, а также и то, что он изображается иссиня-черным, наводят на мысль, что это божество более древнее, еще доарииское, которое могло быть заимствовано из южной Индии. В Maxa6xapaтe Кришна выступает то в виде героя, то в виде высочайшего божества Вишну, как его воплощение. Он не только близкий родственник и друг пандавов, но и является возницей Арджуны, одного из пятерых братьев-пандавов. 7 Павака — букв. «очищающий», эпитет огня или Агни, бога огня. 8 Арджуна —один из главных героев Махабхараты, третий сын Панду и Курти, родившийся от бога Индры, один из пятерых братьев-пандавов. 9 Асура, агуры — «не-боги», разряд демонов. 10 Бхарата — букв. «воспитанный», «взлелеянный», сын царя Духшанты (Душьянты) от Шакунталы. От этого имени происходит название Индии: Бхаратаварша, что означает «страна Бхараты», или просто Бхарата. Выражение «потомок Бхараты » является производным от собственного имени «Бхарата » и может относиться к любому, кто принадлежал к этому роду. Оно вполне соответствует санскритскому звучанию «бхарата (bharata)»,что может быть без изменения передано и по-русски, но только со строчной буквы, так как долгота гласного в первом слоге указывает на то, что это имя производное. 11 Вишвакарман — букв. «делающий все», «искусный во всем». В своей реплике зодчий Майя как бы сравнивает себя с Вишвакарманом, зодчим богов. 12 Данава, данавы — в индийской мифологии разряд демонов. 13 Пандава, пандавы — букв. «сын Панду», «сыновья Панду», прозвище пятерыx братьев— главных героев Махабхараты: Юдхиштхиры, Бхимасены, Арджуны, Накулы и Сахадевы, которые родились у двух жен Панду — Кунти и Мадри от различных богов. 14 Дити — дочь прародителя Дакши, одного из Праждапати («владыки созданий»). Дити почитается матерью дайтьев (daitya), т. е. «сыновей Дити», которые, как и дананы, составляют разряд демонов (титанов). 15 Юдхиштхира — один из главных героев Махабхараты, старший сын Панду и Кунти, родившийся от Дхармы, бога справедливости и смерти. Юдхиштхира представляется олицетворением справедливости на земле, отсюда и его эпитет — «царь справедливости». 16 Панду — букв. «бледный», отец пандавов. Панду — сын отшельниьа Вьясы и Амбалики, одной из овдовевших жен царя Вичитравирьи, не оставившею потомства. Такое имя он получил вследствие того, что Амбалика, когда к ее ложу приблизился Вьяса, побледнела при виде его безобразной внешности. 17 Первородные божества — данавы, демоны. 18 Дваждырожденный, дваждырожденные — название брахманов, а также членов двух Других высших каст: кшатриев и вайшьев. 19 Кхандавапрастха — букв, «область леса Кхандава». В области Кхандавапрастха пандавы, получив после раздела свою долю царства, основали свою прославленную столицу Индрапрастху, на месте коей ныне расположен город Дели, столица современной Индии. 20 Джанардана — букв. «возмущающий, возбуждающий людей», эпитет Кришны. 21 Притха – другое имя Кунти. См. прим. 4 и 5 к «Сказанию о дворцах собрании». 22 Притха, или Кунти, приходилась родной сестрой Васудеве, отцу Кришны, т. е теткой последнему. 23 Кешава — букв. «прекрасноволосый», эпитет Кришны. 24 Хришикеша —букв. «владыка своих органов чувств», эпитет Кришны. 25 Субхадра — букв. «весьма счастливая», имя дочери Васудевы и сестры Кришны. 26 Вришни—название древней общины или рода ядавов. Вришни, или вришнии, означают представителей или членов этой общины или рода. 27 Кришна — букв. «темная», одно из имен Драупади, дочери царя Друпады и общей супруги пятерых братьев-пандавов, главных героев Махабхараты. 28 Дхаумья или — полнее — Айода Дхаумья — домашний жрец, духовный наставник пандавов. 29 Драупади — букв. «дочь Друпады», царя панчалов, прозвище Кришны, общей супруги пандавов. 30 Т. е. к пандавам, своим двоюродным братьям. 31 Шакра — букв. «могучий», один из эпитетов бога Индры. 32 Бессмертные — т. е. боги. 33 Яду — старший сын царя Яяти от супруги Деваяни. От Яду пошел род ядавов, к которому принадлежал Кришна. 34 Брахман, брахманы — члены высшей из четырех главных каст, т. е. представители духовенства, или жреческого сословия. 35 Свасти — букв. «хорошо есть» , восклицание, выражающее благополучие, счастье и успех. 36 Обошел ... слева направо — древнейший обряд для выражения почтения у индийцев. 37 Таркшья — букв. «сын Трикши», мудреца Кашьяпы от супруги Винаты, прозвище Гаруды, царя пернатых. 38 Шарнга — «сделанный из рога», название лука Вишну-Кришны. 39 Сайнья и Сугрива — имена двух любимых (из четырех) коней Кришны. 40 Каурава, кауравы — потомки Куру, царя Лунной династии, предка Дхритараштры и Панду. Здесь выражение «владыка кауравов, или, точнее, рода Куру относится к царю Юдхиштхире, сыну Панду и потомку Куру. 41 Бхимасена — один из главных героев Махабхараты, сын Панду и Кунти, родившийся от бога Ветра, второй из пятерых братьев-пандавов. 42 Близнецы — Накула и Сахадева, сыновья Панду и Мадри, родившиеся от Ашвинов, божеств вечерней и утренней зари, младшие из пятерых братьев-пандавов. 43 Говинда — букв. «пастух», «глава пастухов», прозвище Вишну-Кришны. 44 Мадху — имя демона, убитого Кришной, вследствие чего последний носит прозвище сокрушитель Мадху, губитель Мадху. 45 Пурандара — букв. «сокрушитель (вражеских) городов», эпитет бога Индры. 46 Дварака , Дварика , или Дваравати — столица Кришны, будто бы воздвигнутая на острове посреди океана. Ныне — город Дварка в западной части Гуджарата. 47 Кайласа —название горы, высочайшей вершины Гималаев, которая у тибетцев называется Канринпоче и расположена около 40 км к северу от озера Манассаровар, по ту сторону горы Гангри, или Дарчина. 48 Майнака — согласно Махабхарате, гора, расположенная к северу от Кайласы, называемая также Гаудапарвата. Она почитается сыном Хималая и Мены, откуда и ее название (Майнака— «сын Мены»). По-видимому,—гора Ганготри в Гималаях, где берет свое начало река Ганга. 49 Биндусарас — название священного озера Биндусара, расположенного в горной цепи Рудра-Гималаи в Гарвале, у подножия горы Ганготри. 50 Вришапарван — владыка демонов-асуров, который в течение длительного времени вел борьбу с богами. 51 Яуванашва— букв. «сын Юванашвы», прозвище царя Мандхатри , сына Юванашвы из рода Икшваку. 52 Бхима — сокращенное имя Бхимасены. 53 Гандива — букв. (согласно Панини, V.2.110) «носящий имя носорога», т. е. издающий низкий и глубокий звук, подобный реву носорога, название лука Арджуны. Лук гандива некогда был дарован Сомой Варуне, а тот подарил его Агни, который в свою очередь даровал его Арджуне за то, что последний оказал ему услугу в сожжении леса Кхандава. 54 Девадатта — букв. «данная богом», название божественной раковины Варуны, которую зодчий Майя даровал Арджуне. 55 Хираньяшринга — букв. «обладающая золотой вершиной», «златоверхая», древнее название одного из пиков на вершине Гималаев. Нынешнее название не выяснено. 56 Бхагиратха — легендарный царственный мудрец, сын царя Дилипы из солнечного рода. Царь Бхагиратха посвятил себя суровому подвижничеству. 57 Бхагиратхи — букв. «дочь Бхагиратха», одно из названий реки Ганги. 58 Владыка всех существ — один из эпитетов Шивы , бога-разрушителя, входящего в индуистскую божественную триаду. См. прим. 62 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 59 Тысячеглазый супруг Шачи , т. е. бог Индра, который представляется тысячеглазым и чьей супругой является богиня Шачи. 60 Духи — мифические существа, бхуты, которые окружают Шиву. 61 Нара и Нараяна— два легендарных мудреца, или риши, которые считаются воплощением высочайшего божества Вишну-Кришны. Согласно Махабхарате, Арджуна отождествляется с Нарой, а Кришна — с Нараяной. 62 Брахма — бог-создатель, верховное божество, которое представляется одной из форм проявления майи, или божественной иллюзии. В индийском пантеоне Брахма является первым членом божественной триады, созданной брахманизмом в поздний ведический период. В эту триаду входят: Брахма (бог-создатель), Вишну (бог-хранитель) и Шива (бог-разрушитель). 63 Яма — в индийской мифологии бог смерти и правосудия, царь усопших. 64 Стхану —букв. «стойкий», «незыблемый», «могучий», эпитет бога Шивы. 65 Юга — мировой период. Согласно мифологическим представлениям индийцев, различаются четыре мировых периода, или юги: 1) Сатьяюга , Деваюга или Критаюга , — Золотой век, 2) Третаюга — Серебряный век, 3) Двапараюга — Медный век и 4) Калиюга — Железный век. Продолжительность первого периода равна 1728 000 земных лет, второго — 1 296 000, третьего — 864 000 и четвертого — 432 000 земных лет. Все четыре мировых периода, или юги, вместе составляют одну великую югу — Махаюгу , или Манвантару ( «период Ману»), длительность которой равна 4 320000 лет. 66 Ракшас, ракшасы —в индийской мифологии злые духи, демоны. 67 Три мира — имеются в виду три основных мира в индийской космографии, а именно: небо, земля и подземный мир. 68 Агни —в индийской мифологии бог огня, одно из важнейших божеств ведического пантеона. 69 Здесь имеется в виду Вишвакарман данавов, т. е. Майя (см. прим. 11 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). 70 Напоминая собой гору, уходящую в облака — здесь в словосочетании naga-megha очевидно перестановка, ибо дворец здесь сравнивается с горой, вершина коей окутана облаком. Ср. в лирической поэме Калидасы «Meghaduta» («Облако-вестник», I, 2): megham aclista-sanum, т. е. «облако, обнимающее (окутавшее) вершину горы». 71 Судхарма — букв. «место, где соблюдается справедливость», дворец собраний Индры. По приказанию Кришны этот дворец Индра уступил Уграсене, царю Матхуры и отцу Кансы, для собраний рода Яду, к которому принадлежал Кришна. После смерти последнего дворец возвратился на небо Индры. 72 Дашархи — здесь имеется в видуь Кришна, который принадлежал к ядавам (из рода Яду), носившим одинаковое с ним прозавище: «потомки Дашархи», или просто «дашархи». 73 Киннары —букв. «что за люди», мифические существа с лошадиными головами из разряда добрых полубогов, обитающие в раю Куберы на горе Кайласе. 74 Вайдурья — букв. «добытый из горы Видура», драгоценный камень ляпис-лазурь, или «кошачий глаз». 75 Карандава и чакравака —породы индийских уток. По индийским поверьям, утки чакравака, Anas casarca, самец и самка, которые любят друг друга превыше всего, должны на ночь расставаться и сетовать на разлуку. 76 Асита Девала — имя ведического мудреца, который считается повелителем темноты и магии. 77 Кришна-Двайпаяна — имя легендарного мудреца Вьясы, который считается составителем Махабхараты. Прозвище Двайпаяна означает «островной», «островитянин», а так как он родился черным и безобразным, то он стал еще прозываться Кришной, т. е. «черный». 78 Вьяса — имя, или прозвище, древнего мудреца Кришны-Двайпаяны (см. предыдущее примечание). Согласно легендам, Кришна-Двайпаяна разделил веды на четыре сборника, или собрания (самхиты), вследствие этого он получил прозвище Вьяса, т. е. «расчленитель», «составитель», «редактор». 79 Яджнявалкья —имя знаменитого древнего мудреца, которому приписывается авторство широко известного свода законов: «Свод законов Яджнявалкьи». 80 Ломахаршана — имя возницы-суты или сказителя. Сын Ломахаршаны — сказитель Уграшравас выступает одним из трех главных рассказчиков поэмы Махабхараты. 81 Анимандавья — имя древнего отшельника, который, согласно преданию, был заподозрен в укрывательстве воров и безвинно посажен на кол. 82 Маркандея — легендарный отшельник. В период жительства пандавов в изгнании Маркандея рассказывал им древние сказания, из коих одно «Наль и Дамаянти» («Сказание о Нале») широко известно в русской литературе благодаря неподражаемому переводу В. А. Жуковского. 83 Бхригу — имя великого ведического мудреца-риши. 84 Веды — древнейшие памятники индийской литературы, относящиеся приблизительно к середине II тысячелетия до н. э. Веды считаются священными, их удостоились услышать несколько древних мудрецов, которые потом и поведали их миру. Поэтому иначе они называются «услышанное». Их могут слушать и изучать только представители трех первых каст : брахманы, кшатрии и вайшьи. Низшие слои общества — шудры и другие, а также женщины не допускались к слушанию вед. Веды представляют собой четыре сборника, или собрания, стихотворных гимнов, а именно: Ригведа — «Веда гимнов», обращенных к различным божествам, Самаведа — «Веда мелодий», Яджурведа — «Веда жертвенных изречений» и Атхарваведа — «Веда заклинаний». Основными признаются три первых сборника вед, которые вместе обычно называются «Три веды». 85 Веданги , или анги — части, члены вед, а именно: 1) фонетика, 2) обрядовый ритуал , 3) грамматика, 4) этимология 5) метрика и 6) астрономия. 86 Кшатрии — члены второй из четырех главных каст, т. е. представители воинского сословия. 87 Уграсена — имя царя Матхуры (совр. Муттра в области Агра) и отца Кансы. Уграсена был низложен Кансой, дядей Кришны, но последний убил Кансу и возвратил ему трон. 88 Камбоджа — название древней страны, которая была расположена на месте нынешнего Афганистана или же северной части его. 88 Яваны — ионийцы, греки или вообще чужеземцы, иноверцы. 89 Громодержец —букв. «держатель громовой стрелы, перуна», эпитет Индры. 91 Калакея, калакейи — в индийской мифологии племя демонов: данавов или асуров. 92 Джатасура — по-видимому, имя ракшаса, который в облике брахмана похитил Юдхиштхиру, Сахадеву, Накулу и Драупади, но был пойман и убит Бхимасеной. 93 Мадраки — название племени, обитавшего в южных областях Индии 94 Кирата, кираты — лесные и горные племена, занимавшиеся охотой и считавшиеся шудрами или млеччхами. Кираты населяли область от Непала до крайнего востока. 95 Анга — название древнего царства, которое было расположено на правом берегу Ганги, около Бхагальпура, в Бенгале. Столицей Анги была Чампа, которая называлась также Агапури и была расположена на месте нынешнего Бхагальпура Анги (во мн. ч. ) означают название народа страны Анга 96 Ванга — древнее название восточной Бенгалии (включая также морской ее берег). Во времена Махабхараты Ванга быта страной, отделенной от Пундры, Сухмы и Тамралипты. 97 Пундрака — имя или прозвище царя — повелителя пундров, т. е. народа, населявшего страну Пундра (также Паундра, или Пундрадеша), которая отождествляется с нынешним Пандуа в районе Мальда в Бенгале. 98 Пандья — имя или прозвище царя — повелителя пандьев , т. е. народа, населявшего страну Пандья, которая отождествляется с нынешними районами Тиннавели и Мадура. 99 Удра —древнее название Ориссы. 100 Андхрака — очевидно, имя или прозвище царя — повелителя андхров, т. е. народа, населявшего страну Андхра, которую отождествляют с нынешней Теленганой. Однако пределы ее были, вероятно, ограничены Гатами на западе и реками Годавари и Кришной на севере и юге Столицей Андхры была Дханакатака, или Амаравати в устье Кришны. 101 Бходжа —очевидно, прозвище царя из рода Бходжа. 102 Калинга — название страны, которая была расположена вдоль Карамандельского побережья, севернее Мадраса. 103 Магадха — название древней страны магадхов в северовосточной части Индии (ныне южный Бихар). С середины I тысячелетия до н. э. Магадха была постепенно превращена в большую и мощную рабовладельческую империю. Столицей Магадхи была Гиривраджа, или Раджагриха, а затем Паталипутра, или Пушпапур (совр. Патна). 104 Шишупала — царь страны Чеди (совр. Бунделькханд), двоюродный брат Кришны. Шишупала был непримиримым врагом Кришны, который похитил его нареченную Рукмини. 105 Каруша — название страны, которая, по-видимому, была расположена близ гор Виндхья, западнее Мадраса, недалеко от Деккана. По некоторым версиям, это область нынешней Мальвы, по другим версиям — страна, лежавшая между Чеди на западе и Магадхой на востоке и отождествляемая с областью Рева. Название Каруша относится также и к народности, населявшей эту страну. 106 Вришни, или вришнии — см. прим. 26 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 107 Критаварман — сын Хридики из рода ядавов, воин-герой, который сражался на стороне кауравов. 108 Бхишмака — имя царя видарбхов, чья дочь Рукмини была похищена Кришной. 109 Дьюматсена — имя царя; очевидно, имеется в виду повелитель шальвов, т. е. народа, населявшего страну Шальва, которая была расположена в западной части Индии (совр. Раджастхан). 110 Кекая, кекайи — название народа, населявшего страну Кекая (или Кайкея), которая, по предположениям, была расположена на реках Вьяс и Шальмали (совр. Биас и Сетледж) и столицей которой была, по-видимому, Гиривраджапура, или Раджагриха (совр. Раджгир). 111 Яджнясена — имя царя Друпады, отца Драупади-Кришны. 112 Сомака — название древнего рода, которое идет от имени царя Сомаки . Сомака был дедом Друпады и передал свое имя потомкам. 113 Сын Рукмини , т. е. Прадьюмна, сын Кришны от его любимой супруги Рукмини. 114 Самба — ядава, сын Кришны от супруги Джамбавати. 115 Ююдхана — букв. «усердно сражающийся», эпитет Сатьяки, отцом которого был Сатьяка, или Сатьяки, сын Шини, который сражался в качестве возницы Кришны. 116 Тумбуру — имя полубога-гандхарвы. 117 Дхананджая — букв. «завоеватель богатств», эпитет Арджуны. 118 Читрасена — очевидно, сын царя Дхритараштры. 119 Гандхарва, гандхарвы — в индийской мифологии разновидности добрых полубогов, почитающихся небесными музыкантами. 120 Апсары, или апсарасы — в индийской мифологии небесные девы или куртизанки, нимфы. 121 Нарада — имя божественного мудреца, который в индийской мифологии считается сыном Брахмы, творца вселенной. Согласно верованиям индийцев, Нарада представляется посредником между мирами богов и людей. 122 Индийская философия признает три основных фактора, три ценности, или три цели в жизни человека (а позднее четыре), которым может отдаваться каждый, а именно: 1) закон , т. е. служение религии, науке или общественному благу, 2) польза , т. е. накопление богатства или материальных ценностей, 3) любовь, т. е. искание чувственных наслаждений, и 4) спасение, т. е. индивидуальное освобождение, или окончательное спасение души. Три основных фактора, или ценности, — закон, польза и любовь — должны находиться в постоянном равновесии. Однако один из этих факторов всегда должен быть ведущим. Согласно предписаниям ортодоксального индуизма, в частности Махабхараты, ведущим является закон , согласно положениям Артхашастры («Наука политики») — польза, а согласно, например, Дашакумарачарите («Приключения десяти принцев»), роману Дандина, ведущим считается любовь. 123 Настоящая, пятая, глава Сабхапарвы содержит ценные сведения по различным вопросам политики, особенно управления государством в древней Индии. Многие положения, высказанные здесь в вопросительной форме мудрецом Нарадой, перекликаются со знаменитым трактатом о государственном устройстве Артхашастрой («Наука политики»), приписываемым Каутилье. Так, высказанное здесь взаимоотношение трех ценностей звучит в Артхашастре следующим образом: «Пусть он (т. е. царь) отдается любви, не нарушая закона и пользы; пусть не будет лишен наслаждения или пусть в равной мере отдается трем целям, части которых связаны друг с другом. Ибо одно из трех — закона, пользы и любви — чрезмерно чтимое, вредит себе и двум другим» Артхашастра, или наука политики. Перевод с санскрита. Издание подготовил В. И. Кальянов. Изд. АН СССР, М.—Л., 1959 (серия «Литературные памятники»), стр. 22. 124 Методы царя — т. е. имеются в виду шесть методов, приемов царя, применяемых им во внешней политике. Согласно Девабодхе, эти шесть методов внешней политики суть: 1) мир, 2) война, 3) выжидательное положение, 4) наступление, 5) двойственная политика и 6) искание защиты . Перечисленные методы вполне согласуются с соответствующими положениями Артхашастры Каутильи (см.: Артхашастра, стр. 292). 125 Семь средств (против врага) — имеются в виду семь средств государственной политики по отношению к врагу, а именно четыре главных средства: 1) мирные переговоры, 2) подкуп , 3) сеяние раздора и 4) карательные меры, т. е. открытое нападение или военные действия , а также еще три других средства: 5) обман , 6) хитрость, или пренебрежение, и, наконец, 7) опутывание . 126 Четырнадцать (средств врага)—согласно комментаторам, здесь имеются в виду: 1) местность, 2) укрепления , 3) вооружение и численность войск , 4)слоны, 5) колесницы , 6) конница , 7) пехотинцы, 8) союзники , 9) казна , 10) запасы продовольствия, 11) хмельные напитки, 12) учитываемые поступления , 13) главные должностные лица и 14) женский терем . 127 Восемь занятии — здесь, очевидно, подразумеваются слeдующие (согласно Артхашастре) 1) слушание о мерах безопасности государства, 2) слушание о приходах и расходах, 3) рассмотрение дел горожан и селян 4) омовение и прием пищи, 5) прием золота и определение надзирателей, 6) совещание с советниками и рассмотрение тайных извещении шпионов, 7) смотр слонам, коням, колесницам и воинам и 8) обсуждение с военачальником военных дел (см. Артхашастра, стр. 45). Согласно Камандаке (Kamandaka; 5.77), здесь имеются в виду I) земледелие , 2) торговля, 3) укрепления , 4) оросительные сооружения 5) стреноживание слонов , 6) кони и рудники , 7) взимание налоюв и 8) заселение пустующих областей (см. комментарии Девабодхи, стр. 4). 128 Шесть . . . главных должностных лиц — согласно комментаторам, здесь очевидно имеются в виду: 1) начальник крепости , 2) главный военачальник, 3) главный судья, 4) домашний, или придворный жрец , 5) посол или (согласно Нилакантхе) главный врачеватель и 6) главный астролог По другим версиям, насчитывается семь главных должностных лиц, куда включается, кроме того, надзиратель за оружием или полководец 129 Советники — собственно министры или сановники в отличие от mantribhih (советники). О значении совещания см. для сравнения специальную главу в Apхашастрe Каутильи (стр. 35—37). 130 «Срединный» властитель — это такой государь, земли которого лежат между владениями данного царя и его противника (см. также: Артхашасгра, стр. 288 и сл. ) 131 Шастры —древние священные книги. Из такого рода произведении возникла специальная литература, дисциплины или трактаты по различным oтpacлям знаний, основанных на ведах. 132 Постоянное наблюдение —согласно Девабодхе sansrstih sansargo nityasannidhyam. 133 Обучают ли (военной науке) — добавлено в скобках согласно толкованию Девабодхи castra-ciksam. 134 Восемнадцать главных должностных лиц — соласно Девабодхе и Артхашастре Каутильи, это следующие виды должностных лиц: 1) советник, 2) домашний жрец , 3) полководец, 4) наследник пpecтолa, 5) главный страж ворот , 6) охранитель терема, 7) начальник лагеря, 8) главный сборщик податей, 9) хранитель государственной казны , 10) главныи судья, 11) военачальник , 12) градоначальник, 13) астролог , или надзиратель за мастерскими, 14) надзиратель за собиранием советиков, 15) блюститель наказаний 16) охранитель крепости , 17) охранитель границ, или охранитель рынков и 18) начальник лесных племен 135 Согласно толкованию Девабодхи, здесь подразумеваются пять элементов государства: казна (кода), сельская местность, укрепления, войско и министры—у себя, пять — у союзника и пять — у нейтрального государя. 136 Повторяет ли шастры — так согласно Девабодхе: castra-carcakah, т. е. «повторяющий шастры». 137 Анги — то же, что и веданги, т. е. вспомогательные науки. См. прим. 85 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 138 Т. е. достаточно ли опытен, чтобы уметь обезвредить проистекающие бедствия. 139 Об испытаниях советников (министров) см. для сравнения раздел в Артхашастре «Испытание честности и нечестности министров посредством хитростей» (стр. 25—27). 140 Презирают грозного супруга, любящего (других женщин) — т. е. «непостоянного», «изменяющего», так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: kamayanam strisu anyatrasakti-sahitam iva. Однако Девабодха дает и другое толкование: «презирают грозного супруга, продолжающего любить их (хотя они утратили уже к нему любовь)» (kamayanam nivrtakamam api striyam kamayantam). 141 Наемные слуги , т. е. воины, составляющие наемное войско. 142 Войска трех видов — согласно Девабодхе, тут имеется в виду свое обученное войско, наемное войско и войско союзника. 143 То, на чем держится тыл (врага) — очевидно, здесь сложное слово bahuvrihi. 144 (R целях раздора) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: «следует добавить: для раздора». 145 Войско, состоящее из четырех видов, а каждый из них из восьми частей — согласно Девабодхе, сюда входят постоянные, или наследственные, войска , союзные, наемные и войска лесных племен , причем каждое из них состоит из восьми частей, это: колесницы, слоны, кони , пехотинцы , работники, или вспомогательные части , шпионы-осведомители , разведчики местности и отряд знаменосцев. 146 Ни времени сбора урожая, ни времени неурожая — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи, который поясняет слово laya (вместо lava) посредством sasya-lavana-kala, т. е. «время гибели зерна (хлеба, урожая)», а слово musti, — sasya-sangra-hakala, т. е. «время сбора зерна (урожая)». Однако, согласно Артхашастре, musti можно понять как «молодые всходы»; в этом случае в нашем контекстеь значило бы «время молодых всходов» (см. русский перевод Артхашастры, стр. 388 и 693). 147 Умащения для тела — так согласно Девабодхе: anulepanani. 148 Хозяйство —согласно Девабодхе, а также Артхашастре, тут хозяйство понимается в более широком смысле: оно заключает в себе земледелие, скотоводство и торговлю. 149 Согласно толкованию Девабодхи, здесь имеются в виду: 1) казна (кода), 2) укрепления, 3) сельская местность, 4) войско, или карательные меры и 5) министры (amatya). Над каждым из них наблюдает соответствующее должностное лицо, а именно: 1) хранитель казны, 2) охранитель крепости, 3) надзиратель за сельской местностью, 4) главный военачальник или блюститель наказаний и 5) главный министр. 150 Т. е. в подчинение твоему городу. 151 Укрепления и неукрепленные места — так согласно Девабодхе: adurgani . . . durgani ca. 152 Девабодха поясняет, что бывшие воры знают слабые места, — используются ли они теперь для охраны в качестве желанных помощников? См. также Артхашастра, стр. 233. 153 После того как услышал ночью от шпиона (обо всем) — так согласно комментариям: carad iti pancami, т. е. «от шпиона,—поэтому пятый падеж (Ablativus)». Можно понять caran как Accus. pl., тогда следует перевести: «Услышав ночью о течении событий...». 154 Первые две стражи ночи — согласно Девабодхе, во вторую и третью. 154 Стража — промежуток времени, равный трем часам, восьмая часть суток . Таким образом, сутки состоят из восьми страж: четыре дневные стражи (стражи дня) и четыре ночные стражи (стражи ночи). Счет их начинается с рассвета, около 6 часов утра. 155 В последнюю стражу, т. е. в четвертую стражу ночи. 156 в индийской традиционной медицине различалось восемь разделов, или отраслей, а именно: 1) извлечение из тела человека инородных тел, 2) отрасль хирургии, 6) лечение болезней, поражающих все тело, 4) искусство изгонять бесов, «демонология», 5) воспитание и общий уход за детьми, 6) наука о противоядиях, 7) наука о применении медицинских средств с целью продления жизни и предупреждения старости и 8) стимулирование и возбуждение желания через устройство празднеств в честь богини любви. 157 Ваджапея — название одного из семи жертвоприношений сомы. 158 Пундарика—букв. «лотос», вид особого жертвоприношения. 159 Чайтья — сооружение в виде каменной колонны, где содержится пепел святого, или ступа. Обычно чайтья означает (как и здесь) предмет почитания и поклонения. 160 Неверие в бога, т. е. атеизм. Согласно Девабодхе: «признание несуществования потустороннего мира». 161 Т. е. купцы. 162 Материал или сырье. 163 Царь усопших — эпитет Ямы, бога смерти и правосудия. 164 Варуна — одно из главных божеств ведического пантеона. Впоследствии Варуна занял место простого водяного. Поэтому он часто носит эпитет «владыка вод». 165 Индра — в индийской мифологии бог бури и грома, а также бог-воитель, носящий часто эпитет «владыка богов». В ведическом пантеоне, где боги представлялись антропоморфированными силами природы, Индра занимал одно из важнейших мест. В послеведическую эпоху Индра отошел на второй план, уступив свое место новым божествам: Шиве и Вишну. 166 Тот, кто имеет жительство на Кайласе — эпитет бога богатства Куберы. 167 Прародитель — эпитет бога Брахмы, который в индийской мифологии почитается прародителем всех существ. 168 Васава — букв. «повелитель (восьмерых) Васу», небесных полубогов, эпитет Индры. 169 Вивасван — букв. «лучезарный», эпитет бога солнца, который индийской мифологии почитается отцом бога Ямы. 170 Кубера — в индийской мифологии бог богатства и бог-хранитель Севера. 171 Мудрец, т. е. творец или певец священных гимнов, поэт, обычно же мудрый отшельник, подвижник. Индийская мифология различает четыре вида мудрецов (риши), а именно: 1) божественный мудрец, или бог-мудрец , 2) брахманический мудрец, или брахман-мудрец, 3) царственный мудрец, или царь-мудрец и 4) просто мудрец. Согласно мифологии, они представляются особыми существами, отличными от обычных людей, богов, асуров (демонов) и пр. 172 Куру — легендарный царь Лунной династии, предок Дхритараштры и Панду, поэтому выражение «потомок Куру, или рода Куру» относится также и к Юдхиштхире, как и в данном случае. См. прим. 40 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 173 Йоджана — мера длины, равная 4 крошам, или 15 или 17 км. 174 Владыка богов — эпитет бога Индры, который называется также царем богов. См. прим. 165 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 175 Шачи — имя богини, супруги Индры. 176 Красота и Богатство — в индийской мифологии божествами, олицетворяющими красоту и богатство (счастье), являются Шри и Лакшми, которые представляются единым божеством. 177 Стыдливость, Слава и Великолепие — здесь они представляются в виде олицетворенных божеств. 178 Совершитель ста жертвоприношений — один из эпитетов Индры. 179 Маруты — в индийской мифологии боги бури и ветра. 180 Согласно религиозным законам индуизма, каждый правоверный индиец должен пройти четыре стадии жизни, из коих вторая является жизнью домохозяина, или отца семейства 181 Сиддхи — букв. «преуспевшие», разряд полубогов, отличающихся чистотой и благочестием. 182 Садхьи — букв. «достижимые», название низших божеств-полубогов, которые представляются олицетворениями религиозных обрядов и ведических молитв. 183 Сома — весьма древнее, очевидно вьющееся, растение (Sartco-stema viminalis или Asclepias acida). Сомой обычно называется сок этого растения, который выжимают жрецы ив стеблей, затем разбавляют водой и процеживают через сито. Полученный таким способом кислый сок разливают в большие сосуды, где смешивают его с топтаным маслом. После брожения получается хмельной напиток. 184 Парашара — легендарный мудрец, отец Кришны-Двайпаяны Вьясы 185 Шанкха и Ликхита —имена двух мудрецов, которые считаются авторами законодательных книг и упоминаются вместе. 186 Дурвасас — букв. «дурно одетый», имя древнего легендарною мудреца. Отшельник Дурвасас использован в качестве важного персонажа в знаменитом драме Калидасы «Щакунтала» 187 Харишчандра — имя легендарного царя Солнечной династии, сына Тришанку. Был прославлен за свою щедрость, честность и неуклонную приверженность к правде. См. о нем Сабхапарву, гл. 11, шлоки 52—61. 188 Видхатри — букв. «создатель», здесь, очевидно, подразумевается Праджапати, владыка созданий. 189 Калa — очевидно, имя божества, олицетворяющего время. 190 Тваштри —букв. «плотник», «строитель», божественный мастер, имя ведического божества, которое уподобляется Гефесту или Вулкану в античной мифологии. 190 Вальмики —легендарный мудрец, который считается первым поэтом и автором эпической поэмы Рамаяны. 192 Прачетас— имя древнего мудреца и законодателя. 193 Медхагитхи — очевидно, имя древнего комментатора свода законов. 194 Пуластья, Пулаха и Крату — имена древних мудрецов, духовных сыновей Брахмы. 195 Марутта —легендарныи царь из солнечного рода, который будто бы совершил жертвоприношение, в котором принимали участие и боги в качестве прислужников. 196 Маричи —древний мудрец, один из духовных сыновей Брахмы, который также считается Праджапати (владыкой создании). 197 Атри — древний ведический мудрец, он также считается Праджапати (владыкой создании). 198 Какшиван и Гаутама — два легендарных мудреца. 199 Самварта — легендарный мудрец, сын древнего риши Ангираса и брат Брихаспати. Притесняемый своим братом, Самварта отказался от своих богатств и удалился в лес, лишившись даже последнего платья. 200 Сарасвати — в индийской мифологии богиня красноречия, покровительница наук и искусств. 201 Агни и Сома — здесь имеются в виду огонь и напиток сома для жертвенных возлияний в олицетворенном виде. 202 Митра — один из 12 Адитьев, олицетворяет собой одну из 12 форм солнца, которые соответствуют 12 месяцам в году. 203 Савитар — букв. «производящий», «производитель», эпитет солнца. 204 Арьяман — один из 12 Адитьев, который, по мифологическим представлениям индийцев, считается властелином душ усопших предков. 205 Бхага — одно из 12 божеств Адитьев, которое почитается правителем созвездия Уттара-Пхальгуни. 206 Вишвы, т. е. Вишведевы, букв. «всебоги», прозвище десяти божеств индийской мифологии. 207 Шукра — букв. «сверкающий», имя легендарного мудреца. Согласно индийской мифологии, Шукра олицетворяет собой планету Венеру. 208 Мантхин — здесь, очевидно, сок растения сомы в персонифицированном виде, т. е. божество, олицетворяющее сок сомы. 209 Сокрушитель Балы и Вритры — один из эпитетов бога Индры. 210 О разновидностях мудрецов см. прим. 171 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 211 Брихаспати — букв. «владыка великого (слова)», имя легендарного мудреца, сына Ангираса. В индийской мифологии Брихаспати олицетворяет собой планету Юпитер и почитается мудрым наставником богов. 212 Семь мудрецов — в индийской мифологии (согласно Махабхарате) семь великих мудрецов (риши), духовных сыновей Брахмы, а именно: Маричи, Атри, Ангирас, Пуластья, Пулаха, Крату и Васиштха. Эти семь мудрецов представляются в виде созвездия на небе, известного под названием Большая Медведица. Эти семь мудрецов считаются также Праджапати— «владыками созданий». По другим версиям, число их составляет десять. 213 Сын Вивасвана , т. е. сын Солнца, бог Яма. 214 Яяти — пятый царь Лунной династии, сын царя Нахуши. 215 Нахуша —царь Лунной династии, сын Аюса, внук Пурураваса и отец Яяти. 216 Пуру —шестой царь Лунной династии, младший сын царя Яяти от второй супруги Шармиштхи. От Пуру пошел знаменитый род Пуру, или пауравов, к которому принадлежали также каураиы и пандавы. 217 Мандхатри — царь из солнечного рода, сын Юванашвы. 218 Нрига — в индийской мифологии сын Ману Вайвасваты. 219 Критавирья — сын Дханаки и отец Арджуны-Картавирьи, прозванного также «Тысячерукий Арджуна» . 220 Шруташравас — имя царя, отца Шишупалы. 221 Пратардана — царственный мудрец, сын Диводасы, царя страны Каши. 222 Шиби — здесь, очевидно, имеется в виду легендарный царь, о котором рассказывают легенды, что он спас Агни в образе голубя от Индры, принявшего вид ястреба. 223 Матсья — легендарный царь. 224 Брихадратха — имя царя, отца Джарасандхи. 225 Айда — букв. «сын (богини) Иды», эпитет прославленного легендарного царя Пурураваса. По другим версиям — Айла, т. е. «сын Илы» (см. прим. 20 к «Сказанию о совещании»). 226 Кушика — дед отшельника Вишвамитры (по другим версиям — отец его). 227 Картавирья , т. е. Арджуна-Картавирья, сын Критавирьи, царь хайхаев, который правил в Махишмати, наследственной столице царей из рода Хайхая. 228 Нишадец , т. е. происходящий из страны Нишадха , которая отождествляется с частью нынешнего Камаона в северной Индии (в штате Уттар Прадеш). Считают, что ее столицей была Алака, расположенная на реке Алаканда (совр. Бишенганга, приток Ганги в Гарвале). Царем нишадхов был легендарный Нала, или Наль. 229 Диводаса — имя царя страны Каши. 230 Амбариша —сын Набхаги , царь, который, согласно легендам, победив всех своих врагов, покорил в семь ночей всю землю и совершил множество жертвоприношений. 231 Рушадашва, Васуманас, Пурукутса — очевидно, имена ведических мудрецов. 232 Дилипа — царь солнечного рода, а согласно Калидасе — отец Рагху, родоначальника династии рагхуидов, или рагхавов. 233 Ушинара—имя царя ушинаров, древней народности, населявшей центральную часть Индии. 234 Шарьяти— легендарный царь. 235 Духшанта , или Душьянта —царь из рода Пуру, супруг Шакунталы и отец Бхараты. 236 Бахлика — очевидно, здесь имеется в виду царь, сын Пратипы и старший брат Шантану. 237 Рама, сын Дашаратхи — легендарный герой древней Индии, главный герой эпической поэмы Рамаяны, автором которой считается Вальмики, прозванный первым поэтом. 238 Лакшмана — сын царя Дашаратхи от его супруги Сумитры и брат Рамы, последовавший вместе с ним в изгнание. 239 Рама, сын Джамадагни — знаменитый воин и подвижник, сын легендарного мудреца, потомка Бхригу. 240 Набхага — букв. «сын Набхаги », очевидно, имя царя Амбариши. См. прим. 230 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 241 Сагара — легендарный царь, правитель Айодхьи. 242 Джанака — очевидно, имеется в виду знаменитый царь Видехи, или Митхилы (совр. Джанакпур в Непале), приемный отец Ситы, супруги Рамы. 243 Вайнья — букв. «сын Вены», имя Притху, царя Солнечной династии, потомка Икшваку. 244 Джанамеджая — очевидно, имеется в виду царь Джанамеджая, сын Куру или Пуру. 245 Тригарта — имя царя, очевидно, правителя страны Тригарты (совр. Джаландхар около Лахора). 246 Упаричара — имя полубога Васу, который, согласно Махабхарате, сделался по повелению Индры царем страны Чеди (нынешний Бунделькханд и часть Мадхья Прадеш). 247 Матсья — название рода или народности, населявшей страну Матсья, или Вирата. Матсьи занимали территорию нынешнего Джайпура, включая всю нынешнюю территорию Альвара с частью Бхаратпура. 248 Шантану — сын Пратипы, царь Лунной династии, который был женат сначала на богине Ганге, а, затем на Сатьявати. От первой супруги у него был сын по имени Бхишма, дед пандавов, а от второй — Читрангада и Вичитравирья. 249 Жертвоприношение коня — торжественное жертвоприношение, которое совершалось могущественными царями для достижения ими великодержавной власти. Обряд этот мог длиться год или несколько лет, так как сопровождался подчинением верховной власти соседних государей. Для этого выпускался на волю жертвенный конь, за которым следовали войска и подчиняли силой соседние владения. Затем происходил торжественный обряд заклания коня, заканчивающийся посвящением на царство великодержавного владыки. То же, что Ашвамедха и Раджасуя. См. прим. 50 к «Сказанию об убийств Шишупалы» и прим. 351 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 250 Агастья и Матанга. Агастья — имя мифического царя-мудреца, упоминающегося еще в Ригведе. Матанга — имя царственного мудреца Тришанку из рода Икшваку. 251 Мритью — божество, олицетворяющее собою смерть. Оно почитается индийцами сыном Адхармы и Ниррити (Беззакония и Бедствия). 252 Йога— букв. «соединение», различные религиозные упражнения и действия, посредством которых якобы приобретаются сверхъестественные силы и способности. Йога составляет основу одной из шести ортодоксальных систем индийской философии — школы йога, которая считается представительницей индийского мистицизма. 253 Агнишватта — букв. «отведанные погребальным огнем» или (в позднем значении) «пренебрегшие на земле жертвенным огнем». 254 Пхенапа — букв. «питающиеся пеной». 255 Ушмапа — букв. «вдыхающие пар от горячей пищи». 256 Свадхаван — букв. «вкушающие усладительный напиток». 257 Бархишад —букв. «помещенные на жертвенной траве». 258 Колесо времени— имеется в виду аллегорическое представление времени в виде колеса, которое постоянно вертится. Согласно толкованию Девабодхи (к гл. 11, шлока 28), это колесо времени состоит из 12 частей, очевидно спиц, которые должны представлять двенадцать месяцев в году. 259 Уноситель жертв — эпитет Агни, бога огня, который, по религиозным представлениям индийцев, уносит жертву и доставляет ее богам. 260 Умирающие во время летнего солнцестояния, по-видимому, причислялись к грешникам, так как в это время солнце движется с севера на юг, отдаляясь от Гималаев и священной горы Кайласы. 261 Деревья шиншапа и палаша. Шиншапа — род дерева (Dalbergia sissoo). Палаша — род дерева (Butea frondosa). 262 Растения каша и куша. Каша — род травы (Saccharum spontaneum), употребляемой для циновок, крыш и др. Куша — род травы, с длинными острыми стебельками (Роа cynosuroides), считающейся священной. 263 Царь закона или царь справедливости — здесь эпитет бога Ямы. 264 Отшельники-санньяси — странствующие нищие-отшельники, находящиеся на четвертой, последней, ступени жизни , согласно религиозно-философским воззрениям индусов. 265 Владыка созданий — здесь имеется в виду бог Яма. 266 Варуни — женская энергия Варуны, олицетворяемая в облике его супруги или дочери. Она появилась при пахтании океана и считается богиней хмельного напитка. 267 Адитьи — прозвище 12 сыновей Адити , дочери Дакши, которые олицетворяют 12 месяцев в году. Адитья (в ед. ч.) обычно означает солнце, или божество солнца. 268 Васуки — мифический царь змей из племени нагов, змеевидных демонов, населяющих Паталу, подземное царство. 269 Такшака — в индийской мифологии царь змей, один из главных змеев-нагов. 270 Айравата — в индийской мифологии царь змей, который почитается одним из главных среди змеиного племени нагов. Далее следуют имена других змей. 271 Здесь перечисляются имена различных демонов индийской мифологии — дайтьев и данавов. 272 Дайтья, дайтьи — в индийской мифологии потомки Дити, титаны, демоны. 273 Согласно индийской космографии, под четырьмя океанами подразумеваются Восточный, Западный, Северный и Южный, которые опоясывают с четырех сторон индийский материк. 274 Калинди — то же, что и Калинади , название реки, которая течет через Камаон, Рохилькханд и район Канаудж и впадает в Гангу. 275 Видита — древнее название реки Бес, или Бесали, которая впадает в Бетву у Беснагара, или Бхилсы (в области Мальва). 276 Венна — очевидно, то же, что Вена, древнее название реки Вайн-Ганги в Мадхья Прадеш. 277 Нармада — древнее название реки Нербуды (Нарбада). Она берет начало на горе Амаракантаке и впадает в Камбейский залив. 278 Випаша— древнее название одной из пяти рек в Пенджабе, которая ныне называется Биас. 279 Шатадру — одно из древних названий реки Сетледж в Пенджабе. 280 Чандрабхага —древнее название реки Ченаб, или, вернее, слившихся потоков Джелама и Ченаба. 281 Сарасвати — название древней реки. Предполагают, что это нынешняя река Гхаггар, или Гаггар. 282 Иравати — древнее название реки Рави в Пенджабе. 283 Витаста—древнее название реки Джелам, или Бетуста, в Панджабе. 284 Синдху —древнее название реки Инд. 285 Деванада — букв. «великая река богов»; по-видимому, здесь имеется в виду Ганга вместе с ее потоками. 286 Годавари — река, которая берет начало на горе Брахмагири, около деревни Трьямбака, в 40 км от Насика. 287 Кришнавенна — древнее название слившегося потока рек Кришны и Вены, который берет начало на возвышенности Махабалешвар. 288 Кавери — река в южной Индии, которая берет начало от источника, называемого Чандратиртха. 289 Вайшравана — букв. «пользующийся известностью», «знаменитый», эпитет Куберы, бога богатства. 290 Гухьяка, гухьяки — разновидности добрых полубогов. Согласно индийской мифологии, они, как и якши (см. ниже), составляют свиту бога богатства . Куберы и почитаются хранителями его сокровищ. 291 Коралловые деревья — род деревьев (Erythrina indica), дерево мандара. 292 Небесная река, называемая Алака — согласно мифологическим представлениям индийцев, Ганга, дочь Хималая, первоначально протекала в небесах, а затем низринулась на землю и достигла преисподней, отчего ее также называют «Текущая тремя путями». А так как воды небесной Ганги омывают Алаку , столицу Куберы, расположенную на вершине Хималая, то, пo-видимому, это название перенесено и на небесную Гашу. Очевидно, поэтому она называется также Алакананда — «Радующая Алаку» (совр. Бишенганга, приток Ганги в Гарвале). 293 Даритель богатств — эпитет Куберы, бога богатства. 294 Нара, нары — букв. «человек», «мужчина», т. е., очевидно, гандхарвы, имеющие человеческий облик в отличие от киннаров, которые представляются с лошадиными головами. См. прим. 73 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 295 Манибхадра — имя брата Куберы и царя якшей. Далее перечисляются имена гухьяков и других якшей. 296 Якша, якши — разновидности добрых полубогов. 297 Бхагавати —букв. «обладающая счастливой долей», эпитет Лакшми, богини счастья и богатства. См. прим. 176 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 298 Шри —в индийской мифологии богиня красоты, часто отождествляется с Лакшми, богиней счастья и богатства, и считается супругой Вишну. 299 Налакубара — имя сына Куберы, бога богатства. 300 Пашупати — букв. «владыка скота», эпитет Шивы, который занимает третье место в индийской божественной триаде как бог-разрушитель. Шива представляется трехглазым с трезубцем в руках. 301 Бхага — имя адитьи, божества, которое почитается правителем созвездия Уттара-Пхальгуни. 302 Ума —одно из имен Парвати, дочери Химавана (Хималая) и Мены, которая почитается супругой бога Шивы. 303 Деваюга — букв. «божественный век», название первого из четырех мировых периодов, который именуется также Сатьяюгой, или Критаюгой, т. е. Золотым веком. См. прим. 65 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 304 Здесь под Адитьей подразумевается божество, олицетворяющее собой Солнце. Ср. прим. 267 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 305 Самосущий — эпитет бога Брахмы. 306 Сурья — одно из имен бога Солнца. 307 Владыки созданий —согласно индийской мифологии, здесь имеются в виду прародители человеческого рода, которые считаются обычно десятью духовными сыновьями Брахмы: Маричи, Атри, Ангирас, Пуластья, Пулаха, Крату, Васиштха, Прачетас, или Дакша, Бхригу и Парада. По другим версиям, число Праджапати только семь и они отождествляются с семью духовными сыновьями Брахмы (см. прим. 212 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). Число и имена Праджапати вообще различны но различным источникам: в Махабхарате число их доходило до 21. 308 Дакша — букв. «способный», имя божества, олицетворяющего творческую силу. В первой Махаюге (Великом периоде) Дакша представляется как Праджапати и считается одним из десяти сыновей Брахмы. 309 Кашьяпа — древний ведический мудрец-поэт, который считается отцом Вивасвана (Солнца), отца Ману, родоначальника человеческого рода. 310 Васиштха — легендарный мудрец, почитающийся домашним жрецом Солнечной династии царей и автором ряда ведических гимнов, в особенности VII мандалы Ригведы. Здесь же подразумевается один из праджапати. 311 Ангирас — имя древнего легендарного мудреца, которому приписываются многие гимны Ригведы. Здесь же подразумевается один из Праджапати. 312 Другая причина мира — здесь подразумевается пятый элемент материального мира: эфир. Большинство индийских мыслителей добавляет его к четырем основным элементам, признаваемым чарваками, т. е. материалистами: земля, вода, огонь, или жар, и воздух. 313 Локапалы (хранители мира) , т. е. боги — хранители стран света, коих насчитывается восемь: Индра, Агни, Яма, Найрита, Варуна, Марут, Кубера и Шива. 314 Будха — божество, олицетворяющее планету Меркурий. 315 Ангарака — божество, олицетворяющее планету Марс. 316 Шанайшчара—букв. «медленно движущийся», имя божества, олицетворяющего планету Сатурн. 317 Раху — имя демона-дайтьи. В индийской мифологии Раху почитается одной из планет. 318 Мантры и Ратхантары. — Мантры —священные стихи и формулы из ведических гимнов. Ратхантары — специальные мантры или мелодии из Самаведы. 319 (Обряды) Хариман и Васуман — букв. «сопровождаемый гнедыми конями» и «обладающий богатством», очевидно, названия особых религиозных церемоний. 320 Верховный владыка — здесь, очевидно, подразумевается Индра. 321 Здесь, очевидно, имеется в виду следующее: Адитьев всего 12, они олицетворяют 12 месяцев в году, а попарно они олицетворяют шесть времен года, из коих каждое состоит из 2 месяцев. Рой, как и Датт, очевидно, читает nama-dvandvair вместо nana-dvandvair и переводит: «The two Aguis mentioned by name (viz, Agnisoma and Indragui)». 322 (Восьмеро) Васу — прозвище восьми божеств, подвластных Индре. В ведическую эпоху Васу отицетворяли собою явлeния природы: Апа — воду (в эпосе же Ахар — день), Дхрува — полярную звезду, Сома — луну, Дхара — землю, Анила — ветер, Анала — огонь, Прабхаса — зарю и Пратьюша — свет. Из-за проклятия Васиштхи они будто бы родились на земле сыновьями , царя Шантану от богини Ганги (Бхагиратхи), которая утопила их, чтобы вернуть на небо, за исключением последнего, получившего имя Бхишмы, впоследствии деда пандавов. 323 Итихасы — букв. «так именно было», сказания о древности или о былом, былины, истории. 324 Упаведы — букв. «низшие, второстепенные знания», разряд сочинений, подчиненных ведам. Имеется четыре упаведы, из коих каждая примыкает к одной из четырех вед, а именно: 1) Аюрведа, или медицина, которая примыкает к Ригведе (или, согласно другим источникам, к Атхарваведе); 2) Дханурведа, или военная наука, примыкающая к Яджурведе; 3) Гандхарваведа, или музыка, примыкающая к Самаведе, и 4) Стхапатьяведа, или механика, которая примыкает к Атхарваведе. 325 Сосуды (для хранения сомы) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: grahah somapatrani. Рой и Датт переводят: «The pla-nets». 326 Стих Савитри — название знаменитого стиха-гимна из Ригведы (III.62.10), названного так потому, что он обращен к солнцу (Савитару); стих этот называется также Гаятри. Другое незнание этого стиха —т Дургатарани — букв. «переправляющий через трудности». 327 Речь в семи видах — согласно толкованию Девабодхи, эти виды речи следующие: 1) санскрит; 2) пракрит; 3) пайшачи, т. е. разновидность пракритского наречия; 4) апабхранша , т. е. позднейшая разновидность пракритом; 5) лаукика, т. е. обыденный, общеупотребительный говор; 6) чхека, т. е. местный говор, построенный на аллитерации с единичным повторением различных согласных, и 7) арбхака, т. е. детский язык. 328 Шесть времен года — согласно традиционному индийскому календарю, различаются шесть времен года, а именно: 1)прохладный сезон — с середины января до середины марта; 2) весна — с середины марта до середины мая; 3) лето — с середины мая до середины июля; 4) дождливая пора — с середины июля до середины сентября; 5) осень — с середины сентября до середины ноября и 6) зима — с середины ноября до середины января. 329 Пять юг (Циклов пятилетия) — согласно толкованию Девабодхи, тут имеется ввиду ведический цикл пятилетия, в котором годы (пять лет) соответственно называются: samvatsara, parivatsara, idvatsara (или idavatsara, или iduvatsaia), anuvatsara и vatsara. 330 Сутки четырех родов — согласно толкованию Девабодхи, это день и ночь и две зари (утренняя и вечерняя). Иначе понимает Рой, он считает, что это виды суток, принадлежащие человеку, предкам, богам и Брахме. 331 Адити — в индийской мифологии имя божества, почитающегося матерью богов Адитьев. 332 Дити и Дану — почитаются матерями дайтьев (титанов) и данавов (гигантов), которые представляются противниками богов, демонами. 333 Cvpaca — букв. «усладительная», «восхитительная», дочь Дакши и супруга мудреца Кашьяпы, почитающаяся матерью змей, очевидно, эпитет Кадру, сестры Винаты. 334 Вината — дочь Дакши и супруга мудреца Кашьяпы, почитающая матерью пернатых Аруны и Гаруды царя птиц. 335 Ира — по-видимому, апсара, дочь Дакши и супруга Кашьяпы. 336 Калака, Сурабхи и Деви. Калака — букв. «темно-синяя», женский злой дух, почитается дочерью Дакши, супругой Кашьяпы и матерью калакеев, племени данавов (демонов). Сурабхи — букв. «благоуханная», дочь Дакши и супруга Кашьяпы, почитается матерью змей-нагов. Деви— тут, очевидно, имя апсары, небесной девы. 337 Сарама — божественная сука. В эпосе одна из дочерей Дакши и мать всех диких животных. 338 Гаутами — тут, по-видимому, эпитет Дурги, супруги Шивы, или же имя ракшаси, злого женского духа. 339 Рудры —букв. «ревуны», в индийской мифологии группа божеств, олицетворяющих бурю. Рудра (ед. ч.) — один из эпитетов бога Шивы. 340 Ашвины — букв. «всадники», близнецы, два божества, олицетворяющих собой утреннюю и вечернюю зарю. 341 Вишведевы — букв. «всебоги», прозвище десяти божеств индийской мифологии, то же, что и Вишвы. 342 Питары (Усопшие предки) — в индийской мифологии духи, которые представляются как души усопших предков. 343 Пишачи — злые духи, представляющиеся самыми гадкими и злобными из существ. Согласно Махабхарате, пишачи были созданы Брахмой вместе с асурами и ракшасами из случайных капель воды, отпавших от капель, из коих были созданы боги, люди, гандхарвы и прочие существа. 344 Супарны — букв. «с красивыми перьями», «красивоперые», мифические птицы-великаны. Супарна (ед. ч) — также эпитет Гаруды, царя птиц. 345 Змей-наги, или просто наги — мифические змеевидные демоны, относящиеся к разряду полубогов. Наги имеют лицо человеческое, а хвост змеиный. З46 Валакхильи — в индийской мифологии разряд мудрецов-пигмеев. 347 Т. е. проводивших воздержанную жизнь и не оставивших потомства. 348 Калея, калейи — племя демонов-данавов, то же, что и калакейи. 349 Божество с изображением быка на своем знамени — эпитет Шивы, бога-разрушителя. 350 Семь островов — индийской космографией различаются семь материков, или континентов, которые будто бы расположены вокруг легендарной горы Меру. Согласно толкованию Девабодхи, ocтрова эти, или континенты, называются Джамбудвипа, Кушадвипа, Шака , Краунча, Шальмали, Гомеда и Пушкара . 351 Жертвоприношение Раджасуя — букв. «царственное жертвоприношение», которое совершалось при посвящении на царство великими царями в целях досшжения великодержавной власти. См. прим. 50. 352 И когда пришло время гасить жертвенный огонь — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: agnivisarjana-kale. У Роя: «At the conclusion of the Sacrifice». 355 Т. е. обиталища Индры. 354 Каунтея — букв. «сын Кунти », старшей супруги Панду; эпитет, который может быть относим к каждому из трех ее сыновей, обычно же это эпитет, даваемый Юдхиштхире, старшему сыну Кунти. Интересно отметить, что в Махабхарате часто даются прозвища не только по имени отца, но и по имени матери; ср., например, эпитет Партха, который также дается пандавам по другому имени их матери — Притха. Эти интересные факты, сохранившиеся в эпическом памятнике, говорят о наличии пережитков матриархата в эпическую эпоху. 355 Брахма-ракшасы —букв. «духи брахмана», в индийской мифологии особый разряд ракшасов, злых демонов, или духов, которые в течение жизни брахмана потворствуют его слабостям, похищают чужих жен и имущество брахманов. 356 Четыре касты — здесь подразумеваются четыре основные, или главные, касты (сословия, или Варны), а именно: 1) брахманы , или представители духовенства, жреческого сословия; 2) кшатрии, или представители воинского сословия; 3) вайшьи, или представители купеческого сословия и самостоятельные земледельцы; 4) шудры, или низшие слои населения — ремесленники, работники, зависимые земледельцы и прочие, призванные служить трем высшим кастам. Деление древнеиндийского общества на четыре касты считалось незыблемым и свидетельствует об узаконении социального неравенства. 357 Город дашархов, или город Дашархи, т. е. город Дварака, столица Кришны. См. прим. 46 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 358 Джанамеджая — царь Хастинапура, сын Парикшита и внук Арджуны, героя Махабхараты. Отец Джанамеджайи был умертвлен коварным Такшакой, царем змей. Мстя за смерть своего отца, Джанамедкая решил истребить все змеиное племя и устроил двенадцатилетнее жертвоприношение змей, во время которого и рассказывается великая поэма Махабхарата. Сказание о совещании. 1 Т. е. потусторонних миров, которые будто бы достижимы для смертных путем накопления религиозных или добродетельных заслуг. 2 Здесь обращение относится к царю Джанамеджайе, которому мудрец Вайшампаяна рассказывает поэму Махабхарату. 3 Шесть жертвенных огней — согласно толкованию Девабодхи, здесь подразумеваются шесть видов церемоний жертвоприношения: 1) Агништома, 2) Кшатрадхрити, 3) Вьюшти, 4) Двиратра, 5) Саптапея и 6) Саптадашапея. 4 От совершенства кшатриев — согласно толкованию Девабодхи совершенство кшатрия заключается в богатстве и его многочисленной свите. 5 Дарвихома — возлияние, совершаемое при помощи ковша. 6 Хари — букв. «уносящий (грехи у поклоняющихся)», одно Из имен Кришны. 7 Т. е. царь Юдхиштхира. 8 Наставник всех существ — имеется в виду Кришна. 9 Как старший (должен послать к младшему) — в таком смысле понимает и Рой. Согласно же толкованию Девабодхи: «(как младший) к старшему». 10 Ядавы — потомки Яду . См. прим. 33 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 11 Дваравати — то же, что и Дварака. См. прим. 46 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 12 Ачьюта — букв. «нетленный», эпитет Вишну, или Кришны. 13 Индрапрастха — название столицы, основанной пандавами. Индрапрастху иногда отождествляют с Кхандавапрастхой. См. прим. 19 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 14 Индрасена — очевидно, имя вестника, или посланца, Юдхиштхиры, судя по разночтениям Критического издания. 15 Джанардана— букв. «возмущающий или смущающий людей», один из эпитетом Кришны. 16 Как брат, своим братом, т. е. двоюродным братом, сыном сестры его отца (согласно толкованию Девабодхи). 17 Сестру своего отца, т. е. Кунти, сестру Васудевы и мать пандавов. 18 Близнецы — т. е. Накула и Сахадева. См. прим. 42 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 19 Всевластный царь — т. е. верховный царь, владыка над всеми. 20 Айла — букв, «сын Илы», эпитет легендарного царя Пурураваса, который почитается основателем Лунной династии царей. Следовательно, выражение «из рода Айла» означает (также и согласно Девабодхе) «от Лунной династии». 21 Икшваку —сын Ману Вайвасваты, сын Солнца, почитаетсяпервым царем Солнечной династии и родоначальником солнечного рода кшатриев. Следовательно, выражение «из рода Икшваку» означает (также и согласно Девабодхе) «от Солнечной династии». 22 Срединная область земли —согласно толкованию Девабодхи, тут подразумевается Мадхьядеша, т. е. центральная область страны, лежащая между Гималаями на севере, горами Виндхья на юге, районом Винашана (Курукшетра) на западе и Праягом (Аллахабадом) на востоке и образующая ныне штат Уттар Прадеш. Под Срединнной областью подразумевается также и Джамбудвипа, т. е. один из семи материков, в систему которого, согласно индийской космографии, входит Индия (см. прим. 350 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). У Роя: «the middle portion of the Eearth (Mathura)». 23 Джарасандха — сын Брихадратхи, знаменитый воин и царь, повелитель Магадхи и Чеди (совр. Бунделькханд и часть штата Мадхья Прадеш). Согласно легендам, он родился разделенным на две половинки, которые были затем соединены вместе ракшаси (демоницей) по имени Джара, вследствие чего он и получил свое имя Джарасандха, т. е. «Соединенный Джарой» (см. об этом подробно главы 16 и 17 Сабхапарвы). Джарасандха был убит в единоборстве Бхимой. 24 Ханса и Дибхака — имена двух героев-воинов, которые были друзьями и главной опорой царя Джарасандхи. См. главу 13 Сабхапарвы. 25 Дантавакра — царь из страны Куруша, изображается как данава или асура. 26 Калабха и Мегхавахана — имена царей. 27 Бхагадатта — букв. «данный Бхагой», имя царя страны Прагджьогиша, отождествляемой с Камарупой, нынешним Ассамом. 28 Пуруджит — букв. «побеждающий многих», «многопобеждающии», герои, принимавший сторону пандавов, брат Кунтибходжи, царя из рода ядавов, повелитель кунтиев (или рода Кунти) в Бходже (совр. Мальва), коюрый принял и воспитал Кунти, ставшую супругой Панду. 29 Чеди — название народа и страны, отождествляемой с нынешним Бунделькхандом и частью Мадхья Прадеш. 30 Пурушоттама — букв. «высочайший из мужей», «верховное существо», эпитет Вишну-Кришны. Это имя незаслуженно присвоил себе царь Шишупала. 31 Пундра — название страны и народа. Пундра также называется Паундра, или Пундрадеша. 32 Паундрака и Васудева.— Паундрака — букв. «относящийся к племени пундров», или «властитель пундров». Васудева — букв. «сын Васудевы», обычное имя Кришны. И то и другое, очевидно, прозвища, присвоенные от Кришны Шишупалой, его двоюродным братом. 33 Пандьи— название народа, населявшею страну Пандья. См. прим 98 к «Сказанию о дворцах собрании». 34 Крагхаки — название племени или народности, всегда упоминающейся наряду с кантиками и принадлежащей к роду ядавов 35 Каишики — название племени или народности, очевидно также принадлежащей к роду ядавов. 36 Ахрити — брат Бхишмаки, царя Бходжи. 37 Властитель Магадхи, т. е. царь Джарасандха. 38 Северные бходжи — название племени, очевидно, населявшею области, расположенные по северным склонам гор Виндхья. 39 Шурасены—название народности, населявшей области близ Матхуры 40 Бхадракары, бодхи, шальвы, патаччары, сустхары, сукутты и кунинды. Бхадракары — название племени или народности. Бодхи — название племени или народности, очевидно, населявшей области вокруг Индрапрастхи (совр. Дели). Шальвы — название народности, населявшей страну, расположенную в западной части Индии, на территории нынешнего Раджастхана. Патаччары — название народности, очевидно, населявшей области нынешнего Аллахабада и Банды. Сустхары — название племени или народности. Сукутты — также название народности. Кунинды — название племени или народности очевидно, населявшей страну Кулиндадеша (нынешний Гарвал, включая район Шахаранпура, севернее Дели). 41 Шальвийские племена — очевидно, потомки, восходящие к шальвам, потомки шальвов, или шальвейи. 42 Южные панчалы — название народа, населявшего южную часть страны Панчалы. Панчала (совр. Рохилькханд) первоначально была страной, расположенной на север и запад от Дели, от подножия Гималаев до реки Чамбал. Впоследствии же она была разделена на Северную и Южную Панчалы, которые разделялись Гангой. Столицей первой был город Ахиччхатра, а второй — Кампилья. 43 Восточные кошалы — название народа, населявшего восточную область страны Кошалы (или Косалы). Страна Кошала, или Авадха, была расположена по обеим сторонам реки Сараю, или Гогры, и отождествляется с нынешним Аудхом, столицей ее была Айодхья. 44 Санньястапады — название племени или народности, очевидно, обитавшей по соседству с матсьями, т. е. с областью нынешнего Джайпура. 45 Панчалы — см. прим. 42 к «Сказанию о совещании» . 46 Канса — сын Уграсены, царя Матхуры (ныне Муттра в штате Агра), приходился дядей Кришне и зятем Джарасандхе. Канса низложил отца своего, Уграсену, но потом был убит Кришной, который и возвратил трон Уграсене. Канса отождествляется с асурой Каланеми как перевоплотившимся на земле. 47 Сын Брихадратхи, т. е. царь Джарасандха. 48 Сахадева — здесь имя сына Джарасандхи. 49 Акрура — букв. «нежестокий», имя друга и дяди Кришны. 50 Ахука — имя деда Кришны. 51 Санкаршана — букв. «бороздящий», «пашущий», эпитет Баларамы, старшего брата Кришны. 52 Сунаман — очевидно, имя асуры, приверженца или союзника Кансы. 53 Шатагхати — очевидно, то же, что и шатагхни, букв. «убивающий сотню (воинов)», название смертоносного оружия, которое представляет собой большой, цилиндрической формы камень (или бревно), снабженный железными остриями. 54 Ямуна — древнее название реки Джумны (Джамна), впадающей в Гангу у города Праяга (ныне Аллахабад). 55 Матхура — название древнего города, который был расположен на правом берегу реки Ямуны (Джумна). 56 Кушастхали — букв. «местность, изобилующая травою куша», столица Анарттадеши (ныне Гуджарат и часть Мальвы), основанная Анарттой, племянником Икшваку. Кушастхали отождествляется с Дваракой (ныне Дварка в Гуджарате), которая была основана Кришной на заброшенной стороне Кушастхали. 57 Райватака — древнее название горы Гирнар, около Джунгара в Гуджарате. 58 Мадхавитиртха — букв. «место священных омовений Мадхави» (где Мадхави может означать лиану или богиню Лакшми), очевидно, название места паломничества. 59 Мадху — отец Вришни и потомок старшего сына Яду, родоначальника рода ядавов. Под «потомками Мадху» имеются в виду ядавы. 60 Обнесено тремя рвами, наполненными водой — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи, который для слова skandhah приводит эквивалент parikha — «ров, наполненный водой». Рой и Датт читают по другой редакции и переводят: «Within each yojana have been established one and twenty posts of armed men». 61 Чарудешна — имя сына Кришны. 62 Чакрадева — имя героя-воина. 63 Сатьяки — букв. «сын Сатьяка, или Сатьяки», имя Ююдханы, воина-героя из рода ядавов. См. прим. 115 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 64 Сын Рохини — т. е. Баларама, сын Рохини, супруги Васудевы, и старший брат Кришны. 65 Шаури — букв. «геройский», прозвище Кришны. 66 Анадхришти — сын Уграсены, полководец ядавов. 67 Самика ... и Ниданта — все имена ядавов, героев-воинов, стоявших во главе рода Мадху (или мадханов), из них Шанку — сын Уграсены. 68 Андхакабходжа — царь, который вместе с двумя своими сыновьями был главою рода Мадху (или мадхавов). 69 Срединная страна — очевидно, здесь подразумевается Мадхьядеша. См. прим. 22 к «Сказанию о совещании». 70 Гиривраджа — букв. «окруженный горами», древняя столица Магадхи, основанная царем Васу и называвшаяся поэтому Васумати , обычно она называлась Раджагриха. Гиривряджа была окружена пятью горами, которые во времена Махабхараты именовались Вайхара, Вараха, Вришабха, Ришигири и Чаитьяка, а ныне соответствзнно называются Вайбхара-гири, Випула-гири, Ратнакута, Гиривраджа-гири и Ратначала. В VI в. до н. э. Бимбисара, отец Аджаташатру, перенес столицу Магадхи из Гиривраджи в Паталипутру, которую он сам основал. Нынешнее название Гиривраджи — Раджгир (Rajgir) в Бихаре, находящийся в 100 км от Патны и 23 км к югу от города Бихара. 71 Махадева — букв. «великий бог», эпитет бога Шивы. 72 Т. е. Джарасандхой. 73 Столь крайний произвол — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: «в высшей степени». 74 Т. е. к царю Джарасандхе. 75 Т. е. потерпит неудачу. 76 Т. е. Арджуна. 77 Т. е. Джарасандха. 78 Т. е. Джарасандху. 79 Акшаухини — большое войско, армия, состоящая из четырех родов войск, а именно — слонов, колесниц, коней и пехотинцев. Согласно Махабхарате, в акшаухини входят 21 807 слонов и столько же колесниц, 65 610 коней и 109 350 пехотинцев. 80 Каши — древнее название города Бенареса. Собственно, Каши — название страны, в которой Бенарес был столицей. Царь Каши — правитель страны Каши. 81 Т. е. царь Брихадратха. 82 Сравнение женщины со слонхой или коровой считалось в древней Индии высшей похвалой или комплиментом. 83 Хома — жертвоприношение, совершаемое посредством возлияния на священный огонь топленого масла. 84 Чандакаушика — мудрец и подвижник, сын легендарного мудреца Какшивана, даровавший царю Брихадратхе потомство (в лице Джарасандхи). 85 Гаутама — легендарный мудрец, очевидно, сын отшельника Диргхатамаса и брат Какшивана. 86 Мысленно— букв. «сердцем», «душою», «в душе». 87 Речь идет об обещании, данном Брихадратхой обеим женам, не оказывать предпочтения ни одной из них. 88 Ракшаси —женщина-ракшас. Ср. прим. 66 к «Сказанию о дворцах собрании». 89 Джара — имя ракшаси-людоедки, с которой связано имя царя Джарасандхи, так как она соединила обе части его тела. См. прим. 23 к «Сказанию о совещании» ) и главу 16 Сабхапарвы. 90 Магадхи — название народа, населявшего страну Магадху. См. прим. 103 к «Сказанию о дворцах собрании» . 91 Праджапати — букв. «владыка созданий), здесь эпитет Прародителя, или Брахмы. См. прим. 307 к «Сказанию О дворцах собраний» . 92 Властитель Магадхи, т. е царь Брихадратха, отец Джарасандхи. 9 Благодаря моему духовному оку, т. е. благодаря умозрительному оку, или силе предвидения. 94 Верховые и упряжные животные — вообще под термином vahana понимаются все виды перевозочных средств, включая и повозки. 95 Владыка рек и потоков, т е. океан. 96 Рудра — букв «ревун», «рыдающий», здесь эпитет бога Шивы. О значении имени Рудры, которое связано с другими представлениями, см. прим. 339 к «Сказанию о дворцах собрании». 97 Xapa —букв. «хватающий», «уноситель», «разрушитель», эпитет бога Шивы. 98 Трипура — букв. «тройной город», мифический город дайтьев (титанов), который представляет собой три объединенные вместе крепости. 99 Кукура — имя cына Андхаки, которое (во мн. ч.) распросранилось на cтpaнy и народ Кукуры (т. е. представители племени Кукура) представляют собой ответвление знаменитого рода ядавов и обычно упоминаются наряду сандхаками и вришни. Территориально страна Кукура отождествляются с востчной частью Раджпутаны (ныне штат Раджастхан), где столицей был Бальмер, котрыи у китайского путешвенника Сюань-цзана (Сюань-чжуана) называется Би-ло-ми-ло, а сама Кукура—Цзю-цзи-ло По другим версиям, это Дашарха (древнее назвшие Дварки в Гужарате). 100 Андхака — сын Юдхаджита из рода ядавов, внук Кроштри, брат Вришни и предок Кришны. Андхаками (во мн. ч.) называются потомки ядавов (или род Андхака), обычно упоминающиеся вместе с вришни (или родом Вришни). Сказание об убийстве Джарасандхи (к главам 18—22). 1 Советник или министр. 2 Три (жертвенных) огня —имеется в виду священный жертвенный oгонь трех видов 1) гархапатья, т е огонь, непрерывно поддерживаемый домохозяином (отцом семейства) огонь который он получает от своего отца и передает своим потомкам и от которого зажигаются огни для жертвенных целей, 2) ахавания , т е священный огонь, взятый от постояннного огня, поддерживаемого домохозяином, и горящий при жертвоприношении как огонь восточный, 3) дакшина, т. е. священныи огонь, взятый от постоянного огня, поддерживаемою Maтерью семейства, и горящий при жертвоприношении как огонь южный. Все три вида огня считаются в высшей степени священными. 3 Лакшми — в индийской мифологии богиня красоты и счастья, возникшая вместе с друими сокровищами при пахтании молочного океана Лакшми цочитается cупругою бога Вишну-Нараяны и отождествляетсл с 6oгинею Шри. 4 Мое дело и дело всего мира —coгласно толкованию Девабодхи, это жертвоприношение Раджасуя и удаление бремени земли , очевидно, удаление Джарасандхи 5 Закон, любовь и польза — см. прим 122 и 123 к «Сказанию о дворцах собрании» 6 Врикодара — букв, «имеющий брюхо, как у волка», «прожорливыи» (в маратском языке), прозвище Бхимасены, второго из пятерых братьев-пандавов 7 Варшнея —букв, «потомок Вришни», прозвище Кришны. См прим 26 к «Сказанию о дворцах собрании». 8 Оба пандавы , т. е. Арджуна и Бхимасена {Бхима). 9 В одежды (снатаков) , т. е в красные одежды, согласно толкованию Девабодхи 10 Снатака, снатаки — букв «покупавшийся», брахман, который после окончания своего учения совершил омовение, т. е. священный обряд, завершивший его обучение. 11 Страна каураков —букв. «куруиды», «кауравы», они населяли страну, которая была расположена в северной части Индии, в районе того места, где ныне находится город Дели, включая и Курукшетру. 12 Куруджангалa— букв. «дкунгли кауравов», или «лесная страна кауравов», расположенная в Сирхинде, в верхней части нынешнего Двуречья. Куруджангала обычно отождествляется с Курукшетрой. В буддийский период она называлась Шрикантхадеша, и столицей ее был Биласпур, а в V I в — Пханешвара. Во времена Махабхараты название Курудкангала распространялось на всю страну кауровов, чьей столицей был город Хастинапур. 13 Падмасарас — букв. «лотосовое озеро», нынешнее название озера не выяснено. 14 Калакута— название смертоносного яда, здесь, по-видимому, название холмистои местности, где произрастали ядовитые растения Это название, по всей вероятности, было распространено и на срану, которая была расположена в той области, около Гималаев. Нынешнее название не выяснено. 15 Гандакия—очевидно, река Гандаки ( совр. Гандак). Она берет начало в Сапта Гандаки, или горной цепи Дхавалагири в Гималаях, которая является южной границей Центрального Тибета и разливается по равнинам у места, называемого Грибени Гхат. Река Гандак ныне сливается с Гангою у Шонепура, в районе Музаффарпура, в Бихаре. 16 Шона —древнее (мужское) название реки Соне, которая берет свое начало на горе Амаракантаке в Гондване и была западной границей. Магадхи Прежде она сливалась с Гангою у Манера, немного выше Банкипура, западного пригорода Патны (Паталипутры), от которого ныне ее устье находится на расстоянии 25 км, у деревни Сингки в верхнем течении Ганги. 17 Саданира —древнее название реки Каратоя, которая протекает через районы Рангпура и Динаджпура (древняя Пундра). Во времена Махабхараты она образовывала границу между Бенгалом и Камарупои (Ассамом). 18 По-видомому, на холмах Калакута 19 Сараю —древнее название реки Гхагра,или Гогра, в Аудхе, на которой был расположен и стоит поныне город Айодхья 20 Косалы , или кошалы — название страны и народа. Страна Кошала или Авадха, была расположена по обеим сторонам реки Сараю, или Гогры (нине область Аудх), столицей ее была Айодхья. Восточные косалы — очевидно, население той части страны, котрая была располо кена на восток от реки Сараю (Гогры). 21 Митхила — столица древнего царства Видеха, которое было расположено северо-восточнее Магадхи, на территории северной части нынешнего Бихара. Митхила ныне называется Джанакпуром. 22 Маля — по-видимому, название реки, протекавшей в одноименной стране, которая была расположена восточнее Видехи и северо-западнее Магадхи, на север от Ганги, включая, возможно, и район Чапры. 23 Чарманвати —древнее название реки Чамбал в Раджпутане, которая берет свое начало в самой возвышенной точке гор Виндхья. 24 Ганга — великая индийская река, текущая с Гималаев и впадающая в Бенгальский залив. Согласно индийской мифологии, Ганга, как и большинство других рек,—женского рода, она олицетворяется в виде прекрасной женщины, богини Ганги. 25 Амарант — род дерева курабака (красный амарант или барлерия). 26 Горатха — то же, что и Годханагири, древнее название небольшой отдельной горы или холма Батхани, расположенного в 9 км к заиаду от долины древней Раджагрихи. Издали производит впечатление имеющей три вершины, через которые Бхима, Арджуна и Кришна разведали прекрасную столицу Магадхи 27 Столица Магадхи — букв. «магадхский город», т. е. город Гиривраджа, или Раджагриха (нынешний Раджгир), который во времена царя Джарасандхи был столицей царства Магадхи. 28 Вайхара, Вараха и Вришабха, Ришигири и Чайтьяка — названия пяти гор, которые окружали столицу Магадхи — Гиривраджу (совр. Раджгир). См. прим. 70 к «Сказанию о совещании». 29 Лодхра —род дерева с желтыми цветами (Symplocos racemosa). 30 Дочь Ушинары — имеется в виду Ушидж, служанка царицы Судешны, супруги царя Бали. По другим версиям, от Ушидж мудреца Какшивана произвел слепой отшельник Диргхатамас. 31 Прияла — род дерева (Buchanania latifolia). 32 Арбуда и Шакравапин — имена змеевидных демонов в индийской мифологии. 33 Свастика и Мани —имена змеевидных демонов . 34 Каушика —букв. «происходящий из рода Кушика», эпитет прославленного отшельника Вишвамитры. 35 Маниман — имя ракшаса, друга Куберы. Проклятый мудрецом Агастьей, он был убит Бхимой. 36 Это здесь Брихадратха напал . . . велел сделать три литавры — мы глубоко благодарны нашему другу шримати Камале Ратнам за помощь в уяснении этой шлоки. 37 Шала— род высокой и величественной пальмы, пальмира (Vatica robusta), стволы которой применяются в постройке домов. 38 Через трое ворот — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: «слово kaksyah (в значении) ворот». 39 Ядаве и пандавам, т. е. Кришне, Арджуне и Бхиме. 40 Кауравья — потомок Куру, то же, что и каурава (си. прим. 40 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»), здесь эпитет царя Джанамеджайи, к которому обращается мудрец Вайшампаяна, рассказывая поэму Махабхарату. 41 Этот подвиг не согласуется с вашими отличительными признаками — букв. «И этот подвиг присущ тому, у кого нет таких отличительных признаков, (как ваши)». 42 Вайшья, вайшьи — члены третьей из четырех главных каст (варн), т. е. представители купеческого сословия и состоятельные земледельцы. См. прим. 356 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 43 Сын Брихадратхи, т. е. царь Джарасандха. 44 Т. е. богу Шиве (см. прим. 96 к «Сказанию о совещании»). 43 Шанкара— букв, «дарующий счастье, преуспеяние или благополучие», эпитет бога Шивы. 46 Дамбходбхава — имя одного царя, который отправился странствовать в поисках соперника. Его направили к Наре и Нараяне, двум божественным мудрецам, которые победили и осмеяли его, после чего Дамбходбхава посвятил себя подвижничеству. 47 Уттара — сын царя Вираты, носящий также прозвище Бхуминджая («Завоевывающий землю»), был убит Шальей, царем мадров. 48 Мы ... на самом деле не брахманы — точнее, мы не считаемся (не претендуем называться) брахманами. 49 Хришикеша — букв. «владыка над своими органами чувств», т. е. умеющий обуздывать свои чувства, один из эпитетов Кришны. 50 Халаюдха (букв. «вооруженный плугом», здесь же в тексте haladhara — букв. «плугоносец») — наиболее распространенный эпитет Баларамы, старшего брата Кришны. 51 Потомок Яду, родившийся под осью колесницы — одно из прозвищ Кришны. 52 Бали — здесь, по-видимому, имя демона-асуры Балы, убитого Индрой, вследствие чего Индра получил прозвище «Сокрушитель Балы». 53 Вритра — имя демона-асуры, убитого Индрой, вследствие чего последний получил прозвище «Сокрушитель Вритры» или «Сокрушитель Балы и Вритры». 54 Карттика — название месяца, в котором луна находится вблизи созвездия Криттика или Плеяд; соответствует октябрю—ноябрю. 55 т. е. Бхимасена. 56 Матаришван — букв. «возрастающий в матери», воздушное существо, которое в Ригведе представляется божеством, доставляющим скрытый огонь бхригуидам (потомкам Бхригу), здесь эпитет бога ветра. 57 Химаван — букв. «обладающий снегами», то же, что и Хималая — «обитель снегов (холода)», гора Хималай, санскритское название Гималаев. 58 Т. е. с Бхимою. 59 Здесь речь идет об Арджуне. 60 Вишну — высочайшее божество индийского пантеона. Вишну входит в индийскую божественную триаду, созданную в послеведический период брахманизмом, где божества выступают: Брахма как бог-творец, Вишну как бог-xpанитель и Шива как бог-разрушитель. 61 Тарака — букв. «звезда», имя супруги Брихаспати, наставника 6oгов. 62 Гаруда — в индийской мифологии птица-великан, царь птиц и пожиратель змей. 63 Т е. вместе с Арджуной и Бхимой. 64 Васу — имя полубога, который по повелению Индры сделался царем сраны Чеди (нынешн. Бунделькханд и часть Мадхья Прадеш) и стал известен под именем Упаричара 65 Сокрушитель Мадху — эпитет Кришны, убившего демона Мадху. 66 Леваки — дочь Девака, царя Матхуры, супруга Васудевы и мать Кришны «Потомок Деваки» или «сын Деваки» — обращение к Кришне или прозвище его. 67 Дашарха — букв. «происходящий (из рода) Дашарха» или «потомок Дашархи », эпитет Кришны. 68 Т. е. Бхимой и Арджуной. 69 Т. е. Сахадева, сын Джарасандхи. 70 Т. е. в город своего отца, царя Джарасандхи, убитого Бхимой. 71 Царь справедливости — эпитет Юдхиштхиры, который почитается сыном бога Ямы, царя Закона . 72 Аджаташатру — букв. «тот, чей враг еще не родился», не имеющий врагов, эпитет царя Юдхиштхиры. 73 Т е. Юдхиштхира. 74 Пхальгуна — букв. «родившийся при созвездии Пхальгуни», эпитет Арджуны. 75 Т. е. Накулы и Сахадевы, младших братьев-пандавов. Сказание о покорении мира (к главам 23—29). 1 Т. е. Арджуна. 2 Лунный день — одна тридцатая часть полного лунного месяца, который в житейском обиходе исчисляется 30 днями, в то время как солнечный месяц — 27 солнечными днями. Лунные дни могут быть светлыми и темными в соответствии с делением лунного месяца на две половины — светлую и темную. 3 Т. е. на север. Согласно мифологии индийцев, Кубера почитается божеством-хранителем Севера. См. прим. 170 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 4 Т. е Накула и Сахадева. 5 Каратель (демона) Паки — прозвище бога Индры, убившего демона-даитью Паку. Сын карателя демона Паки , т. е сын Индры — Арджуна, которою Кунти, старшая супруга Панду, родила от Индры. 6 Сахадева ... и Накула — два сына Панду и его младшей супруги Мадри, родившиеся у нее от Ашвинов (двух божеств утренней и вечерней зари), младшие среди пятерых братьев-пандавов. 7 Т. е. пандавами (см. прим. 13 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»,. 8 Кунинды — см. прим. 40 к «Сказанию о совещании». 9 Анарты — название народности, населявшей, по-видимому, область нынешнего северного Гуджарата, где столицей был город Анарттапура, или, возможно, — область нынешнего Гуджарата и части Мальвы. 10 Калакуты — название народности, населявшей, по-видимому, холмистую область близ Гималаев. См. прим. 14 к «Сказанию об убийстве Джарасандхи». 11 Савьясачин— букв. «ловкий и на левую руку», эпитет Арджуны. 12 Сакала — согласно индийской космографии, один из семи островов-материков, из коих будто бы состоит мир. Под названием Сакала, вероятно, подразумевается Шака, или Шакадвипа , т. е. страна шаков, от чего, как предполагают, произошли названия Скифия и Согдиана. См. прим. 350 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 13 Семь островов (мира) — см. прим. 350 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 14 Прагджьйотиша — согласно толкованию Девабодхи, Камарупа , т. е. Ассам. Столицей ее был город Прагджьйотишапура, или Камакшья (совр. Гаухати). 15 Кираты — см. прим. 94 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 16 Чины —название народа, населяющего Китай, китайцы. 17 Дхарма—букв. «закон», одно из имен Ямы, бога смерти и правосудия, который также прозывается Дхармараджа, т. е. «царь закона». См. прим. 63 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 18 Т. е. Бхагадатту, царя Прагджьйотиши. 19 Внутренние горы, внешние горы и высокие горы — очевидно, имеются в виду области, расположенные внутри гор (или области внутренних гор), вне гор (или их окрестности) и на возвышенностях (или высоко расположенные области). У Роя: «the mountain fastnesses and their outskirts, as also the hilly regions». 20 Кулуты — название страны и народа. Страна Кулута (или кулутов) отождествляется с административной единицей Кулу в районе Кангра, в верхней долине реки Биас (Панджаб), к северо-востоку от Кангры. 21 Сенабинду — имя царя, правившего в Дивахпрастхе. 22 Модапура—название города, месторасположение которого не выяснено. 23 Вамадева, Судаман, Сусанкула — по-видимому, имена царей, которых покорил Арджуна. 24 Северные кулуты — название народности, населявшей, по-видимому, области, лежавшие по северному берегу реки Випаша (ныне Биас в Пенджабе). См. прим. 20 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 25 Т. е. в столице царя Сенабинду. 26 Дивахпрастха — название древнего города, столицы царя Сенабинду. Месторасположение и нынешнее название не выяснены. 27 Дасью — представители древних аборигенов Индии, которые упоминаются еще в Ригведе и противопоставляются ариям; последние считаются пришлыми племенами в Индии. В позднейший период под племенами дасью следует понимать представителей тех народностей, которые, как и млеччхи, не говорили на языках индоарийского корня и не придерживались кастовых законов. 28 Утсавасанкета — название племен млеччха, обитавших близ озера Пушкара (ныне Пушкар в 10 км от Аджмира), а также в Гималаях. 29 Кашмир, или Кашмира— нынешний Кашмир. 30 Лохита — по-видимому, название страны, лежавшей в долине реки Брамапутры. 31 Тригарты —название народа, населявшего страну Тригарту, ныне Джаландхар, в районе Лахора. 32 Дарвы — название племени или народности, населявшей страну Дарву, которая, по-видимому, была расположена между реками Витаспой (совр. Джелам) и Чандрабхагой (совр. Ченаб). 33 Коканады — название племени или народности, обитавшей, очевидно, по соседству с дарвами (см. предшествующее примечание). 34 Абхисари — название города и царства (греч. Abisares), которое отождествляется с Хазарой, северо-восточным районом в Пешаваре. 35 Урага— по-видимому, название города в стране Ураса, которую отождествляют со страной Хазара, лежащей между Витаспой (Джелам) и Индом на запад от Кашмира. У Птолемея она называется Арса, а у Сюань-цзана (Сюань-чжуана) — У-ла-ши. 36 Синхапура — название страны и города, который отождествляют с нынешним Катасом (или Катакшой), находящимся в 25 км от Пинди Дадан Хана, на северной стороне Соляных гор, в районе Джелама, в Пенджабе. Согласно Сюань-цзану, страна Синхапура граничила с Индом по западному ее берегу; тогда она была зависима от Кашмира. 37 Киритин — букв. «украшенный короной или диадемой», эпитет Арджуны. 38 Сухмы — название народа, населявшего страну Сухма, которая (согласно Сабхапарве), по-видимому, находилась на территории нынешнего Пенджаба в отличие от другой Сухмы, которая была расположена в восточной части Бенгала. 39 Чолы — название народа, населявшего страну Чола, которая была расположена на Карамандельском побережье (на юге Индии), включая Танджор, т. е. от Неллора до Падакотти. Страна называлась также Чоламандала, откуда идет название Карамандель. 40 Бахлики —название народа, населявшего страну Балхику (Валхику), или Бахику, которая была расположена на территории между нынешними Биасом и Сетледжем, севернее Кекайи. Обычно же бахлики обитали между Сетледжем и Индом, но особенно на запад от рек Рави и Апага (Аюк Нади), столицей же их была Шакала. Они были неарийскими племенами и возможно пришли из Балха, столицы Бактрин. 41 Дарады — название народа, населявшего страну Дараду, отождествляемую с нынешним Дардистаном, который расположен севернее Кашмира, на верхнем берегу Инда. Столицей ее был город Даратпури, который отождествляют с Гурезом. 42 Камбоджи — название народа, населявшего страну Камбоджа, которая была расположена на территории нынещнего Афганистана. См. прим. 88 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 43 Лохи — название народа, населявшего страну Лоха (Loha), которая отождествляется с Афганистаном. В X в. н. э. последний индусский царь был побежден монголами и Афганистан стал монгольским царством. 44 Восточные Камбоджи — букв. «высшие (первейшие) Камбоджи». 45 Ришики , а также северные ришики —название народа и страны, месторасположение которой не выяснено. 46 Пакашасани —букв. «сын карателя (демона) Паки», прозвище Арджуны, сына бога Индры — карателя Паки. См. прим. 5 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 47 Нишкута — очевидно, название горы в Гималаях, нынешнее название не выяснено. 48 Белая гора — очевидно, та же, что и Шветагири , название части Гималаев к востоку от Тибета. 49 Кимпуруша, кимпуруши — букв. «что за человек», «разве это человек?», мифические существа с головой человека и туловищем льва. По-видимому, здесь переносное значение, относящееся к племени или народности, населявшей страну в пределах Гималаев. 50 Друма — имя царя кимпурушей (см. предыдущее примечание). Рой переводит все сложное слово drumaputra как имя Друмапутра. 51 Пакашасана — букв. «каратель (демона-дайтьи) Паки», эпитет бога Индры. Сын Пакашасаны —Арджуна, сын Индры (см. прим. 5 и 46 к «Сказанию о покорении мира»). 52 Хатака — то же, что и Хунадеша , древнее название страны или области в Гималаях, где находится священное озеро Манассаровар. 53 Гухьяки — обычно в индийской мифологии разряд добрых полубогов (см. прим. 290 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). Здесь же под гухьяками, очевидно, подразумеваются предки гуркхов, которые населяли страну Хатака (или Хунадеша), где расположено озеро Манассаровар. 54 Т. е. Арджуна. 55 Манаса — древнее название священного озера Манассаровар, расположенного в Гималаях. 56 Страна, охраняемая гандхарвами — по-видимому , то же, что и Гандхарва-деша , которая отождествляется с Гандхарой, являющейся искаженным названием Гандхара-деши. Гандхара —страна, которая была расположена вдоль реки Кабул, между Кхоаспом (совр. Kупар) и Индом; Гандхара отождествляется с областями Пешавара и Равальшшди в северном Панджасе. По другим данным — это Кандагар. 57 Харинарша — древнее название области, включающем часть Тибета; то же, что и Уттаракуру («Северные куру, или куруиды»), т. е. страна, отождествляемая с северной частью Гарвала и Хунадеши, где протекает река Мандакини и будто бы находится сад Куберы. Северная Хариварша — по-видимому, северная часть ее. 58 Северные куру , или северные куруиды — название народа и страны, то же, что и Хариварша. См. предыдущее примечание. 59 Шакрапрастха — букв. «место Шакры (Индры)», то же, что и Индрапрастха — столица пандавов. См. прим. 13 к «Сказанию о совещании» (стр. 183). 60 Панчалы — см. прим. 42 к «Сказанию о совещании». 61 Гандаки — древнее название реки Гандак, текущей в Гималаях. См. прим. 15 к «Сказанию об убийстве Джарасандхи» (стр. 189). 62 Видехи — название народа, населявшего страну Видеха. Древняя Видеха была расположена северо-восточнее Магадхи (Южный Бихар); ее столицей была Митхила, которая отождествляется с Джанакпуром в районе Дарбханга; впоследствии же столицей. Видехи сделался Бенарес. 63 Дашарны — название народа, населявшего страну Дашарну. В Махабхарате упоминаются две страны под названием Да-шарна (букв. «десять крепостей»): одна — на востоке, завоеванная Бхимасеной, а другая — на западе, завоеванная Накулой. 64 Ашвамедха — по-видимому, название страны или области. Согласно словарям, все сложное слово acvamedhecvara означает имя собственное царя: Ашвамедхешвара. Однако в данном контексте это сложное слово более подходит как определение к Рочамане: владыка Ашвамедхи. 65 Город пулиндов — по-видимому, Пулинда-деша, т. е. «страна пулиндов», которая отождествляется с областью, включающей западную часть Бунделькханда и район Сагара (в штате Мадхья Прадеш). Пулинды — название народности, населявшей эту страну или область. 66 Т. е. Бхимасены. 67 Область Кумара — по-видимому, древнее название области Кайра (возможно, искаженная форма от Кумара), которая расположена совсем близко от областного центра Ревы. 68 Косала — см. прим. 20 к «Сказанию о убийстве Джарасандхи». 69 Айодхья — столица царей Солнечной династии, происходящих из рода Рагху, которая была расположена на реке Сараю; ныне — Аудх на реке Гхагра, или Гогра. Айодхья занимает важное место в эпосе Рамаяна, вторая книга которой — Ayodhya-kanda — посвящена описанию событий, имевших место в этом городе. Айодхья считается одним из семи священных городов Индии. 70 Гопалакаччха — название страны и народа; месторасположение не выяснено. 71 Соттамы , а также северные соттамы — название народности и страны; месторасположение не выяснено. 72 Маллы — по-видимому, древняя Малла-деша , или Малава , народ которой при описании походов Александра назывался малли, а в Махабхарате - также и малавамй. Ныне — район Мултан. 73 Джарадгава — букв. «(область), где водятся престарелые быки», «(область) матерых быков»; по-видимому, название области у подножия Гималаев. У Роя: «the moist region», у Датта: «the damp country», т. е. «низменная (влажная) область», оба они следуют другом редакции: jalodbhava. 74 Кукшиман — древнее название горы, месторасположение которой не выяснено. Судя по разночтениям, она находилась в той части гор Виндхья, которая примыкает к холмам Гондвана и Чхота Нагпур. 75 Унната — название страны или области, расположенной у горы Кукшиман (см. предыдущее примечание); нынешнее название не выяснено. 76 Супаршва — букв. «обладающий красивыми склонами», название горы, месторасположение которой не выяснено. 77 Матсьи — см. прим. 247 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 78 Малайи — название народа, населявшего страну Малайя (Malaya), которая была расположена в области горной цепи, в южной Индии, на западе Малабара (Западные Гаты). Область эта издавна славится сандаловыми деревьями. 79 Гайи — название народа, населявшего древнюю область Гайя вместе с одноименным городом (ныне район и город Гая и город Шахибханги в Бихаре). 80 Пашубхуми — название древней области, очевидно, граничившей с нынешним Бихаром или находившейся в пределах его; точное месторасположение и нынешнее название не выяснены. 81 Мадарвика, Махидхара и Сопадеша —по-видимому, имена царей. Однако можно понять иначе, т. в. Madarvika как название горы (mahidhara), a Sopadeca как определение к ней (как сложное слово bahuvrihi), тогда перевод возможен следующий: «(покорил) гору Мадарвику вместе с ее окрестностями». 82 Ватсабхуми — букв. «страна Ватсы или ватсов», которая была расположена на запад от Праяга (совр. Аллахабада). Столицей ее был город Каушамби (ныне Косамби-нагар, или Косам, древняя деревня, расположен пал на левом берегу Джумны, в 48 км западнее Аллахабада). В Каушамби правил прославленный царь Удаяна. 83 Бхарги — название племени или народности; точное местонахождение не выяснено. 84 Нишады — название горных племен, обитавших в горах Виндхья, к которым относятся охотники, рыбаки и пр. Нишадами называются также чандалы , считающиеся внекастовыми. 85 Южные маллы — название народа, населявшего территорию в южной части нынешнего Мултана или южнее Мултана. См. прим. 72 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 86 Бхогаван — древнее название горы, месторасположение которой не выяснено. 87 Шармаки и вармаки — название племен или народностей; местонахождение не выяснено. 88 Джанака — см. прим. 242 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» и прим. 62 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 89 Видеха — см. прим. 62 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 90 Кираты — см. прим. 94 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 91 Индрапарвата — то же, что и Махендрапарвата, или просто Махендра (Mahendra); древнее название горной цепи Махендра-Мали, одной из семи главных горных цепей в Индии. Она отделяет Ганджам от долины Ма-ханади и включает Восточные Гаты, находящиеся между реками Маханади и Годавари. 92 Восточные сухмы — название народа, населявшего страну, которая была расположена в восточной части Бенгала (ср. прим. 38 к «Сказанию о покорении мира»). 93 Магадхи — см. прим. 90 к «Сказанию о совещании». 94 Данда —имя брата Дандадхары (см. следующее примечание). 95 Дандадхара — имя царя, правившего в Гириврадже (см. прим. 70 к «Сказанию о совещании»). Вместе со своим братом Дандой царь Дандадхара был впоследствии убит Арджуной. 96 Т. е. Сахадеву. 97 Карна — внебрачный сын Кунти, старшей супруги царя Панду, родившийся будто бы от бога Солнца. 98 Модагири —название горной страны (ныне район Монг-хир в области Бхагальпура, в Бенгале). 99 Паундры — то же, что и пундры (pundra); название народа, населявшего страну Пундра (также Паундра и Пундрадеша), которая отождествляется с Пандуа, в районе Мальда в Бенгале (включая также и часть южного Бихара). 100 Васудева — букв. «сын Васудевы »; имя царя паундров (пундров), который носил отличительные знаки Кришны (прозвище которого было также Васудева) и был почитателем царя Джарасандхи. 101 Каушикикаччха — название древней страны или области (ныне район Пурнеа в Бихаре). 102 Ванга — см. прим. 96 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 103 Тамралипта — древнее название города Тамлука, который прежде находился у устья Ранги, а ныне расположен на западном берегу Рупнараяны, образовавшейся от слияния течения Силан (Шилавати) и Дальки-сора (Дварикешвари) в районе Миднапура, в Бенгале. Тамралипта была столицей сухмов в VI в. н. э. и составляла часть государства Магадха во времена владычества маурьев. Ныне большая часть древнего города затоплена рекой. 104 Млеччхи — племена млеччхов)—иноземцы (называемые также варварами). Согласно Махабхарате, к млеччхам относятся племена пахлавы , шабары , шаки , яваны , пундры , кираты, драмиды, или дравиды , синхалы , дарады и др. 105 Сын (бога) ветра , т. е. Бхимасена, родившийся у Кунти, супруги Панду, от Ваю, бога ветра, второй среди братьев-пандавов. 106 Лаухитья — букв. «область, расположенная у реки Лохиты (ныне Брамапутра)»; название моря, по-видимому Бенгальского залива, и прилегающей к нему области. 107 Очевидно, Юдхиштхиру. 108 Шурасены — см. прим. 39 к «Сказанию о совещании». 109 Т. е. Сахадева, сын Панду и Мадри, младший среди братьев-пандавов. 110 Матсьи — см. прим. 247 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 111 Адхираджи — букв. «властвующие над царями», «самодержавные цари»; по-видимому, название воинственных племен. 112 Сукумара — имя царя, очевидно, повелителя матсьев. 113 Патаччары — см. прим. 40 к «Сказанию о совещании». 114 Гошринга, или Гошринга-парвата — название горы близ Нишадхабхуми (ныне Нарвар) в центральной Индии. 115 Навараштра — древнее название местечка Наусари (Noagramma у Птолемея), расположенного в районе Бароч. 116 Кунтибходжа— царь из рода ядавов, повелитель кунтиев в Бходже (ныне область Мальва). 117 Джамбхака — имя демона, побежденного Кришной. 118 Т. е. Кришной, сыном Васудевы. 119 Бходжа —здесь, по-видимому, имя царя, сына Джамбхаки. 120 Сын Ашвинов — здесь Сахадева, сын Мадри (младшей супруги Панду), которая родила его вместе с Накулой от Ашвинов, двух божеств утренней и вечерней зари. 121 Аванти — название древней страны, известной с VII в. н. э. под названием Малава , которая отождествляется с современной Мальвой. Столицей Аванти был прославленный город Удджайини. 122 Махишмати — название города, который был наследственной столицей царей из рода Хайхая (ныне Махешвара, или Махеш, на правом берегу Нербуды, приблизительно в 64 км к югу от Индора). 123 Нила —имя царя, правившего в Махишмати. 124 Т. е. для Сахадевы. 125 Т. е. Агни, бог огня (см. прим. 259 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). 126 Т. е. Сахадева. 127 Вибхавасу — букв. «богатый блеском», эпитет огня или Агни, бога огня. 128 Кришнавартман — букв. «тот, чей путь черный», «оставляющий после себя черный путь», эпитет Агни, бога огня. 129 Сын Мадри, т. е. Сахадева. 130 Куша — род травы, считающейся священной (Роа synosuroides), составляет необходимую принадлежность религиозных обрядов. 131 Т. е. через Сахадеву. 132 Сын Дхармы , т. е. Юдхиштхира, старший сын Кунти, родившийся у нее от Дхармы (или Ямы), бога смерти и правосудия. 133 Потана — древнее название города Пайтхана, или Паттаны, расположенного на северном берегу Годавари, в районе Аурангабада. Потана была столицей царства Ассаки (Ашмаки) или Махараштры. 134 Сураштра, или Саураштра — название древней страны, расположенной на Гуджаратском полуострове от Инда до Бароча. В территорию прежней Сураштры входят нынешние Гуджарат, Кач и Катхиявар. 135 Бходжаката — название города и царства, отождествляется с нынешними Бходжпуром или окрестностями Патны и Бхагальпура. Бходжаката была второй столицей Видарбхи, основанной Рукмином, братом Рук-мини, которая была супругой Кришны. 136 Т. е. Сахадева. 137 Шурпарака — название страны или города, который отождествляется с нынешним Супара, или Сопара, в районе Тханы, в 60 км севернее Бомбея и около 6 км северо-западнее Бассейна, где был обнародован один из эдиктов императора Ашоки. 138 Упакрита — букв. «получившие помощь или пользу», название племени; точное местопребывание не выяснено. 139 Дандаки — название народа, населявшего области Дандакаранья («Леса Дандака»), или Махараштра («Страна маратхов»), лежащие между реками Верхней Годавари и Кришной, включая Нагпур. 140 Карнаправараны букв. «применяющие для укрывания свои уши», название мифических людей или племен. 141 Каламукхи — букв. «чернолицые», «черноликие», название мифических людей или племен. 142 Коллагири —очевидно, Колагири, то же, что и Кодагу, нынешний Кург , область на Малабарском побережье. 143 Мурачипаттана — то же, что Моузирис (Mouziris у греков), отождествляется с местечком Муйириккоду, или Муйирикотта, на Малабарском побережье (против Кранганора). 144 Остров, по названию Медный — одно из.названий острова Цейлон. 145 Рамака — название горы, местонахождение которой не выяснено. 146 Кевала, кевалы — букв. «обособленные» (по-видимому, разночтение названия Керала), кералы, древнее название народа, населявшего страну Керала на Малабарском побережье (ныне штат Керала). 147 Санджаянти — древнее название города Санджан, на месте которого в районе Тханы, в штате Бомбей, находилась деревня Санджая. 148 Пиччханда — название древней страны, которая, по-видимому, была расположена по соседству с Карахатакой (см. следующее примечание). 149 Карахатака — древнее название местечка Карады , расположенного в районе Сатара, при слиянии рек Кришны и Койны, около 64 км севернее Колхапура. 150 Пандьи — см. прим. 98 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 151 Дравиды — название народа, населявшего одноименную страну на юге Индии, представители древних аборигенов Индии, которые считаются предками нынешних дравидийцев. 152 Удракералы — очевидно, название смешанных племен, происходящих из Удры (Орисса) и Кералы (Малабар). 153 Андхры —см. прим. 100 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 154 Талаваны —название народа, населявшего области города Талаванапура, или Талакада , ныне Талкад. Талаванапура была столицей царства Чеда, или Чера, на реке Кавери, в 48 км к юго-востоку от Майсора, ныне погребена в песках Кавери. 155 Калинги — жители страны Калинга. См. прим. 102 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 156 Оштракарники ( ostrakarnikah, очевидно вместо ustrakarnikah) — букв. «обладающие ушами , как у верблюда», название древнего племени; местонахождение не выяснено. 157 Антакхи — по-видимому, название древнего города Антиохии, столицы Сирийского государства, ныне небольшой город в азиатской части Турции. 158 Рома — по-видимому, название города Рима или Римского государства. 159 Город яванов — т. е. город ионийцев, или греков, по-видимому, Александрия. 160 Мадравати — букв. «царевна (владычица) мадров», то же, что и Мадри, имя второй (младшей) супруги царя Панду. Сын Мадравати , т. е. Сахадева. 161 Вибхишана — букв. «страшный», имя младшего брата демона Раваны, отцом которого считается Пуластья, один из Праджапати, или духовных сыновей Брахмы. 162 Т. е. Кришной. 163 Рохитака —древнее название царства или города, ныне — Рохтак, расположенный в 67 км северо-западнее Дели, в Панджабе. 164 Карттикея — букв. «сын Криттики», одно из имен Сканды, бога войны и предводителя войск богов. Согласно легендам, Карттикея, или Сканда, почитается сыном Шивы и Парвати, который, однако, родился не из ее утробы. Шива бросил свое семя в рот богу Агни, который в виде голубя приблизился к Шиве, когда тот предавался наслаждению с Парвати. Но Агни, не будучи в силах нести то семя, бросил его в Гангу. В это время в Ганге купались шесть апсар, прозывавшихся Криттиками, которые воплощали собою созвездие Криттика. Все они зачали от того семени и родили шесть сыновей, которые, согласно легендам, впоследствии таинственным образом воссоединились в одном необычайном облике с шестью головами, двенадцатью руками и глазами. Поэтому Гуха, или Сканда, бог войны, называется по-разному: сыном Шивы и Рудры, сыном Агни и сыном Криттики (Карттикея), или просто Кумарой (сын, чадо). 165 Маттамаюраки — букв. «возбужденные, неистовые павлины», название воинственного племени. 166 Шайришака — древнее название города Сирсы в восточном Пенджабе. 167 Махеччха — название древней области или города; местонахождение не выяснено. 168 Шиби — название племен, происходящих от Шиби. См. прим. 222 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 169 Тригарты — см. прим. 31 к «Сказанию о покорении мира» . 170 Амбаштхи — название племени, которое, согласно Птолемею, называлось Амбутаи (Ambutai) и населяло северную часть области Синдх. 171 Малавы — по-видимому, то же, что маллы, населявшие территорию нынешнего района Мултана (см. прим. 72 к «Сказанию о покорении мира»). По другим версиям, это нынешняя Мальва, древней столицей которой был город Аванти, или Удджайини (см. прим. 121 к «Сказанию о покорении мира»). 172 Панчакарпаты — букв. «облаченные в пять лоскутов», название племени или народности, населявшей древнюю область, ныне отождествляемую с районом Панджкора на ложном склоне Хиндукуша и городом Панджгауда, расположенном на реке Панджкора, притоке реки Сват. 173 Мадхьямикайи — название племени или народности, населявшей город Мадхьямика (ныне Нагари близ Читора, в Раджпутане). Мадхьямика подверглась нападению Менандра, который был побежден Васумитрой, внуком Пушьямитры и сыном Агнимитры из династии Шуньга. 174 Ватадханы —название племени или народности, населявшей страну Ватадхана, которая находилась в северной Индии, по-видимому, в Панджабе, и может быть отождествлена с Бхатнайром. Тем не менее Ватадхана отождествлялась со страной на восточной стороне Сетледжа, южнее Ферозепура. 175 Пушкара — название места паломничества, которое находится в 10 км от Аджмира и славится своим озером Пушкара, называемым также Покхра. 176 Утсавасанкеты — букв. «носящие знаки, указывающие на празднество», название племен. См. прим. 28 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 177 Граманейи — название племени или народности, обитавшей, согласно Махабхарате, на берегу океана, очевидно Аравийского моря. 178 Абхиры — название народности, обитавшей, согласно Махабхарате, вблизи берега моря и на берегу Сарасвати, ныне реки Сомнатх в Гуджарате. По другим версиям, абхиры населяли страну Абхира (Aberia у греков), которую отождествляют с юго-восточной частью Гуджарата около устья Нербуды. 179 Пятиречье —древнее название Пенджаба, т. е. страны пяти рек, которые в древности назывались Шатадру (Сетледж), Випаша (Биас), Иравати (Рави), Чандрабхага (Ченаб) и Витаста (Джелам). 180 Апарапарьята — судя по разночтению, название горы; местонахождение не выяснено. 181 Уттараджьйотика — очевидно, название страны, местонахождение которой не выяснено. 182 Вриндатака — название города, местонахождение которого не выяснено. Возможно, что это одно из древних названий Вриндабана (Бриндабана) в районе Матхура. 183 Дварапала — по-видимому, название священного места, связанного е дварапалами — разновидностями якшей. Возможно также, что название места связано с населявшим его одноименным племенем. 184 Раматхи, харахуны — название племен или народностей, обитавших в западной части Индии. 185 Т. е. к Кришне. 186 Шакала —столица Мадрадеши, страны мадров. Одни отождествляют ее с Санглавалой-Тибой на реке Апага, западнее Рави, в районе Джанга, в Панджабе, другие — с Чаниотом, или Шаккотом, в том же районе, третьи — с Сиалкоте в области Лахора, в Панджабе. 187 Мадры — название народа, населявшего страну Мадру (мадров), или Мадрадешу, которая была расположена на территории нынешнего Пенджаба, между реками Рави и Ченабом. Столицей ее был город Шакала. Во времена Махабхараты царем мадров был Шалья, брат Мадри и дядя Накулы. 188 Пахлавы — название народа, населявшего страну Пахлаву, или Мидию (Mada), когда она составляла часть древнего парфянского царства (нынешний Иран). Полагают, что Авеста была записана на алфавите пахлавик (пехлеви) времен парфян. Согласно Махабхарате, пахлавы, как иноземцы, относились к разряду млеччхов. См. прим. 104 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 189 Варвары — под этим термином понимаются все пришлые народы, люди иноземного происхождения, которые называются также млеччхами. См. прим. 104 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». Сказание о жертвоприношении Раджасуя (к главам 30—32). 1 Парджанья — букв. «дождевое или грозовое облако», имя бога грозы и грома Индры. 2 Кладовых (с зерном и товарами) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: kosthasya, т. е. dhanya-bhanda-agarasya. 3 Кешин или Кеши — имя демона-ракшаса, убитого Кришной. Сокрушитель Кешина (Кеши) —обычно эпитет Кришны, здесь же определение к Кришне (Кешаве). 4 Васудеву —в тексте:anakadundubhim, букв. «того, кто обладает барабаном, подобным громовому облаку», эпитет Васудевы, отца Кришны. 5 Мадхава — букв. «потомок Мадху» или «происходящий из рода Мадху», одно из имен или прозвищ Кришны. См. прим. 59 к «Сказанию о совещании». 6 Т. е. в Индрапрастху, столицу пандавов. 7 Двайпаяна — т. е. Кришна-Двайпаяна Вьяса. См. прим. 77 и 78 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 8 Сын Деваки — т. е. Кришна. См. прим. 66 к «Сказанию об убийстве Джарасандхи». 9 Индрасена — см. прим. 14 к «Сказанию о совещании». 10 Вишока — по-видимому, здесь имя возницы Бхимы. 11 Здесь обращение относится к Сахадеве. 12 Сатьявати — дочь царя рыбаков, которая тайно на острове родила от мудреца Парашары сына Вьясу. Сын Сатьявати (satyavati-suta) — т. е. отшельник Кришна-Двайпаяна Вьяса. См. прим. 77 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 13 Сусаман, бык в роду Дхананджайи — в обоих случаях здесь имеются в виду имена прославленных брахманов. 14 Певец гимнов Самаведы — имеется в виду жрец-удгатри, т. е. жрец-певец. При совершении больших жертвоприношений, как правило, участие принимают четыре главных жреца, а именно: 1) хотри, т. е. жрец-взыватель, 2) удгатри, т. е. жрец-певец, 3) адхварью, т. е. жрец-исполнитель, и 4) брахман, т. е. жрец-хранитель. Как видно из дальнейшего изложения, все эти основные разряды главных жрецов там перечислены. 15 Адхварью — жрец-исполнитель (см. предыдущее примечание). 16 Пайла — имя одного древнего мудреца и учителя. 17 Хотри — жрец-взыватель. См. прим. 14 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 18 Шудра, шудры — члены низшей из четырех главных каст (varna), т. е. представители низших слоев населения: ремесленники, работники, зависимые земледельцы и прочие, призванные служить трем высшим кастам. См. прим. 356 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 19 Хастинапура, или Хастинапур — название наследственной столицы кауравов. Согласно легендам, город этот был основан царем Хастином, откуда и название его Хастинапур, т. е. город Хастина. Однако Махабхарата и Вишнупурана называют его «город слона» (от слова hastin — «слон») или «город, носящий имя слона» ( naga-sahvaya от слова naga с тем же значением). Развалины Хастинапура находятся близ старого русла Ганги, в 106 км к северо-востоку от Дели. 20 Вхишма — букв. «устрашающий», «наводящий страх», «грозный», имя деда пандавов, который родился у царя Шантану от богини Ганги и прозывается поэтому «сыном Ганги». 21 Дрона — прославленный брахман-воин, главный учитель военного дела у кауравов, сын мудреца Бхарадваджи и апсары (небесной девы) Гхритачи, зять Крипы. 22 Дхритараштра — царь кауравов, старший сын отшельника Вьясы от Амбики, старшей супруги царя Вичитравирьи, умершего бездетным. Дхритараштра родился слепым, у него от его супруги Гандхари родилась сотня сыновей, из коих старшим был Дурьйодхана. Сыновья Дхритараштры обычно называются кауравами и приходятся двоюродными братьями пандавам; между кауравами и пандавами существовало постоянное соперничество. 23 Видура — третий сын отшельника Вьясы от рабыни из касты шудр. Видура изображается олицетворением закона и справедливости, ибо почитается частичным воплощением на земле Дхармы, бога правосудия и смерти. 24 Крипа — брахман-воин, первый учитель военного дела у кауравов, сын Шарадвана Гаутамы от апсары (небесной девы) Джанапади. 25 Т. е. за кауравами, сыновьями царя Дхритараштры. См. прим. 22 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 26 Дурьйодхана — старший сын царя Дхритараштры от его супруги Гандхари, непримиримый враг Юдхиштхиры и всех братьев-пандавов. 27 Гандхара — название страны, которая была расположена вдоль реки Кабул, между Кхоаспом (совр. Кунар) и Индом. Гандхара отождествляется с областями Пешавара и Равальпинди в северном Панджабе или Кандагаром в Афганистане (в последнем случае это больше относится к Новой Ганд-харе). Царем Гандхары во времена Махабхараты был Субала. 28 Шакуни — сын Субалы, царя Гандхары, брат Гандхари, супруги Дхритараштры. Шакуни обладал тайным искусством игры в кости. 29 Ачала — возможно, имя царя гандхарвов, убитого впоследствии Арджуной. 30 Вришака — один из сыновей Субалы, царя Гандхары. 31 Мадры — см. прим. 187 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 32 Сомадатта — сын царя Бахлики. 33 Бхури, Бхуришравас и Шала — имена сыновей Сомадатты. 34 Ашваттхаман — сын Дроны и Крипи, прославленный брахман-воин, сражавшийся на стороне кауравов. 35 Джаядратха — сын Вриддхакшатры, царь саувиров, населявших область Синдху (ныне Синдх), супруг Духшали, дочери Дхритараштры, впоследствии был убит Арджуной. 36 Т. е. с Дхриштадьюмной, который был сыном Яджнясены, т. е. Друпады. 37 Шальва — имя царя страны Шальва, которая называлась также Марттикавата и была расположена близ Курукшетры (Тханесвар). Столицей ее была Шальвапура, называвшаяся также Саубханагара (или просто, Саубха), которая отождествляется с Альваром, а вся страна — с частями территорий Джадхпура, Джайпура и Альвара. Царь Шальва, согласно легендам, осадил город Дваравати (Дварака), но был убит Кришной, который разрушил также и его чудесную столицу. (См. также прим. 40 и 41 к «Сказанию о совещании» ). 38 Брихадбала — имя могущественного царя, возможно, имеется в виду сын Субалы. 39 Пундры — название племени или народности, населявшей страну Пундра. См. прим. 99 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 40 Акарша и Кунтала — по-видимому, имена царей. 41 Ванаваси — древнее название северной Канары, употреблявшееся в буддийский период, а также сохранившегося до сих пор города Краунча-пура (Banaonasei у Птолемея), расположенного на левом берегу реки Варады, притоке Тунгабхадры, в северной Канаре. Ванаваси была столицей династии Кадамба до VI в. н. э., когда она была ниспровергнута чалукьями. 42 Андхры — название народа, населявшего страну Андхру (ныне штат Теленгана). См. прим. 100 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 43 Синхалы — название народа, населявшего страну Синхалу , нынешний Цейлон. 44 Сухма —очевидно, имя царя сухмов. См. прим. 38 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 45 Вирата — царь страны матсьев, которая была расположена на территории близ нынешнего Джайпура. См. прим. 223 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» 46 Мачелла — по-видимому, имя царя. 47 Т. е. Баларама, старший брат Кришны. 48 Анируддха — сын Прадьюмны и внук Кришны. 49 Бабхру —герой из рода ядавов, соправитель Уграсены, назначенный Кришной. 50 Сарана, Гада — герои из рода ядавов, младшие братья Кришны. 51 Прадьюмна и Самба, и . . . Чарудешна — герои из рода ядавов, сыновья Кришны. 52 Ульмука и Нишатха —герои из рода Вришни,. или ядавов, сыновья Баларамы. 53 Вира — герой из рода ядавов, сын Прадьюмны и внук Кришны. 54 Садасья, садасьи—верховные жрецы, наблюдающие за правильным ходом жертвоприношения. 55 Т. е. Бхишме. 56 Т. е. Дроне. 57 Т. е. Ашваттхаману. 58 Вивиншати — имя брата Дурьйодханы. 59 Санджая — возница царя Дхритараштры. 60 Кшаттри — букв, «подрывающий», прозвище, которое давалось человеку, рожденному женщиной-шудрой от мужчины из высшей касты. Здесь прозвище Видуры, который родился от рабыни из касты шудр. 61 Т. е. Юдхиштхиры (см. прим. 354 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). 62 Красотою колесниц царей — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: lokaraja nrpatyah, loka-rajah (т. е. цари мира) — это то же, что и nrpatayah (т. е. цари)». 63 Шесть огней — см. прим. 3 к «Сказанию о совещании». 64 Мантры — священные стихи и формулы из ведических гимнов, которые будто бы имеют магический смысл и употребляются как заклинания. Сказание о подношении почетного дара (к главам 33—36). 1 Частичное воплощение (божеств) — неполное воплощение божеств, которые, согласно индийской мифологии, только некоей частью своего существа будто бы воплощаются на земле в облике царей, героев и тому подобных для искоренения ала. 2 Нараяна , т. е. Вишну-Нараяна, величайшее божество индийского пантеона, его воплощением на земле считается Кришна. См. прим. 61 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» и прим. 60 к «Сказанию об убийстве Джарасандхи». 3 Обретете миры, т. е. потусторонние миры, где, согласно мифологии индийцев, пребывают боги, а также те из смертных, которые в земной своей жизни накопили достаточное количество религиозных, или благочестивых заслуг. 4 Шамбху —букв. «дающий счастье», здесь эпитет Вишну-Нараяны. 5 Андхаки-вришни — знаменитый род, предками которого были Андхака и его брат Вришни, внуки Кроштри и сыновья Юдхаджита из рода ядавов (см. прим. 26 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» и прим. 100 к «Сказанию о совещании»). 6 Т. е. Брахма. 7 Т. е. Кришне. 8 Т. е. Кришне. 9 Царь Чеди — т. е. Шишупала, властитель страны Чеди. См. прим. 29 к «Сказанию о совещании». 10 Лотосоглазый — эпитет Кришны. 11 Сын реки (Ганги)— прозвище Бхишмы, который родился от богини Ганги, олицетворяющей реку Гангу. 12 Т. е. отец Кришны. 13 Друпада — царь панчалов, отец Драупади и Дхриштадьюмны. О панчалах см. прим. 42 к «Сказанию о совещании». 14 Т. е. Кришна. 15 Т. е. Юдхиштхиры. 16 Т. е. Кришне (Мадхаве) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: tvaya madhavena. 17 T. e. Кришна. 18 Т. е. Бхишма. 19 Сатвати — имя матери Шишупалы. Сын Сатвати , т. е. царь Шишупала. 20 Т. е. Кришна. 21 Т. е. Кришны. 22 Т. е. Кришна. 23 Т. е. Кришны. 24 Т. е. в Кришне. 25 Пракрити — изначальная природа, материя. Согласно философской системе санкхья, которая составляет основу философских идей Махабхараты, все мироздание объясняется путем рациональной эволюции двух основных принципов, из коих оно состоит: природы (prakrti) и духа, или божественной субстанции (purusa, или atman). 26 Согласно философским положениям Махабхараты, считается, что мир состоит из пяти элементов, или составных частей (земля, вода, жар, воздух и эфир). Однако, согласно более ранним философским представлениям индийцев, признавалось только четыре составных части, или элемента, мира. Это говорит о более позднем редактировании памятника Махабхараты. 27 Четыре вида существ)—индийская традиционная наука различает четыре вида живых существ: 1) происходящие от пота, испарений, тепла и т. п. (svedaja), т. е. черви, насекомые; 2) рождающиеся из яиц (andaja), т. е. птицы, пресмыкающиеся; 3) происходящие путем разрывания земли (udbhijja), т. е. травы, деревья; 4) рождающиеся из утробы (jarayuja), т. е. люди, животные. 28 Сунитха — букв. «хорошо расположенный», «благосклонный», эпитет царя Шишупалы. 29 т. е. Кришны.. Сказание об убийстве Шишупалы (к главам 37—42). 1 Пурухута — букв. «призываемый (взываемый) многими», эпитет бога Индры. 2 Т. е. перед Кришной. 3 Т. е. Кришна. 4 Адхокшаджа — букв. «родившийся под осью колесницы», прозвище Вишну-Кришны. 5 Свою силу, которая (ныне) находится у Шишупалы — т. е. силу Вишну-Кришны, которая некогда была дана Шишупале при предшествующих его перерождениях. 6 Т. е. Кришна. 7 Т. е. Кришна. 8 Не стыдишься (даже самого себя) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: nа vyapatrapase, т. е. at-mano'pi na lajjase. 9 На третьей ступени жизни — здесь имеется в виду период аскетической жизни удалившегося в лес отшельника (vanaprastha). Согласно ортодоксальным положениям индуизма, каждый брахман должен проходить четыре ступени жизни (caturacrama), а именно: 1) период ученичества с соблюдением обета воздержания (brahmacarya), 2) жизнь домохозяина, отца семейства (garhasthya), 3) жизнь удалившегося в лес отшельника (vanaprastha) и 4) жизнь странствующего отшельника (sannyasa). Первые три ступени дозволены также для кшатриев и вайшьев. Законом для удалившегося в лес отшельника (согласно Артхашастре Каутильи) являются половое воздержание, ложе на земле, ношение косы, одевание в антилоповую шкуру, поддержание жертвенного огня, омовения, почитание божеств, предков, гостей и лесная пища. Так как Бхишма соблюдал данный им обет безбрачия, царь Шишупала упоминанием о том, что тот пребывает на третьей ступени жизни, стремится уязвить Бхишму, намекая этим, что он евнух, импотент (sanda, согласно Девабодхе). 10 Т. е. Кришны. 11 Путана — имя ракшаси (женщины-демона), которая пыталась убить Кришну, еще когда он был ребенком, но которая сама была им убита. 12 Т. е. Кришну. 13 Птица, конь и бык — под птицей подразумевается ракшаси Путана, сестра демона Бали, которая, приняв вид прекрасной женщины, пыталась отравить своим молоком младенца Кришну, но погибла от него же, который вместе с молоком высосал у нее и жизнь. Под конем подразумевается демон-даитья Кешин, который, приняв вид коня, напал на Кришну, но был убит им ударом руки по морде и разорван на части. Под быком подразумевается демон-дайтья Аришта, сын демона Бали, который в облике дикого быка напал на Кришну, но был убит им. 14 Когда Кришна был еще младенцем и однажды безмятежно спал в люльке под большой телегой, некий ракшас, по имени Шакатасура, увидев его, решил убить, мстя за ракшаси Путану, и сел на телегу. Когда телега заскрипела и покачнулась, Кришна с громким воплем нанес ракшасу такой удар, что он испустил дух, а телега сломалась и рассыпалась. 15 Говардхана — название знаменитой горы, находящейся в 29 км от Вриндавана (Бриндабана), в районе Матхуры. Кришна поднял ее и держал на кончике мизинца вместо зонта, чтобы защитить пастухов от ливня, ниспосланного Индрой для испытания божественной природы Кришны. 16 Имеется в виду убийство демона Аришты в облике быка и ракшаси Путаны — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи. 17 Птица бхулинга — согласно Девабодхе, род птицы, живущей или прячущейся в норах. Рой добавляет в скобках: «которая выбирает крупицы мяса между зубами льва, хотя и поучает против опрометчивости». 18 Амба — одна из трех дочерей царя Каши, похищенных Бхишмой, чтобы отдать их в жены брату своему Вичитравирье. Амба обратилась к Бхишме с просьбой, чтобы он отпустил ее, так как ею избран уже сердцем в супруги царь Шальва, властитель Саубхи, и Бхишма великодушно отпустил ее. Амба приходится сестрой Амбике (матери Дхритараштры) и Амбалике (матери Панду). 19 Вичитравирья —царь Лунной династии, был женат на двух сестрах Амбике и Амбалике — дочерях царя Каши, но умер бездетным. Тогда отшельник Вьяса по приказанию своей матери Сатьявати произвел от его жен двух сыновей — Дхритараштру и Панду. 20 Бхишма дал обет безбрачия, чтобы не препятствовать своему отцу, царю Шантану, жениться на красавице Сатьявати, которую ее отец, царь рыбаков, отдавал только с тем условием, что наследником престола должен быть именно ее сын, а не Бхишма (сын богини Ганги) или же сын последнего. 21 Т. е. с Кришной. Здесь речь идет о единоборстве царя Джарасандхи с Бхимасеной, которого он сам избрал, как наиболее достойного себя противника. См. «Сказание об убийстве Джарасандхи». 22 Т. е. Кришне. 23 Юга — см. прим. 65 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 24 Ишвара — букв. «владыка», имеется в виду Махешвара mahecvara) — «великий владыка» или Махадева — «великий бог», т. е. Шива, носящий эти эпитеты. 25 Махасена — букв. «предводительствующий (обладающий) могучим войском», эпитет бога войны Сканды-Карттикейи, именуемого также Кумарой, т. е. «сыном (Шивы и Парвати)». В индийской мифологии Махасена, или Сканда, почитается предводителем войск богов. 26 Т. е. Шишупала. 27 Окруженному советниками или, точнее, окруженному министрами. 28 Оракул намекает на Кришну, которому предопределено убить Шишупалу. 29 Т. е. Баларама и Кришна. 30 (Царица) из рода Яду — т. е. Сатвати (или Шруташрая), супруга Дамагхоши, царя Чеди, и мать Шишупалы, которая Балараме и Кришне приходилась теткой (сестрой их отца). Шишупала же по отношению к Балараме и Кришне приходился двоюродным братом. 31 Т. е. Баларама, старший брат Кришны. 32 Дамодара — букв. «имеющий шнур вокруг своей поясницы», эпитет Кришны. 33 Т. е. даром, полученным от Кришны, прощать ему сотню его оскорблений. 34 Т. е. Кришну. 35 Т. е. Кришны. 36 Бахлика, или Балхика— название страны, которую обычно отождествляют с Бактрией (ныне Балх). Здесь же, по-видимому, имеется в виду область, которая была расположена между нынешним Сетледжем и Индом, по соседству с Дардистаном (древняя Дарада), и населена бахликами, пришедшими из Балха, столицы Бактрии. См. прим. 40 и 41 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 37 Т. е. Индре. 38 Драуни — букв. «сын Дроны», прозвище Атваттхамана. 39 Шалья — царь мадров и брат Мадри, второй супруги царя Панду. О мадрах см. прим. 187 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 40 Т. е. Кришне. 41 Бходжа — имеется в виду властитель страны и народа Бходжа, т. е. Канса. См. также прим. 101 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 42 Выражение «по желанию царей» употреблено здесь, согласно толкованию Девабодхи, в виде насмешки (upahase). 43 Т. е. Кришна. 44 Т. е. Кришны, который почитается воплощением на земле Вишну, величайшего божества индийского пантеона. 45 Т. е. с Кришной. 46 Сын Сатвати— т. е. царь Шишупала, матерью которого была Сатвати. 47 Род Сатвата , или потомки рода Сатвата — племя ядавов, к которым принадлежал и сам Кришна. См. также прим. 19 к «Сказанию о подношении почетного дара». 48 Прагджьнотиша — см. прим. 14 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 49 По-видимому, Кансы. 50 Ашвамедха — жертвоприношение коня, то же, что и Раджасуя, или Ваджимедха, т. е. торжественное, длительное жертвоприношение которое совершалось при посвящении на царство великими царями с участием подвластных им царей-вассалов (см. прим. 351 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» ). Перед началом такого жертвоприношения выпускался на волю жертвенный конь и за ним следовали войска, которые подчиняли все области и царства, куда бы ни направлялся конь. Поэтому совершать такое жертвоприношение могли только могущественные цари. 51 Т. е. из Индрапрастхи. 52 Саувиры— название народа, населявшего страну Саувира —букв. « принадлежащая Сувире», легендарному царю, отождествляемую с областью Синдху (совр. Синдх), которая расположена в нижнем течении Инда. 53 Т. е. Васудеве, отцу Кришны. 54 Каруша— см. прим. 105 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 55 Вишала — здесь, очевидно, другое название древнего города Удджайини (ныне Удджайн), который был столицей области Малава (совр. Мальва). 56 Т. е. Сатвати (или Шруташрайи), матери Шишупалы, которая приходилась теткой Кришне. 57 Рукмини— супруга Кришны, которая сначала была нареченной Шишуиалы, двоюродного брата Кришны, но затем была похищена последним, вследствие чего Шишупала стал его непримиримым врагом. 58 Которая прежде была моей — Девабодха поясняет: «у которой первым супругом был я». 59 Т. е. в Кришну. 60 Т. е. Кришну. 61 Дамагхоша —имя царя страны Чеди, отца Шишупалы. 62 Т. е. Юдхиштхира. 63 Т. е. Кришна (см. прим. 65 к «Сказанию о совещании»). 64 Адкамидха — царь в роду Бхараты, древний предок Юдхиштхиры. «Потомок (рода) Аджамидха» и просто «Аджамидха» — прозвище Юдхиштхиры. 65 Аджамидхи — название народа, населявшего страну Аджамидха, ныне Аджмир. 66 Вирата — см. прим. 45 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя» . 67 Дхриштадьюмна — могучий воин-герой, сын царя Друпады и брат Дpayпади. 68 Т. е. Друпаду (см. прим. 111 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). 69 Т. е. Арджуна (см. прим. 117 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). 70 Субала — царь и герой страны Гандхары (ныне Кандагар). См. прим. 27 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 71 Т. е. общей супруги пятерых братьев-пандавов (см. прим. 29 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). 72 Т. е. сестры Кришны и второй супруги Арджуны. См. прим. 25 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 73 Т. е. Кришна. 74 Т. е. Куши, мать старших из братьев-пандавов и тетка Кришны по отцу. См. также прим. 4, 5 и 22 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 75 Дарука — имя возницы Кришны. 76 Т. е. Гаруды, царя птиц. См. прим. 37 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» и прим. 62 к «Сказанию об убийстве Джарасандхи». 77 Т. е. от Индры. См. прим. 59 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 78 Т. е. Юдхиштхира. 79 Сатвата— род или племя ядавов (потомков Яду), к которым принадлежал и Кришна. См. также прим. 19 к «Сказанию о подношении почетного дара». Сказание об игре в кости (к главам 43—65). 1 Город, носящий имя слона — название города Хастинапура, наследственной столицы кауравов. См. прим. 19 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 2 Скрывая чувство (стыда) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: akaram lajja-adi-anubhavam. 3 Т. е. пандавов. 4 Сын Субалы — т. е. Шакуни, дядя Дурьйодханы. См. прим. 28 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 5 Шветашва — букв. «разъезжающий на белых конях», эпитет Арджуны. 6 Т е. Юдхиштхиры. 7 Т. е. Индры. 8 Шучи и Шукра — название индийских летних (жарких) месяцев: 1) месяца Ашадха, соответствующего июню—июлю и 2) месяца Джйештха , который соответствует маю—июню. 9 Т. е. Кришной. 10 т. е. Юдхиштхиры. 11 Т. е. кауравы. 12 Т. е. пандавы. 13 т. е. Кришна. 14 Т. е. Арджуной. 15 Пожиратель жертв —т. е. Агни, бог огня, 16 Лук гандива — см. прим. 53 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 17 Т. е. зодчего асуров или данавов (демонов). См. прим. 3 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 18 т. е. Арджуна. 19 Кинкара, кинкары —букв. «что-нибудь делающие», слуги, прислужники. 20 т. е. с Ашваттхаманом. 21 Радхея — букв. «сын (приемный) Радхи», эпитет Карны, внебрачного сына Кунти, воспитанного Радхой, супругой возницы (суты) Адхиратхи. Отсюда и прозвище Карны: сын возницы, сын суты. 22 Гаутама — букв, «сын Гаутамы», здесь прозвище Крипы, сына Гаутамы, которое звучит одинаково с именем его отца. 23 Саумадатти — букв. «сын Сомадатты», прозвище Бхуришракаса, героя-воина, который впоследствии был убит пандавами. См. также прим. 33 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 24 Т. е. Юдхиштхира, сын Кунти. 25 Т. е. над Юдхиштхирой. 26 Сын Гандхари — т. е. Дурьйодхана, старший сын царя Дхритараштры от его супруги Гандхари, которая была дочерью Субалы, царя Гандхары. См. прим. 27 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 27 Обладающий оком знания — букв. «имеющий вместо глаз разум», слепой. Так как царь Дхритараштра родился слепым, то оком ему служил разум, коим он всегда руководствовался. Выражение «обладающий оком знания» поэтому следует понимать в смысле умудренный разумом, хотя и слепой, одаренный мудростью, премудрый. 28 Т. е. у Юдхиштхиры. 29 Ведущие домашний образ жизни— т. е. являющиеся домохозяевами, или отцами семейства; иными словами: находящиеся на второй ступени благочестивой жизни. См. прим. 9 к «Сказанию об убийстве Шишупалы». 30 Камбоджа — см. прим. 88 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 31 Кадали — вид антилопы. 32 Сотни и тысячи колесниц, коров и кобылиц и тридцать сотен верблюдиц движутся и разгуливают (во дворе дворца) — здесь во фразе общее подлежащее— catani, а все три наречия, а именно : catacah, sahasracah и trincatam, являются приложениями к catani, от которого зависят два Genetiv'a (Род. п.): ratha-yosidgavagvasya и ustrava-minam. 33 И жители (деревень) — букв. «те, чье богатство состоит из участков земли». Согласно толкованию Девабодхи: это жители, обитатели. Датт и Рой понимают это как определение к brahmanah и переводят: «Brahmanas, supported by the land (или: lands) presented to them (by Judhisthira) (или: Judhisthira hath given them)». 34 Камандалу — обычно глиняный или деревянный сосуд для воды, употребляемый отшельниками. 35 Т. е. Юдхиштхире. 36 Амрита — напиток бессмертия, амброзия или нектар, пища богов. В тексте букв. «мед». Перевод сделан согласно толкованию Девабодхи: madhu amrtam — «madhu, т. е. амрита». 37 Восточный и Южный океаны — под первым, который называется также Великим морем, имеется в виду нынешний Бенгальский залив, под вторым — по-видимому, Индийский океан. 38 Западный океан —имеется в виду нынешнее Аравийское море. 39 Северный океан — очевидно, имеется в виду океан, будто бы существующий по другую сторону Гималаев. 40 Так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: uttaram na gacchati agamyatvat. 41 Т. е. бога богатства. См. прим. 170 и 290 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 42 Т. е. у Юдхиштхиры. 43 Т. е. в смысле: что тебе тогда до меня? 44 Вступление в век Кали — т. е. вступление в Калиюгу, преддверие Калиюги . Кали — имя божества, олицетворяющего злую судьбу, а также Калиюгу — последний из четырех мировых периодов индийской мифологии, который считается веком зла и насилий. Он считается железным веком, продолжительность его равна 432 000 земных лет, и начинается он будто бы с 13 февраля 3102 г. до н. э. (см. прим. 65 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). Являясь олицетворением духа зла, Кали неизменно выступает и во время игры в кости как их очко, в то время как сами игральные кости олицетворяются в виде божества Двапары. 45 Т. е. Видура. См. прим. 60 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя» . 46 Апагея — букв. «сын реки (Ганги)», эпитет Бхишмы, который также прозывается Гангея с тем же значением. См. прим. 20 К «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 47 Сута — собственно возница, представитель воинской касты. Сопровождая своих повелителей на битву, возницы, или суты, бывали свидетелями их боевых подвигов и воспевали их. Сута, таким образом, имеет здесь значение сказителя, и под ним подразумевается Уграшравас, сын возницы Ломахаршаны. В обрамлэнии Махабхараты сказигель-сута Уграшравас всегда обращается к легендарному мудрецу Шаунаке, которому он рассказывает поэму Махабхарату точно так, как он ее слышал от Вайшампаяны, ученика Вьясы. Поэтому изложение Махабхараты ведется главным образом от лица Вайшампаяны, который обращается к царю Джанамеджайе. 46 Т. е. мудрец Вайшампаяна, который рассказывает поэму Махабхарату царю Джанамеджайе. 49 Амбика — дочь царя Каши, старшая супруга царя Вичитравирьи и мать Дхритараштры. 50 Т. е. Индры. См. прим. 168 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 51 Уддхава — имя дяди, a по другим версиям — двоюродного брата Кришны. В Махабхарате Уддхава почитается близким другом и советником Кришны. 52 Т. е. Индра. 53 Чайтраки и каукуры, караскары и лохаджанги — по-видимому, названия племен или народностей, из коих караскары обитали в южной Индии. По-видимому, они населяли страну, отождествляемую с Каракалом в южной Канаре, в штате Мадрас, знаменитую благодаря джайнским и буддийским пилигримам. Остальные не выяснены. 54 Бинду — название озера, очевидно, то же, что и Биндусарас. См. прим. 49 к «Сказанию о дверцах собраний». 55 Т. е. Бхимасена. 56 Т. е. с Арджуной. 57 Т. е. Накула и Сахадева. 58 Как относящихся к тканям, так и добытых из недр земли — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи phalatah phalikam vastradi bhumitah akarajam hlradi. 59 Камбоджа—см. прим. 88 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 60 Из овечьей ... шерсти — точнее: из (шерсти) от овец породы Эда. 61 Титтири и кальмаша. — Титтири — род перепелки, здесь масть, напоминающая окраску перепелки. Кальмаша ) — букв. «пестрый», «пегий». 62 С носами, как у попугаев — согласно толкованию Девабодхи: «с густо-коричневыми мордами». 63 Пилу, шами и ингуда. — Пилу— род дерева (Gareya arborea или Salvadora persica). Шами — название породы дерева (Prosopis spicigera, или Mimosa suma, или Acacia suma), которое содержит будто бы огонь, так как оно употребляется для разжигания священного огня. Ингуда — род лекарственного дерева (Terrainalia catappa), а также орех этого дерева. 64 Кхарва — огромное число, равное 10 000000000 (десяти биллионам). 65 Карпасика — букв. «хлопчатниковая», «изобилующая хлопком», название области или страны; местонахождение не выяснено. 66 Ранку — особая порода антилопы. В тексте rankavani, т. е. производное слово от ranki, — «(шкуры) антилоп из породы Ранку». 67 Гандхарвы — см. прим. 119 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 68 Бхарукаччха —древнее название города Бароча (Barygaza у греков); он назывался также Бхригупура. Согласно джатакам (Sup-paraka Jalaka), Бхарукаччха был морским портовым городом царства Бхару. 69 Т. е. от дождевой воды. 70 Или же (доставляемой) сосудами из рек — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: nadi-mukhaih nadi-patraih. 71 Вайрамы, парады и ванги вместе с китавами. — Вайрамы — название племени или народности; точное местонахождение не выяснено. Парады — по-видимому, имеются в виду парфяне. Ванги — см. прим. 96 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». Китавы — букв, «игроки», название племени; точное местонахождение не выяснено. 72 Прагджьйотиша — см. прим. 14 к «Сказанию о покорении мира» (стр. 193). 73 Яваны — см. прим. 89 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 74 Чины —см. прим. 16 к «Сказанию о покорения мира». 75 Хуны — название народности, населявшей страну Хунадешу, которая была расположена вокруг города Шакалы, так как Михиракула, представитель хунов, сделал ее своей столицей. 76 Шаки — по-видимому, народ, отождествляемый со скифами, которые господствовали на северо-западе Индии. Согласно греческим географам, шаки жили восточнее Согдианы (ныне Памир). 77 Удры — название народности, населявшей страну Удру (ныне Орисса). Ср. прим. 152 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 78 Харахуны —см. прим. 184 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 79 Способных пройти (в день) сто (йоджан) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: sata-patinah cata-yojana-gaminah. 80 Пахли — название страны, которая обычно отождествляется с Бактрией (ныне Балх). См. прим. 40 к «Сказанию о покорении мира» и прим. 36 к «Сказанию об убийстве Шишупалы» . 81 Чина — древнеиндийское название Китая, который в средневековый период назывался Махачина (Великий Китай). См. также прим. 16 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 82 Изготовленных в Западной стране — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: aparantah pacima-decah. Поскольку под Западным морем или океаном (Paccimodadhi) подразумевается Аравийское (Арабское) море, то под Западной страной (Pagcimadega) можно предположить Аравию. 83 Тукхары — название народа, населявшего страну, которая отождествляется с Балхом (Бактрия у греков и Тохаристан у арабских географов), тохары. Страна Тукхара (или Тушара) славилась чистокровными конями. 84 Канки — по-видимому, одно из позднейших племен, восходящих к роду Мадхава (или ядавов). 85 Ромаши — здесь, по-видимому, «волосатые люди», название особого племена. 86 Люди с рогами — очевидно, полумифические существа. 87 Покрытые тигровыми шкурами — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: vyaghracarma-avrtan. 88 Одеяла — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: paristoman kambalan. 89 Восточные страны, или Восточная страна — по-видимому, подразумеваются области, которые были расположены у Восточного океана , или Великого моря, ныне Бенгальского залива, т. е. страны Ванга (Бенгалия) и др., или же подразумевается страна, лежащая по ту сторону Восточного океана, а именно Суварнабхуми (ныне Бирма). 90 Шайлода —предполагают, что это река Джаксарта, которая протекает через северный край Согдианы (ныне Памир); по другим версиям, она отождествляется с рекой Ситой, которая течет по плоскогорью на юг от озера Иссык-Куль в Тянь-Шане. Река Джаксарта называется также Сыр-Дарья, и, очевидно, Sir является искаженной формой от Sita, a Daria означает «река». В Махабхарате и Рамаяне говорится, что река Шайлода находится между горами Меру и Мандарой и вблизи северных Куру. См. следующие два примечания. 91 Меру — в индийской мифологии название горы в Хималаях. Меру иначе называется Сумеру-парвата (гора Сумеру), которая отождествляется с Рудра-Хималаями в Гарвале, где Ганга берет свое начало. 92 Мандара — название легендарной горы, отождествляется с горой Мандарагири, расположенной в районе Бхагальпура, в 56 км южнее Бхагальпура. 93 Кичака— род полого бамбука, гудящего на ветру. 94 Кхаши, экашаны и аджьйохи, прадары и диргхавену, пашупы и кунинды, танганы и паратанганы. — Кхаши — нааванае племени или народности, обитавшей в северной части Индии. Экашаны и аджьйохи, прадары и диргхавену — названия различных племен или народностей, точное месторасположение коих не выяснено. Пашупы — по-видимому, скотоводческое племя. Кунинды — см. прим. 40 к «Сказанию о совещании». Танганы — название племени или народности, обитавшей в верхней части долины реки Сараю (ныне Гогра). Паратанганы — по видимому, народность, обитавшая в нижней (южной) части долины Сараю (Гогры). 95 Дрона — сосуд, сделанный из дерева, служащий также мерой зерна, равной по емкости 15—16 кг, либо 1 андхака. 96 Очевидно, согласно поверью, добытое из земли муравьями, т. е. легко или-даром доставшееся. 97 Чампака — род дерева, цветущего желтыми, благоуханными цветами (Michelia campaka). 98 Северные кауравы — см. прим. 58 к «Сказанию о покорении мира. 99 Властители горных племен — parvatiyah. 100 Т. е. царя Юдхиштхиры. См. прим. 72 к «Сказанию об убийстве Джарасандхи». 101 Кираты — см. прим. 94 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 102 Гора восхода солнца — по-видимому, то же, что Удаягири , название горы, которая находится в 8 км южнее Бхуванешвары в Ориссе (штат Саураштра). Она является отрогом горной цепи Ассия (древняя Чатушпитха), где находится много буддийских скульптур, относящихся к очень древнему времени. 103 Варишена — по-видимому, название моря или океана , который, согласно индийской космографии, будто бы находится в заоблачных высотах, на вершинах гор. 104 Лохитья — имя сына Брахмы, здесь название реки Брамапутры; последнее название также означает «сын Брахмы». 105 Каявьи, дарады, дарвы, шуры и вайямаки. Каявьи — название племени, местонахождение которого не выяснено. Дарады — см. прим. 41 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». Дарвы — см. прим. 32 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». Шуры и вайямаки — букв. «геройские» и «терпеливые», названия племен, местонахождение коих не выяснено. 106 Аудумбары, дурвибхаги и парады вместе с бахликами. — Аудумбары — букв. «обитающие в лесах деревьев удумбара», название племени. Дурвибхаги — букв. «трудно разобщимые», название племени; местонахождение обоих не выяснено. Парады — букв. «переправляющие на ту сторону», название племени, возможно парфяне. Бахлики — см. прим. 40 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 107 Кашмиры, кундаманы, паураки и хансакаяны. — Кашмиры — название народа, населявшего страну Кашмир (см. прим. 29 к «Сказанию о покорении мира»). Кундаманы, паураки и хансакаяны — названия различных племен, местонахождение коих не выяснено. 108 Шиби, тригарты и яудхейи, мадры и кекайи. Шиби — см. прим. 168 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». Тригарты — см. прим. 31 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». Яудхейи — название воинственного племени; местонахождение не выяснено. Мадры — см. прим. 187 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». Кекайи — см. прим. 110 к «Сказанию о дворцах собрании». 109 Амбаштхи, каукуры, такшьи и вастрапы вместе с пахлавами. Амбаштхи — см. прим. 170 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». Каукуры — название племени, родственного с кукурами (см. прим. 99 к «Сказанию о совещании»). Такшьи и вастрапы — названия племен, местонахождение коих не выяснено. Пахлавы — см. прим. 188 к «Сказанию о иокорении мира». 110 Васати вместо с маулеями, кшудраками и малавами; шаундики, куккуры и шаки. — Васати — название племени, местонахождение коего не выяснено. Маулейи — название племени, по-видимому, населявшего Мулею, или Малу — гору или горную местность в южной части Западных Гат. Кшудраки — название племени, жившего военным ремеслом. Малавы — см. прим. 171 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». Шаундики — букв. «перегонщики и продавцы хмельных напитков», название племени или смешанной касты. Куккуры — название племени, местонахождение коего не выяснено. Шаки — см. прим. 76 к «Сказанию об игре в кости». 111 Анги и ванги, пундры, шанаватьи и гайи. Анги и ванги — название народа, населявшего страны или области Анга и Ванга (см. прим. 95 и 96 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). Пундры — см. прим. 39 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». Шанаватьи — название племени или, возможно, касты точилыциков и шлифовальщиков (исходя из этимологического значения). Гайи — см. прим. 79 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 112 Принадлежащие к определенным родовым объединениям —crenimantah. 113 Властители калингов и тамралипты вместе с пундракамй. — Властители калингов— т. е. повелители народа, населявшего страну Калинга (см. прим. 102 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). Тамралипты — название народа, населявшепо область и город Тамралипту (см. прим. 103 к «Сказанию о покорении мира»). Пундраки — название народа, родственного с пундрами, то же, что и пундры (см. прим. 39 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя»). 114 Белые шелковые платья — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: patrornam dhauta-kauceyam. 115 Камьяка — название oзepa, которое было расположено в лесу Камьяка на Курукшетре, к юго-востоку от Тханесвара. 116 Т. е. Индры. 117 Шукары — по-видимому, одно из племен млеччхов, населявшее Шукаракшетру, ныне Сорон на Ганге, приблизительно в 45 км к северо-востоку от Эты (штат Уттар Прадеш). 118 Матсьи—см. прим. 247 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» и прим. 45 к «Оказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя». 119 Страна Паншу —букв. «песчаная страна», название древней области в Индии, месторасположение которой не выяснено. 120 Т. е. Друпадой. 121 Вайдурья — см. прим. 74 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 122 Синхалы — см. прим. 43 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя» 123 Т. е., согласно толкованию Девабодхи, брахманы (высшая каста), кшатрии и вайшьи (средчие касты) и шудры (низшая каста). См. также прим. 356 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 124 Т. е. пандавам. 125 Тридцать тысяч биллионов — ayutam trtni padmani. 126 Т. е. являющихся домохозяевами, или отцами семейства (см. прим. 29 к «Сказанию об игре в кости»). 127 Т. е. давших обет безбрачия, ведущих воздержанную жизнь. 128 Т. е. Драупади. 129 Панчалы—см. прим. 42 к «Сказанию о совещании». 130 Андчаки и вришни — см. прим. 26 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» , прим. 100 к «Сказанию о совещании» и прим. 5 к «Сказанию о подношении почетного дара». 131 Судакшина —царь Камбоджи, впоследствии убитый Арджуной. 132 Камбоджа — см. прим. 88 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 133 Т. е. Шишупала, владыка страны Чеди. 134 По-видимому, царь Брихадратха, отец Джарасандхи. 135 Т. е. царь Вирата. 136 Экалавья — сын нишадского царя Хираньядхануса, искусный стрелок из лука. 137 Аванти—см. прим. 121 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 138 Джамадагни — брахман и подвижник. Сын Джамадагни — т. е. Парашурама («Рама с топоров»), великий воин и подвижник. 139 т. е. Юдхиштхире. 140 Сатьяки — см. прим. 63 к «Сказанию о совещании». 141 Кальпа — в индийской мифологии мировой период, составляющий одни сутки Брахмы и равный двум махаюгам, т. е. 8 640 000 земных лет. См. прим. 65 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 142 Здесь подразумевается прародитель Брахма. 143 Бибхатсу — букв. «испытывающий отвращение», «ненавидящий», прозвище Арджуны. 144 Убийца Шамбары — эпитет Прадьюмны, бога любви (сына Кришны и Рукмини), который убил демона Шамбару, своего ненавистного врага. 145 Яуванашва — см. прим. 51 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 146 Ману — сын Самосущего (Брахмы), почитается родоначальником человеческого рода. 147 Притху — царь, сын Вены, сына Анги. Согласно легендам, он назывался первым царем, от которого земля получила свое название Притхви (Prthvi), т. е. «Подвластная (царю) Притху». Однако этимологически она имеет значение «Обширная» (имя женского рода) от первоначального значения слова prthu — «широкий», «обширный». l48 Бхагиратха — см. ирим. 57 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 149 Харишчандра — см. прим. 187 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 150 т. е. Юдхиштхира. 151 Т. е. от Гандхари. 152 Саптатанту — букв. «состоящий из семи нитей», т. е. из семи частей, название большого и длительного жертвоприношения. 153 Свой закон (svadharma)—свой, обязательный закон для каждой из четырех каст (варн) и четырех ступеней жизни, закон своей касты. 154 Т. е. наставник богов. 155 Т. е. Индра. 156 Намучи —имя демона-данавы, которого убил Индра, срезав ему голову ваджрой — громовой стрелой. 157 Т. е. Дхритараштра. См. прим. 64 к «Сказанию об убийстве Шишупалы». 158 Т. е. Шакуни, дядя Дурьйодханы. 159 Кроша — мера длины, равная 3,5 км. 160 Т. е. в Индрапрастху. 161 Т. е. Юдхиштхира. 162 т. е. Видура. 163 В искусстве игры превосходящий всех царей — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: rajatidevi rajnah sarvan atikramya devitum cilam asya. 164 Обладающий большой ловкостью рук — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: krtahasto yatheslam aksa-patakah, т. е. «способный бросать игральные кости так, как ему захочется». 165 Постигший тайну игральных костей —так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: mataksah jnataksah. 166 Т. е. Юдхиштхира. l67 Облаченный в (царские) одежды — однако, согласно толкованию Девабодхи, это означает: parimita-parivarah, т. е. «с ограниченной свитой». 168 Т. е. Юдхишгхира. 169 Сын Дроны —т. е. Ашваттхаман. 170 Т. е. с Шакуни. 171 Гандхари — старшая супруга Дхритараштры. 172 Рохини — дочь прародителя Дакши и любимая супруга Сомы, божества Месяца. Рохини олицетворяет собою девятое лунное созвездие. 173 Т. е. приемного отца, своего дядю Дхритараштру. 174 Т. е. Драупади. 1755 Свасти—см. прим. 35 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 178 Млеччхи—см. прим. 104 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 177 Путем обмана — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: mayaya para-vancanena. 178 Речь идет о пахтании океана, которое, согласно мифам, предприняли вместе боги и асуры с целью получения амриты, напитка бессмертия. При пахтании океана были получены также различные сокровища. 178 Здесь обращение к Дурьйодхане, который приходится двоюродным братом Юдхиштхире. 180 Нишка — золотая монета различного достоинства, обычно приравниваемая к одной карше, или суварне в 16 маша (т. е. около 11.36 г). Судя по Девабодхе, нишка эквивалентна одной пана, которая, согласно Артхашастре, представляет собою медную монету достоинством в 9.33 г. По-видимому, в данном случае нишка является золотой монетой достоинством от 9.33 до 11.36 г. 181 Страна гандхарвов — см. прим. 56 к «Сказанию о покорении мира». 182 Читраратха — имя царя гандхарвов, побежденного Арджуной. 183 Т. е. Арджуне. См. прим. 53 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 184 Дрона — древняя мера емкости для сыпучих тел (зерна и пр.), равная 16 кг и выше. См. прим. 95 к «Сказанию об игре в кости». 185 Чистейшего золота — так согласно толкованию Нилакантхи, комментатора Махабхараты (Бомбейское издание 1863 г.). 186 Т. е. Дхритараштра. 187 Кавья — букв. «одаренный достоинствами мудреца», эпитет Шукры, наставника асуров. Кавья также может обозначать «сын Кави», ибо последний почитается отцом Шукры Ушанаса. 188 Гибнет (съеденный пчелами) ( majjati) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: majjati maksikabhir bhakgito 'vasidati. 189 T. e. Арджуна. l90 Суйодхана — букв. «хорошо сражающийся», эпитет Дурьйодханы. 191 Джамбха —имя демона-асуры. 192 Вместе со своими . . . сановниками — точнее: «вместе с ... министрами или приближенными». 193 Владыка марутов — эпитет Индры, бога грозы и грома. См. прим. 179 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 194 Пратипа — царь Лунной династии, известный также под именем Парьяшравас, отец царя Шантану, последний же был отцом Бхишмы (см. прим. 248 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний»). Под потомками Пратипы и Шантану подразумеваются кауравы и пандавы. 195 Т. е. Юдхиштхира. 196 Т. е. Бхимасена. 197 Т. е. Накула и Сахадева — младшие среди пятерых братьев-пандавов. 198 Остров (прибежища) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: dvipah iva dvipah acrayah. 199 Т. е. пандавов. 200 Легко может быть распознан (пo внешним своим признакам) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: suvijneyah lingena iti cesah. 201 Вероятно, здесь имеется в виду всевышнее божество Нараяна. См. прим. 61 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 202 Тот нигде уже не может быть найден даже в виде оставшегося пепла — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: palayamanasya natmapy avacisyate iti bhavah. 203 Бесславное (из-за непригодности к употреблению) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: уаcо-musam apiyamanam akirti-каrаm yasmat. 204 Т. е. Дхритараштре. 205 У второстепенных каст— вероятно, здесь имеются в виду те касты, которые не входят в четыре главные касты. 206 Т. е. берега реки Инда. См. прим. 284 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний» . 207 Т. е. Накула. 208 Т. е. Накула и Сахадева. 209 Т. е. Индре. 210 Или царевну Панчалийскую, т. е. Драупади, дочь Друпады, царя страны Панчалы, или панчалов. См. прим. 42 к «Сказанию о совещании». 211 Т. е. с богинею красоты. 212 У кого талия тонкая, как алтарь — алтарь делается узким посредине, почему с ним и сравнивается женская талия. 213 Своих радостных чувств — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: akaram harsakrtam anubhavam. 214 Т. с. Драупади. 215 Т. е. Дурьйодхана. 216 Духшасана —один из ста сыновей Дхритараштры и брат Дурьйодханы. 217 Тот посыльный-сута —или посыльный из касты сутов (возниц). См. прим. 47 к «Сказанию об игре в кости». 218 Т. е. к Юдхиштхире. 219 Тот, кто устанавливает мир ( vidhata, им. п. от vidhatr)— здесь под Видхатри подразумевается божество, олицетворяющее собой установление мира, а именно Парджапати, в то время как под Дхатри имеется в виду божество, олицетворяющее собой творение, а именно Брахма. В эпосе Дхатри и Видхатри часто представляются как два брата, сыновья Брахмы. 220 Счастье и несчастье — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: sparсau sukha-duhkhe. 221 Т. е. перед царем Дхритараштрой. В этой шлоке, по-видимому, соединены вместе две разные версии. Согласно одной из них (критический текст), царевна Панчали пришла в зал собрания и предстала перед своим свекром, так как глагол стоит в имперфекте. Но и этом случае непонятно, почему затем ее вновь приводит Духшасана насильно в зал собрания. По другой версии, глагол стоит в оптативе или в императиве. В первом случае это означает нежелание, чтобы царевна предстала перед своим свекром, а во втором — прямую речь: «Предстань перед своим свекром». Мы предпочли оптативную форму глагола, так как этот вариант более соответствует дальнейшему изложению. 222 Т. е. Бхимасены. 223 Т. е. пандавов. 224 Т. е. Дхритараштры. 225 Мантры—см. прим. 64 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя» 226 Джишну — букв. «победоносный», эпитет Арджуны. 227 т. е. Вишну-Нараяны. См. прим. 6 к «Сказанию о совещании» и прим. 2 к «Сказанию о подношении почетного дара». 228 Нара—см. прим. 61 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 229 Т. е. пандавы. 230 Ясного понимания — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: sattvara jnanam. 231 Т. е. Дурьйодханы. 232 Т. е. Юдхиштхирой. 233 Т. е. Юдхиштхира. 234 Сын Бхарадваджи — прозвище Дроны, учителя военного искусства у кауравов, сына мудреца Бхараджваджи и апсары (нимфы) Гхритачи. 235 Т. е. к порокам. 236 т. е. Карна (см. прим. 21 к «Сказанию об игре в кости». 237 т. е. Драупади. 238 Т. е. пандавов. 239 Прахлада, или Прахрада— имя владыки дайтьев (титанов-демонов), отца Вирочаны. 240 Ангирас —см. прим. 311 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 241 Т. е., согласно толкованию Девабодхи, один из них при проигрыше должен был сделаться рабом другого. 242 Жезл Брахмы — название мифического оружия Согласно же толкованию Девабодхи: «проклятие брахмана». 243 Т. о. Индра. 244 т. е. Прахлада. 245 Кашьяпа —см. прим. 309 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 246 Сеть Варуны — мифическое оружие в виде сети, применяемое Варуной, владыкой вод. 247 Главенствующий (в собрании) — или, согласно толкованию Девабодхи, расследователь, судья. 248 В индийской мифологии число богов круглым счетом составляет тридцать. Поэтому под этим числом можно понимать всех богов вообще. Под владыками тридцати (богов) подразумеваются главнейшие боги — Брахма, Индра, Агни, Яма и др. 249 т. е. Драупади. 250 Сваям вара — одна из древних форм брака у индийцев, при которой невеста сама выбирает себе жениха из многих соискателей, приглашенных ее отцом. Несомненно, сваямвара является пережитком матриархата. Очевидно, поэтому она не упоминается среди восьми видов брака, которые обычно перечисляются в Махабхарате, Законах Maнy, Артхашастре Каутильи и др. 551 Паршата — букв. «сын сына Пришаты», т. е. сын Друпады (сына Пришата), эпитет Дхриштадьюмны, сына Друпады и брата Драупади. Паршата также может означать и «сын Пришаты», т. е. Друпада. 252 Т. е. Кришны, сына Васудевы. 253 Т. е. Духшасана. 254 Из-за гибкости (ума) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: suksmatvat suksma-buddhi-visayatvat. 255 Из-за ... трудности (от множества сомнений) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: gahanatvam durga-matvam bahusancaya-cchannatvat. 256 Является судьей — букв. «мерилом», «авторитетом». 257 Т. е. Дурьйодхана. 258 В присутствии благородных (пандитов) — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: аrуа-madhye pandita-madhye. 259 Т. е. Дурьйодхану. 260 т. е. Арджуна. 261 Т. е. Индра. 262 Т. е. Юдхиштхира. 263 Т. с. царю Юдхиштхире. 264 Сын суты — или сын возницы, т. е. Карна. См. прим. 21 к «Сказанию о игре в кости». 265 Т. е. на Драупади. 266 Т. е. Карны. 267 Т. е., согласно индийской мифологии, потусторонних миров. 268 Т. е. Юдхиштхира. 269 Т. о. на Драупади. 270 Сын паря Гандхары — имеется в виду сын Субалы, царя Гандхары, т. е. Шакуни. 271 Дочь Субалы — т. е. Гандхари, супруга царя Дхритараштры. 272 Т. е. Крипа (см. прим. 22 к «Сказанию об игре в кости»). 273 Букв. «выбираю» . 274 Пративиндхья — имя сына Драупади от Юдхиштхиры. 275 Т. е. Асита Девала. 276 На месте сожжения — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: сunуе cmacana-adau. 277 Ср. шлоку 9 в гл. 65. 278 По-видимому, Юдхиштхирой. 279 Ср. со шлокой 9 в гл. 64. 280 Гандхари для пандавов, которые воспитывались при дворе их дяди Дхритараштры, стала как бы второй матерью, хотя и приходилась им теткой. Точно так же и царь Дхритараштра был для них как бы вторым отцом. 281 Т. е. в Индрапрастху, столицу пандавов. 282 т. е. с Драупади. Сказание о последующей игре (к главам 66—72). 1 Т. е. к Дурьйодхане. 2 Точнее: вместе с министрами. 3 Т. е. Дхритараштра. 4 Имеющий форму полумесяца — букв. «имеющий форму восьмидневного месяца» 5 Сомадатта — см. прим. 32 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя» 6 Т. е. отец Сомадатты, по-видимому, царь страны Бахлика. См. прим. 36 к «Сказанию об убийстве Шишупалы». 7 По-видимому, Юютсу, сто первый сын Дхритараштры. 8 Бхуришравас — см. прим. 33 к «Сказанию о жертвоприношении Раджасуя» . 9 Т. е. Бхишма. 10 Связанному чувством долга из-за любви к сыновьям — putra-hardad dharma-yuklam. 11 Т. о. Видура. 12 Обращение к Дхритараштре. См. прим. 64 к «Сказанию об убийстве Шишупалы». 13 Т. в., согласно Девабодхе, (разумом) Видуры и других. 14 Т. е. Дхритараштра, приемный отец пандавов. 15 Антилоповые шкуры — букв. «сделанные из шкур антилоп породы Руру» 16 Т. е. на таком условии. 17 По-видимому, здесь api употреблено в значении вопросительной формы, как мы и переводим, и одновременно выражает сомнение, как полагает Девабодха: api sambhavanayam. 18 Т. е. закон своей касты. См. прим. 153 к «Сказанию об игре в кости» . 19 Верховная власть (cakra)—букв. «колесо», которое является символом верховной и суверенной власти. Девабодха дает синоним : tejah, т. е. «сила», «могущество». 20 Т. е. Дурьйодханы. 21 Здесь обращение к Юдхиштхире. 22 Т. е. Друпада. 23 Т. е. Драупади. 24 Т. е. Духшасана. 25 Т. е., согласно толкованию Девабодхи, искусством игры в кости царя Шакуни. 26 По-видимому, такое обращение (gauh — «корова!») к мужчинам должно считаться весьма оскорбительным, так как в эпосе их всегда наделяют достойными и соответствующими их мужеству и героизму эпитетами, такими, как «бык», «тигр и др. Ср. прим. 82 к «Сказанию о совещании». 27 Т. е. Дурьйодхану. 28 Т. е. я поставлю свою ногу на его голову. 29 Т. е. Хималаи. 30 Мадри — сестра Шальи, царя мадров, вторая (младшая) супруга царя Панду и мать двух сыновей— Накулы и Сахадевы. 31 Вайвасвата — букв. «сын Вивасвана», т. е. Солнца, эпитет бога Ямы. 32 Т. е. следуя ее достойному поведению. 33 Бхараты — название древнего, прославленного рода, ведущего свое начало от легендарного царя Бхараты (Bharata), то же, что и потомки Бхараты — см. прим. 10 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 34 Т е. с Бхишмой. 35 Юютсу —имя сто первого сына Дхритараштры, родившегося у него от женщины-вайшьи. 36 Т. е. с возницей царя Дхритараштры. 37 Т. е. Куши, мать пандавов. 38 Т. с. домашний жрец и наставник пандавов. 39 Мерусаварни — имя восьмого Ману. 40 Варанавата — древнее название юрода Варнава, расположенного в 35 км к северо-западу от Мирута. 41 Бхригутунга —древнее название горы Тунганатх, которая является одной из пяти гор (Панча-Кедара), расположенных вдоль цепи Хималаев в Гарвале и образующих священные места паломничества. 42 Дришадвати—древнее название реки Чаутанг (называемой также Читранг и Читанг), которая образовывала южную границу Курукшетры и протекала параллельно реке Сарасвати. 43 Шамбху — букв. «дающий счастье», здесь эпитет бога Шивы. 44 Т. е. Аситы Девалы. 45 Анджана — то же, что и Анджана-гири, древнее название Сулеймановых гор в Пенджабе. 46 Пуруравас — имя легендарного царя, который почитается сыном Будхи и Илы и основателем Лунной династии царей. 47 Ила —имя дочери Ману, которая была супругой Будхи и матерью Пурурапаса. 48 Букв. «. . .что способность располагать (к себе) состоит в самопожертвовании». 49 Свое собственное происхождение , или свое собственное, высшее я ( paramatma — синоним, приведенный в словаре Апте). 50 Т. е. Драупади. 51 Тут имеется в виду род, где родилась Драупади (т. е. панчалы), и род, куда она была принята путем замужества (т. е. кауравы вместе с пандавами). 52 Т. е. Драупади. 53 Оттого что у нее начались месячные. 54 Шаташринга — букв. «стовершинная», «стоглавая», название горы в цепи Хималаев. 53 Т. е. в Хастинапур. 56 Т. е. Панду. 57 Я превзойдена — т. е., согласно толкованию Девабодхи, побеждена. 58 Согласно проклятию отшельника Киндамы, Панду под страхом смерти не должен был приближаться к своим женам. Кунти здесь напоминает о том, что Мадри избрала лучший путь, нежели она сама, ибо пренебрегла проклятием отшельника и соединилась с любимым супругом и, поручив Кунти воспитание детей, взошла на погребальный костер своего супруга. 59 Т. о. Арджуна. 60 Т. е. Накула и Сахадева. 61 Самаведа( samaveda, в тексте samani — «мелодии», «гимны») — «веда мелодий», название третьего сборника вед, древнейших памятников индийской литературы. См. прим. 84 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 62 Т. е. у Юдхиштхиры. 63 Дарбха — род священной травы (Saccharum cylindricum), которая применяется при совершении жертвоприношений и других различных религиозных обрядах; то же, что и трава куша. См. прим. 130 к «Сказанию о покорении мира» . 64 Раху— см. прим. 317 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 65 Надо понимать, что такое знамение (т. е. кружение слева направо) должно было благоприятствовать в дальнейшем пандавам, уходившим в изгнание. См. прим. 36 к «Сказанию о дворцах собраний». 66 Своим прибежищем ( dvipam — букв, «островом») — так согласно толкованию Девабодхи: dvipam acrayam. 67 Дрона и Друпада в детстве были друзьями, они обучались и играли вместе. Когда же умер Пришата, отец Друпады, то последний сделался царем. И тогда Дрона, владея искусством оружия, явился к Друпаде и напомнил ему о их прежней дружбе, но Друпада надменно отказал ему в дружбе. Тогда Дрона, обучив царевичей —кауравов и пандавов военному искусству, победил Друпаду и отторг от него половину царства. Друпада хотя и владел другой половиной царства, но всегда помышлял о мести и готовился к ней. 68 См. об этом русский перевод: Махабхарата. Адипарва. Книга первая, стр. 425—429. 69 Т. е. Дхриштадьюмна, сын Друпады. 70 Тала — род пальмового дерева (Borassus flabelliformis). 71 Вы придете к страшной гибели —или: вас постигнет великое бедствие (как переведено, у Роя и Датта). Согласно толкованию Девабодхи:vaigasam vadham. 72 Т. е. пандавы, приемные сыновья Дхритараштры. 73 Дает возможность видеть смысл (происходящего) в превратном свете — или: показывает происходящее в обратном смысле, т. е. позволяет в добром видеть зло и, наоборот, в злом — добро. 74 Т. е. Дурьйодханы. 75 Драупади родилась из средины жертвенного алтаря в результате жертвоприношения. См. гл. 71. 76 Т. е. Драупади. 77 Т. е. богиня красоты. 78 Вришни — см. прим. 26 к «Сказанию о двордах собраний». 79 Т. е. Кришной, сыном Васудевы. 80 Т. е. Арджуна. 81 Т. е. Арджуны. 82 Гавальгана — отец Санджайи, возницы слепого царя Дхритараштры. Сын Гавальганы — эпитет Санджайи. Научное издание МАХАБХАРАТА Книга вторая. САБХАПАРВА, ИЛИ КНИГА О СОБРАНИИ. Редактор И. Б. Марморштейн Художник С. Н. Тарасов Технический редактор А. В. Смирнова Корректоры Г. А. Баре, Г. М. Гельфер, 3. В. Типикина Сдано в набор 21.09.92. Подписано к печати 28.09.92. Формат 70x90/16. Бумага офсетная № 1. Гарнитура обыкновенная. Печать офсетная. Усл. печ. л. 18,72. Уч.-изд. л. 19,34. Тираж 1000 экз. Тип. зак. 3238. Цена договорная. Научно-издательский центр «Ладомир». 103617, Москва, Зеленоград, К-617, кор. 1435. 2-я типография издательства «Наука» 121099, Москва, Г-99, Шубинский пер., 6